Sacrificios
by karenesmee.cull.pottz
Summary: TRADUCCION. Cuando Edward dejo a Bella, se fue con la esperanza de que ella tuviera una humana y feliz vida. ¿Que pasaria si ella asi lo hizo, pero las cosas no salieron como cualquiera de ellos pudo haberlo planeado? E
1. Prologo

_Bueno, aquí esta mi nueva traducción. Millones de gracias a _**Enthralled**_ por darme la oportunidad de traducir su historia y por su disposición y todo ¡i love you! Espero que la historia les guste tanto como a mi, este capitulo es corto ya que solo es el prologo. Disfrútenlo y no duden en dejar sus reviews!_

_También, quiero darle las gracias a mi __**Beta**__ ¡siii, tengo una! __**DiAnItA LiNdA**__ eres lo máximo y se que eres la mejor __**Beta**__ del mundo…. Mil gracias por hacer el trabajo ortográfico por mi…. iL'u! __**¡GRACIAAAS!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ni siquiera la historia. (no tengo tanta imaginación)_

**Sumary: **Cuando Edward deja a Bella lo hizo con la esperanza de que tuviera una humana y feliz vida. ¿Qué pasaría si ella asi lo hizo, pero las cosas no resultaron como cualquiera de ellos lo pudo haber planeado? Edward & Bella

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**Reunión**

_Bella's POV_

_._

Llegué temprano a mi primera clase, como siempre.

Descubrí que era más fácil así, en caso de que surgiera algún problema imprevisto. Aparqué mi coche en el estacionamiento de la facultad, apagué el motor antes de tomar mi bolso y me dispuse a iniciar un nuevo semestre. Todo estaba igual que siempre; el clima cálido de principios de septiembre, los estudiantes vestidos con shorts y camisetas, y con sus mochilas al hombro, con mapas y horarios en sus manos.

Me di cuenta de que era necesario pasar por el edificio principal de registro, con el fin de recoger la siempre cambiante lista de estudiantes que estarían en mi clase en el semestre de otoño. Los estudiantes de primer año eran famosos por cambiar varias veces de opinión antes de decidirse por un programa permanente. La mayoría de los nuevos estudiantes trataban de eliminar las más mundanas clases obligatorias al principio de su carrera académica, para asegurar que cuando llegara el momento, pudieran ser aceptados en la más distintiva universidad de su elección. ¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande? ¿Un profesor, un escritor, un médico, un hombre de negocios?

Este semestre no era diferente. Nada diferente. Ese pensamiento solía deprimirme, pero la idea de que las cosas realmente nunca cambian era algo que había llegado a aceptar en este punto, al menos un poco.

Yo enseño varias clases en esta universidad, Ingles 101 y Composición Básica entre ellas, una o las dos son necesarias para cada estudiante que ha sido aceptado aquí. Este semestre también pude engancharme a la oportunidad de impartir un curso de literatura clásica.

Mis clases estaban casi siempre llenas, aunque los estudiantes no tienden a bajar en el semestre, cuando se encuentran con los rigores de la vida universitaria comienzan a ponerse al día. Algunas de las excusas que recibiría más tarde en el semestre me harían reír, algunos de mis estudiantes podían ser increíblemente creativos. ¡Ahora bien, si sólo ellos pudieran conseguir hacer su trabajo! De nuevo, este semestre no sería muy diferente…

Aunque era un día caluroso, a finales del verano, había estado lluvioso y bastante nublado, lo que estaba muy bien para mí. Había solicitado trabajar en esta universidad con una comprensión total del clima y sus comodidades disponibles. Donde estaba ahora estaba bien, podía hacer lo que necesitaba y aún así ajustar mi vida en consecuencia.

El campus era viejo, aunque histórico, con muchos trabajos de renovación. Actualizaciones de computadoras, modernos cuartos de baño, grandes áreas de trabajo y las aulas; una nueva biblioteca estaba en construcción, gracias a una generosa donación de un alumno que había fallecido recientemente. La idea de una biblioteca más moderna me emocionó y también me dio la oportunidad de ponerme al día con la lectura de algunos de los libros más nuevos que los estudiantes me habían sugerido, los cuales sólo me enviaron un escalofrío de anticipación. Siempre me había gustado leer y tener acceso a una gran biblioteca sólo estimularía el amor hacia adelante.

Miré el reloj. Eran las 04:15. Tenía un poco más de una hora hasta mi primera clase. Cuando entré en la oficina de registro me pareció un hervidero de actividad. Cientos de estudiantes tratando de agregar y quitar clases, algunos encontrando que sus horarios de trabajo no se acomodaban adecuadamente o encontrando que dejaron pasar determinados cursos pre-requeridos que necesitaban antes de avanzar al nivel superior. Varios empleados estudiantes tampoco parecían serviciales o molestos mientras intentaban ayudar a otros estudiantes a alcanzar sus metas.

Podría haber sido agradable detenerme un minuto y observar a la gente, pero tenía un horario que mantener y tenía que caer en la oficina para dejarles saber que seguía viva. Enseñar en los cursos nocturnos y administrar varias clases en línea daba la impresión de que yo era más como un fantasma que como una maestra adjunta en la institución. Era importante para mí hacer una aparición y recordarle a la gente que, en efecto, yo existía y era una parte del personal profesional.

Miré por encima de los lugares disponibles en mi horario de estudiantes y me reí para mis adentros. Casi todos los lugares estaban llenos, los que se inscribían tarde tenían algunos días más para ir, ¡y entonces yo estaría hasta el tope de nuevos estudiantes! Supe entonces que sólo seria cuestión de tiempo antes de que los estudiantes vinieran pidiendo que los anulara. Eso estaba bien conmigo. Mi silla y mi jefe de departamento nunca entendieron porque estaba tan dispuesta a admitir a tantos estudiantes en cualquier sección en la que impartiera clase, pero yo siempre estaba lista para más estudiantes. Entre más estudiantes tuviera, mayor trabajo tendría y eso me mantendría concentrada. Con la mirada puesta en la meta, alejada de pensar demasiado en el pasado. Cuantos más, mejor, era mi lema en este punto. Cualquier cosa que mantuviera mi mente ocupada. Lo que fuera.

Mientras cruzaba la barrera de estudiantes en registro, para llegar hasta la recepción y pedir la lista de clases más recientes asignadas a mí, tuve, por sólo un instante, la sensación de estar siendo vigilada. Es posible que alguien tuviera los ojos puestos en mí. Había literalmente más de 200 personas en el área común de la oficina de registro. _Cada uno_ tenía que estar buscando _algún lugar_. Sin embargo, era una sensación extraña, una que no podía dejar de lado. Justo en ese momento, capte el olor de alguien a quien no había visto ni oído en algún tiempo. Pensé para mí misma, _esto no esta sucediendo. Simplemente no estas concentrada. ¡Contrólate!_

Le di las gracias al empleado estudiante que me entregó mis papeles y estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y dirigirme a mi oficina cuando vi una pequeña y hermosa cabellera negra terminada en picos venir apresuradamente con una velocidad olímpica. Me agarró suavemente antes de envolverme en un abrazo que casi me aplastó las costillas. Me soltó sólo para colocar un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Tenía la sonrisa más amplia en su cara, lucía muy feliz, pero entonces, con la misma rapidez, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Una mezcla de tristeza y confusión se extendió en sus hermosas facciones de duende. Se puso de pie delante de mí; se veía exactamente como lo la última vez, hace casi diez años atrás. Nada, desde esa horrible pero fatídica noche… ninguna llamada, email; ninguna visita para dejarme saber que había pasado. Ella ni siquiera dijo adiós. Aún así, no pude dejar de mirarla y murmurar:

— Hola, Alice.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

Gracias DiAnIta!

Please review!


	2. Capitulo1: Comienzo

_No puedo creer que les haya gustado tanto la historia, recibi muchísimos favoritos y sus hermosos reviews._

_Estoy tan contenta. De nuevo, lamento lo de personas solitaria, pero asi es esto._

_Espero este capitulo les guste como a mi. ¡Y aquí viene Edward!¡Yeah!_

_Muchisisisisisisimas gracias... no saben lo feliz que estoy por el recibimiento de la historia. loas amoooo_

_**Supremos agradecimientos:**__ a mi Beta, __**DiAnItA LiNdA**__… si no fuera por ti la historia perdería todo su color (aunque la pagina sea en blanco/negro..) iL'u supremamente…GRACIAS!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de _**Stephenie Meyer**_. ni siquiera la historia es mia (no tengo tanta imaginación), pertenece a _**Enthralled**

**Sumary: **Cuando Edward deja a Bella lo hizo con la esperanza de que tuviera una humana y feliz vida. ¿Qué pasaría si ella asi lo hizo, pero las cosas no resultaron como cualquiera de ellos lo pudo haber planeado? Edward & Bella

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **

**Comienzo**

_Bella's POV_

_._

— Bella… — comenzó Alice, demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

— Aquí no, Alice, — respondí con un silencioso susurro en mi voz, que sabía, podría escuchar perfectamente. De inmediato intenté escapar de su agarre.

— No entiendo. Eres la misma, pero… — respondió, apretando su agarre sobre mí, supuse que para impedir mí escape.

— Alice, puedo explicarlo todo. Pero, por favor, — le supliqué, — no aquí. Vamos a un lugar más privado, — urgí tan silenciosamente que nadie más seria capaz de oír. O eso creía yo.

Entonces, _él_ estaba allí, de pie a no más de cinco metros de mí. _Él_ estaba aquí, justo delante de mí. Podía olerlo, podía sentir sus hermosos ojos clavados en mí. Tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos que comenzaron a llegar de nuevo a mí, casi haciéndome desmayar entre la presa de emociones abrumadoras que estaban comenzando a arraigarse. ¿Cómo podía un día común, como cualquier otro día, ponerse bruscamente tan mal?

— Bella, — comenzó.

— NO aquí, — le susurré de regreso. — Por favor, te lo ruego. — Podía explicar todo; solo necesitaba que dejara de hablar antes de que alguien más nos escuchara y necesitara hacer un control de daños o arriesgarme a tener que empezar todo de nuevo.

— Bien, pero ¿cuándo podemos hablar? Las cosas no tienen ningún sentido en este momento y no voy a dejarte ir sin que hables sobre ello después de todo este tiempo — comenzó a explicar.

Justo entonces, otro rostro familiar vino detrás de Alice. Jasper. Conseguí sacar una pequeña, pero amable sonrisa en su dirección. Parecía que le dolía verme, pero me tendió su mano como saludo. La tomé y la sacudí con suavidad, antes de dirigirme a él.

— Jasper. — Empecé. — Bueno, esta sin duda se esta convirtiendo en un tipo de reunión.

— Bel… — Comenzó.

Lo interrumpí.

— Mira, tengo una hora antes de mi clase. No puedo explicar o responder a todas sus preguntas en este momento, pero al menos puedo empezar. ¿Será suficiente por ahora? No puedo estresarlos con lo difícil que hará esto las cosas para mí, si pongo esta conversación en el centro de una recepción llena de gente. Por favor, ¿me siguen? Les prometo que conseguirán toda la información que necesiten. — Consideré. Justo entonces pensé, ¿_pero ellos siquiera lo querían o les importaba?_

— Hola, — Su voz de terciopelo se prolongó hacia mí, sacándome de la bruma que había comenzado a apoderarse de mi cerebro, permitiendo que el pánico comenzara a instalarse ahí. Sin pensarlo, mire hacia él. Las emociones que venían hacia mí eran abrumadoras, como si acabara de ser golpeada en cierto punto. Él se veía exactamente igual, tan hermoso. Tenía papeles en sus manos, sus largos y pálidos dedos jugueteaban con cada pieza distraídamente. Su enfoque nunca salió de mis ojos ni por un segundo. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo nos quedamos allí, mirando el uno al otro. Sabía que iba a tener el mismo aspecto: figura alta y delgada, el cabello bronce desaliñado y sus penetrantes ojos topacio. La mirada de sus ojos era imposible de descifrar, pero por lo demás, no había cambiado ni un poco. No tenía edad, (no es que la hubiera, tomando en cuenta lo que era). Él lucia exactamente igual que el día que me dejó en el bosque, cuando mi vida real terminó para siempre.

— Hola, Edward. — Le respondí. — Tú, por supuesto, también eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros. Será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento, antes de que Alice comience a saltar sobre sí misma. Mi oficina esta en el edificio de al lado. _Por favor_, síganme. — Trate de sonar profesional, ya que estaba muy consciente de que varios estudiantes y el personal comenzaron a mirar fijamente a los tres seres hermosos parados junto a mí, como si los conociera. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de presentación. ¿Qué podía decir?

_Hola. Estos son Edward y Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale. Los conozco desde la escuela secundaria, donde me enamoré de Edward, cuya familia es todo un aquelarre de vampiros. Me dejó después de que su hermano intentó matarme la noche de mi cumpleaños dieciocho…_

_¡YA BASTA!_ Me grité internamente, antes de, finalmente, conseguir controlarme. Si la situación se da, me limito a presentarlos como conocidos de la secundaria. Nada más y nada menos. Eso es lo que yo era para ellos. Lo más apremiante por el momento era la avalancha de preguntas, que sabía, vendrían de Alice.

Caminamos rápidamente a través del edificio, y me detuve un momento para mirar hacia afuera. Cuando me di cuenta de que la lluvia había comenzado de nuevo, saqué un paraguas para Alice y para mí y salimos al aire fresco. Mis sentidos se comenzaron a limpiar y caminé al edificio que albergaba mi oficina. Los cuatro caminamos juntos en silencio.

Entramos en el edificio y me detuve por un momento a saludar al personal del mostrador de la recepción. Tanto la estudiante como la empleada de tiempo completo me miraron y se percataron de mis compañeros. Era fácil ver la admiración en sus ojos mientras examinaban sus hermosos rostros. Sofoqué una risita antes de hablar.

— Hola Kimberly. Hola Janice. ¡Bienvenidas de nuevo! — Empecé, tratando de parecer y sonar tan monótona como fuera posible. — Necesito no ser molestada, sólo por unos minutos antes de la clase. Por favor, no permitan que nadie más vuelva ahora. Realmente se los agradeceré.

— Por supuesto, Elizabeth. Estábamos a punto de cerrar la tienda para la noche, de todos modos. ¿Necesitas que nos quedemos? — Respondió Janice, mirándome expectante.

Siempre fue una regla táctica no quedarse solo con los estudiantes, simplemente por razones de seguridad. Ahogué otra carcajada antes de responder. — Voy a estar bien. Tengan una buena noche y te veré en la reunión de mañana.

Eso pareció ser suficiente. Ella todavía estaba un poco aturdida por Alice y Jasper. Y Edward. ¿Cómo iba alguna vez lograr atravesar por esto?

Entonces, empecé a avanzar a mi oficina, los otros tres siguiéndome en completo silencio. Pesqué mis llaves de mi cartera para abrir la oficina que apenas y utilizaba, cuando de repente me di cuenta de que se habían caído de mi mano. En un instante, _SU_ mano las cogió y me las entrego de nuevo. Su piel rozo la mía por un breve instante, un choque voló a través de mi sistema, lo que causo que involuntariamente tomara un fuerte respiro. Me trajo muchos recuerdos de la escuela secundaria… ese día en el estacionamiento de la escuela; la primera vez que me tocó en biología, aunque fue completamente sin intención. Luché para expulsar aquellos recuerdos de mi mente. Intenté, en vano, no hacer una mueca de dolor mientras tomaba las llaves, comenzaba a abrir la puerta y encendía la luz.

— Gracias — Lancé, sin mirar hacia él, pero podía sentir lo cerca que estaba de mí. Giré la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta, volteando a la luz del techo. Señale las sillas de enfrente de mi escritorio, así como el sofá de dos plazas que estaba contra la pared para que se sentaran. Me quité el abrigo y lo puse en la silla, al lado del escritorio, antes de tomar asiento.

Jasper y Alice se sentaron en dos sillas, frente a mí. Edward se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas, echándose para atrás, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de mí, eso parece._ Puedo hacer esto_, me dije a mí misma. Rápidamente miré hacia otro lado y centré mi atención en Alice, que apenas se contenía mientras estaba sentada en la silla hacia adelante, parecía como si estuviera a punto de saltar de la silla e inmovilizarme contra la pared en su búsqueda de información. Jasper puso suavemente su mano sobre la suya, y de inmediato, una sensación de calma corrió por la habitación.

No había sentido esos sentimientos obligados en años y me tomó por sorpresa, antes de que comenzara a filtrarse por todo mi cuerpo. — Gracias Jasper. Creo que todos necesitábamos eso, — le dije. Abrí un cajón de mi escritorio y saqué un pequeño control remoto, antes de encender el pequeño equipo de música de mi oficina, subí el volumen hasta algo que sería apropiado, pero manteniendo los oídos indiscretos lejos de escuchar nuestra conversación a través de la puerta. Las melodías de Chopin llenaron la oficina. Ya no podía retrasar esto.

Me volví hacia Alice antes de hablar. — Tengo una hora antes de mi primera clase. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ten en cuenta que muy probablemente no seré capaz de responderlas con el tiempo que tengo. Alice, adelante y comienza antes de que tu cabeza explote.

Alice se levanto de su silla, con las manos colocadas en un ángulo recto en sus caderas y preguntó: — Bella, ¿Qué te pasó?

* * *

_Wow!_

_La autora quiere hacernos sufrir. Espero tener el nuevo capitulo pronto._

_Nos leemos lo mas pronto posible. _

_Gracias **DiAnItA LiNdA**! (again)_

_Please review_


	3. Capitulo2: Preguntas

_Hola de nuevo chicas locas….estoy realmente entusiasmada con esta historia… se que es difícil dejar reviews a todo mundo….yo he pasado por alto muchísimas historias…. Pero he recibido tantoooos que no puedo estar mas agradeecida por ello…_

_Estoy realmente feliz de que les guste la historia….intento contestar cada review que me dejan (los cuales son fantásticos)… a todas las personas anónimas millones de gracias desde aquí!_

_Espero les siga gustando y disfruten el capitulo!_

_**Supremos agradecimientos**__: La mejor Beta y la mejor escritora solo son una: __**DiAnItA LiNdA… **__iL'uS_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece,son de _**Stephenie Meyer**_. ni siquiera la historia es mia (no tengo tanta imaginación), pertenece a _**Enthralled**

**Sumary: **Cuando Edward deja a Bella lo hizo con la esperanza de que tuviera una humana y feliz vida. ¿Qué pasaría si ella asi lo hizo, pero las cosas no resultaron como cualquiera de ellos lo pudo haber planeado? Edward & Bella

* * *

**Capitulo2:**

**Preguntas**

_Bella's POV_

_._

Sabía que esa pregunta vendría. Sabía que, sin importar que, no podría evitarla. Ellos sintieron las diferencias en mí antes de que Alice casi me derrumbara en el edificio de registro. Podía ver las preguntas en sus ojos y su ansiedad por obtener las respuestas. Miré a mi vieja amiga, sintiendo la necesidad de llenarla, pero al mismo tiempo, un tremendo dolor había comenzado a llenar mi alma mientras estaba allí, mirándola. Ella, también me había dejado. ¿Le debía yo algo? El dolor que había sentido todos estos años también había sido a causa de ella. Ninguna despedida. Nada. Mi amor por ella había crecido en tan poco tiempo y ella me dejó sin pensarlo ni dos veces.

— Bueno, Alice, ¿qué crees que me pasó? Es obvio que ustedes tres ya saben la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué perder tiempo en lo obvio? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber? — Le respondí, incapaz de mantener completamente mi voz aún y sin la tensión evidente que intentaba esconder de ellos. No les dejaría ver lo mucho que todo esto me sorprendía, ni la profundidad de las heridas que aún conservaba.

— Bella, — comenzó Jasper, — entendemos lo que te paso. Simplemente no entendemos cómo. Estamos intentando encontrar un poco de claridad referente a lo que pasó después de… tu cumpleaños, — me respondió con una sensible mirada de dolor en su rostro. — Es sólo un poco de conmoción. ¿Te importaría aclarar algunas cosas para nosotros?

— Jasper, me temo que esa es una historia muy larga. En vista de que tengo una clase que dar muy pronto, ¿no sería mejor esta conversación en un momento diferente? ¿Qué están haciendo todos _ustedes_ aquí? — pregunté, tratando de desviar la conversación lejos de mí y mi situación. Cualquier cosa para no ser el centro de atención.

Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz. Él sólo había dicho una palabra desde el comienzo de este desastre, pero el sonido de su voz aún me dejó sin aliento. Me volví hacia él, sintiendo la necesidad de ser cortés mientras él se dirigía a mí.

— Nos acabamos de mudar aquí. Carlisle recientemente tomó una posición en el hospital local y todos queríamos un descanso de la mundana existencia de la preparatoria local, así que pensamos que podríamos inscribirnos en la universidad e intentar encontrar algo más retador en que ocupar nuestro tiempo. Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que fuimos parte de una comunidad universitaria. Desde la última vez que te vimos, hemos pasado mucho tiempo en las zonas menos pobladas y asistir a la universidad no era exactamente una posibilidad… — Habló Edward antes de que Alice lo interrumpiera.

— ¡Edward, estás dando demasiados detalles! Creo que yo debería hacerme cargo de las explicaciones aquí. — se volvió hacia mí, antes de comenzar de nuevo. — Ves Bella, cuando dejamos Forks fue imposible confiar… — pero entonces, Edward le devolvió el favor al interrumpirla.

— _ALICE_, eso no es realmente importante en este momento. — Le lanzó una mirada que la hizo callar inmediatamente. — Bella, tengo una pregunta que puede ser fácil de responder en el poco tiempo que tienes para nosotros. ¿Por qué las mujeres de la oficina se dirigieron a ti como "Elizabeth"? — cuando terminó, sus ojos brillaban con una curiosidad descarada.

Mis pensamientos avanzaron rápido. _Sí_, él había captado el hecho. Cuando miré a Alice y a Jasper, era fácil ver que ellos también no habían pasado por alto el que Janice me llamara Elizabeth. Por supuesto que sí. Nada nunca escapaba de su atención. Podía salir de esto y tratar de poner fin a esta pequeña reunión tan pronto como fuera posible.

— Bueno, "Bella Swan" ya no existe. Soy conocida aquí como Elizabeth. Elizabeth Marston, — le contesté, sin mirar en su dirección mientras me limitaba a mirar mi escritorio. No podía confiar en que mi expresión no mostrara lo que había justo debajo de la superficie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "Bella Swan ya no existe"? — Preguntó Alice, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla una vez más, a la expectativa de que diera la respuesta. Jasper también me miraba fijamente, sin comprender lo que había querido decir con esa afirmación.

— Bueno sí, debes saber que para todos los que la conocían, Bella Swan murió hace años, cuando su camión cayó por un acantilado camino a La Push. Su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, pero teniendo en cuenta que era invierno y el agua estaba fría, todos asumieron que ella murió y su cuerpo fue arrastrado al mar. ¿Esa es suficiente respuesta para todos ustedes? — Terminé con un poco de impaciencia en la voz. Tenía la esperanza de que la información fuera suficiente para saciar a Alice, pero yo la conocía mejor que eso.

— ¿La Push? — cuestionó Alice. — ¿Qué demonios tendrías que estar haciendo en La Push? — declaró la cuestión como si estuviera sorprendida de que hubiera pasado algún tiempo allí. Había un dejo de desagrado en su voz, que ella no intento disimular.

— ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo en La Push? Eso es simple. Le estaba diciendo adiós a mi ex-marido y a la bebé por última vez, — _al menos a uno de ellos de todas formas_ — antes de tener que desaparecer y volver a empezar de nuevo.

Silencio. Ni una palabra, de ninguno de ellos. Edward inmediatamente se levanto y caminó hacia mí. Yo por mi parte me levanté de mi asiento y me alejé del escritorio y de él, alzando, instintivamente las manos delante de mí, como para protegerme. Me negaba a ser digna de lástima. Ya había llegado hasta aquí y lo que había sucedido en el pasado no cambiaba nada en este momento. No podía. No hacía ninguna diferencia. Todos los días tenía que recordarme a mí misma estos hechos, y estar en paz conmigo misma de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo único que podía hacer en este punto. Por ella. Estaba haciendo esto por ella y nada mas importaba.

Edward se congeló en su lugar y bajé los brazos antes de empezar de nuevo. — Bueno, odio tener que terminar con esto, pero tengo que llegar a clase. Tengo alumnos esperando y es la primera noche del semestre. Supongo que, ¿el resto de la familia está con ustedes? Por favor, denle saludos de mi parte… — Empecé, pero esta vez fui interrumpida por Edward, que tenía una mirada furiosa en el rostro, _casi_ aterradora.

— ¡_Isabella_! ¿Crees que ese "lo siento" como excusa será suficiente? ¿Crees que vas a caminar lejos de nosotros y no explicar la historia completa? Entiendo que puedes tener sentimientos desagradables hacia nosotros, — tenía una mirada repentina de dolor en los ojos, la cual desapareció rápidamente y me dejó totalmente confundida — pero yo, por mi parte, junto con el resto de la familia nos gustaría saber qué te paso. Es obvio que eres como nosotros ahora, que eres un _vampiro_. Todos lo sentimos en el momento en el que entramos en la oficina de registro. Lo que no entendemos es, ¿_quién_ te hizo esto? — terminó, su voz era casi un rugido en ese punto.

Tomé el control remoto y subí el volumen del estéreo, antes de dar un paso hacia él con la ira llenando mis ojos, así como mi voz.

— Este es mi lugar de trabajo y tienes que recordarlo cuando te dirijas a mí. No te debo nada. _Mantendrás_ baja tu voz y recordarás que estas aquí porque te permito estar. _NO_ llames la atención innecesaria hacia mí. ¿_Entiendes_? — Terminé, la última de mis palabras salió muy rápido. Si mis visitantes no fueran lo que son, nunca habrían entendido lo que acababa de pronunciar.

En ese momento, oí un ligero golpe en la puerta. Todo el mundo, incluyéndome, nos tensamos. Llamé, — Sólo un minuto — antes de lanzarle a Edward una mirada, que, esperaba, podría haber asustado al mismísimo demonio.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí, para ver tanto a Janice como a Kim de pie fuera de mi puerta, ambas se miraban visiblemente nerviosas e incómodas.

— Elizabeth, — comenzó Janice, vacilante, — pensamos oír algo y nos preguntábamos si estabas bien — terminó antes de apresurarse a la siguiente instrucción. — Sabemos que tu clase nocturna comienza pronto y pensamos en pasar a recordarte antes de irnos esta noche.

Ambas damas parecían un poco inseguras en cuanto a que hacer, así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para calmarlas.

— Muchas gracias a las dos por recordármelo. Espero no haber asustado a ninguna de ustedes. La conversación de aquí debe haber sonado alarmante. — trate de reír para aliviar un poco el ánimo, antes de continuar. — Estábamos hablando de nuestros libros favoritos y las cosas tienden a subir un poco de nivel. Debí haber mencionado que mis invitados son viejos amigos de la familia, no hay de que preocuparse. Pido disculpas. Por favor, siéntanse libres de sacar su cabeza de aquí y comenzar su noche. Estoy camino a clase. Sólo estaba diciendo adiós, fue una sorpresa verlos aquí, — terminé, inyectando un tono que implicaba que podían irse y yo estaría perfectamente bien. Incluso con ellos tres, yo estaría perfectamente segura. No es que incluso _ellos _fueran a intentar algo. Sin embargo, ni Kim ni Janice sabían eso y yo no iba a iluminarlas. Lo mejor es simplemente salir de aquí y ponerme en movimiento, junto con mi propio horario… pero, ¿sería tan fácil?

— Muy bien, Elizabeth. — Kim se dirigió a mí, mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada a mis tres visitantes. — Que tengas una buena primera clase y nos vemos mañana en la reunión de la facultad. — Era obvio que ella estaba tratando de hacer hincapié en que si algo me pasa, ella me había visto con los Cullen y no dudaría en decírselo a alguien. Si sólo Kim y Janice supieran lo bravos que eran… pero, yo no les iba a explicar eso a ellas.

Se giraron para irse y mientras lo hacían, me enfrenté a las tres personas en mi oficina y les indiqué que se fueran, también. Todos estaban de pie en este punto y se preparaban para salir tranquilamente de mi oficina, que en este momento parecía realmente pequeña. Pero antes de que todos salieran por la puerta, Alice se volvió hacia mí.

— Bueno _Elizabeth,_ — comenzó con un toque de sarcasmo evidente en su voz, — nos vemos después de tu clase. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie estarán encantados de verte esta noche. Nosotros te encontraremos después de clases, donde podamos reunirnos todos juntos y ponernos al día, — concluyó ella, con una ligereza en su tono y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Jasper la tomó del brazo y los tres salieron de la habitación. Antes de que Edward estuviera completamente fuera de la puerta, se volvió hacia mí y por un momento parecía que iba a decir algo, pero luego, con la misma rapidez, alejó la mirada de mí y siguió a sus hermanos por el pasillo. Kim y Janice se ofrecieron a mostrarles el camino y les sonreí en agradecimiento, antes de cerrar la puerta de mi oficina, y poco a poco me apoye contra ella, deslizándome hasta el piso.

Tenía unos cuantos minutos antes de que los estudiantes preguntaran por mí. Necesitaba obtener un poco de control sobre mí misma antes de enfrentar a la audiencia, pero estaba completamente segura de tres cosas en este momento.

La primera, los Cullen estaban de vuelta en mi vida, si yo estaba lista para eso o no.

La segunda, tenía una larga noche delante de mí, y era fácil ver que iban a estar esperando repuestas.

Y la tercera, aun estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Diez años no habían hecho nada para cambiar eso.

* * *

Le han pasado muuuuuchas cosas a Bella…. Espero que tengan un poco de paciencia contenida y puedan esperar el próximo capitulo sin morderse las uñas….

Quiero aclarar que estoy tan intrigada como ustedes… cuando comencé a leer la historia me quede en este capitulo y luego comencé la traducción… asi que no tengo ventaja sobre eso y solo me queda esperar al igual que a ustedes.

Dejen sus lindos reviews….la/os amoooo!

PD… si alguna de ustedes tiene facebook déjenmelo para agregarlas o búsquenme como Karenwa Hedz L cuídense….la/os amo!


	4. Capitulo3: Clase

_Estoy sumamente conmovida y conmocionada y todas esas palabras que quisiera poner como agradecimiento a cada review o favorito o alert no son suficientes y ni siquiera caben en esta pequeña hoja electrónica (=)), estoy taaaaaaaaaaaan agradecida y tan feliz de la aceptación de la historia… espero que continúen leyendo y me sigan en esta hermosa historia._

_Lo/as amooo y siempre que estoy traduciendo ustedes vienen a mi mente y pongo aun mas esfuerzo en ello. I LOVE 'U!_

_**Nota de la autora:**__IAmOnlyMe me dió la sugerencia de que debería dar algunos detalles de la trama… solo puedo decirles que esta historia tiene lugar diez años después de que Edward deja a Bella…. Y ambos han pasado por muchas cosas a través de ese tiempo, especialmente Bella. Ambos tienen consecuencias que tratar como resultado de la decisión de Edward. La primera parte de la historia es sobre todo lo que paso con Bella, que puede parecer triste en algunos lugares, pero hay momentos alegres y la historia tampoco estará tan llena de angustia y dolor. Solo quédense aquí conmigo! Valdrá la pena!_

_**Supersisisimos agradecimientos: DiAnItA LiNdA**__, que con tus acentos dejas que la historia fluya y se torne mejor. La mejor Betaaa!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de _**Stephenie Meyer**_. ni siquiera la historia es mia (no tengo tanta imaginación), pertenece a _**Enthralled **_que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Gracias._

**Sumary: **Cuando Edward deja a Bella lo hizo con la esperanza de que tuviera una humana y feliz vida. ¿Qué pasaría si ella asi lo hizo, pero las cosas no resultaron como cualquiera de ellos lo pudo haber planeado? Edward & Bella

* * *

**Capitulo3: **

**Clase**

_Bella¡s POV_

_._

Rápidamente conseguí controlarme y tomé lo que necesitaba para la clase. Salí de la oficina a toda prisa y corrí tan rápido como me atreví a la clase que me habían asignado. Entré con apenas una mirada a los alumnos que habían comenzado a congregarse. Encontré la lista de esa clase en particular cuando los sentí, o más bien, los olí. Alcé mis ojos y encontré a Alice y Jasper sentados en la parte trasera del salón de clases, no se agitaron, pero me miraron, sin siquiera parpadear.

_Genial. Esto es justo lo que necesitaba. Bueno, si ellos quieren jugar, puedo jugar también._

Recordando algunos detalles de mi propia experiencia universitaria, miré con cariño a los instructores que sólo se limitaron a dar el programa de estudios y se saltaban los requerimientos de la clase, antes de liberar a los estudiantes para que fueran a casa y disfrutaran del resto del día. El verdadero trabajo podría comenzar en la próxima reunión, que era como el cielo, se sentía como si estuviéramos jugando a hacer novillos, escapando de la responsabilidad que eventualmente nos encontraría. Yo era uno de esos instructores. Me encantaba la expresión de mis estudiantes cuando los liberaba temprano en nuestra primera sesión de clase.

No podía ser uno de esos instructores esta hermosa noche de verano.

Comencé mencionando los nombres de la lista que tenía y cuando terminé, miré alrededor y pregunté si había algún nombre que no había mencionado. Miré fijamente en dirección de Alice y Jasper, desafiándolos a que me retaran frente a la clase de estudiantes, que eran completamente inconscientes de las criaturas que tenían en medio.

Alice habló primero. — Profesora Marston, a mi hermano y a mí nos gustaría probar esta clase para ver si nos gusta lo suficiente como para poder tomarla el resto del semestre. ¿Estaría bien para usted? — me miró quedamente, retándome a comenzar algo justo en ese momento y allí, a sabiendas de que no lo haría. La alta cadencia de su voz era desconcertante, teniendo en cuenta la expresión de su cara.

_¿Poder tomarla el resto del semestre? ¿Estaba loca? No había forma de que Alice y Jasper tomaran cualquiera de mis clases por el semestre ENTERO. ¡No, esto no puede estar pasando!_

Pero, mi pensamiento mas lógico se hizo cargo.

— Por supuesto que podrían formar parte de esta clase. Podemos hablar de su registro, si deciden quedarse, _después _de clase. ¿Les parece bien? — dije con una especie de sonrisa que no dejé que escapara de mis labios. Nunca les dejaría ser testigos de cómo el estado actual de los acontecimientos estaba alterando la base de equilibrio que había luchado por mantener día a día.

Sabía exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Ellos estaban dejando perfectamente claro que nuestra conversación de antes no estaba en absoluto terminada. Que no sería capaz de solamente desaparecer en la noche y no darles las respuestas que estaban determinados a obtener. Bueno, su infinita paciencia sería puesta a prueba esta noche. Mantendría a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes aquí, incluidos Alice y Jasper, hasta el "oficial" último minuto de clase.

Pasé a través del programa y respondí las preguntas. Rápidamente cayendo en la rutina de contestar las mismas preguntas que había recibido en todas las clases anteriores. Rápidamente me di cuenta de cuáles serían mis estudiantes de diez, y de los que reprobarían, o apenas pasarían la clase con un ocho o incluso un siete. No fue sorprendente el hecho de que ni Alice ni Jasper hicieran algún sonido durante la clase. Sin duda, sus pensamientos se centraban en lo que se les revelaría más tarde.

Esto continuó durante algún tiempo hasta que miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que los estudiantes ya estaban muy atrasados para su descanso. Los liberé durante diez minutos y borré el pizarrón que ya se había llenado antes de tomar asiento en el escritorio. Como si fuera el momento justo, Alice y Jasper se acercaron a mí. Levanté la vista hacia ellos con cautela antes de empezar a hablar.

— Entonces, ¿están tú y tu hermano interesados en tomar la clase? No estoy del todo segura de tener asientos adicionales para acomodarlos, pero es posible que otros estudiantes nos abandonen. No hay necesidad de que lo decidan esta noche, no están obligados a permanecer por el resto de la clase de esta noche, — comencé antes de que Jasper indicara que tenía algo que decir.

— Profesora, solo quería decir que nos quedaremos el resto de la clase. Podemos discutir sobre las cosas después de eso y ver si nos podemos acomodar según nuestros deseos, sean los que sean, — concluyó, mirándome con cautela.

_¡Mierda! ¿No puede alguien tomar una indirecta?_

Alice lucía como si estuviera ahogando una risita, sabiendo que me tenía exactamente donde me quería. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que pudiera empezar esa discusión en mi clase.

Le respondí: — Eso estará bien. Hablaré con ustedes después de clase. Disfruten el resto de su descanso, —y con eso, volví a mis notas, tratando de apartarlos de mi presencia. Consiguieron captar _esa_ no tan sutil indirecta y en lugar de seguir al éxodo masivo de estudiantes fuera de mi salón, volvieron a sus asientos en la última fila, hablando tan rápidamente en voz baja que nadie mas en la clase podría haber captado lo que estaban diciendo. Nadie excepto yo.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a Carlisle y Esme? — comenzó Jasper.

— Estoy segura de que _ÉL_ ya lo hizo, — respondió Alice mirándome.

— Sospecho que Emmett estará emocionado de verla. Sin embargo, estoy preocupado por la reacción de Rosalie. Tengo la sensación de que tendremos una larga noche, — terminó Jasper, mirando su reloj y manteniendo su mejor ojo en mí, o lo que sea.

— Puedo oírlos, ya saben, — susurré. Mi molestia estaba comenzando a filtrarse a través de mi voz. Hablé bajo y tan rápido que nadie más fue capaz de oír, tapándome la boca con los papeles de mi escritorio para que nadie notara el movimiento.

¿Pensaban que iba a correr? ¿Correr a dónde? Yo era una profesional. Los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y se me acercaban con preguntas y comentarios. Les contesté, aunque con muy poco entusiasmo. E incluso, si yo no estuviera dedicada a mi trabajo, sabía que no sería capaz de correr lejos de Alice. Ella no se detenía hasta que conseguía lo que quería.

Nos volvimos a reunir y antes de que lo supiera, había mantenido a los alumnos en clase diez minutos más después del final de la misma. Pude ver que algunas caras lucían exasperadas e impacientes.

— Oh mi… perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Lo siento mucho. Terminamos por esta noche y voy a dejar esto para otro momento… lo prometo. Si tienen alguna pregunta o inquietud, por favor no duden en llamar o enviar un e-mail antes de la próxima clase. Tengan una gran noche, — terminé, mientras los estudiantes se ponían de pie y se marchaban. Algunos estudiantes vinieron adelante con comentarios de despedida o preguntas rápidas, antes de que estuviera cara a cara con Alice y Jasper, solos. O eso creía yo…

— Bueno, eso fue interesante. Hiciste eso tan largo como pudiste, ¿verdad? Pero, eres una interesante profesora, te concedo eso. No es de extrañar que todos los estudiantes se quedaran aquí hasta el final. Algunos de sus pensamientos fueron bastante intrigantes, pero otros… bueno, tal vez no quieras saber sobre eso, — concluyó Edward desde la puerta.

Salté un poco al oír su voz. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca. Me controlé a mi misma y luego me giré hacia él, tratando de ponerle una máscara a mi rostro a cualquier tipo de tensión, o cualquier otra molestia.

— Sabes, si querías _revisar _la clase, todo lo que tenías que hacer era forzarte a ti mismo como Alice y Jasper. No tenías necesidad de andar furtivamente alrededor de los pasillos, — le respondí, tratando de subir el nivel de irritación en mi voz.

Cuando vi su rostro, fue completamente abrumador. Miré encima de sus hermosas facciones; el cabello bronce desordenado, su cuerpo alto y delgado y sus esculpidos músculos debajo de su camisa abotonada y un par de pantalones vaqueros que casi me dejaron sin aliento. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sin apartar ni un instante sus ojos de mí. Tuve que forzarme para alejarme de él, antes de que pudiera ver la forma en que me afectaba su presencia. Gracias a Dios que ya no podía sonrojarme. Él habría sido totalmente consciente de mis sentimientos y eso no podía suceder nunca. De repente, una fuerte ola de calma barrió la sala y recordé el don especial de Jasper. Mi mente se detuvo al instante en que procese el pensamiento. ¿Podía sentir mis sentimientos por Edward? ¿Lo había bloqueado con suficiente rapidez? ¿Esta noche nunca iba a terminar?

— Gracias, Jasper, pero he tenido más que suficiente. ¿Dónde les gustaría hacer esto? Realmente no quiero repetir esta historia más de una vez. Es algo que realmente no me preocupo por pensar muy a menudo y no estoy preparada para ir más allá de todo esto más que lo absolutamente necesario. Los escuché cuando mencionaron que _él _— mi pulgar se sacudió hacia Edward sin mirarle. — probablemente ya había llamado a Carlisle y Esme. Me gustaría verlos y decir "hola" personalmente y entonces voy a contestar a casi cualquier pregunta que puedan tener. ¿Eso funciona para todos ustedes?

— Vayamos a la casa ahora. Carlisle debe llegar del hospital en breve y Esme no puede esperar para verte, Bella. Rosalie y Emmett están allí también. No hace falta decir que todos están sorprendidos por los recientes acontecimientos. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la casa o preferirías seguirnos en tu propio coche? — Me respondió Edward, su voz, usualmente suave, parecía un tanto exagerada. Su intensa mirada aún estaba enfocada en mí, sosteniendo una emoción en la que todavía no podía poner el dedo. En un momento brilló el dolor, al otro la tristeza, antes de regresar a la máscara de piedra que había visto tantas veces antes.

_No, yo estaba imaginando cosas. _Recordé ese día en el bosque.

"_No eres buena para mi, Bella… Porque estoy… cansado de pretender ser algo que no soy…"_

Ya no se preocupaba por mí. Si algo pudo haber sentido, es culpa, pero tenía mucho en que concentrarme al reconstruir los sentimientos de Edward hacia mí. No es que importara de todos modos.

_Pero, ¿estaba imaginando cosas? Por supuesto que sí. Estoy estresada por fuera y temiendo lo que sé que viene. No tengo ningún deseo de contar toda mi historia, fuera de eso los Cullen sentirán lastima por mí. No, vamos a acabar con esto y todo podrá volver a la normalidad. Apenas consiga atravesar esta noche…_

— Yo los sigo en mi coche. De esa manera, puedo irme cuando terminemos y nadie será molestado para traerme de vuelta. No deben preocuparse de que los pierda. Les prometí respuestas. Vamos, acabemos con esto, — les dije, hasta que Alice me interrumpió.

— Bella, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Y tú nunca eres una molestia. Sin embargo, nos gustaría verte y saber qué es exactamente lo que te sucedió. Te extrañé terriblemente y estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo, independientemente de las circunstancias, — respondió, acercándose hacia mí y haciendo una seña como si se estuviera preparando abrazarme de nuevo. Mis sensores me dijeron que no había otros humanos alrededor de mí, así que me moví lejos de ella, al otro lado de la habitación, mis movimientos fueron borrosos por la velocidad.

— Lo siento, Alice. Simplemente no estoy lista para eso. Espero que lo entiendas, — le contesté, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, como para no permitir el acceso a nadie. Trate de mantener la calma en mi cara, pero sabía que era inútil. Debía parecer como un animal enjaulado. Lo sabía porque comenzaba a sentirme como tal.

Ella parecía terriblemente herida, pero en lugar de dirigirse a mí, giro sobre sus talones. Mirando a Edward con ira, sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos, se convirtieron en dos ranuras oscuras, desatando su furia en él, mientras ella comenzaba a avanzar hacia su presencia en el umbral.

— ¡Esto es completamente tu culpa! Espero que estés satisfecho con las elecciones que nos hiciste tomar a _TODOS_ nosotros. Mira lo que has hecho. ¡Ni siquiera me deja tocarla! — le gritó, acercándose a él y mirándolo como si estuviera lista para atacar a su hermano favorito. Jasper se puso inmediatamente a su lado y sentí una fuerte ola de calma llenar la habitación. Ella se lo sacudió de encima. — ¡Ahora no, Jasper! Necesita darse cuenta del terrible error que cometió y mi enojo lo ayudara a gestionarlo por el momento, — le gritó a su marido, incapaz de contener su ira por mas tiempo. Jasper hizo una mueca de dolor ante el obvio nivel intenso de dolor emocional que sentía su esposa.

— Alice, — hablé en voz baja, dando un paso de regreso a ella, — por favor, no culpes a Edward por esto. — Se volvió para mirarme, la intensidad de sus ojos comenzó a disminuir. — Las cosas pasan… _simplemente pasan_. No es culpa de nadie. Por favor. Esto no se trata de ayudar a nadie. Vámonos ahora y puedo responder a todas sus preguntas. Por favor. No te enojes con nadie más que conmigo. No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Estoy abrumada en este momento por todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas. Vayamos afuera e intentemos encontrar una nueva perspectiva. ¿Por favor? — comencé a suplicar. _Patético. _Pero, yo no podía soportar el dolor que se hizo evidente en su rostro o el dolor físico que debía estar sintiendo Jasper por estar sintiendo su arrebato emocional. — Esto obviamente está molestando a Jasper. Si no fuera por mí, _por favor_, no lo hagas atravesar por esto.

Alice dejó caer las manos de su cadera y miró a Jasper. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos, su mano le tocó suavemente la mejilla mientras éste se inclinaba hacia su caricia. Este fue un momento intensamente privado entre ellos y estaba comenzando a arrancar ese enorme agujero que había abierto en mi pecho hace tantos años. Un agujero que al menos había pensado que tenía cerrado. Sí, nunca sanó. Su amor y adoración por los demás era tan intenso que yo no había sido capaz de ignorar lo que tan claramente tenía frente a mí. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella de una manera que le daba a entender a ella y a todo alrededor que ya la había perdonado por su pequeño arrebato. La tomó en sus brazos, hundiendo su cara en sus cabellos negro brillante. Alice no era alguien que se enojara, y la ira que dirigió a su hermano nos había tomado a todos por sorpresa.

Miré a Edward, quien tenía su cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Él sintió mi mirada y me miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa. Lo podía ver claramente. Alejé mi vista de él. Para mí, culpa equivale a piedad, y no podía digerir eso.

Sintiendo la necesidad de agilizar las cosas, hablé.

— Bueno, el resto de _su_ familia nos está esperando. Movámonos. Estoy segura de que todos ustedes tendrán muchas preguntas y espero que mis respuestas no los decepcionen, — terminé, tratando de sonar poco seria, los lideré hasta la salida y les indiqué a los tres Cullen que esperaran en el corredor, mientras yo apagaba las luces y aseguraba el lugar. Recogí mis cosas y me dirigí a donde me estaban esperando. Alice y Edward caminaban al frente, Jasper venia atrás, luciendo algo tímido.

— Bella, ¿puedo ir contigo? Me gustaría hablar contigo de camino a casa. ¿Te parece bien? — dijo mientras me miraba expectante.

— Por supuesto, — respondí. Ahora estaba realmente nerviosa.

* * *

_Como dije antes no tengo ni idea de que pasara en el próximo capitulo, pero creo que todos tenemos una clara nocion de eso._

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí…_

_Please reviews._


	5. Capitulo4: Disculpas

_**NA**: Me disculpo por este corto capitulo, pero tenia que ser así… los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos._

_**NT:** Millones de gracias por dedicarle el tiempo a este pequeño (bueno, aun es pequeño) fic, que me tiene loca traduciendo, aunque en realidad lo hago por ustedes y sus magnificos reviews que no he dejado de recibir, al igual que favoritos, alerts y demás…. GRACIAS! Los amooooooooo!1_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de _**Stephenie Meyer**_. La historia es de _**Enthralled **_que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica _**DiAniTa LiNdA**_ que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no seria nada. Gracias._

_Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

**Disculpas**

_POV Bella_

.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento de la facultad. Jasper parecía nervioso y envió una ola de calma, aunque creo que era más para él que para mi. ¿Qué demonios quería hablar conmigo? Jasper y yo tuvimos un contacto limitado durante mi tiempo con los Cullen. Él se había quedado conmigo en Phoenix, junto con Alice, pero después de la fiesta….

¿Podría ser que al hacer este viaje los dos juntos, cambiara algo al respecto? Antes de que pudiera continuar con mi diálogo interno, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a mi coche. Rápidamente saqué las llaves de mi bolso y quité automáticamente el bloqueo de las puertas. Le ofrecí a Jasper la oportunidad de manejar ya que no tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos.

— Jasper, ¿te gustaría conducir? Ni siquiera sé a dónde vamos, lo lógico sería que tú tomaras el volante. Además, probablemente puedas mantener el ritmo de Alice y Edward mejor que yo. Aunque ahora soy como ustedes, — aún tenía dificultad al mencionar la palabra vampiro así que continué — entiendo mejor la necesidad de la velocidad, pero no creo que vaya a hacerme seguir a tus hermanos. ¿Estaría bien para ti?

Jasper tomó las llaves y me miró con una leve sonrisa. — Bella, — susurró, respecto a mis deseos, — me encantaría llevarnos. — Con eso abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a subir al coche antes de regresar al lado del conductor. Saltó y encendió el motor.

Mi coche era bastante nuevo. Nada llamativo, pero fiable y tenia un rendimiento de gasolina decente. Sin embargo, no se llevaba muy bien con la velocidad. Un brillante y plateado Volvo se detuvo cerca del estacionamiento del personal, esperando por nosotros. Edward todavía tenía el mismo coche. Ahora eso era notable.

Como si Jasper pudiera oír mis pensamientos, aunque más probablemente se dio cuenta de la mirada desconcertada de mi cara, rompiendo el silencio incómodo. — Edward todavía tiene el mismo Volvo. Es curioso que él permanezca unido a un auto por tanto tiempo, pero ha hecho que Rosalie sustituya el motor varias veces. Es duro con sus coches, pero ese todavía es su favorito — concluyó.

El Volvo tomó el liderazgo y Jasper guió con gracia mi vehículo hacia la salida del estacionamiento para poder seguirlo. Nos quedamos ahí, en silencio durante unos minutos. Pude sentir la tensión en el aire, antes de que él sintiera la necesidad de hablar de nuevo.

— Bella, — comenzó, aclarándose la garganta. — he estado necesitando decirte algo por un buen tiempo. No sé ni siquiera por donde empezar, pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad la voy a tomar. Estoy tan apenado por lo que pasó en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Siempre he sido el eslabón más débil de nuestra pequeña familia y cuando te cortaste el dedo, simplemente me dejé ir. Aún no puedo creer que lo hice. Debes haber estado tan terriblemente asustada y yo nunca quise… — siguió antes de que lo interrumpiera.

Muchos de mis recuerdos humanos se perdieron. Me sorprendió lo mucho que se perdió, pero había ciertos recuerdos a los que me aferré, o en tal caso, se aferraron a mí. Cada momento que había pasado con los Cullen estaba grabado en mi memoria. Recordaba cada momento de aquella fatídica noche, incluyendo el aspecto vicioso que tenía Jasper cuando se lanzó sobre mí. Recordé el miedo, el dolor, cada insoportable detalle que fue, de muchas maneras en mi mente, el catalizador para que mi relación con los Cullen terminara, y aún mas importante, con Edward. Sin embargo, había perdonado a Jasper esa noche. Mucho antes de la conversación en el bosque que puso fin a mi existencia feliz con Edward, incluso antes de los muchos meses que pase sintiéndome con un muerto andante. Había perdonado a Jasper por lo que había pasado. Nada de eso había sido su culpa.

— Jasper, te perdone hace mucho tiempo. Le dije a Alice esa misma noche que no estaba enojada contigo. No pudiste dejar de lado tus instintos, — empecé, antes de que él me interrumpiera de nuevo.

— Bella, esto es totalmente mi culpa. Si hubiera tenido un mejor control de mi naturaleza, si me hubiera alimentado más, nada de esto habría sucedido. Nunca debería haber ido, no debí confiar en mi mismo y estar tan cerca de ti. Si hubiera hecho lo correcto, nadie hubiera sido infeliz, nadie habría sufrido, y tú todavía… — empezó a alegar, antes de que un bocinazo llamara su atención. Intercambió una cuidadosa mirada con Edward por el retrovisor y los dos hombres lucían tan enojados ante su comunicación sin palabras.

Estaba confundida. — ¿Qué ibas a decir? Por favor, continúa, — traté de capturar su atención, pero aún se encontraba totalmente centrado en el Volvo que venía delante de nosotros. Pude ver a Edward sacudir su cabeza ligeramente una y otra vez. Si no hubiera estado concentrada, me habría perdido por completo. Cualquier ser humano, sin duda, lo habría hecho.

Jasper me miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios que no llegó a sus ojos. — Bella, sólo estaba tratando de decir cuánto lamento todo. ¿Puedes perdonarme? — concluyó. Esperando pacientemente por mi respuesta.

— Jasper, no hay nada que perdonar. Todo sucede por una razón y esa noche no fue diferente. Por favor, no te castigues por esto. Si yo hubiera sido más cuidadosa, esto nunca habría pasado. Seamos realistas y mirémoslo de esta forma, — comencé, desesperada por ponerle fin a su sentimiento de disgusto hacia sus acciones, — si Alice no hubiera insistido en esa maldita parte para empezar con… — me forcé a reír y se sintió como si estuviera tratando de hacer una broma para aligerar el ambiente. — Sin ofender, Alice, — continué, mientras él se reía conmigo. Capté a Alice sacando la lengua desde el Volvo, sabiendo que me había escuchado desde allí, ella se dio totalmente la vuelta para mirarnos desde su posición en el asiento delantero. La misma vieja Alice.

— Gracias, Bella. Aprecio tu voluntad para avanzar en esto. Alice estará muy contenta, — finalizó. Continuamos el camino en silencio.

No había escuchado ni un ruido del Volvo. Estaba segura de que él y Alice se estaban comunicando con sus "dones". Si confiara en mí misma estando a solas con Edward, le preguntaría sobre lo que había estado discutiendo con Jasper hace un momento, pero eso no sucedería. Me tendría que mantener en la oscuridad de ese hecho. No es que importara. Edward ya no tenía sentimientos por mí; no ese tipo de sentimientos al menos. No, esa sólo era yo, amándolo por mi cuenta sin ninguna esperanza de reciprocidad. ¡Que idiota era y seguía siendo!

Ugh. "Dones". ¿Podrían surgir esta noche con toda la familia allí?, era seguro que esa pregunta hiciera acto de presencia. Podría verlo una vez que lo consiguiera. Antes de darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a una enorme y hermosa casa, con grandes ventanas en arco, cada una con la luz encendida, ya que la oscuridad comenzaba a descender con la noche aproximándose.

La casa era más grande que la de Forks, y aún más bonita. Lucía como una victoriana gótica, totalmente reformada y pintada de un hermoso color blanco con dos grandes torres y un abrigo alrededor del porche, que había sido equipado con unas mecedoras para disfrutar del aire libre. Varias chimeneas anunciaban su presencia cortesía de los postes preparados artesanalmente para que el humo pasara por ellos, los cuales estaban instalados en el techo, que estaba cubierto de unas hermosas baldosas de azulejo. El corte del estilo estaba hermosamente restaurado y resaltaba cada ventana, arco y puerta exterior. La casa estaba en medio de la nada, rodeada por un montón de bosques y arroyos naturales que se podían oír a la distancia, así como ofreciendo un montón de árboles para cubrir la casa de la carretera, que estaba a alguna distancia. Éste sería el lugar perfecto para que la familia se relajara y pudieran ser ellos mismos, así como ofrecía una excelente caza cuando fuera necesario.

La casa estaba rodeada de otros edificios, diseñados para hacer eco con la casa principal, lo más probable es que las cocheras fueran para la gran colección de coches que tenía la familia para consentirse y que Rosalie mantenía. El Volvo se detuvo en primera, muy delante de nosotros y Edward y Alice estaban afuera antes de que el motor se apagara. Edward corrió delante de Alice y reunió a su familia, quienes estaban esperando en el porche. Les habló rápidamente y me fue imposible captar lo que estaban diciendo.

Jasper se acomodó a un lado del Volvo y apagó el motor de mi coche, antes de salir. Vino a mi lado del coche, pero yo ya había abierto mi puerta antes de que él lo hiciera. Le sonreí tentativamente, un nuevo nivel de entendimiento en nuestra relación. Me ofreció su brazo y caminamos hacia adelante, directo de la freidora al fuego.

* * *

_Gracias y esperare sus reviews… nos leemos.._

_Ciao. Karenwa_.


	6. Capitulo5: Bienvenida

_**NA:**__ Debí mencionar esto antes, pero aquí va. Ésta historia al completo sigue la premisa de que Alice nunca vio a Bella saltar porque Jake estaba con ella. Simplemente cambió ese pequeño detalle para tener unas inmensas consecuencias... no hubo ninguna visión, porque Alice no puede ver a los lobos. No hubo aparente suicido de parte de Bella, o como sea que ella lo diga. No hubo ninguna llamada de parte de Rosalie. No hubo ningún intento de suicidio de parte de Edward en Volterra. Por lo demás, todo en Luna Nueva que los llevó a este punto ¡es cierto! Con esto, ¡feliz lectura!_  
_**  
Disclaimer:**__ Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de __**Stephanie Meyer**__. La historia es de __**Enthralled **__que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica __**DiAnItA LiNdA**__ que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no seria nada. Gracias._

_Billones de gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews! alerts, favoritos y demas, no saben como agradezco cada uno de ellos...ls amoo... Lamento haber tardado tanto con ste capi, mi Word se caduco y aun no lo instalo, tuve que hacer la traduccion en un programa que no tiene nada benefico =( ... despues de tanta espera aqui esta el capi... ¡disfrutenlo!_

**Capitulo 5:**

**Bienvenida**

_POV Bella_

Me acerqué lentamente al porche. Otra ola de calma nos envolvió a mí y a cada miembro de la familia Cullen que estaba de pie en el lugar, significaba una señal de bienvenida en mi beneficio, pero yo no era tonta. También sabía que la noche por delante sería dolorosa, y con ése dolor, sería agonizantemente larga.

Carlisle se acercó a mí en primer lugar, una enorme sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro antes de hablar. — Bella, — comenzó y me abrazó con rapidez, — estamos muy _contentos_ de verte. Esto ciertamente es una sorpresa. Bienvenida a nuestra casa — terminó antes de caminar a un lado.  
Entonces se acercó Esme, con una manifiesta alegría en los ojos. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y era difícil no contestar con la misma intensidad, antes de que hablara. — Te hemos echado mucho de menos, Bella. Algunos de nosotros más que otros, — dijo tímidamente y yo supe que debía estarse refiriendo a Edward _y_ lo más probable a Rosalie, — pero nuestra familia se siente completa de nuevo — concluyó ella.

_¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_ Yo no era más parte de su familia que cuando era humana. Pero, recordé que el mayor don de Esme era su capacidad de amar. Tomé lo que ella dijo como tal y sonreí de vuelta al ver sus ojos, que lucían como si hubieran derramado lágrimas de alegría, si eso fuera posible para los de nuestra especie.  
Echaba de menos ser capaz de llorar, o lo hice, antes de que descubriera... _no, mantén la concentración. Tienes que ser capaz de atravesar esta noche. Sólo consigue pasar por esto y después puedes volver a tu pequeña triste existencia, pero puedes continuar lo que empezaste. Puedes darle a _ella_ la única cosa que aún está en tu poder dar. Ni siquiera Jacob puede tomar eso de ti..._

Emmett se me acercó y me levantó en un abrazo triturador de hueso, o lo que podría haber sido hueso triturado, si no hubiera sido "cambiada". Le devolví el abrazo tan fieramente, con todo lo que tenía antes de que él hiciera una mueca y me soltara. — Maldita sea, Bella, podrías prevenir al chico primero. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a que seas indestructible, — terminó, antes de enviarme una sonrisa tonta. Parecía realmente complacido de verme y tenía que admitirlo, había extrañado a este gigante hombre, quien había encontrado un lugar definido en mi corazón en el breve tiempo que había pasado con él.

Rosalie se me acercó con cuidado. Ella seguía siendo hermosa, no es que hubiera cambiado en una década desde que la había visto. Su belleza era tan intimidante. Era realmente abrumador cuan exquisita era ella; mucho más que cualquier otra modelo. Pero, su bello rostro no tenía una sonrisa para mí, como la tenían los demás. No tuve problemas para descifrar sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ella aún tenía una mirada de disgusto cuando me miró, yo por mi parte, no iba a forzar una "feliz" reunión.  
Me miró directamente antes de decir: — Hola, Bella, — y luego se alejó, ocupando su lugar junto a Emmett.  
Emmett me miró como disculpándose, mientras yo le devolvía una sonrisa alentadora. ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar? Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Carlisle rompió el incómodo silencio. — Vamos a entrar para que podamos hablar. Estoy seguro de que todos tenemos mucho con qué ponernos al día, — dijo mientras indicaba el interior de la casa.

El interior de la casa era hermoso, no es que esperara algo más con el gusto de Esme. El primer piso tenía una hermosa gran entrada con una gloriosa escalera de madera. Las paredes tenían la cubierta original, que era notable si se consideraba la tendencia que tenían los hermanos a luchar y provocar tremendos daños en su vela nocturna. Oscuros revestimientos de caoba forraban las paredes y se extendían hacia la escalera hasta el segundo piso. Una perfecta iluminación creaba un ambiente acogedor y destacaba las características de la casa.  
Varias de las piezas de arte en la pared debían haber sido obras maestras que la misma Esme había creado, entretanto una hermosa y alargada cruz tallada que había visto en Forks y que había pertenecido al padre de Carlisle hace cientos de años, colgaba en un lugar prominente arriba de la chimenea de piedra natural. En contra de todos esos hermosos suelos, barandillas y otras piezas de madera, las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono tranquilizador de blanco y marfil, coordinado con muebles y alfombras. La casa lucía increíblemente cómoda como elegante.

— Esme, la casa es simplemente hermosa. Nunca antes había estado tan lejos de la ciudad y no tenía idea de que incluso hubiera esto aquí. ¡Como un santuario! Todos deben estar muy cómodos en este refugio, — terminé, mirándola con gusto, tratando de expresar todos mis comentarios con el mayor entusiasmo que pude reunir. Mis nervios estaban comenzando a filtrarse en mí, pero no quería decepcionarla. Ella siempre había sido tan amable conmigo y yo no planeaba herir sus sentimientos ahora.

— Gracias, Bella. — Respondió, — tal vez podamos darte una gira por la casa cuando nuestra conversación termine y la morbosa curiosidad de cada uno este saciada.

_Poner manos a la obra, que encantador. Bueno, cuanto antes empecemos, mejor. Simplemente acabemos con esto..._  
Carlisle me ofreció su brazo y me condujo a la hermosa sala de estar. Erase una vez, esto podría ser llamado un salón. Tenía el mismo color que la entrada, pero con grandes sofás color marfil y almohadas mullidas, así como alfombras gruesas que hacían que todo pareciera increíblemente cálido y acogedor. Un espacio muy atrayente; debería de tratar de sentirme cómoda esta noche que continuaba. No había ido a ninguna parte durante un tiempo, puede que eso saque lo mejor de las cosas.

Carlisle me ofreció un asiento grande, que fue aplastado por mí mientras que los demás flanqueaban los sofás y Alice elegía hundirse en la profunda alfombra, lo más cerca posible de mí. Jasper tomó eso como referencia y se sentó detrás de ella. Ella se acurrucó contra su amplio pecho y él la abrazó suavemente alrededor de los hombros y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron cerca el uno del otro en un sofá, mientras que asumían una posición similar. Eventualmente Rosalie terminó en el regazo de Emmett y él la envolvió con sus enormes brazos mientras que ella acariciaba suavemente sus brazos con sus delicados dedos. La besó en la mejilla un segundo antes de enviarme una sonrisa radiante y guiñarme rápidamente.

Carlisle y Esme tomaron el otro sofá. Carlisle envolvió sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de la cintura de su hermosa esposa, mientras ella recargaba su espalda en su pecho. Él le susurró algo al oído, algo que sonaba como un nombre de mascota. Me cerré ante ello, sintiendo que era algo sumamente privado y no quería decir nada a los oídos de nadie, salvo los de ella.

El agujero en mi pecho empezó a doler de nuevo. Había tanto amor en ésta habitación. Amor que pensé, que había tenido una vez, pero no más. No, había pensado que lo había encontrado dos veces, pero yo nunca formaría parte de este tipo de amor. Creí que lo había encontrado con Edward y luego, con Jacob. Me equivoqué en ambas ocasiones. Yo no estaba destinada a ser amada, no de esa manera. Amaba a mi hija y eso tendría que ser suficiente. Sentir ese pensamiento fue aplastante, pero fortaleció mi resolución y enfrenté al pelotón de fusilamiento. Pero eso no me impidió envolver mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, dispuestos a cerrar el agujero y a disminuir el dolor.

Entonces volteé a ver que Edward había tomado asiento en una de las demás sillas, directamente delante de mí, con una hermosa mesa de té entre nosotros, cubierta con elegantes libros de tapa dura sobre el arte de todos los géneros, lo más probable es que Esme las hubiera puesto allí. Me sonrió tentativamente por primera vez desde que había comenzado la noche. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero me pareció difícil crear una emoción satisfactoria en mis ojos. Aparté la vista, centrándola en Carlisle. Puesto que él era la cabeza de este hogar y de esta familia, le dejaría marcar el ritmo de esta noche.

Como si hubiera sido una señal, me regresó la mirada y habló. — Bella, estoy seguro de que todos aquí tenemos un montón de preguntas para ti. Es increíblemente amable de tu parte venir aquí y sacar tiempo de tu horario para pasarlo con nosotros. Sin embargo, no debes sentirte con la necesidad de responder a cualquier cosa con la que no te sientas cómoda o de compartir información que consideres demasiado privada como para que podamos oírla. Simplemente estamos tan contentos de verte de nuevo y esperamos que ésta sea la primera de muchas felices visitas que tengas con nosotros, — finalizó antes de que Esme comenzara.

— Bella, por favor considera nuestra puerta abierta en cualquier momento que desees visitarnos. Nos encantaría que vinieras las veces que quieras. No necesitas llamadas telefónicas o una invitación. Esta es una oferta abierta y nos encantaría que la usaras como mejor te parezca. Si podemos ser de cualquier tipo de ayuda para ti, no dudes en hacérnoslo saber. _Todos_ estamos aquí para ti, — lanzó una mirada a cada uno de sus hijos a través de la habitación. — Por favor, haznos saber cómo podemos hacerlo tan cómodo como sea posible, — terminó con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes.

— Bella, — continuó Carlisle, — ¿por qué no comienzas por el principio? Tienes toda nuestra atención.

Miré alrededor de la habitación, miré a los hermosos rostros de las siete personas, personas que había conocido por tan poco tiempo, pero, sin embargo, se habían convertido en gente muy importante para mí. Incluso Rosalie, ella era la hermana de Edward que yo, alguna vez, había estado tan desesperada por encontrar una manera de superar la brecha que nos separaba. Me había imaginado que habíamos hecho algunos progresos durante el baile de graduación durante mi primer año, pero la hostilidad se había mantenido. Todos se sentaron en silencio, esperando a que yo dijera algo. _Bueno, ningún momento como ahora..._

Bueno, en el proximo capitulo tenemosun pequeño comienzo. Quiero que sepan que la historia va un tanto lenta, son como 7 capitulos de explicaciones... El otro capitulo, lo tengo listo, al menos la traduccion, falta el toque especial de mi Beta. Intentare subirlo mañana o pasado mañana, no lo se pero, pronto.

Cuidense mucho y nos e olviden de dejar sus lindos reviews... =D

Karenwa!

* * *


	7. Capitulo6: Interrogatorio

_Woooooooooooow! ls amoooo... con locura y todo lo que se llama corazon! muchiiiiiisimos alerts, favoritos, review! ¡increible!... Justo ahora mi mama cree que estoy loca, pero noooo! es simple emocion! no saben cuanto les agradezco cada cosa que hacen desde el simple hecho de leer el summary donde quiera que lo encuentren, hasta picarle a cualquiera de los botoncittos de abajo =DDDD ...mil caritas felices multiplicadas por cada correo que recibi en hotmail... =DD_

_Quiero agradecerle enormemente a _**SkyC**_, que tiene un blog que se llama Noches en Vela y me pidio permiso para publicar la historia ahi, el cual no pude negar =DDD Gracias!_

_y sin mas...las dejo para que disfruten el comienzo de esto...en serio, para que temine la explicacion falta un montoooooon... espero no se desesperen =))) _

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no seria nada. Mil gracias.

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

**Interrogatorio**

_POV Bella._

.

— Bueno, hay mucho que decir. Comenzando por el principio, es tan buen lugar para comenzar como cualquiera. Tengo que advertirles, esta historia no es precisamente feliz en muchos lugares, pero no incluye esas partes que tendrían demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Todos ustedes han sido muy acogedores, así que siento que merecen la verdad — dije. _Merecen la verdad, ¿de dónde diablos salió eso?_

— Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños y el, bueno, el accidente, — murmuré, tratando de no mirar directamente a Jasper, pero fallando, y luego a Alice, que me miró con el dolor salpicando en sus delicadas facciones. Necesitaba liberar el ambiente respecto a ese tema en este mismo lugar y momento. — Alice, ya he hablado con Jasper sobre esto. Sé que debes haber sido capaz de escuchar al menos una de nuestras conversaciones mientras conducías con... Edward, — dolió decir su nombre, — pero, las cosas quedaron allí. El pidió perdón y verdaderamente, no hay nada que perdonar, aunque traté de liberarlo de su auto-odio.

— Lo que pasó está zanjado y no hay ninguna razón para seguir revisando el doloroso capítulo de la historia. ¿Podemos todos estar de acuerdo en eso? — Miré a la familia y la mayoría parecía asentir con la cabeza; mientras que otros, es decir, Edward y Rosalie estaban completamente quietos y me miraban sin emoción.

— De todos modos, después de que todos se fueron, fue muy difícil recuperarme. Lo siento Edward, — le indiqué— no me refiero a tener que traer recuerdos difíciles, pero para que entiendan el resto de la historia, tengo que ser honesta. — Daba la impresión que estaba a punto de pararse, hasta que le hice señas indicándole que se quedara donde estaba. Continué. — Edward, _todo_ está en el pasado. Las cosas no funcionaron. Me vi obligada a seguir adelante, y lo hice, aunque tomo un tiempo increíblemente largo. Pero, está en el pasado. ¿Podemos perdonarnos unos a otros y dejarlo ir? — Lo miré con cautela mientras terminaba mi declaración, tan doloroso como fuera.

Edward apenas y se movió, aunque sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse intensamente. Fue un momento antes de que hablara. — Bella, sólo puedo pedirte perdón. Tú no tienes nada por qué disculparte. Esto fue totalmente mi culpa. Si deseas seguir adelante, te concederé eso y cualquier cosa que solicites. — Terminó su declaración y me miró fijamente.

_¿Qué diablos?_ Ciertamente, no lo entendía para nada, pero en aras del tiempo, podría entenderlo más adelante, si tan siquiera fuera necesario. Él no debería sufrir por culpa de algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo. _Nadie _debería.

— Por supuesto que te perdono, Edward. Realmente no hay nada que perdonar. Tú y yo realmente no podíamos pretender estar juntos, dadas nuestras diferencias en ese entonces. Vamos a limpiar ese error y avanzar a partir de ahí, ¿de acuerdo? — Lo miré tratando de forzar una leve sonrisa. Tenía que mostrarle que ya no tenía ningún efecto en mí, aunque nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de un dolor que yo no entendía, pero asintió con la cabeza antes de agregar: — Me alegra que arregláramos esto, Bella. — Parecía desesperado por decir algo más, pero finalmente se acomodó en su asiento, sus manos cerradas en puños; su piel pálida se estiró con fuerza sobre los nudillos, su cabeza apoyada contra los almohadones.

Me sentía lista para continuar. — Pasaron los meses y, finalmente, Charlie, — mi voz se quebró audiblemente cuando mencioné su nombre, — me amenazó con enviarme a Florida a vivir con Reneé si no salía de mi depresión. Me di cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo con todos a mí alrededor y decidí que tenía que empezar a traer mi vida nuevamente. Los amigos de la escuela principalmente me habían abandonado, debido a mi anterior estado, pero todavía tenía un amigo en La Push. Empecé a pasar tiempo con Jacob Black, un montón de tiempo en realidad. Estando con él es que pude volver. Te acuerdas de Jacob, ¿verdad, Edward?

La mirada en el rostro de Edward era ilegible, pero sus ojos tenían una furia que yo por supuesto no entendí. — Si. Me acuerdo de Jacob. El vino a el baile de gala y te advirtió acerca de mí y mi familia por orden de su padre, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Oh, por no mencionar que sin querer rompió el tratado y te contó acerca de mí y la familia, — terminó, luciendo feroz por ese punto.

— Sí, el tratado. Me había olvidado por completo de ese punto — empecé antes de que Carlisle me interrumpiera:

— Bella, ¿cómo puedes saber sobre el tratado? Edward, ¿se lo mencionaste? — miró a Edward y luego a mí, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

— Carlisle, — solté, — Edward no me dio ninguna información sobre el tratado. Jacob me dijo todo sobre eso, pero me estoy adelantando en la historia. Prometo que contestaré cualquier pregunta que tengas — terminé de hablar, antes de regresarme al resto de la familia.

— Jacob y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos; mejores amigos en realidad. Empezamos a gastar cada momento que teníamos libre juntos. De repente, un día, él me dejó de hablar. Él y yo, junto con Mike Newton, — con ese nombre cada "pequeño" Cullen se rió entre dientes, — fuimos a ver una película un viernes por la noche. Mike se enfermó durante la película, por lo que Jake y yo lo llevamos a casa. En el camino de regreso a mi casa, Jacob comenzó a sentirse enfermo también. Pensé que estaba hirviendo en fiebre. Quería llevarlo a casa, pero el se negó.

— Llamé a Jacob para asegurarme de que había llegado bien a casa, pero no fue hasta el día siguiente que me llamó y me dijo que estaba bien y que no fuera hasta que él me contactara. No escuché de él por semanas. Charlie habló con su padre, Billy, quien nos dejó saber que tenia mononucleosis y no sería capaz de recibir visitas durante al menos un mes. Después de un tiempo, decidí hacer un viaje a La Push, para conseguir algunas respuestas de parte de él, ya que claramente me estaba evitando. Me dijo que no podía verme más, que no podíamos seguir siendo amigos. Eso me devastó.

— Vino a mi casa esa noche. Me dijo que lo sentía, pero que eran secretos que no podía decirme. Que no tenía otra opción, — continué, mientras cada par de ojos me miraba expectante, — y, sin embargo, explicó que yo ya conocía los secretos. Explicó que él ya me había dicho todo en el primer día, cuando me contó todo sobre su familia, que eran conocidos como "Los fríos"

Me puse a explicar que me di cuenta de lo que Jacob era; que realmente era un hombre lobo. A partir de ahí, continué explicando como él había esperado pacientemente hasta que yo lo aceptara como algo más que un amigo, pero que había sido terriblemente difícil. Hablé largo y tendido sobre la manada y cómo me habían aceptado inicialmente como uno de ellos. Que yo había sido puesta bajo su protección cuando se enteraron de que estaba siendo el objetivo de Victoria y cómo Jacob fue el que llevó a cabo todo lo de la protección y había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerme a salvo.

— Bella, — interrumpió Edward, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla, con sus puños abriendo y cerrándolos con cada palabra, — ¿Pasaste tiempo con hombres lobo?, ¿Estás loca?, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que pudo ser para ti? Podrías haber sido gravemente herida. Me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido o imprudente. ¿No te acuerdas de eso? ¿Por qué ibas a romper tu promesa? Los hombres lobo son extremadamente inestables, especialmente los jóvenes. Pudiste haber sido asesinada. ¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?

Al final de su perorata, estaba de pie y fuera de su asiento, sus ojos de nuevo estaban oscuros y sus palabras eran cada vez más fuertes y llenas de furia.

— Edward, — habló Carlisle con una intensidad que no había escuchado antes, — siéntate y vigila cómo te diriges a Bella. Tú no le vas a levantar la voz a ella ni a nadie en esta sala. — Él no había rugido como Edward, pero el tono de su voz y la intensidad de su mirada en su primer "hijo" nos hizo saber que él estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con la reacción explosiva que había tenido Edward hacia mí.

Miré a Carlisle impresionada, antes de volver mi mirada hacia Edward. Nunca había escuchado a Carlisle hablarle a nadie de esa forma, mucho menos a Edward. Me senté en silencio, mientras Edward apretaba la mandíbula cerrada, sus dientes entrechocaron audiblemente, antes de que se recostara en la silla, rígido, y, evidentemente, furioso por... ¿Qué? Mis comentarios sobre la manada de hombres lobo o su propio padre corrigiéndolo enfrente de la familia entera... No podía estar segura.

— Bella, querida — la voz de Carlisle interrumpió el silencio en el que se había envuelto la habitación, — por favor, continúa. No creo que tengamos más interrupciones. Por favor, sigue. — Me volví para ver a la dulzura y la compasión regresar a sus ojos justo como siempre había recordado verlo, reemplazando cualquier tipo de tensión que pudo haber habido ahí. Aumentó su presión sobre Esme, quien acarició suavemente su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, mientras me sonreía dulcemente.

— Edward, — comencé, tratando de parecer tranquila y sin emoción alguna, — Nunca estuve en ningún peligro de la manada. Ellos me protegieron, pero voy a llegar a esa parte de la historia. Me mantuvieron a salvo. Nunca_ estuve en ningún peligro._ En cuanto a la promesa, bueno... — seguí hablando antes de que me interrumpiera.

— Si crees que una manada de _hombres lobo_ es _segura_, entonces creo que no tengo nada más que decir sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, tú promesa, — continuó, la tensión era un sentimiento evidente que venía con cada palabra que pronunciaba, haciéndome sentirla.

Una vez más, una ola de calma se extendió por la habitación y me volví para sonreír levemente a Jasper, habiendo recordado nuestra conversación de hoy. Alice me miró, su enfoque constante, mientras asentía con entusiasmo incitándome a continuar.

_Alice. _Algo se me ocurrió en ese momento, algo que me había permitido pensar sólo una vez durante años desde que nuestra relación había terminado. ¿No había _visto_ ella todo esto? ¿Donde estaban sus visiones? ¿Su "don" la había dejado? Durante nuestra separación forzada y mi depresión subsiguiente, una vez había pensado para mí, _¿podía Alice verme? Y si puede, ¿le dirá a Edward lo mucho que estoy sufriendo?_ Cuando Edward no volvió, nunca me permití pensar en eso otra vez. Pero, no podría detenerme a mi misma de sacar impulsivamente mis pensamientos.

— Alice, ¿no habías visto algo de esto? ¿Es toda esta información nueva para ti? ¿Alguna vez me viste después de que dejaron Forks? — La miré, con mi cara traicionando a mi confusión y curiosidad.

Alice me miró con dolor en los ojos, que rápidamente se convirtió en una intensa mirada de culpabilidad. — Bella, cuando nos fuimos, Edward me hizo prometer que no indagaría en tu futuro. Discutí con él sobre esto, pero al final, honré sus deseos. Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Edward es mi hermano y cuando nos fuimos, cuando él se fue... sentí que mi lealtad debía permanecer con él. Me dolió mucho dejarte atrás, pero hice lo que pensé que era mejor para mi familia, a pesar de que siempre has significado mucho para mí.

— Tú en realidad fuiste mi primera amiga, la única con la que realmente podía ser yo misma, quien supo todo sobre mí y el resto de la familia. Yo no sabía que más hacer... — se interrumpió, luciendo desesperada. De nuevo, otra ola de calma golpeo a cada uno con tanta intensidad, mientras Jasper apretaba su abrazo alrededor de su pareja. Jasper no podía soportar ver a su esposa sufriendo cualquier tipo de dolor. Ahí me di cuenta, yo tampoco podía.

— Alice, lamento haberlo dicho tan impulsivamente. No hay nada que perdonar. Era sólo un pensamiento que tenía. Por favor, no estés triste, todo está en el pasado. Al igual que con Jasper y... Edward, — de nuevo, me molestó incluso decir su nombre, — ¿podemos empezar de nuevo? Todo este dolor, esta culpa, son un desperdicio. Un desperdicio terrible. No vale la pena detenerse en ello. ¿Puedes ver eso? ¿Puedes perdonarme por herirte justamente ahora? ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? — Terminé, mirándola.

Alice saltó del abrazo de su esposo, arremetiendo contra mí, golpeándonos a mí y al sillón debajo de su entusiasmo. Su cabeza se inclinó para mirarme, con su sonrisa tan brillante y amplia que pensé que quebraría su hermosa piel de mármol. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de enderezarse ella misma, a mí y a la silla de un rápido movimiento. La velocidad con lo que lo hizo casi me dejó sin aliento. Creo que se habría dejado caer en mi regazo si Jasper no hubiera venido por ella, poniendo sus manos en su pequeña cintura y tirándola de regreso con él.

Con eso, y la sorpresa escrita en mi rostro, pude murmurar: — Bueno, me lo tomaré como un _"si_", — antes de empezar a reírme. No había sonreído o reído tan naturalmente desde hace un largo tiempo. De repente, me di cuenta de que toda la familia se reía de mí, incluyendo a Rosalie. Ella no podía evitar reírse de las travesuras de su hermana. El alivio cómico era justo lo que necesitábamos todos en la sala.

— Alice, — comenzó Carlisle, — parece que tienes a tu amiga de vuelta. Pero, creo que tenemos que seguir con el relato de los hechos de Bella. Ella no tiene tiempo ilimitado y estoy seguro de que tiene otras responsabilidades que necesitan de su atención. Bella, ¿te importaría continuar? — me miró, la risa aún llegaba a sus ojos.

Lo miré de regreso, era tan parecido a una figura paterna, incluso para mí. Su compasión le había permitido superar su sed de sangre y lo había transformado en un médico maravilloso y apasionado. El amaba a su esposa y a su familia con tanta fuerza hasta ese momento, sentí que tenía algunos sentimientos de cariño hacia mí también. Él estaba preocupado por mi vida, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se preocupaba de verdad. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Él había ayudado a salvar mi vida en Phoenix y me había atendido otra vez después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, esos pensamientos comenzaron a llegar de nuevo hacia mí. Él había ayudado a protegerme en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. Me sentí agradecida por su presencia y asentí, indicando que estaba lista para seguir adelante.

— Gracias, Carlisle. ¿Dónde exactamente estábamos? — Pregunté, tratando de repente de recordar dónde me había quedado en la historia.

— Estabas hablando de un montón de perros protegiéndote, — dijo Edward, su voz goteaba malicia. Aun tenía los ojos oscuros, pero su tono y volumen fueron cuidadosamente modulados, sentí que se aseguraba de no sufrir las consecuencias de la ira de Carlisle por segunda vez esta noche. Permaneció sentado y rápidamente reorienté mi mirada lejos de él para continuar la historia.

— Bueno, yo pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en La Push, y cuando no estaba allí, alguien de la manada se mantenía cerca de mí en todo momento. Después de un rato, me sentí ridícula. Jacob me mantenía a ciegas sobre la mayoría de las patrullas, estoy segura de que tenía miedo de asustarme. Pero, nada estaba pasando. Nadie se había acercado a mí. Pero, la manada era inexorable. Caímos en una rutina fácil. Se parecía mucho a cuando yo visitaba a Charlie en el verano. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo entregada de un miembro de la manada a otro, parecido a como Reneé y Charlie me intercambiaban cuando era pequeña. Jacob venía por mí todos los días a la escuela y me regresaba a casa al final, en la noche. — Seguí con la historia, sorprendida por la facilidad con la que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

— Pasar tanto tiempo con Jacob... bueno, las cosas empezaron a cambiar para nosotros. Jake era tan paciente conmigo, contento con dejarme hacer las cosas a mi propio horario. Realmente me trajo de regreso, juntos. Nunca fui realmente la misma persona, pero eventualmente se convirtió en una gran parte de mi vida. Al final de mi último año, me había convencido de ir al baile de graduación con él. Esa noche, las cosas realmente cambiaron para nosotros. Nuestra amistad se hizo más profunda y se hizo más... bueno, — me detuve, no exactamente dispuesta a entrar en detalles más personales en este punto.

— Entonces, ustedes dos se convirtieron en ama... — comenzó Emmett, levantando sus cejas arriba y abajo, tratando de transmitir su significado, antes de que Rosalie le diera un golpe en el brazo, dispuesta a no dejarle terminar la frase.

* * *

_Continuara..._

_No saben lo que me desespera que la explicacion de Bella lleve tanto tiempo, pero fue decision de la autora y no puedo hacer nada con ello._

_Y bueno, solo para que sepan, el proximo cap es Edward POV y contiene los seis caps que llevamos asi que esta decentemente largo, por lo cual no lo tendre en dos o tres dias...tardare, se los aseguro, pero lo hare lo mejor y lo mas rapido que pueda..._

_Con esto, pasen un buen dia y no se olviden de picarle a cualquiera de los botones de abajo... el que dice -Review This Chapter - es el que mas me gusta...solo por si quieren complacerme un poko =))_

_Karenwa... nos leemos..._


	8. Capitulo7: Pensamientos Privados

**Mátenme. Lo acepto y se que talvez quieran hacerlo, yo misma me siento mal por haber tardado siglos en actualizar… no quiero escusarme diciéndoles toda mi nueva y atareada vida, pero en serio salgo de mi casa a las 6 de la mañana y llego a las 5, lo único que tengo ganas de hacer es comer y dormir un poco. Espero que me entiendan y no me envíen a los Vulturis a mi casa a eso de las 6 de la tarde, a esa ora estoy dormida…. Hablando de eso, son las 06:07…. Ustedes me tienen aquí cuando mi cama me esta gritando…. Cuídense ls amo y disfruten los 6 caps anteriores desde el punto de vista de Edward….. sexy Edward!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

**Capitulo 7: **

**Pensamientos Privados.**

POV Edward

.

Esta noche había sido, sin duda, una noche llena de sorpresas. En primer lugar, había sido arrastrado a la universidad para inscribirme en clases que no quería ni necesitaba, para ser una vez más, la niñera de mis hermanos; así como tener que fingir estar moderadamente interesado en lo que esta pequeña ciudad tenía que ofrecer... pero, como siempre, fui e ignore las posibles soluciones. Había puesto a mi familia en esas soluciones por suficiente tiempo y no los iba a defraudar de nuevo.

_Jamás en toda mi existencia había estado tan feliz de ser obligado a algo._

Allí estaba ella. _Mi_ hermosa Bella. _Mi_ ángel. _Mi_ amor. Se veía tan igual y aún así tan diferente. Su cabello aún era largo y de un color chocolate, su piel pálida. Su hermoso rostro se escondió de mí, pero estaba seguro de que sus profundos ojos marrón oscuro aún mantenían toda esa emoción y profundidad que habían tenido siempre.

Nunca había estado tan feliz de estar tan cerca de alguien en todos mis días.

Pero...

Olía de la misma forma. El hermoso aroma a fresia que cada célula de mi cuerpo aún memorizaba, pero estaba teñido de otra cosa. Yo estaba tan cautivado por ella, por estar de pie a tan solo unos pasos de ella, que no me había dado cuenta de lo que era... _al principio._

Me di cuenta de que Alice corría hacia ella, la emoción viniendo de ella en grandes olas. No necesitaba tener el don de Jasper para ver lo ansiosa que estaba. Me quedé allí, tomando un momento antes de darme cuenta de que era diferente. No era que su cabello estaba ligeramente más corto o que vestía más madura de lo que alguna vez lo hizo cuando estábamos juntos. No era que ella llevaba zapatos de tacón alto y actuaba como un... adulto. Ni que ella finalmente mostraba la confianza que siempre supe que poseía, que estaba justo debajo de la superficie.

_Ella era como nosotros... un vampiro._

Sentí que podría haber colapsado en ese momento. Le había fallado. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en mi poder para liberarla de nuestra existencia. Dejándola. Dejando que mi propio corazón se hiciera añicos, para protegerla. Y, ¿para qué? Para nada. Yo sabía que ella había seguido con su vida después de que nos fuimos... creía que ella podría ser feliz. Eso haría que mi sacrificio valiera la pena. Pero no. El dolor, la soledad, la miseria. Todas las miradas tristes de mi familia. Para nada...

¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto? ¿Cómo podía alguien tan hermoso, maravilloso y perfecto como mi Bella haber sido sometida a este tipo de existencia? Ella debería estar en algún lado, viviendo una maravillosa y feliz vida humana. No luchando contra el monstruo interior con el que yo y mi familia habíamos luchado básicamente a diario. Esto no es como se supone que debería ser. Diez años y, ¿para qué? Para ser confrontado por mi alma gemela y enfrentarla, para ver en sus ojos que yo le había fallado... que ella se había convertido exactamente en lo que yo había estado tratando tan desesperadamente de protegerla.

Por ahora, Alice estaba abrazándola, con fuerza. Yo estaba tan envuelto en mis propios miserables pensamientos como para oír el intercambio en la conversación. Sin embargo, observé que la expresión en el rostro de Bella no era una de alegría al ver a Alice, mucho menos al ser abrazada por ella. Ella parecía estar decidida a ir al infierno con tal de alejarse de ella.

_Ella no se veía feliz._

Entonces, Jasper se unió a nosotros y Bella, amable como siempre, lo saludó. Entonces entendí que lo que ella quería más que nada era sacarnos de la esfera pública en la que estábamos de pie y llevarnos a un lugar diferente para hablar. Alice aun la tenía en su férreo control, antes de que finalmente la dejara ir.

La saludé, desesperado por establecer contacto. Estaba nervioso, aunque esperaba que mi cara no me delatara. Me concentré solamente en su rostro, mientras me daba cuenta de que mis manos no dejaban de jugar con los papeles del registro que traía, me encontraba demasiado preocupado por estar cerca de ella como para darme cuenta de que mis gestos con las manos mostraban la agitación que me estaba llenando.

Fue entonces que ella me miró, dándose cuenta finalmente de que estaba allí, mirándola. Pareció una eternidad; ella y yo mirándonos el uno al otro. Sus hermosos ojos eran topacio, no los profundos pozos cafés a los que estaba tan acostumbrado. Mi muerto corazón se disparó; no quería otra cosa que correr cerca de ella y sostenerla en mis brazos.

Finalmente me habló...

— _Hola, Edward. Tú, por supuesto, también eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotros. Será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento, antes de que Alice comience a saltar sobre sí misma. Mi oficina está en el edificio de al lado. Por favor, síganme._

Ése no fue el saludo que me hubiera gustado. O siquiera imaginado en mis sueños diarios.

La seguimos en silencio.

Salimos a la lluvia tras sus pasos agraciados. ¿Cuándo se hizo tan elegante? Echaba de menos su torpeza humana. Pensaba a menudo que se tropezaría con nada, dándome las innumerables posibilidades de atraparla, tocarla... y aquí estaba ella, caminando bajo la lluvia con nada más y nada menos que zapatos de tacón, con la gracia de una bailarina. Mi corazón se rompió. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto a ella? _No a ella..._

Entramos al edificio de al lado, donde saludó a dos ansiosas humanas en el escritorio. Podía oír sus pensamientos y no me gustaban... ni un poco.

"_Bueno, aquí esta la pequeña Señorita Adicta al Trabajo, la pequeña Señorita Privacidad. Piensa que está engañando a todos a su alrededor con su alegría y su grande y falsa sonrisa... ¡que imbécil! Pero, ¡WOW! ¿Quién es este con ella? No creo que haya visto mejores hombres en mi vida y la chica... ella parece tan inusual, tan exótica, tan hermosa. ¿Estudiantes? Definitivamente no son sus amigos. Ella no parece tener ninguno..."_

Me aislé de sus ofensivos pensamientos, queriendo saltar en el escritorio y arrancarle el corazón de su pecho. La joven estudiante que trabajaba con ella no era más que un descerebrado zumbido, teniendo pensamientos que cada mujer joven de su edad tenía al verme a mí o a cualquier miembro de mi familia.

"_Oh, Dios mío. ¿Él vendrá aquí a la escuela? ¿Pertenecerá a alguna fraternidad? Si lo hace, voy a ir a cada pequeña fiesta hasta que lo encuentre. ¿Ése es su amigo o su hermano? No importa... tendré a cualquiera de ellos. Excepto... la niña pequeña parece pertenecer al rubio. Oh, bueno, me iré por el alto, broncíneo y guapo... ¿Te imaginas traerlo a casa con mamá y papá? Creo que estoy enamor..."_

Sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo que al instante llamó mi atención. ¿Cómo es que acaban de llamarla? _¿Elizabeth?_

Sé que esta es Bella. Huele a ella. Parece ella. Suena como ella... pero le dijeron Elizabeth. ¿Qué es todo esto?

La seguimos en silencio a su oficina, mientras ella buscaba a tientas las llaves en su bolso de gran tamaño. Las encontró, sólo para perder el agarre de ellas antes de meterlas en la cerradura. Las capturé al instante y se las regresé. Por un instante, mi piel tocó la de ella.

— _Gracias. — _Eso fue todo lo que dijo, pero apenas y pude concentrarme en ello.

_Dulce abandono... La había tocado_.

Había soñado con tocarla de nuevo. Durante diez años, había soñado sólo con ella. Puede que no sea capaz de dormir, pero mis sueños eran totalmente acerca de ella. Con verla de nuevo, para tocarla. Acababa de hacer eso y mis sueños escasamente le habían hecho justicia. Sentí un choque eléctrico, por supuesto, desde mis manos hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que todos podían sentir lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero yo mantuve mi rostro lo más quieto posible. Por sus acciones, no parecía muy contenta de vernos. Pero yo no estaba como para tentar a la suerte, aún.

Entramos a la habitación, mientras ella nos indicaba que tomáramos asiento. Dejé que Alice se sentara primero, sabiendo que ella querría estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Jasper se sentó a su lado, estoy seguro por sus pensamientos, con la esperanza de calmarla cuando fuera necesario. Tomé el único asiento que quedaba disponible, lejos de ella, lo que me hacía infeliz. Pero, para mi ventaja, podría ver todo lo que sucediera. Podría mirar su hermoso rostro y escuchar su voz. Podría meterme de lleno en todas las cosas de Bella.

Sentí una oleada de calma emanando de Jasper, antes de que Bella metiera la mano en el cajón de su escritorio para recuperar algo... un pequeño control remoto o algo así. En poco tiempo, ella tenía las melodías del "Piano de Chopin Nocturno" llenando la oficina. Ella se volvió hacia nosotros, la mirada en su rostro era una de evidente tensión y más aún de determinación, antes de que hablara.

— _Tengo una hora antes de mi primera clase. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, pero ten en cuenta que muy probablemente no seré capaz de responderlas con el tiempo que tengo. Alice, adelante y comienza antes de que tu cabeza explote._

Escuché los pensamientos de Alice mientras ella se dirigía a mí, directamente.

_"Edward, déjame manejar esto. Sé como hacerlo. Por favor, sólo tienes que seguir mi ejemplo esta vez. ¿Por favor?"_

Ella se levantó de su asiento, sus manos deliberadamente estaban en sus caderas, con la esperanza de mostrarle a Bella que estaba segura, cuando en realidad, estaba tan nerviosa como yo. Se apoyó antes de empezar.

— _Bella, ¿Qué te pasó?_

— _Bueno, Alice, ¿qué crees que me pasó? Es obvio que ustedes tres ya saben la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Por qué perder tiempo en lo obvio? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?_

El tono de su voz era duro. Ahí no había amistad, ningún fragmento de lo que yo recordaba de mi Bella. Eso me dolió. Sabía que cuando nos fuéramos, sería difícil para ella, pero yo siempre había imaginado que _mi Bella_ podría perdonarnos. Había imaginado que correría a encontrarme con ella, y que todavía habría sentimientos cálidos entre nosotros. Sabía que aquel día en que la dejé en el bosque, cuando la había visto visiblemente afligida, cuando le había mentido para protegerla, le estaba haciendo daño. Pero, realmente yo había creído que eventualmente ella seguiría adelante. Ella podría amar y entender que lo que hice fue por ella. Sólo por ella...

Ella y Jasper intercambiaron información, que iba y venía, pero mi mente apenas la comprendía, hasta que me enganché en el hecho de que estaba tratando desesperadamente de alejar la conversación de sí misma... la misma Bella. Algunas cosas nunca cambian...

— _¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?_

Sentí la necesidad de explicar las cosas, aclarar cosas para ella. Más importante aún, quería que ella se viera obligada a mirarme, algo que ella no había hecho desde la sala de registro. No quería nada más que tener una excusa para mirar su rostro y esperar encontrar algún pequeño vistazo de que Bella seguía enamorada de mí. Todavía debe estar allí, me dije.

Comencé mi explicación, antes de que Alice me interrumpiera. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se puso a dar demasiada información, así que le devolví el favor. Todavía sentía curiosidad sobre el porqué las crueles mujeres de afuera la habían llamado con un nombre diferente, ¿Por qué la placa que estaba afuera de la puerta de su oficina tenía el nombre de _Elizabeth Marston_ estampada en ella para que el mundo la viera? ¿Por qué un nombre diferente? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué Elizabeth?

Me dirigí a ella...

— _Bella, tengo una pregunta que puede ser fácil de responder en el poco tiempo que tienes para nosotros. ¿Por qué las mujeres de la oficina se dirigieron a ti como "Elizabeth"? _

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Que había "muerto" mientras iba a La Push... ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Allí solo había unas personas que ella y su padre apenas conocían, las cuales no me gustaban personalmente, así como al resto de la familia tampoco. Los Black. Sabía que Charlie había conocido a esa familia desde hace algún tiempo, pero no podía creer que ella pasara mucho tiempo ahí. Sacándome de mi ensoñación de golpe, Alice volvió a hablar, su voz goteaba desprecio.

— _¿La Push? ¿Qué demonios tendrías que estar haciendo en La Push? _

Yo también quería saber lo que tendría que estar haciendo allí. Los Quileutes no nos gustaban a nosotros y no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera pasar tiempo allí. Lo que dijo a continuación, literalmente, me dejó sin aliento. ¿Ex-marido y bebé? Bella había estado _casada_ y había dado a luz a una niña. Pero, ¿por qué iba alguien dejar ir a Bella? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Y qué tendría que hacer esta persona en La Push? ¿Se casó con un Quileute? ¿Un bebé? La cabeza me daba vueltas...

Inmediatamente me levanté de mi asiento, cuando vi el dolor y la pena aparecer en sus hermosos rasgos. Necesitaba abrazarla, consolarla. Pero, entonces, con la misma rapidez se levantó de su silla, sus manos volaron delante de ella, restringiéndome el acceso a ella. Me detuve donde estaba, gélido, pero lleno de comprensión. Ella no me quería cerca de ella, ni quería sentir mi toque. Mi corazón empezó a doler de nuevo.

Estaba enojado. No con ella, pero conmigo mismo. Yo hice esto. Yo había hecho que esta hermosa criatura me odiara con cada fibra de su ser. El dolor, mi constante compañero de angustia y soledad comenzó a plantarse en mis pies de nuevo. Antes de poder detenerme a mi mismo, la escuché intentar poner fin a la conversación y mis emociones salieron a flote.

— _¡Isabella! ¿Crees que ese "lo siento" como excusa, será suficiente? ¿Crees que vas a caminar lejos de nosotros y no explicar la historia completa? Entiendo que puedes tener sentimientos desagradables hacia nosotros, pero yo, por mi parte, junto con el resto de la familia nos gustaría saber qué te paso. Es obvio que eres como nosotros ahora, que eres un vampiro. Todos lo sentimos en el momento en el que entramos en la oficina de registro. Lo que no entendemos es, ¿quién te hizo esto?_

Necesitaba saber. Necesitaba vengar la pérdida de mi Bella humana. No me di cuenta entonces de que había abierto un lado completamente diferente de Bella, uno que nunca supe que existía. Ella me gritó de vuelta, la expresión de su cara no dejaba ninguna oportunidad a que yo malentendiera el significado de sus palabras.

— _Éste es mi lugar de trabajo y tienes que recordarlo cuando te dirijas a mí. No te debo nada. Mantendrás baja tu voz y recordarás que estas aquí porque te permito estar. NO llames la atención innecesaria hacia mí. ¿Entiendes?_

Apenas tuve tiempo de recuperarme de la conmoción de sus acciones cuando oímos el golpe en la puerta. Podía oír a las dos humanas que estaban allí, esperando para entrar. Sus pensamientos eran una mezcla de aprensión y completa curiosidad. Después de unas cuantas palabras intercambiadas, Bella las despidió a ellas, a mis hermanos y a mí de su oficina y su presencia. Pero no antes de que Alice consiguiera sus dos centavos para vivir.

— _Bueno Elizabeth, — comenzó con un toque de sarcasmo evidente en su voz, — nos vemos después de tu clase. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett y Rosalie estarán encantados de verte esta noche. Nosotros te encontraremos después de clases, donde podamos reunirnos todos juntos y ponernos al día._

_Gracias, Alice,_ me pensé a mi mismo. Aún no me había puesto en marcha.

Alice y Jasper se apresuraron a regresar a la sala de registro para ver dónde estaría Bella. Yo, en cambio, corrí hacia el coche. Tenía que llamar a casa y dejar que todos supieran lo que había pasado y que estuvieran preparados para que posiblemente mis hermanos y yo regresáramos con Bella a casa, después de que su clase terminara. Esperé impacientemente a que Carlisle contestara el teléfono.

— Edward.

— Carlisle. ¿Es un buen momento?

— Claro, ¿qué sucede?

— No creo que me lo creas, pero por una vez, nada está mal.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué está pasando? Por favor, dime que aún estás en la universidad con Jasper y Alice, — preguntó, su voz estaba mezclada con la misma preocupación que siempre tenía cuando me hablaba. Me encogí de hombros y continúe.

— Sí. Todavía estamos aquí. Pero no es por eso que llamo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de como decir esto, — continué.

— Edward, sólo dilo. Empiezas a preocuparnos, y Esme está escuchando. ¿Qué está pasando?

— Nos encontramos con Bella. Ella está aquí en la universidad. Al parecer, ella enseña aquí y... — dije, antes de escuchar a Esme gritar. A continuación, habló al teléfono, demasiado rápido, que tuve un momento de dificultad para entenderle.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que se encontraron a Bella? ¿Qué diablos está haciendo allí?, ¿Has hablado con ella?, ¿Cómo está? — su flujo constante de preguntas continuó, hasta que intervine.

— Sí, todos hablamos con ella. Alice y Jasper están ahora con ella, en su clase. Alice piensa que va a tratar de correr si la dejamos sola, — continué, antes de que ella me detuviera.

— ¿Por qué correría? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, hijo?

— Ella no está exactamente feliz de vernos, — le contesté. Mi corazón se encogió al escuchar las palabras, a pesar de que venían de mi propia boca.

Esme no respondió de inmediato. Oí a Carlisle pidiendo el teléfono.

— ¿Edward?

— Si

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— En este momento, no tengo idea. Alice quiere llevarla a casa con nosotros esta noche, para hablar y ponernos al día. No estoy seguro de que Bella tenga los mismos planes en mente. Pero ya sabes como es Alice... ella no toma un "no" por respuesta.

Pude oír a Esme en el fondo, obviamente tratando de recuperar el teléfono, antes de que Carlisle suspirara y se lo diera de nuevo a ella.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si, Esme?

— No te atrevas a obligarla a venir aquí. Después de lo que pasó con nosotros... por más que queramos verla, no nos debe nada. Prométeme que no la forzaras...

— Te prometo que no lo haré. — Por más que quisiera, sabía que no podía. — En lo que a Alice respecta, estoy seguro de que ella no los llamará porque sabe que le pedirán lo mismo y tiene la esperanza de llevarla a casa por cualquier precio. Sus pensamientos están por todo el lugar. Está tan emocionada de estar con Bella y tiene la intención de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerla a su tiempo.

— Edward es tu responsabilidad mantener a Alice bajo control cuando se trata de Bella. Pídele a Jasper que te ayude. Es tan extraño, sin embargo... — su voz se fue apagando.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué rayos está haciendo en esta parte del país? Quiero decir, supongo que podría haberse mudado aquí, pero Alice no la vio antes de que se fueran esta tarde... Sé que Alice ha estado intentando bloquear sus visiones acerca de Bella desde que salimos de Forks, pero sabes que a veces no puede evitar ver lo que está a punto de suceder. No tiene ningún sentido.

— No lo se Esme. Pero hay más que les tengo que decir antes de colgar.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Bueno, Bella no es... no sé exactamente cómo decir esto.

— Edward, por el amor de todo lo bueno y santo, no nos tengas en suspenso. Carlisle está escuchando también. Sólo dilo.

— Bella ya no es humana.

El silencio era ensordecedor. Mis padres estaban en completo shock, como yo lo había estado esta noche.

Oí que el teléfono lo tomó Carlisle de nuevo. Fue contundente.

— Edward, ¿estás tratando de decirme que Bella fue cambiada? ¿Qué ahora es un vampiro? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

— Si.

— Oh mi... ¿cómo?

— No tengo ni idea. Ella no compartirá esa información con nosotros, no es que yo la culpe. Ésta es mi culpa, después de todo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Ésta no es tu culpa...

— Carlisle, nunca debería haberla dejado. Nunca debí haberla invitado a mi vida para empezar. Es mi culpa que ella haya perdido todo.

— ¿Perdido? ¿Perder qué?

— Es demasiado complicado de explicar ahora. Sólo necesito que ustedes estén preparados en caso de que vaya a casa con nosotros. Háganselo saber a Rosalie y a Emmett también. Ya saben como puede ser Rosalie sobre Bella.

— Edward. — La voz de Carlisle era sombría.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estás bien? Esto es mucho para digerir, especialmente si consideras cuanto tiempo ha pasado y lo que has pasado por estar sin ella.

No le contesté de inmediato. Realmente no había considerado cómo me sentía por el cambio de acontecimientos, pero estaba seguro de que estaba encantado de volver a verla. Sabía que ella probablemente no compartiría mi opinión, pero me preocuparía de eso más adelante.

— Voy a estar bien. Sólo estoy realmente feliz de verla otra vez, independientemente de las circunstancias.

— Bueno, ve entonces y los esperaremos tan pronto como puedan venir a casa. Tengo que correr al hospital a ver a un paciente, pero estaré de vuelta en breve. Tendré a Esme lista junto con Rosalie y Emmett.

— Gracias Carlisle. Dile a Esme gracias también.

— Adiós hijo.

— Adiós.

Cerré mi teléfono, continuando en el asiento de mi coche, tratando de encontrarle sentido a todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado en tan sólo una pequeña cantidad de tiempo. Necesitaría salir pronto y volver a clase, pero luego ¿qué?

Me dirigí hacia el salón de clases que Alice me había dicho en un mensaje de texto, mi estómago se apretaba a cada paso. No podía esperar a verla otra vez. Me acerqué a su salón; el sonido de su voz llegaba a mí a través de la puerta que estaba entreabierta. Ella había estado hablando durante algún tiempo. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta de que ella tenía algunos aspectos más que dar en su clase antes de que la terminara, así que decidí esperar en el pasillo, tan paciente como pude. Los pensamientos de sus estudiantes llegaron hasta mí, algunos imposibles de ignorar.

_"¿Va a tomarle toda la noche?"_

_"¡Esta clase debe ser genial! No puedo creer que finalmente estoy en la universidad, en una clase real..."_

_"¿De qué diablos está hablando?"_

_"No me importa de lo que está hablando. Puedo ver ese rostro durante toda la noche..."_

Un gruñido se levantó en mi pecho, el cual luché por suprimir... cerré mis pensamientos en ese punto, no quería oír nada más.

Esto continuó durante algún tiempo antes de que finalmente, decidiera simplemente _escucharla._

La clase finalmente terminó con ella disculpándose por haber alargado la permanencia del grupo después de la hora fijada para su periodo de sesiones. Me reí, sabiendo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para aplazar el estar a solas con nosotros. Me detuve. ¿Estaba asustada de nosotros? ¿O simplemente estaba tratando de protegerse? Contuve la respiración en la garganta... no podía forzar más molestias en mi Bella.

_No podía._

Me dirigí al salón de clases, mientras ella hablaba con Alice y Jasper. Creo que debe haber estado demasiado absorta con quien tenía enfrente como para darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer notable mi presencia.

— _Bueno, eso fue interesante. Hiciste eso tan largo como pudiste, ¿verdad? Pero, eres una interesante profesora, te concedo eso. No es de extrañar que todos los estudiantes se quedaran aquí hasta el final. Algunos de sus pensamientos fueron bastante intrigantes, pero otros… bueno, tal vez no quieras saber sobre eso._

Ella pasó a buscar en donde yo estaba y me quedé sorprendido al ver la mirada en sus ojos.

_Parecía como si estuviera lista para irse._

Entonces, ella se dirigió a mí. —_ Sabes, si querías revisar la clase, todo lo que tenías que hacer era forzarte a ti mismo como Alice y Jasper. No tenías necesidad de andar furtivamente alrededor de los pasillos_

Podía oír su molestia y comencé a darme cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia mí no eran precisamente los que yo habría esperado. Debo haberle hecho más daño del que alguna vez me di cuenta.

Jasper envió una vez más una ola de calma que la habitación necesitaba, antes de que ella empezara a hablar.

—_... Los escuché cuando mencionaron que él probablemente ya había llamado a Carlisle y Esme. Me gustaría verlos y decir "hola" personalmente y entonces voy a contestar a casi cualquier pregunta que puedan tener. ¿Eso funciona para todos ustedes?_

Sentí la necesidad de poner las cosas en marcha, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Sólo necesitaba estar cerca de ella, aunque no pudiera estar con ella. Luché por mantener mi cara libre de cualquier emoción mientras hablaba.

— _Vayamos a la casa ahora. Carlisle debe llegar del hospital en breve y Esme no puede esperar para verte, Bella. Rosalie y Emmett están allí también. No hace falta decir que todos están sorprendidos por los recientes acontecimientos. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a la casa o preferirías seguirnos en tu propio coche?_

Hicimos todos los arreglos para que ella nos siguiera en su coche, lo cual no me emocionaba. Me hubiera gustado más tenerla a mi lado en el Volvo, el coche del que no podía soportar separarme. Había pasado tantos momentos felices con ella en ese vehículo y aunque era doloroso, seguí con este coche como un recuerdo de ella. _De nosotros._

Perdido en mis pensamientos de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me había perdido algún tipo de intercambio entre Bella y Alice. Ante mis ojos, vi a Bella apurarse en cruzar el aula vacía, un borrón por su velocidad. Mi corazón muerto decayó. Se suponía que _ella_ no era capaz de hacer eso. Se suponía que debía ser normal; humana. Mi fracaso alzó su horrible cabeza una vez más.

Fue entonces que vi a Alice venir hacia mí. Sus arrebatos en cuanto a Bella habían terminado hace unos años, después de... pero allí estaba otra vez, mostrando su enfado en sus pensamientos y en sus ojos. Me preparé para lo que mi corazón sabía que me merecía.

— _¡Esto es completamente tu culpa! Espero que estés satisfecho con las elecciones que nos hiciste tomar a TODOS nosotros. Mira lo que has hecho. ¡Ni siquiera me deja tocarla!_

Sus pensamientos eran _mucho más_ venenosos.

Alice avanzó hacia mí, preparándose para atacar. Sabía lo que venia y no hice ningún intento de detenerla. Obtuve lo que traje por mí mismo.

Jasper trató de calmarla, sólo para ser rechazado. Fue entonces que Bella habló, su dulzura familiar era aparente por primera vez en la noche entera.

— _Alice, por favor, no culpes a Edward por esto. Las cosas pasan… simplemente pasan. No es culpa de nadie. Por favor. Esto no se trata de ayudar a nadie. Vámonos ahora y puedo responder a todas sus preguntas. Por favor. No te enojes con nadie más que conmigo. No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos. Estoy abrumada en este momento por todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas. Vayamos afuera e intentemos encontrar una nueva perspectiva. ¿Por favor? Esto obviamente está molestando a Jasper. Si no fuera por mí, por favor, no lo hagas atravesar por esto._

Parecía obviamente molesta por lo que estaba pasando y su defensa hacia mí hizo saltar mi corazón por un momento. ¿La había juzgado mal? ¿Aún tenía sentimientos hacia mí?

Mientras Alice y Jasper se arreglaban en silencio, miré hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver sus ojos. Ella rápidamente desvió la mirada y yo me quedé otra vez preguntándome cuáles eran sus pensamientos en ese momento. Si su lenguaje corporal estaba diciendo cualquier cosa para mí, entonces ella quería alejarse de mí lo más pronto posible.

Hizo un gesto para que nos moviéramos, mientras ella cerraba el aula. Esperamos en la salida del lugar, mientras Alice usaba sus pensamientos para hablar conmigo.

"_Edward, tu y yo podemos ir juntos en el Volvo. A Jasper le gustaría acompañar a Bella. Está desesperado por hacer las paces con ella después de lo que pasó en su cumpleaños. Por favor, no pelees conmigo en este caso. Él la llevara directo a casa y entonces la convocaremos de nuevo y veremos en que tenemos que trabajar. Va a ser una noche muy larga."_

Asentí en silencio, tan sutilmente, pero estuve seguro de que ella percibió el movimiento. Empezamos a caminar primero, mientras Jasper esperaba pacientemente a que Bella saliera del salón de clases.

Cuando llegamos a casa me di cuenta de que había escuchado muy poco lo que había pasado en el auto, ya que Alice me atacó con sus pensamientos; los cuales pasaron de la alegría a la profunda desesperación. Ella también tenía la sensación de que Bella no estaba contenta de vernos. Sabíamos que esta noche sería fundamental, así como para dictar si alguna otra relación con Bella sería posible.

Detuvimos el coche; Alice y yo corrimos hacia el resto de la familia que nos esperaba en el porche delantero. Cada miembro de la familia se estaba dirigiendo a mí, así que estaban comenzando a abrumar mis sentidos.

_"¿Ella está contigo?" _Dudó Esme. _"¿Cómo está?"_

_"Edward," _comenzó Carlisle, _"¿estas seguro de que estas bien?"_

_"Ésta es una gran noticia, hermano. Ella está finalmente de vuelta y ustedes dos podrán empezar de nuevo,"_ gritó Emmet en su cabeza, su tono era jubiloso.

Rosalie era otra historia completamente diferente. _"¡De todos los lugares a los que teníamos que mudarnos, teníamos que escoger el primer lugar en el que nos encontraríamos con ella! Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué tengo que desperdiciar mi noche hablando con...?"_

Bloqueé sus pensamientos, no quería oír ni una sola palabra desagradable sobre Bella de parte de mi hermana. Hablé con rapidez.

— Ella viene atrás de nosotros. Necesitamos pisar con cuidado a su alrededor. No está emocionada de estar aquí, pero Alice fue capaz de convencerla de que viniera. No tengo ni idea de lo que dirá ni de cuanto tiempo continuará con nosotros para apaciguarnos.

Bella y Jasper llegaron, él la acompaño al porche. Parecía que las cosas habían salido bien, su pequeña sonrisa la traicionaba. Me complació que hubiera perdonado a Jasper. Sabía que ella lo había perdonado esa noche, pero él había vivido con la culpa por una década. Le había tomado una eternidad mirarme a los ojos después del incidente. Si no fuera por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos de caza, dudo que hubiéramos podido salvar por completo nuestra relación, aunque yo nunca lo había hecho responsable de lo sucedido.

Cada miembro de mi familia la recibió, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos al saludarla. Incluso Rosalie. Ella no estaba emocionada por estar pasando por esto, pero estaba claro que cuando Esme los había preparado para nuestro regreso a casa, la simple cortesía apaciguaría a nuestra madre.

Su cara era lisa, con solo algunos momentos de tensión abriéndose paso. Se veía cómoda e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Por enésima vez, ojalá pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Eso lo haría mucho más llevadero...

Carlisle la llevó a la sala, haciéndole una seña para que se sentara en una de las sillas acolchonadas que había frente a la mesa de café. El resto de la familia se estableció en sus lugares de costumbre y me aseguré de tomar el único asiento que quedaba frente a ella. Todavía no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de comenzar… estaba feliz de que tendría una excusa para mirarla sin que ella creyera que la estaba mirando indecorosamente. Podría mirarla, ver cada parte de sus rasgos y relajarme ya que ella estaría con nosotros por un tiempo. No podría tocarla o hablar con ella en privado, pero era un comienzo. Como el paraíso y el infierno, todo de una sola vez, pero era un infierno del cual estaba feliz de formar parte.

Carlisle la incitó a que empezara. Ella miró nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación antes de comenzar; una mirada de inquietud hizo aparición en sus ojos. ¿Qué le había sucedido en los últimos diez años? Estábamos a punto de descubrirlo… aunque yo estaba más interesado en sus próximos diez años y en si sus planes podría posiblemente incluirme.

Se estabilizó a si misma antes de empezar, su rostro traicionaba la ansiedad que ella evidentemente estaba sintiendo. ¿Quiénes éramos nosotros para pedirle que nos llenara con todo lo que le había sucedido? Pero aquí estaba ella, dispuesta a hacer precisamente eso. Comencé a ver señales de mi Bella que me hicieron sonreír, aunque fuera sólo internamente.

Ella había recapitulado todo lo que había pasado con Jasper en el auto, de camino a casa; otra señal de que no todo estaba perdido con Bella. Ella era capaz de perdonar, pero, ¿podría perdonarme a mí?

Como si ella pudiera oír mis pensamientos, se dirigió a mí.

— _De todos modos, después de que todos se fueron, fue muy difícil recuperarme. Lo siento Edward, no me refiero a tener que traer recuerdos difíciles, pero para que entiendan el resto de la historia, tengo que ser honesta. Edward, __todo__ está en el pasado. Las cosas no funcionaron. Me vi obligada a seguir adelante, y lo hice, aunque tomó un tiempo increíblemente largo. Pero, está en el pasado. ¿Podemos perdonarnos unos a otros y dejarlo ir?_

Incluso después de lo que la había hecho pasar, ella me perdonaba. Aun teníamos una oportunidad.

— _Bella, sólo puedo pedirte perdón. Tú no tienes nada por qué disculparte. Esto fue totalmente mi culpa. Si deseas seguir adelante, te concederé eso y cualquier cosa que solicites._

Ella me miró antes de responder. Espere con ansiedad por lo que ella iba a decir a continuación.

— _Por supuesto que te perdono, Edward. Realmente no hay nada que perdonar. Tú y yo realmente no podíamos pretender estar juntos, dadas nuestras diferencias en ese entonces. Vamos a limpiar ese error y avanzar a partir de ahí, ¿de acuerdo?_

Mi corazón se hizo trizas de nuevo, se convirtió en pequeños pedacitos. Ella había estado conmigo y luego había continuado con otro. Pero, _¿realmente nunca estuvimos destinados?_ Ella era la única que había significado algo para mí, sentí las olas de depresión comenzar a apoderarse de nuevo de mí. Fue entonces cuando empecé a escuchar los pensamientos provenientes de mi familia.

— _Oh, Edward_, — comentó Esme.

— _Lo siento, Edward,_ — empezó a Carlisle.

_— Todo estará bien, hermano. Nunca es demasiado tarde,_ — comentó Emmet, tratando de sonar optimista. No estaba funcionando.

Necesitaba responder. — _Me alegra que arregláramos esto, Bella._ — ¿Qué más podía decir?

Ella llegó a decir cómo le hizo frente a nuestra partida, cómo había estado abatida por un tiempo y como las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando Charlie la amenazó con enviarla a Florida con su madre. Sabía que ella había extrañado el sol, el calor cuando vivía en Forks. Yo habría pensado que a ella le habría encantado negociar los nublados y fríos días por el brillante sol y el calor que Florida tenía para ofrecer. Nunca había sido capaz de utilizar los boletos que Esme y Carlisle le habían regalado en su desastroso cumpleaños. Me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que estuvo decidida a quedarse con su padre.

Me decepcionó que perdió a muchos de sus amigos gracias a mis acciones. Ella pasó a hablar sobre su amistad con Jacob. Me acordaba muy bien de Jacob. Él tenía sentimientos hacia Bella y había bailado con ella durante el baile de graduación de nuestro primer año juntos. No estaba feliz sobre ella pasando tiempo con Jacob, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Mi decisión había traído todo esto.

Entonces ella comenzó a contarnos como ella y Jacob comenzaron a gastar más y más tiempo juntos. Cuanto más hablaba de lo cercanos que se hicieron, más se me retorcía el estómago. En este punto, yo estaba más allá de lo miserable. Pero, mantuve mi cara lisa, mis emociones estuvieron bajo control lo mejor que pude. No podía echarle en cara a Bella mi dolor. Esto no era su culpa.

Pero entonces, nos dijo que Jacob la había abandonado. ¿Cómo pudo él hacer eso? Entonces me di cuenta de que lo estaba juzgando con demasiada dureza.

_Yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo._

Lo que dijo a continuación me sorprendió, así como al resto de la familia. No podía creer lo que oía, pero conociendo a Bella, sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Había encontrado otra nueva forma de pasar su tiempo de la manera más peligrosa posible. Se había puesto a si misma entre una manada de hombres lobo, incluso si había sido por protección. Protección que no había sido suficiente. Sin previo aviso, mi ira explotó.

— _Bella, ¿Pasaste tiempo con hombres lobo?, ¿Estás loca?, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que pudo ser para ti? Podrías haber sido gravemente herida. Me prometiste que no harías nada estúpido o imprudente. ¿No te acuerdas de eso? ¿Por qué ibas a romper tu promesa? Los hombres lobo son extremadamente inestables, especialmente los jóvenes. Pudiste haber sido asesinada. ¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?_

Carlisle me reprendió verbalmente para el beneficio de Bella, así como mentalmente para advertirme de que me mantuviera bajo control.

"_Edward, cálmate. Puedes asustarla. Si no lo haces, ella se ira y puede que no la vuelvas a ver nunca. ¿Es eso lo que estas tratando de hacer?"_

Bella me miró, tratando de disipar la noción de que ella había estado a salvo en su decisión de pasar tiempo con una jauría de perros.

— _Edward, nunca estuve en ningún peligro de la manada. Ellos me protegieron, pero voy a llegar a esa parte de la historia. Me mantuvieron a salvo. Nunca__ estuve en ningún peligro.__ En cuanto a la promesa, bueno..._

Sabía que nunca estaríamos de acuerdo sobre este punto y que de todos modos no hacía ninguna diferencia en lo que sentía, así que traté de responder de una manera que nos permitiera avanzar. Pero ella me había hecho una promesa y yo no podía entender porqué la había roto.

— _Si crees que una manada de __hombres lobo__ es __segura__, entonces creo que no tengo nada más que decir sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, tú promesa_…

En ese momento, Bella se detuvo sólo por un segundo antes de volver su atención a Alice. La expresión de su rostro hablaba de confusión y dolor. Ella le preguntó a Alice que si la había visto después de que nos fuimos. Antes de que Alice tuviera oportunidad de responderle a Bella, me respondió a mí en sus pensamientos.

"_Gracias, Edward. Una vez más, dañé a mi amiga por ti. Realmente espero que estés feliz contigo mismo. Si ella se va es debido a esto y estoy segura de que no podré perdonarte."_

Hice una mueca, al menos internamente. Yo había hecho cada parte de esto. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?

Alice respondió a su amiga, a su mejor amiga, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera encontrar el perdón en su corazón de la misma forma que lo hizo con Jasper.

— _Bella, cuando nos fuimos, Edward me hizo prometer que no indagaría en tu futuro. Discutí con él sobre esto, pero al final, honré sus deseos. Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Edward es mi hermano y cuando nos fuimos, cuando él se fue... sentí que mi lealtad debía permanecer con él. Me dolió mucho dejarte atrás, pero hice lo que pensé que era mejor para mi familia, a pesar de que siempre has significado mucho para mí. _

_Tú en realidad fuiste mi primera amiga, la única con la que realmente podía ser yo misma, quien supo todo sobre mí y el resto de la familia. Yo no sabía que más hacer..._

Como si respondiera a una señal, Bella perdonó a Alice. Y ella, de la expresión en su rostro y la alegría de sus pensamientos se apresuró a abrazar a Bella, golpeándose ambas en el proceso. Se veía tan feliz, y no podía dejar de sonreír ya que mi hermana, por lo menos, tenía a su amiga de vuelta. Al menos ella podría ser feliz con lo que Bella tenía que ofrecer. Si sólo Dios pudiera encontrar en su corazón algo que me demostrara la misma bendición… lo cual era muy improbable.

Bella pasó a explicar cómo la manada la protegió, cómo la mantuvieron a salvo. Ése era mi trabajo. Estaba recordando una y otra vez durante la noche cómo le había fallado. Yo la había salvado de James en Phoenix, pero le había fallado cuando la dejé. Sabía porqué la había dejado pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pude haber cometido un error tan terrible? Ésta no era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de que había cometido un error cuando decidí dejarla; peor, ésta era la primera vez que me daba cuenta del desastre que se produjo a causa de mi terquedad.

Bella se apresuró en su relato, nos habló acerca de todo lo que había pasado los primeros meses. Ella habló de cómo Jacob, un perro callejero, empezó a tomar las riendas de su precioso corazón. Él la convenció de ir al baile, algo que parecía mortificarla cuando yo la llevé la primera vez. Se veía tan hermosa, tan perfecta esa noche.

Habló sobre cómo su relación cambió; y fiel a su naturaleza, los pensamientos de Emmett se volvieron hacia temas inapropiados. Comenzó a verbalizar esos pensamientos hacia Bella, antes de que, gracias al cielo, Rosalie lo detuviera.

_Gracias, Rosalie._ Esto era algo que no tenía ningún interés en escuchar.

* * *

**¿Largo o solo un poco? Un tanto repetitivo pero ai sta, lo que vio y pensó Edward sobre todo lo ocurrido en los primeros 6 capitulos….**

**Voy como a la mitad del siguiente capi asi que tal vez lo suba en cuatro o cinco días o depende, no se, pero pronto.**

**p.d. +Reviews=+Traduccion (no se presionen, es solo que cada que veo un review es como ¡tengo que traducir!)**


	9. Capitulo8: Jacob

**Voy como a la mitad del siguiente capi asi que tal vez lo suba en cuatro o cinco días o depende, no se, pero pronto… creo qe no volveré a escribir algo asi… aunque en mi defensa, lo termine a los 4 dias i se lo envie a mi Betta…. En su defensa, tiene una vida aun mas ocupada qe la mia… no puedo imaginar lo que eso sea pro asi es…**

**Millones de gracias por cada review... alert... favorite... es tan genial recibir muchisimas notificaciones en hotmail... como si fuera facebook haha... ls amoooo!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

Disfruten el capi….

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Jacob**

POV Bella

.

Capitulo 8: Jacob

— Emmett, no fue así. Empecé desde abajo con Jake. Él era como mi sol, mi calor. Me enamoré de él. Tomó mucho tiempo, pero se sintió bien. Nuestras familias estaban conectadas desde antes de que cualquiera de los dos siquiera hubiera nacido. Nuestros padres eran los mejores amigos, parecía como la progresión natural de las cosas. Después de esa noche, éramos básicamente inseparables; llegué a la comunidad universitaria en el otoño, mientras que Jake trabajaba el doble de tiempo para terminar la secundaria antes, y yo le daba clases para ayudarlo a lograrlo.

— Al final de mi primer año de universidad, Jake me pidió que me casara con él, — continué, hasta que me di cuenta de que Edward se había levantado de su silla, corriendo hacia la puerta. Emmett lo golpeó ahí, bloqueando su camino. Al mismo tiempo, Jasper había dejado el lado izquierdo de Alice, bloqueando la otra salida de la sala.

En ese momento pude sentir que había varias conversaciones pasando a la vez, a pesar de que la habitación estaba en completo silencio. Sabía que lo más probable era que Edward estuviera siendo asaltado mentalmente por todos los miembros de su familia. Cada par de ojos, incluido el mío, lo miraba. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera?

Pensé que sus acciones eran extrañas; pero después de todo lo que había pasado con Edward, especialmente después de que él me dejara, sentí como si nunca lo hubiera entendido realmente o a cualquiera de sus razones de porqué hizo lo que hizo. Esta vez no era diferente. Actuaba como un amante celoso, pero hasta yo sabía que eso era una tontería. Él no me quería, probablemente nunca lo hizo. Yo no había sido nada, sólo una distracción de la eternidad tan monótona a la que se enfrentan los de nuestra especie. Entendí eso implacablemente, de primera mano.

No pude detenerme cuando espeté: — ¿Fue algo que dije? Les dije que esta historia no era particularmente feliz, pero créanme, ésta es la mejor parte de todas. Lo que viene no es exactamente placentero. Si esto está alterándolos, no iré más allá, —concluí, antes de que Esme se dirigiera hacia mí.

— Querida Bella, has tenido la amabilidad de abrirnos tus pensamientos y acciones, así podremos comprender mejor lo que pasó desde que nos fuimos. Edward, estás siendo grosero con nuestra invitada. Por favor, regresa a tu asiento para que podamos continuar. — Edward no se movió, por lo que Esme intentó de nuevo. — Edward, ¿me oíste? — terminó con un tono cada vez más severo, pero aún así lleno de preocupación maternal.

Edward con su espalda aún frente a mí, agachó la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo pareció relajarse, casi con resignación. Alzó la vista para hacer frente a Emmet, que se había cruzado de brazos, y no se veía dispuesto a dejar que su hermano abandonara los confines de la sala de estar.

Edward se volvió hacia mí antes de hablar. — Bella, me disculpo. No voy a aburrirte con detalles, pero lamento si mis acciones parecieron groseras de alguna manera. No estoy tratando de insultarte. Por favor, créeme esa parte — terminó, antes de dejar de mirarme y voltear su rostro lejos de mí.

¿Cómo podía un rostro ser tan hermoso? Pero recuperé el uso parcial de mis sentidos para responderle. — Edward, estás perdonado. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de que te quedes si esta conversación se te hace incómoda. Lo entiendo. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes estará bien para mí, — terminé antes de que me mirara, con sus hermosos ojos de un topacio oscuro de nuevo.

Edward volvió a su asiento, Emmett y Jasper sólo regresaron a sus posiciones originales cuando él se sentó y se relajó en los espesos cojines. Su mirada me penetró y me vi obligada a apartar la mirada. Mi corazón, si aún hubiera estado latiendo, habría estado a punto de estallar de emoción en ese momento. Me mantuve unida a mi misma, incapaz o muy poco dispuesta a examinar los sentimientos que aún me habían quedado de Edward.

En última instancia, yo sabía que lo amaba, pero verdaderamente no podía abrazarme a esos conocimientos aquí, en compañía de su familia. Además, yo sabía que no era para él. Lo había aprendido de la manera más dura. Más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, me podría hundir en el dolor, pero tenía que estar sola para que eso sucediera.

— ¿Debería continuar? — Pregunté, mirando hacia arriba para mirar a quien fuera, excepto a Edward.

— Si eso crees, — escupió Rosalie, con el rostro torcido a causa del feroz odio que sentía hacia mí. Me volví para mirarla, no me sorprendió su expresión. Emmett aumentó la presión sobre ella, susurrando en su oído con una mirada de incomodidad en su rostro. Era la primera vez que había hablado, desde que había llegado a la casa. Con el rabillo del ojo, me di cuenta de que cada miembro de su familia la miró, la vergüenza llenó sus facciones antes de que yo hablara.

— Rosalie, como le expliqué a Edward, no tienes ninguna obligación de sentarte aquí y escuchar mi historia. No te sientas ofendida. No hay necesidad de fingir. Ten en cuenta que cualquier decisión que tomes, funcionara para mí. — Terminé, mirándola, tratando de mantener mi presente hostilidad en el barco. ¿Ahora qué le había hecho a ella? Sabía que ella no me quería, pero yo le estaba dando una salida. ¿No podía, por una vez en su existencia, tener misericordia al respecto?

Entonces Esme habló. Miré hacia ella, un poco sorprendida por el aspecto grave en su mirada. — Rosalie, — se dirigió a su hija mayor, — tú y yo ya hablamos sobre tu participación en las actividades de esta noche. No creo que tenga que recordarte que tenemos compañía y que debes comportarte de una manera apropiada. ¿Nos entendemos?

Rosalie miró a su madre, el remordimiento llenaba sus ojos, — Lo siento, Esme. — Ella me miró rotundamente antes de añadir. — Mis disculpas, Bella.

— No pasa nada, Rosalie, — añadí, mirando a los rostros que tenía alrededor mío; sonriéndome, animándome a que continuara. Ahora, ¿Dónde me encontraba de nuevo? Normalmente no tenía problemas para concentrarme, pero ahora tenía demasiadas cosas girando alrededor de mí en este momento en particular, como para mantenerlas totalmente juntas.

— Bueno, Jacob me pidió que me casara con él. Yo no estaba en condiciones de aceptar por el momento. Apenas había terminado un año en la universidad y él ni siquiera había empezado. Entendió, pero yo sabía que estaba decepcionado. Continuamos saliendo y pasando tiempo juntos, tanto como pudimos. Él tenía patrullas que hacer, así como trabajo de clase.

— Tomé un montón de clases; pensé que entre más tomara, más rápido podría terminar. Me especialicé en educación primaria y obtuve un respaldo para trabajar con niños con necesidades especiales, al mismo tiempo. Reneé estaba encantada conmigo. Sentía que estaba siguiendo sus pasos, convirtiéndome en maestra. Trabajé tiempo parcial, por lo que Jake y yo no teníamos mucho tiempo para pasar juntos, pero lo hicimos funcionar. Al principio de mi segundo año de universidad, Jake se me unió en la escuela.

— Organizamos nuestros horarios para que pudiera cuidar de mí. No se había dado ninguna, — luché contra la palabra, — actividad de vampiros en Forks o La Push desde bastante tiempo atrás, pero aún quedaba trabajo que hacer. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió…

* * *

**¿Qué ocurrio? Haha un avance**:

— Cuando estuvimos solos a la mañana siguiente, me puse de rodillas y le suplique que me perdonara por aplazar las cosas. Entonces le pedi que se casara conmigo, — termine mis pensamientos, mi voz mezclada con nostalgia.

**Es lo único qe les puedo dar… las amo i el otro capi ya se lo envie a mi Beta, es cosa de su tiempo cuando lo suba ok!**

**p.d. +Rs=+T**


	10. Capitulo9: Catalizador

**Iba a subir el capi hace una semana, pero quería darles un pequeño avance del próximo asi que me puse a trabajar en ello, pero como ya me conocen, saben que tuve un monton de cosas en medio antes de esto =D**

**Millones de gracias por cada review... alert... favorite... es tan genial recibir muchisimas notificaciones en hotmail... ls amoooo! En mi otra traducción consegui la misma cantidad de reviews que tengo aquí con 17 capis, y aquí solo llevamos 10! Asi que no podría estar mas contenta de lo que ya estoy =DDDDDDD**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

Disfruten el capi…

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

**Catalizador**

POV Bella

.

— ¿Qué pasó? — cuestionó Emmett, sacándome rápidamente de mi ensoñación.

— Bueno, yo estaba terminando mi segundo año de universidad, cuando llegó el verano; estaba tomando clases y trabajando. Las patrullas continuaban. No había cambiado nada, en serio. Charlie y Billy se iban a pescar por unos días. Jacob se quedaba en mi casa o yo me quedaba en la suya durante ese tiempo, — murmuré, antes de añadir rápidamente, — simplemente por protección.

Sabía que los ojos de Edward se habían oscurecido nuevamente y como una señal, Jasper envió otra ola de calma particularmente intensa a través de la habitación. La intensidad fue un alivio. Las cosas estaban cada vez más y más profundas y sentí que lo que estaba a punto de decir, definitivamente, iba a cambiar la sensación en la habitación.

— Una noche, me levanté en La Push y Jake llegó a casa del trabajo. Había comenzado un pequeño taller mecánico en la ciudad. Siempre fue muy bueno con las manos, construyendo cosas, arreglando otras. Construyó su propio coche, ¿mencioné eso? — dije, una pequeña sonrisa tocaba mis labios.

— Bueno con las manos, ¿eh? — comenzó Emmett, una vez más su conversación fue interrumpida por Rosalie, quien esta vez le dio un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, fue fuerte, por el sonido que causó.

— Lo que quise decir fue que él estaba poniendo las cosas en su lugar para nosotros. Todavía no había renunciado a la idea de casarse conmigo. No me lo había pedido de nuevo, pero el veía a los demás miembros de la manada sentar cabeza. Él no iba a ceder sin haber peleado.

Carlisle me interrumpió. — Bella, mencionaste que algo pasó. ¿Qué cosas cambiaron?

Levanté la vista hacia él. Sus ojos cálidos e inteligentes me miraban. Con mis pensamientos volviendo a su lugar, continué.

— Bueno, una noche particularmente lluviosa, Jake llegó a casa. Comíamos la cena, hablando sobre los demás días cuando sonó el teléfono. Jake lo tomó y me di cuenta de que algo andaba muy mal. Jake cogió sus llaves de la mesa y sin hablar tiro de mí, me recogió y corrió conmigo hasta el coche. Me puso en el asiento delantero y saltó en él antes de que arrancáramos. Yo no sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos y pasó algún tiempo antes de que él fuera capaz de controlarse a si mismo lo suficiente como para hablar, — continué.

Recordé aquella noche, al menos lo que podía recordar.

— _Bella, algo malo ha pasado. La madre de Paul fue asesinada a principios de esta noche. Sospechamos que es un vampiro, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos al hospital e inspeccionemos el cuerpo. Tengo que llevarte allá, donde podrás quedarte con los demás, mientras Sam y yo buscamos a Paul. Quédate allí. Los demás te protegerán. Tenemos que encontrar a Paul antes de que se mate. Está evidentemente molesto en este momento y no está para pensar con claridad, — terminó Jake, con tono sombrío pero firme._

Volví en mis sentidos antes de continuar. — El hermano de Jake, Paul, perdió a su madre en un ataque de vampiros. En ese momento, todos pensaron que su muerte estaba destinada a ser un mensaje de que los lobos eran ineficaces y no podían proteger a nadie. Comenzó una guerra total… una que los lobos a duras penas ganaron.

— Todos estábamos bajo resguardo. Nos quedábamos en grandes grupos; las esposas, novias, niños. La lucha se prolongó por al menos dos meses, antes de que los lobos consiguieran al último de ellos. No era un aquelarre grande; al final descubrimos que se trataba de dos aquelarres pequeños que buscaban pasar un buen rato. Repugnante, — terminé.

— Jake llegó a casa una noche, herido. Habían terminado con el último de ellos. La amenaza había pasado. No tenía ningún peligro mortal, pero tenía algunos cortes profundos. Él ya había comenzado a sanar, pero yo estaba inconsolable. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todas mis razones para aplazar el matrimonio eran ridículas. Casi lo había perdido y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Cuando estuvimos solos a la mañana siguiente, me puse de rodillas y le supliqué que me perdonara por aplazar las cosas. Entonces le pedí que se casara conmigo, — terminé mis pensamientos, mi voz mezclada con nostalgia.

No sé cuanto tiempo pase allí, en silencio, perdida en mis propios pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta de que no era la única que estaba en silencio. Miré hacia arriba, para ver que cada miembro de la familia tenía su mirada puesta en mí, cada par de ojos me miraba desconcertado e impaciente porque continuara.

— Lo siento. No era mi intención detenerme de esa forma. Recuerdos que creía olvidados a veces aparecen de la nada y se aferran a mí. De todos modos, Jake me miró como si no me hubiera escuchado correctamente, — volví a empezar.

— _Bella, ¿estás diciendo lo que creo que acabas de decir? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de opinión? Sé que no estás interesada en casarte en este momento. Sé que no funciono para tu padres, pero, ¿Por qué el cambio de idea? Por favor no me digas que es por lo que pasó anoche. Estoy como nuevo. Nunca he estado en ningún peligro real. Unos cuantos estúpidos chupasangres no son ningún problema para nosotros. Tú más que nadie, deberías saberlo ahora._

Me acordé de las palabras de Jacob esa noche, la mirada en sus ojos llenos de amor y ternura, tratando de ocultar su emoción ante lo que mis palabras significaban para nosotros dos.

— En ese momento, le dije que estaba dispuesta a casarme con él. Le dije que no era necesario esperar, que debíamos casarnos tan pronto como fuera posible. Había aplazado las cosas durante demasiado tiempo y no iba a perder más. ¡Él estaba tan feliz! Me levantó, con su brazo vendado y obviamente con dolor, me hizo girar alrededor de toda la habitación. Me bajó un momento, para recoger algo de su escritorio, — continué, antes de que mis ojos se encontraran con la expresión de Edward.

Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, su cuerpo inerte, con los ojos cerrados. Yo no podía soportar verlo con tanto dolor. Por un momento, mi frío corazón saltó. ¿Estaba celoso? ¿Estaba molesto porque la historia, mi historia, se dirigía a mí amando a alguien más? Con la misma rapidez, supe que esa no podía ser la razón. Él no me quería. No importaba cual fuera la razón, no podía soportar verlo sufrir. A pesar de que no entendía su reacción, mi amor por él, un amor que nunca había terminado no permitiría que me sentara ahí y lo dejara sufrir.

— Edward, — me dirigí a él lentamente, — ¿estás bien? ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado de nuevo? — terminé, temerosa y ansiosa por su respuesta.

— No, Bella. Sólo estaba tratando de concentrarme en todo lo que decías. Por favor, no dejes que te detenga. Sigue adelante y continúa con tu relato, — él me miró, su máscara de piedra estaba allí de nuevo.

Estaba confundida, pero viendo que teníamos un largo camino por delante, decidí seguir el consejo de Edward y continuar.

— Bueno, él cogió una pequeña caja de su escritorio; un anillo de compromiso. A continuación, se puso de rodillas y me propuso matrimonio. Fue rápido, pero muy dulce. Decidimos casarnos ese otoño, a pesar de que los dos aún estábamos en la escuela. Sería pequeño y nada extravagante. Sin embargo, decirle a Charlie y a Reneé era otra cosa.

Les conté que Charlie estaba entusiasmado por el compromiso. Reneé lucho con uñas y dientes. Ella no había visto a ninguno de los Black desde que dejó Forks y no podía verme casándome con alguien que no había terminado la universidad. Por no hablar de que yo aún estaba en la escuela y que consideraba tanto mi edad como la de Jacob una definitiva desventaja.

Tomó un serio convencimiento, hasta que finalmente me puse de pie y le expliqué que podía aceptar mi elección o no, pero que no cambiaría de opinión respecto a mi matrimonio con Jacob.

— Aún eres muy obstinada, Bella, — se rió Alice mientras que cada Cullen de la sala hacía una mueca o se reía de sus comentarios, sin duda recordando lo intensamente obstinada que era. Todos, menos Edward.

Continué. — Si, supongo que todavía lo soy. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

— Jake y yo nos casamos ese otoño. Invité a algunos de los amigos de la escuela, también estuvo la manada y, por supuesto mi pequeña familia. Charlie me entregó y Reneé y Phil vinieron de Florida. Ellos estuvieron felices al final. Finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Jake me ayudó a curarme y que yo estaría a salvo con él, que él se ocuparía de mí.

— Nos fuimos a nuestra luna de miel y regresamos a nuestros horarios regulares el siguiente lunes. Escuela y trabajo eran nuestro horario. Nos mudamos a una casita en la reserva. Yo viajaba todos los días a la universidad local y trabajaba tiempo parcial. Jacob tomó una licencia en la escuela y centró toda su atención y energía en la tienda. Lo hizo muy bien. Sus hermanos Embry y Quil lo ayudaron. La gente de Forks y La Push tenía un alternativo de Dowling y el taller de Jake siempre estaba ocupado.

— Seguimos de la misma forma por un tiempo. Estando ocupados, el tiempo pasó volando. La actividad en la zona disminuyó, por lo que las patrullas no eran tan necesarias. Jake se iba sólo una noche a la semana.

— La manada y sus familias pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Bodas, cumpleaños, vacaciones, las esposas y las novias pasábamos gran parte del tiempo cocinando, afuera juntas, sentía como si tuviera un montón de hermanas con las cuales estar. Todos nos ayudábamos unos a otros en el servicio de niñeras, proyectos en el hogar o lo que surgiera, todo el mundo se ocupaba en ello. Éramos una gran familia y todos nos sentíamos conectados entre si. Éramos fieramente protectores y lo primero era la lealtad, lo más importante en nuestras mentes. De eso es de lo que se trata la familia, especialmente para ellos.

Estaba llegando a la parte de la historia de la que no quería hablar, pero tenía que soltarlo. Ya que di parte de la información en la oficina. _¡Maldita sea! No quería que lo supieran todo, pero no había manera de evitarlo ahora. _

* * *

_Un pequeño adelanto del próximo capi:_

Antes de que pudiera argumentar, Edward me había envuelto en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con fuerza, negándose a dejarme ir. Comencé a luchar hasta que me di cuenta de que era inútil. Yo no tenía con que luchar dentro de mí. Colapse en su pecho, aun luchando con combatir los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de mi pecho, los cuales sabía que podrían ofrecer un pequeño consuelo o liberarme de la intensa agonía que sentía cuando pensaba en Grace. Mi hija, mi hermosa bebe que había perdido. Ella aún estaba en La Push con su padre, pero yo había sido violentamente arrancada de su vida.

_Creo que soy mala…_

_Pliss reviews! =D_

_p.d +R=+T_


	11. Capitulo10: Grace

_**N/T:**__ Oooh si! I'm back! __Y les traigo licencia para matarme…. Pueden enviar a lso vulturi a mi ventana, incluso la dejare abierta esta noche =D… me gustaría no tener escusas pero als tengo! :::_

_Mi betta…si, se la trago la tierra, o la escuela…. Ella esta terminando su prepa y realmente apenas y tiene tiempo de respirar… de hecho este capi no esta beteado, pero me parecía que ya era demasiado tiempo sin subir uno asi que se los traje con unos cuantos acentos i asi, pro sin la beteacion =DD_

… _ultima cosa i podrán comenzar a leer…. ¡USTEDES SON MARAVILLOSSS! mas de 100 reviews….. si Alice me dijera ve a tu lugar feliz definitivamente entraría a fanfiction y leería los reviews de nuevo i los alerts, favoritos ¡TODO! SIMPLEMENTE SENSACIONAL!_

_¡graciaaaaaaaas!_

_**N/A: **__dedico este capitulo a todos ustedes, fieles lectores que se han tomado el tiempo de leer y comentar. Gracias por compartir esta experiencia conmigo. Ha sido un infierno el camino y espero continuar este viaje con todos ustedes, personas increíblemente maravillosas en el asiento delantero, ¡junto a mi! ¡ustedes saben exactamente quienes son!_

_ACTUALIZADO: Ya esta veteado…. Olviden esa parte de la nota que dice que no lo esta =DD_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

Disfruten el capi… Nos vemos abajo

**Capitulo 9:**

**Grace**

Bella POV

.

Después de una breve pausa y de una respiración profunda, continué. — Parte de los requerimientos de mi educación era completar mi último semestre en la universidad como maestra. Fue durante ese semestre que me entere que estaba embarazada. Jacob estaba mas allá de emocionado. Cada miembro de la manada venia a ayudarnos para prepararnos. Trabajamos en el pequeño dormitorio, convirtiéndolo en un hermoso cuarto para bebe.

— Yo quería saber el sexo del bebe, pero Jake no quería oír hablar sobre eso. Quería ser sorprendido y no había quien lo sacara de eso.

— Charlie estaba más allá de emocionado. Venia y me checaba a menudo. Compro juguetes para bebe y no podía esperar a que el bebe lo llamara "abuelo", aunque tuve que recordarle que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que pudiera hablar. Ni siquiera le importo, y las sonrisas en su rostro eran más que suficientes para decirme lo feliz que estaba por Jake y por mi. Era maravilloso verlo. Él sentía que al fin iba a tener la oportunidad de ver a un niño crecer. No había tenido mucho tiempo conmigo y yo estaba realmente feliz de darle esa oportunidad.

— Reneé era otra historia. Ella finalmente se adapto a que yo estuviera casada. Ella sabia que yo era feliz, pero cuando se entero de lo del bebe, enloqueció. Vio mi vida y la vio como un eco de la suya y eso la hizo realmente infeliz. Decir que estaba decepcionada por nuestro anuncio era un eufemismo. Pero, yo estaba a punto de graduarme de la universidad, casada y viviendo por mi cuenta; mas el bebe que ya estaba en camino, no podía discutir nuestra decisión.

— Sin embargo, con el tiempo, se acostumbro a la idea. Ella se ponía cada vez mas y mas emocionada, aunque prohibió que alguien la llamara "abuela". Todos nos reímos de eso. Mi mama siempre actuó más joven de su edad. Finalmente nos decidimos por "Mimi Renee" y ella parecía contenta con eso. Voló para venir a un baby shower que la manada organizo para mi y pensaba volver cuando el bebe naciera. Le encantaba ir de compras para el bebe, compraba ropa y juguetes, y me daba consejos todo el tiempo sobre como hacer esto y aquello.

— Pero mi embarazo no fue fácil. El doctor me dijo que mi tamaño y el nivel de estrés en la escuela lo hacían difícil. Tampoco ayudo mucho que yo estaba embarazada del bebe de un hombre lobo, aunque, por supuesto, no podíamos decirle al medico eso.

— Jake era tan sobreprotector. Él estaba constantemente observándome para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Él realmente quería que yo dejara la escuela, pero yo estaba tan cerca de graduarme, por lo que él y yo discutíamos al respecto. No podía dejar d lado algo que era tan importante para nuestros futuros. Finalmente acordamos que tomaría las cosas tan relajadamente como fuera posible mientras estuviera en el trabajo. Él parecía feliz con eso y pasábamos las noches hablando sobre el bebe y en como las cosas cambiarían una vez que él o ella llegara. Estábamos tan emocionados.

— Seguimos de la misma forma hasta que termine mis prácticas, graduándome y tomando los meses de verano libres. Jake no hizo ningún intento de ocultar su inmenso alivio. Salía del trabajo e iba impacientemente y directo a casa. Era tan atento y dulce. Él hacia cualquier cosa por hacerme feliz. Su pasatiempo era correr a altas horas de la noche y traer cualquier cosa que se me antojara. Nunca quise nada demasiado extraño, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por verme sonreír. Aun seguía preocupado por mi, sin embargo, antes del ultimo mes de embarazo, el medico me puso en reposo absoluto en cama. Jake continuo trabajando porque tenia que hacerlo, por lo que las esposas de la manada venían y me visitaban todos los días.

— Yo había aceptado un trabajo en la escuela de la reserva y comenzaría ese otoño. Ecordaron mantener mi puesto libre hasta que tuviera al bebe y tiempo para recuperarme antes de empezar. Una de las mejores cosas de ser una esposa de la manada era el nivel de respeto de los ancianos. Tomaron tantas decisiones relacionadas a la reserva y estaban más que dispuestos a saltarse algunas reglas con tal de garantizar que yo mantuviera mi empleo. Me sentí aliviada porque al menos tenia un trabajo que me esperaba y que podría ayudarnos con el financiamiento de la casa y la familia, no que Jake siempre se preocupara por eso.

— Entre en parto a mediados de agosto. Jake se apresuro a llevarme al hospital y después de casi 20 horas de contracciones, se vieron obligados a llevarme a cesárea. Aunque tenia la epidural, nunca había estado tan incomoda. Charlie llegó al hospital y se negó a irse, aunque todos sabíamos que estaríamos allí por un largo tiempo. Ella era una bebe obstinada. Ella venia de nalgas y el medico trato de hacerla girar dos veces antes de decidir que la única opción era la cirugía. Jake estaba loco de preocupación, aunque los médicos intentaron convencerlo de que era algo de rutina.

— Me llevaron al área quirúrgica del hospital. Aun estaba bajo los efectos de la epidural, así que mientras me preparaba para la cirugía, Jake se metía dentro de batas quirúrgicas para estar allí conmigo. Por primera vez, sentí temor, temor real. ¿Qué si algo sale mal? ¿Y si el bebe no lo logra? Nunca antes había sentido tal sobrecarga de emociones en mis sentidos, aunque mi subconsciente culpaba a la lluvia de hormonas que atravesaba mi sistema. Podía sentir las lagrimas empezar a llenar mis ojos y los primeros atisbos de pánico comenzaron a notarse.

— No fue sino hasta que Jake entro a la sala de operaciones que sentí que todo esto iba a salir bien. Él me sonrió, la esquina de sus ojos se arrugo con esa sonrisa, ya que el resto de su cara estaba cubierta por una estúpida mascara. Tomo mi mano y la apretó suavemente. Me sentí tan segura y lista para, finalmente, conocer a nuestro hijo.

— El medico y los enfermeros me hablaron durante el procedimiento y pude sentir el ligero tiron del bisturí al abrirse paso a través de mi piel. Podía oler la sangre y el olor comenzaba a debilitarme, pero Jake se inclino mas cerca de mi, dispuesto a que me centrara en su rostro, en sus ojos. Pude ver tanto amor y confianza emanando de él. Me concentre solo en sus bellos ojos, mientras él me decía lo orgulloso que estaba de mi, lo mucho que me amaba y ka increíble madre que seria. Me beso las mejillas, los labios, la frente, al mismo tiempo que me decía que todo estaría bien, que me amaba y que todo esto iba a funcionar. Su mirada no me abandono mientras esperábamos impacientemente por escuchar el primer grito de nuestro hijo, para hacernos saber que él o ella estaba bien.

— El doctor me dijo que el bebe estaba fuera y antes de que lo supiéramos, escuche ese pequeño sollozo, seguido de un grito estridente. El medico se rio y nos dijo… teníamos una hermosa niña. Me sorprendio. Ambos nos sorprendimos. Estábamos seguros de que seria un niño, incluso si nunca hablamos mucho de ello. El hecho de que el doctor nos dijera que teníamos una niña nos tomo algo de tiempo de entender. Jake dejo escapar un suave silbido antes de hablarme.

— _Bueno, eso es simplemente genial. Ahora voy a tener que llevar un bate de beisbol en la mano para espantar a cualquier niño que crea que es lo suficientemente bueno para mi niña. ¿Mi niña? Nuestra niña. ¡Bells, tenemos una bebe! Muñecas y vestidos rosas y coletas de caballo… ¿puedes creerlo?_

— Yo no lo podía creer. Y sentía como si las enfermeras se estuvieran tomando la eternidad para limpiarla lo suficiente y verla por primera vez. Jake miro por encima de la sabana y una vez que lamirada de horror dejo sus ojos, — me rei entre dientes por un momento, recordando la escena, — me di cuenta de que él podía verla. Nunca había visto sus ojos suavizarse asi antes. No podía ver muy bien desde mi posición pero pude verlo levantando sus brazos y me di cuenta de que ellos probablemente se la estaban entregando a él. La trajo hasta mi y me la puso en el pecho, lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pudiera besar la parte superior de su cabeza y disfrutara de su maravilloso perfume. Podía sentir las lagrimas que habían llenado mis ojos fianalmente callendo por mis mejillas y humedeciendo mi cabello. Nunca supe que algo tan pequeño podría hacerte sentir… — mi voz se apago y me tomo un minuto continuar.

— Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, por lo que Jake la tomo en sus enormes y fuertes manos. Ella se veía tan pequeña en sus brazos; él derramo algunas lagrimas mientras besaba su pequeña frente. Ella se callo al instante, estoy segura que por el calor de su tacto y la suavidad de sus acciones. No habíamos discutido sobre los nombres, pero de acuerdo a su tradición familiar de tomar nombres de la Biblia, rápidamente optamos por Grace. Grace Alice Black.

No me di cuenta en ese momento que mientras iba contando esta historia, mi mirada nunca salio del suelo, si era por no ser capaz o por no querer buscar la mirada de los Cullen, no estaba segura. Asimismo, no me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de hablar por algún tiempo. Cuando detecte un movimiento, mire hacia arriba, para ver que Rosalie se había puesto de pie y se me estaba acercando, con solo algunos pasos entre nosotros.

— Bella, ¿tenias una hija? — pregunto, su tono incrédulo y un poco condescendiente, con una mirada en su cara que yo no podía descifrar, pero pude ver el destello de envidia en sus sorprendentes ojos color ambar. Su voz era calmada y tranquila, pero yo no había pasado por alto la implicación de su actitud.

En ese momento, salte de mi asiento, incapaz de controlar mis emociones por mas tiempo, mientras una ola de rabia se hacia cargo de todo. — _¡TENGO UNA HIJA!_ — le grite, un profundo gruñido se construyo en mi pecho, el cual no luche por suprimir. — ¿Cómo te _atreves_ a decirme tal cosa? ¡Simplemente porque no puedo estar con ella, solo porque ella esta muy lejos de mi, solo porque ella _no_ tiene absolutamente una idea de quien soy, — me ahogue en el llanto de mi garganta, — no significa que no sea su madre! Ella es _mia_ y nada puede cambiar eso. ¡Nada! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? — termine empujándola rudamente fuera de mi camino, mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Ya había tenido suficiente. Me iba y nadie me iba a parar. Lo que sea que haya comenzado esta noche para nosotros, yo había decidido que había _terminado._

Cada miembro de la familia Cullen se levanto mientras yo iba a la puerta. No pude llegar a la puerta con suficiente rapidez, aunque luche contra la necesidad de usar mi mayor velocidad para escapar. Si no tenia nada mas, aun tenia mi orgullo.

Entonces lo sentí. Una mano tomo gentilmente la mía, tratando de detenerme. Antes de que pudiera argumentar, Edward me había envuelto en sus brazos, sosteniéndome con fuerza, negándose a dejarme ir. Comencé a luchar hasta que me di cuenta de que era inútil. Yo no tenía con que luchar dentro de mí. Colapse en su pecho, aun luchando con combatir los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de mi pecho, los cuales sabía que podrían ofrecer un pequeño consuelo o liberarme de la intensa agonía que sentía cuando pensaba en Grace. Mi hija, mi hermosa bebe que había perdido. Ella aún estaba en La Push con su padre, pero yo había sido violentamente arrancada de su vida. Aunque me obligue a mí misma a hacerlo para sobrevivir el día a día. Incluso con el dolor, hacia mi pequeña existencia un poco más soportable. Medite sobre esto solo por un momento en lugar de derrumbarme, me permití disfrutar de la comodidad que él me ofrecía, incluso si él no sentía nada más que lastima por mí en ese momento.

Ya no sentía frio o duro. Su cuerpo se sentía como el mio ahora. Se sentía casi caliente al tacto y su piel era suave y acogedora. Mi cabeza se inclino sobre su pecho, mi cuerpo cedió a la comodidad que me ofrecia. Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, manteniéndome cerca de él. Su mejilla toco la parte superior de mi cabeza, mientras me mecia suavemente hacia adelante y atrás. Podía sentir los sollozos viniendo, aunque luche contra el mismo infierno por mantenerlos. Tantos recuerdos de él abrazandome asi empezaron a llegar de nuevo a mi, haciendo mucho mas difícil el que estuviéramos juntos. El hecho de que él me sostuviera lo hacia mas acogedor. El cielo y el infierno a la vez…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Él me sintió estremecer y me apreté con aun mas fuerza. Su olor era insoportable, pero me empezó a ofrecer el confort que no esperaba. Recordé tantas veces en que había respirado su aroma como humana, lo deje quedarse, sabiendo que mas tarde, cuando estuviera sola, iba a pagar por ese recuerdo. Me relaje en su cuerpo, permitiéndome sentir la comodidad que me estaba ofreciendo, algo de alivio a mi dolor, independientemente del porque lo hacia. Lidiaría con el dolor que llegaría mas tarde, pero por este momento, sabia que necesitaba esto. Lo había necesitao durante demasiado tiempo.

Finalmente, sin preocuparme por el precio, aspire su delicioso aroma, llenando mis pulmones, memorizando todas las sensaciones que provocaban sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi. Yo había sido abrazada por los estudiantes, le había dado la mano a los colegas, pero me había negado a este tipo de contacto intimo durante años. No había sentido un toque asi durante tanto tiempo y aunque se sentía maravilloso sabia que no podía continuar.

Gentilmente me aparte de él, negándome a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba segura de que no tenían otra cosa que pena, por lo que yo había estado allí solo para verlo, y después de la noche que había tenido, la pena me haría caer completamente aparte. Me quede allí, mirando mis pies, sin saber que hacer, cuando ella me hablo. Me impacto cuando la vi.

_Rosalie lucia devastada._

— Bella, lo siento tanto. Nunca quise ofenderte. Simplemente no puedo creer que lo tuviste todo. Tenias _todo. Todo_ por lo que yo daría mi inmortalidad. Tuviste una vida humana normal. Un marido que te amaba. La casa y tu propia bebe; una niña. Tenias todo lo que deberías haber tenido, lo que todos nosotros deberíamos haber tenido. Simplemente no puedo creer que esto te pasara a ti. No puedo creer que la perdiste,, perdiste tu vida. Nunca quise… tu siempre seras la madre de esa niña. Por favor, perdóname. Oh mi… ¿Qué he hecho? Nunca quise que nada de esto te hiriera. — dijo antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que era su turno de huir de la habitación.

Emmet la tomo de la cintura antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, poniéndola e la jaula de sus brazos. Ella comenzó a llorar; calmados sollozos sin lagrimas. La mire, siendo sostenida por Emmet con tanta fuerza, él trataba de consolarla y yo me daba cuenta de que había entendido mal sus palabras, sus acciones. Ella y yo nunca habíamos sido amigas, pero en ese momento, mi entendimiento de Rosalie se solidifico. Aquí había tenido todo lo que ella quería, pero en una fatídica noche, había perdido todo.

_Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener nada de eso._

— Rosalie, lamento mucho haberte gritado de esa manera. Eso fue… imperdonable. Hablar de Grace, — mi voz se quebró de nuevo, — es un tema delicado para mi, uno del que nunca hablo y sacarlo con ustedes… realmente lo siento. Ha sido una noche muy larga y estresante. Mi vida ha transcurrido en una secuencia aburrida, monótona… y, a partir de una sencilla e inesperrada reunión… todo esta completamente al revés. Por favor, perdóname. Nunca quise herirte, ¿por favor? — le rogué, tan silenciosamente que ni siquiera estaba segura de que me hubiera escuchado.

Y con eso, Rosalie salio de los fuertes brazos de Emmet y se lanzo hacia mi, esta vez me abrazo con fuerza, negándose a irse.

_Una semana mas… y si mi beta no responde subiré el otro okey?..._

_Plis reviews =DD_


	12. Capitulo11: Tour

_Espero no haberme pasado del tiempo que acorde =D …. Este capi tampoco esta beteado… asi que hay errores ortográficos por doquier….. tampoco es uno de los mejores capis….pero venga ¿Edward tocando el piano? Creo que a todos nos gusta eso =D_

_Eternamente agradecida por cada review, alert, favorito que recibo en mi bandeja de entrada... estoy tan feliz con ello que hasta le tomo una foto y la puse en mi perfil de ff! ls amoooo con locura!¡GRACIASS!_

_ACTUALIZADO: ya esta beteado =D... no quise quitar la nota de arriba =DD_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

Disfruten el capi… Nos vemos abajo

* * *

Capitulo 11:

Tour

Bella POV

.

Me quedé allí por unos minutos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, mis brazos colgaban a mis lados. Cada individuo en la sala quedó en silencio; estoy segura que estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían frente a ellos. Pude ver a Emmett en mi línea de visión y él me miraba asombrado, positivamente. En todo el tiempo que había pasado con Rose, ella nunca me había dicho demasiado. Incluso si añadías cada palabra que ella me había dicho, no creo que eso ascendiera al torrente de palabras que ella dijo hace unos minutos.

Finalmente, la abracé, aún insegura de qué hacer. Por fin me soltó, mirándome a los ojos con un rayo de dolor, uno que también tenía tristeza y una nueva comprensión. Le sonreí, sintiendo que finalmente habíamos encontrado ese puente que nos había separado durante tanto tiempo.

Carlisle habló en ese momento; — Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. Estoy seguro de que a Bella podría serle útil, igual que al resto de nosotros. Bella, ¿eso estaría bien contigo? — me miró, con su brillante sonrisa, luciendo como si lo que acababa de presenciar fuera algo parecido a un milagro de navidad.

— Un descanso estaría bien, Carlisle. — Me complació que alguien más rompiera el obvio silencio que se había hecho cargo de la sala de los Cullen. Me volví hacia la encantadora esposa de Carlisle. — Esme, me encantaría conocer la casa, estaría bien ahora, — le dirigí una mirada de gusto, en busca de romper la tensión del lugar.

— Eso seria genial, querida. Ven, sígueme, — me indicó, mientras comenzó a salir de la sala.

— Bella, ¿puedo unirme contigo y con Esme? — preguntó Alice, apareciendo al instante a mi lado.

Al no tener mucho contacto con nuestra especie, la velocidad de su movimiento me desconcertó. Ser tan parte del mundo humano como yo, hacía que rara vez usara mis capacidades de vampiro. Con el fin de encajar y pasar desapercibida, era importante usar esas habilidades sólo cuando fuera estrictamente necesario y sólo cuando estaba segura de que nadie me veía.

Le sonreí con gusto. — Me encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. Vamos. Esme está esperando, — le dije mientras caminaba por la dirección que Esme acababa de dejar segundos antes.

— Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿O debo esperar hasta que empecemos de nuevo? — ella me miró, con el salvaje entusiasmo en sus ojos, tomando mi mano para detenerme. Me volví hacia ella.

— Vamos. ¿Qué hay en tu mente?

— Dijiste que llamaste a tu hija Grace Alice. ¿Por qué Alice? — murmuró, sus ojos se habían desplazado al suelo mientras hablaba, su voz era suave y vacilante.

No pude evitar mi sonrisa. — Tú _debes_ saber la respuesta de esa pregunta. Cuando ella nació, nosotros realmente pensábamos que íbamos a tener un niño y había un montón de nombres de niño apropiados para él. Cuando surgió como una niña, pensamos en su primer nombre juntos, y tu nombre fue sólo una especie de adjunto al nombre. Jacob quería hacerme feliz, así que rápidamente lo aprobó y eso es todo, — la miré, sonriendo con gusto. Su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón creciera cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad de la decisión que tome y eso la golpeó.

— ¿La nombraste por mí? Pero, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, ella tiene el pelo negro, igual que tú. Y ella es alguien que me importa mucho, igual que tú, — le dije con una pequeña risa, preparándome a mí misma antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre mí o me abrazara imprudentemente.

En su lugar, me sorprendió su respuesta. Ella se quedó en silencio, con los ojos llenos de emociones que me fueron difíciles descifrar. En un momento se miraba sorprendida; solemne al siguiente. Las emociones continuaron pasando a través de sus ojos tan rápido, que no pude mantenerles el ritmo. Me conformé con ser paciente y esperar a que ella respondiera. Al parecer, ella estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Parecía realmente _fascinada_ por el giro de los acontecimientos.

— Pero, Bella, sé que te lastime cuando… cuando nos fuimos. ¿Cómo puedes estar herida de esa forma y aún así llamar a tu hija como yo? — preguntó, regresando su mirada al suelo.

Con eso, puse mis manos en sus hombros, y con un movimiento suave la obligué a que me mirara. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que mi amiga sufriera más por algo que pasó hace años. Su dolor era intolerable y, por mi parte, no la dejaría sufrir más. Aún seguía sin entender lo que pasó hace tantos años, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a aferrarme a eso con tanta resolución. Ya no tenía ningún sentido.

— Alice, por favor, deja de culparte a ti misma. Supongo que una de las principales razones de ponerle a Grace tu nombre era aferrarme a ti de alguna manera. Tú y Jasper hicieron tanto para ayudarme, para protegerme. Fuiste la primera en aceptarme en tu familia, después de… Edward; — Traté de no hacer una mueca de dolor, pero fue en vano, aún así continué, — y siempre me trataste como una amiga. También me usaste como tu propia muñeca tamaño real durante el baile de graduación, pero no voy a poner eso en tu contra.

Las dos nos reímos antes de seguir. — Por favor, deja eso a un lado. Lo único que importa es el aquí y ahora. ¿Podemos simplemente empezar de nuevo? — Empecé y después me di cuenta de que podría haberme adelantado a los hechos. — Quiero decir, si eso es… lo que quieres. Si esto es una cosa de una sola vez lo entiendo perfectamente, — y mi corazón empezó a doler pensando en que esta noche podría ser así, — pero, por favor, detén ya la culpa. Créeme, no vale la pena. — Le sonreí, dispuesta a entender.

Como si fuera el momento justo, Alice me abrazó con fuerza y me besó ambas mejillas. Su sonrisa era brillante y justo en ese momento sentí una oleada de alegría en el ambiente. Volteé a ver a Jasper, había una extraña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba con cariño a su esposa. El descanso estaba haciéndole a cada uno un mundo mejor. Medité esos pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que tenía a Esme esperándome mientras ella trataba de enseñarme la casa.

— Oh, Bella, — me llamó la voz musical de Alice, — esto _no_ va a ser cosa de una sola vez. Tengo a mi mejor amiga de regreso y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla ir esta vez. No me importa lo que cualquier otro diga o haga.

Alice y yo dejamos las escaleras, encontramos a Esme esperando pacientemente por nosotras en la cima. — Pensé que ustedes dos necesitaban un momento a solas. Espero que no te parezca grosero Bella, — comenzó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, — pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre tú y Alice sobre tu hija. Fue muy dulce de tu parte ponerle Alice. ¿Tienes alguna foto? — terminó con sus ojos aún agradables y brillantes.

Entonces fruncí el ceño. Nunca llevaba las imágenes de Grace conmigo. Después de lo que había sucedido, pensé que era demasiado peligroso. Y además, todo lo que necesitaba era cerrar mis ojos y ver su brillante sonrisa, escuchar su musical risa, ver la mirada en su pequeño y precioso rostro.

— Esme, no tengo fotos conmigo. Por razones que puedo explicar más adelante, no tengo ninguna fotografía actual de ella. Se los explicaré pronto, lo prometo.

— Bueno, querida, ¿Cómo luce? Debe ser hermosa, al igual que su madre, — respondió Esme, con un poco de confusión en sus ojos.

— Bueno, ella es del color de Jacob. Una piel rojiza hermosa, el cabello negro y brillante, recto como una flecha. Pero, todo el mundo dice que se ve igual a mí. También tiene mis ojos marrones, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Charlie se sorprendió la primera vez que la vio, — recordé, volviendo a ese maravilloso día en el que ella nació.

— _Bella, ella luce igual a ti cuando eras bebe. Por supuesto, no es albina, pero con toda esa sangre Quileute corriendo por sus venas, es natural que tomara el color de Jake. ¡Pero mírala! Es tu viva imagen. ¡Espera a que Reneé la vea!_

Me desconcentré de nuevo, sintiéndome un poco nostálgica. Cuando los recuerdos corrían a través de mí, a veces se volvían un poco abrumadores. Pero este recuerdo era maravilloso. Todavía podía ver la gran sonrisa de Charlie mientras sostenía a su único nieto en brazos, la cara de pura felicidad abarcó todos los rincones de su rostro que mostraban su edad, haciéndolo lucir joven de nuevo.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? — preguntó Alice, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

— Cumplió seis el mes pasado, — le respondí en voz baja, con el nudo de mi garganta comenzando a crecer.

Alice debe haberse dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de romperme de nuevo y se apresuró a iniciar el recorrido por la casa, lo que me distrajo de los pensamientos e imágenes que estaban empezando a llenar a mi mente.

Esme comenzó la gira de su hogar con el estudio de Carlisle. Se parecía mucho al que había en Forks, las paredes cubiertas de libros y un escritorio de un aspecto impresionante en el centro. Podía verlo allí, leyendo los inmensos volúmenes de revistas médicas, llenándose de nueva información, continuamente añadiéndola a su ya vasto volumen de conocimientos.

Esme me mostró rápidamente la suite que compartían. Estaba junto al estudio de Carlisle y era enorme, ya que ocupaba la mitad del segundo piso de la masiva casa.

Continuamos con el recorrido, cuando apareció Rosalie. Ella me sonrió tímidamente, le regresé la expresión. Me señaló la habitación que compartía con Emmett antes de dirigirse a mí directamente.

— ¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación, Bella? Sé que a Emmett no le importará, — me preguntó alegremente.

— Eso sería realmente genial, Rosalie, siempre y cuando estés segura de que a Emmett no le importa. No quiero entrometerme, — terminé antes de escuchar un vozarrón desde la primera planta.

— ¡Adelante, Bella! Pero, Rose dejó todo ese desorden, ¡no yo! — terminó la voz de Emmett, seguida de una estruendosa risa.

— Emmett, no digas esas cosas. No podía decidir qué ropa usar, — le respondió.

— Rosalie, no te preocupes por cualquier desorden. Deberías ver mi oficina. Eso sí que es puro caos, — intervine, tratando de mantener encendido el estado de ánimo.

Ella me indicó su habitación y la de su marido, que estaba al otro lado de la suite de Esme y Carlisle. Abrió la puerta y me dio la bienvenida al interior. Las enormes ventanas cubrían toda una pared, cubiertas por bellas cortinas de seda color rojo profundo. Una enorme chimenea de piedra oscura, al igual que las ventanas, ocupaba la mayor parte de otra pared.

Una gran cama de cuatro postes estaba en el centro de la habitación, con una hermosa gasa de color marfil extendiéndose desde las cuatro esquinas, algo común con los pisos de madera es que estaban cubiertos por una alfombra del mismo color, similar a la del primer piso. Las enormes almohadas claras y ricas en color marfil cubrían la cama con su mullido atractivo. La cama debía ser King size, estaba segura de que nada más aguantaría a Emmett. Y hablando del hombre que vivía en la habitación, me di cuenta del enorme televisor de pantalla plana que colgaba de la pared, una adición que debe haber sido su idea. Varios grandes espejos estaban por todo el lugar, sin duda, para el uso de Rosalie.

Había un enorme sofá al extremo de la cama que coordinaba con los colores de la habitación. Una gran pila de ropa de diseño exquisito, toda de mujer, estaba acomodada en una enorme pila, parecía haber sido abandonada allí en la noche. Rosalie agarró de forma rápida y con gracia la ropa antes de depositarla en una cómoda del inmenso guardarropa, el cual estaba lleno de ropa impresionantemente cara, con la intención de mejorar la inconmensurable belleza que estaba a mi lado. Ella me mostró el hermoso cuarto de baño contiguo a la habitación, tenía una gran ducha, modernizada con difusores por todos los ángulos posibles en un espacio que podría haber tenido a toda la familia a la vez, por supuesto, no que supusiera que pasara.

Alrededor de toda la habitación, había fotos de Emmett y Rosalie esparcidas, en mesas, cajones y paredes, las cuales mostraban una pareja muy enamorada. Me dolió un poco mirarlas, pero la adoración y la lealtad que se veía a través de ellas era imposible de perder. Me concentré más en ellas y me di cuenta de que varias eran de sus bodas, las innumerables ocasiones durante todos los años que habían estado juntos en que decidieron casarse. Todas se desprendían de diferentes épocas, los vestuarios y los peinados de la familia cambiaban en cada fotografía. Una gran familia feliz… el agujero de mi pecho comenzó a doler de nuevo.

Teniendo en cuenta los avances que había tenido esta noche, no iba a echarlo a perder. — Rosalie, su habitación es simplemente hermosa. Tan romántica. Tú y Emmett deben estar muy cómodos aquí, — comencé antes de que otra voz llegara desde abajo.

— ¡Bella, _no_ tienes idea de lo cómodos que estuvimos allí! ¡Justo esta misma mañana! — comenzó antes de que Rosalie lo interrumpiera.

— Emmett, estás en muchos problemas, — replicó Rose, antes de darme una sonrisa de disculpa y corriera para "corregir" a su marido.

Alice, Esme y yo dejamos su cuarto y continuamos con el recorrido, acercándonos a la habitación de Alice. Alice y Jasper compartían una habitación, ya que estaban casados, pero todo mundo se refería a su habitación como propia, sin compañía. Pronto me di cuenta de porque…

Alice abrió la puerta de su habitación, brillante y acogedora. "Su" habitación era de la misma configuración de la de Rosalie y Emmett, aunque a la inversa. Las mismas ventanas, chimenea, vestidor y cuarto de baño; pero allí es donde las similitudes terminaban.

En el centro de la habitación también había una cama extra grande, pero estaba cubierta de ropa de cama de un hermoso color lavanda, seda de la más cara se vislumbraba por allí. Las grandes ventanas cubrían una pared entera, tal como en la habitación de Rose y Emmett, pero las cortinas que las cubrían eran de una hermosa tela de gasa, que coincidía con el color pálido de la ropa de cama.

Lo que era tan intensa e increíblemente impresionante sobre la habitación de Alice era que cada centímetro cuadrado del espacio en la pared estaba cubierto por dibujos, páginas arrancadas de revistas, listas de inconmensurables ideas para cada cosa imaginable… bueno, cualquier cosa. La cantidad de libros y papel dispersos por el gran espacio era realmente abrumador, pero mostraba a la verdadera Alice. Lo más impresionante era que parecía tener un orden para la enorme cantidad de parafernalia que cubría cada centímetro cuadrado del lugar, salvo la cama.

Alice tomó mi mano y me mostró el hermoso vestidor que estaba lleno de hermosa ropa, mucha de ella aún con las etiquetas. Era obvio que ella controlaba mucho más el armario de Jasper, lo cual no me sorprendió. Era obvio que Jasper haría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a Alice, incluso vivir en la trampa de fuego de un dormitorio.

Su cuarto de baño era muy parecido al de Emmett y Rosalie, a pesar de que el tema de la lavanda también estaba allí. Esta suite entera gritaba Alice, lo que me puso una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Exactamente por qué sonríes? — susurró mi amiga, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

— Bueno, pensé que mi oficina en casa era un desastre, ¡pero definitivamente no puedo compararlo con esto! — le respondí, riendo entre dientes.

— Bueno, hay una razón para todo esto. Tengo que estar preparada para todo, ¿no? — respondió.

Me reí de mi amiga. Esta noche, la risa había estado en gran parte de las cosas, la cual había estado fuera de mí en los últimos tiempos. Claro, me reía con los estudiantes. Pero reír con los que realmente conocía, con los que eran como yo ahora… bueno, eso nunca sucedió. Al darme cuenta de lo bien que se sentía, las preguntas comenzaron. _¿Y ahora qué? Alice dijo que no me dejaría ir, pero, ¿Qué hay sobre los demás? ¿Dónde íbamos a parar esta noche? _Sabía que quería estar en contacto para poder verlos, pero no iba a obligar a nadie. ¿Cómo iba esto tan siquiera a funcionar? Y, entonces mezclar a Edward en esto… no sabia que esperar. Tendría que tratar de arreglar todo esto cuando estuviera sola, más adelante.

Alice y Esme salieron de la habitación y seguí sus pasos al descender las escaleras, antes de que Esme hablara de nuevo. — El tercer piso es de Edward. El sótano es donde tenemos la sala familiar, así como almacenamiento adicional. Jasper tiene su propio estudio allí también. ¿Quieres verlo?

De la nada, apareció Edward. Por primera vez desde que comenzó la tarde, brilló con esa perfecta sonrisa torcida hacia nosotras tres, su atención se fijó en mí antes de hablar. — Esme, estoy seguro de que a Bella le gustaría ver toda la casa. — Hablo con su "madre", antes de mirarme de nuevo y continuar, — Bella, ¿te gustaría ver mi cuarto? Estas casas viejas utilizaban la tercera planta para tener un salón de baile y entretenimiento. Fui lo suficientemente afortunado de que mis hermanos me dejaran tenerlo. ¿Quieres verlo antes de continuar?

Pasó. Estaba casi tan cerca de mí como lo había estado cuando me tenía. _Definitivamente me gustaría imaginarme eso, ¡cuando tuviera un minuto!_ El olor de su aliento me golpeó con tal intensidad que me deslumbró por completo. No podía pensar, y mucho menos juntar una oración coherente y responder. _¿Tienes que estar bromeando? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora? ¿Cómo le hacía para mantener ese efecto en mí? ¿Con quién estaba jugando? Él siempre tendría ese efecto en mí. Genial, otra cosa más que añadir a la lista de cosas embarazosas de Bella…_

La sonrisa de Edward comenzó a desaparecer, antes de que se apresurara a añadir con un tono forzoso; — Bueno, eso está bien. Podemos volver abajo, donde el resto de la familia está esperando, — dijo antes de detenerse.

— Edward, lo siento. Me gustaría mucho ver… tu habitación, no estaba tratando de ser ruda ni nada. No quise quedarme callada, pero mi mente está hasta el tope esta noche, — le respondí, antes de que me diera cuenta de que Esme y Alice se alejaban. _Oh no. No hay manera de que vaya allí y esté a solas con Edward._

Extendí la mano y me agarré del brazo de Alice, deteniéndola en seco, antes de dirigirme a ella. — Alice, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

Alice lució un poco sorprendida y miró a su hermano antes de volverse hacía mí. — Bella, tengo que ir a hablar con Jasper por sólo un minuto. Puedo regresar y unirme a ustedes dos cuando haya acabado.

— Jasper puede esperar durante unos minutos más. Además, lo ves todos los días. Sin duda, puedes quedarte conmigo por tan sólo unos minutos, ¿no? — le supliqué, buscando desesperadamente el no ser abandonada y quedarme a solas con su hermano.

— Alice, si eso es lo que Bella quiere, entonces únete a nosotros, — Edward miró a su hermana, con sus ojos cálidos, pero cautelosos.

— Bueno, supongo que tienes razón; ambos la tienen. Te seguimos Edward. — respondió ella, luciendo un poco cautelosa.

La máscara de piedra de Edward había regresado, aunque me pareció ver un poco de molestia alrededor de su ojos por un segundo antes de que hubiera desaparecido. El dirigió el camino hasta el último conjunto de escalones, antes de salir y encontrarse con la puerta de su habitación, pintada del mismo color tranquilizador que el resto de la casa. La abrió, dejando salir un poco la luz antes de volver y señalarme que entrara primero. Di un paso a través del marco de la puerta y tomé nota de su habitación.

Era muy parecida a la de Forks, y, sin embargo, muy diferente. El techo alto se elevaba en diferentes ángulos, para seguir el flujo natural de la línea del techo. Los mismos claros marfiles y blancos pintados en las superficies de yeso. Dos grandes chimeneas, hechas con piedra natural como la de los otros pisos, flanqueadas por una enorme pared, que parecía tener un montón de usos.

Los hermosos pisos de madera pulidos estaban cubiertos en diferentes aéreas con hermosas alfombras de color azul oscuro, gruesas y lujosas, similares a las que había en su habitación en Forks. Él tenía un gran sofá de cuero marrón en el centro de la sala, a través del cual había libros esparcidos, así como almohadas azules oscuro que hacían juego con las alfombras esparcidas a lo largo del sofá.

A lo largo del muro oriental, estaba su famosa colección de CD, organizada en hermosos estantes, junto con un equipo de música moderno. Altavoces pequeños y discretos fueron colocados alrededor de la habitación, que estoy segura que le daba a la persona que lo escuchaba la idea de que estaba en un concierto, con música en vivo.

No había cama, así como no la había habido en Forks. Me fijé en las ventanas que cubrían tres de las cuatro paredes, tenían enormes persianas de madera que funcionaban también como cubiertas. Sin embargo, el foco de la habitación era el enorme piano de cola, con un acabado de caoba oscura que ocupaba toda una esquina de la habitación. El piano estaba cerrado, a diferencia del de Forks, que parecía siempre estar abierto

— ¿Qué te parece? — preguntó, mientras su voz me traía de nuevo al ahora.

— Bueno, ciertamente parece cómoda. Creo que la habitación es más grande que toda mi casa, — añadí con una sonrisa. ¡El lugar era enorme!

Su mirada no salía de mi cara, comenzaba a sentirme incómoda. Por que razón, ni idea, pero antes de que pudiera pasar más tiempo navegando en mis pensamientos, se dirigió hacia el piano, levantó la tapa y se sentó en el banco. Alice me agarró la mano y me condujo hasta el hermoso instrumento con una amplia sonrisa.

Edward se quedo mirando las teclas por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos, y mover los dedos para comenzar a tocar. Los hilos que seguía la hermosa música volaban por toda la habitación, tan preciosos, tan reconfortantes. Inmediatamente reconocí la canción que Edward había escrito para Esme, tan dulce e inspiradora. Los ojos de Edward nunca se abrieron mientras él seguía tocando. Terminó, luego abrió los ojos, mientras los tres nos dábamos cuenta de que ya no estábamos solos en la habitación.

— Edward, eso fue hermoso. Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias! — exclamó Esme, la expresión de su rostro era casi ilegible. Llegué a la cuenta de que era alegría y… ¿confusión? El resto de la familia parecía un poco sorprendida, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Esme, que caminaba al interior de la habitación. Esta noche seguía estando llena de confusión, pero lo atribuí al nivel de estrés.

Edward comenzó a tocar de nuevo, esta vez una pieza diferente, una que no conocía. Las inquietantes notas hacían que mi frío corazón se agitara y me acordé de todas las veces que había tocado su música para mí. Mis pensamientos volaron de nuevo a la noche de mi cumpleaños, cuando Edward y Alice me habían dado un CD de Edward tocando el piano, incluyendo mi nana. Nunca me permití escuchar esa música en mi mente. Nunca. Primeramente cuando se fueron, no podía soportar escuchar ningún tipo de música, pero Jake me había ayudado lentamente a resolver eso conmigo misma. Ahora, casi siempre estaba escuchando música, mientras hacía cualquier cosa. Pero, evitaba cuidadosamente cualquier tipo de piezas que sabía me traerían recuerdos dolorosos, que podrían pesar en la actualidad, al parecer, el agujero doloroso de mi pecho estaba cada vez más presente.

Edward terminó y nos miró a todos, antes de establecer su mirada en mí. — ¿Te gustaría escuchar otra cosa? — preguntó, sus cejas se alzaron junto con esa hermosa sonrisa torcida.

— Bueno, me encantaría escuchar más pero tal vez deberíamos volver a nuestro tema inicial. Mi tiempo, desafortunadamente no es ilimitado. — No fue divertido ser la aguafiestas, pero aún había mucho que discutir y aún tenía trabajo por la mañana.

Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo. — Deberíamos volver abajo. Bella está siendo muy amable al compartir estas cosas con nosotros y tenemos que tomar conciencia de sus limitaciones de tiempo.

Y con eso, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la planta principal de la casa.

* * *

_¿Qué tal he?_

_Plis reviews…. Nos vemos después del 10 de diciembre…. Habre tenido mi examen de admisión y pasare mas seguido a actualizar además ¡mi beta estará de vacaciones!_

_Ciao babys!_


	13. Capitulo12: Tormento&Consuelo

Lo se… es mas tiempo del que dije que seria, pero crei que serian unas vacaciones tranquilas… supongo que crei mal… no las entretendré mas… simplemente gracias por cada palabra de aliento y cada vez que llegan y dicen ¡ACTUALIZA!... es de mucha ayuda en realidad… a veces olvido la responsabilidad y esa simple palabra me saca de mi nube y me pone a traducir

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

Disfruten el capi… Nos vemos abajo

Capitulo 12:

Tormento y consuelo.

* * *

_Edward POV_

Me quede allí sentado mientras la escuchaba hablar de Jacob Black. Ella lo describió como un contraste directo de lo que yo había sido para ella. Mi cuerpo frío y duro era conscientemente diferente a como ella lo describía a él.

— _Él era como mi sol, mi calor_.

La vida de Bella había tomado el curso que debería haber tenido, si yo nunca hubiera estado en Forks. Si yo nunca la hubiera conocido, o, al menos, dejado sola. Sucedió exactamente como yo había esperado que pasara; mientras, las palabras que le había dicho ese horrible día en el bosque, volvían a atormentarme.

— _Será como si nunca hubiera existido._

Ella aceptó a Jacob, a quien ahora sabía era mi enemigo. Un hombre lobo. Un perro. Un perro callejero. Él había sanado a Bella, la había ayudado a recuperarse del daño extremo que yo había causado en ella. Él había puesto a mi preciosa Bella de vuelta, y ella, a cambio, se había enamorado de él. Y entonces lo oí…

— _Al final de mi primer año de universidad, Jake me pidió que me casara con él._

De inmediato salté de mi asiento, no podía ni quería oír más. Mi amor, mi vida, _mi compañera_, permitiendo que otro hombre la _amara_ y correspondiendo a ese amor. Lo que es peor, mi enemigo natural, tenía no sólo la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, sino la audacia de pedir su mano en matrimonio; era demasiado.

Había pensado en pedírselo tantas veces, sabiendo, sin embargo, que debido nuestras diferencias, ella siendo humana y yo… no, harían la situación imposible, aunque yo lo anhelaba. Incluso lo expliqué ese día en el prado cuando Bella me preguntó si el matrimonio sería una posibilidad para nosotros en el futuro. Ella parecía contenta cuando sutilmente le dije "no", ella aceptó eso. Bella no entendía, ni yo podía explicarle en ese momento, la idea de cómo aman los de nuestra especie. Que el amor que sentimos, una vez que lo encontramos, es irrompible e imparable. Amamos a ese ser con todo lo que tenemos y si ese amor se va o se rompe, se rompe una parte inmensa de nosotros mismos con la suya.

Me dirigí a la puerta, listo para correr, cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett me había detenido justo allí. De sus pensamientos, supe que Jasper había bloqueado la otra salida de la habitación y que fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que la familia comenzara a agredirme con sus pensamientos, aunque Bella no sabía lo que decían. Mis vías de evacuación se habían ido y el ataque mental que venía era inevitable, tanto como justificado.

_"Edward, por favor no te vayas",_ declaró Esme.

"_Hermano, tú te buscaste esto. Sé que estás sufriendo, pero no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Tienes que escucharla",_ dijo Emmett con calma, mientras sus músculos seguían flexionados para frenarme si era necesario.

"_¿Qué esperabas? Te dije que no la dejaras. No fue la decisión correcta ni para ti ni para Bella, y éste es el resultado de esa elección. Nada de esto debería ser una sorpresa para ti",_ gritó Alice, haciéndome temblar internamente.

"_¿Qué pasa, Edward? ¿Dijo algo que te molesta?_" Bromeó Rosalie con malicia, obviamente disfrutando de mi dolor, mientras que su tono implicaba que estaba aburrida de toda esta experiencia.

"_Sabes que estoy en la otra puerta. No hay forma de que te vayas de nuevo. Prometiste que no harías pasar por esto a Esme otra vez, y todos tenemos la intención de ayudarte a cumplir esa promesa", _fue el pensamiento de Jasper; supe que su localización tan cercana me tenía atrapado.

Una voz, más tranquila que las otras, se acercó a mí. Mi padre, lleno de compasión, dándome las únicas palabras que tenían una simpatía real en mi mente

"_Edward, lamento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar eso. Sé lo mucho que la amas, pero realmente, ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer? Su vida tomó el camino que tú deseabas para ella. Tú lo sabes. Sé que sientes un enorme dolor en este momento, pero tengo que pedirte que regreses a tu asiento. No puedes continuar causándole dolor a Bella. Ella hizo hincapié en eso y con esto sólo vas a enviarla a casa. Por favor, dime que eso no es lo que quieres… tengo que pensar que estás dispuesto a atravesar por esto sólo por estar cerca de ella",_ concluyó; su tono suave y tranquilo, pero a la vez tenía consigo ese tono de autoridad paternal.

Su hermosa voz llegó a mí; me llevó un momento entender lo que decía, aunque sabía que se estaba dirigiendo directamente a mis acciones.

— _¿Fue algo que dije? Les dije que esta historia no era particularmente feliz, pero créanme, ésta es la mejor parte de todas. Lo que viene no es exactamente placentero. Si esto está alterándolos, no iré más allá._

¿La mejor? ¿Cómo es algo de esto lo mejor? Estoy aquí sentado, con imágenes en mi cabeza de ella en otras manos, besada por otro, tocada de formas que yo sólo había esperado para… bueno, para alguien que _no_ fuera yo. Y para empeorar las cosas, ella se enamoró de alguien que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Alguien que la amaba, y después, ¿qué? ¿la dejo ir? Esto es lo más lejos de "mejor" que alguien podría concebir.

Entonces, mi madre habló audiblemente. Podía oír sus palabras, a pesar de que no tenían sentido para mí. Mi corazón estaba roto en innumerables pedazos y estaba teniendo un momento realmente difícil estando allí de pie, así que lo que ella estaba diciendo no tenía ni un poco de sentido para mí. Podía oír la intensidad de su voz mientras hablaba y reconocí que tenía que responder con rapidez, ya que esas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia mí.

— _Edward, estás siendo grosero con nuestra invitada. Por favor, regresa a tu asiento para que podamos continuar. Edward, ¿me oíste?_

Me quede allí, renunciando a hacerme cargo de mi cuerpo entero, sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que sentarme y escuchar a Bella contar su historia y tragarme el dolor de saber que ella había _amado_ a otro. Hablé con ella, disculpándome por mi comportamiento tan grosero, aunque las palabras parecieron colgar de mi garganta. No podía soportar que ella pensara que me quería ir sólo porque no quería estar junto a ella mientras sus palabras seguían rebanando mi corazón.

Entonces ella habló, me hizo recordar su amabilidad, su don de ternura humana y eso me partió aún más.

— _Edward, estás perdonado. Sin embargo, no hay necesidad de que te quedes si esta conversación se te hace incómoda. Lo entiendo. Cualquiera que sea la decisión que tomes estará bien para mí._

Ella me estaba dando una razón para _alejarme_ de ella. ¿No entiende que no la dejaré y que ahora que estaba de vuelta, buscaría desesperadamente por una razón para permanecer cerca de ella? Que, dada la opción, _nunca_ la habría tenido lejos de mí.

_Por supuesto que no lo entiende._

Ella no me ama. El amor humano que tenía por mí había muerto y había sido sustituido por el amor a otro. No uno que era completamente humano, pero uno que podría darle todo lo que yo había querido para ella, todo lo que yo le habría dado, lo que había sido una posibilidad.

No podía seguir dándole la oportunidad de cuestionarse mis acciones o motivos. Si yo fuera a tener incluso la remota posibilidad de tener alguna relación con ella, tendría que mantener la calma y el control de mis acciones a su alrededor. Tendría que construir poco a poco su confianza en mí. Podría tardar una eternidad, pero tenía tiempo. Tiempo era un lujo que me podía permitir.

Volví a mi asiento, mis hermanos permanecieron en su postura defensiva hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no lo intentaría de nuevo. La miré, usando cada pedacito de mi mirada de gran alcance para observar su hermoso rostro, tratando de enfocar mis ojos en ella como lo hacía cuando aún estábamos juntos, dispuesto a hacerla entender que aún la amaba, que siempre la había amado. Y entonces, ella miró hacia otro lado.

_Me sentía como un humano que se ahoga, que sin importar lo duro que nadara, no podría llegar a la superficie del agua._

Preguntó si debía continuar, obviamente esperando por algún estímulo para continuar con la historia por la cual ella estaba allí. Fue entonces cuando oí el lenguaje vicioso y los pensamientos que venían de mi hermana, Rosalie.

— _Si eso crees._

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de odio. Ella podría estar gritando su disgusto por Bella, sus pensamientos caían como una avalancha.

"_Que idiota. Me pregunto cómo lo hizo. Estaba tan desesperada por ser uno de nosotros y aquí está ¡Patético! Ella renunció a todo lo que pudo haber tenido, sólo para salirse con la suya. ¡Estúpida niña terca! Y, ¿qué? ¿Se supone que debo sentir simpatía por ella? Si Esme no me hubiera amenazado con llevarse mi…"_

Bloqueé sus pensamientos asesinos de mi mente, para concentrarme en lo que tenía enfrente de mí. Estaba, como siempre, avergonzado de las tonterías de mi hermana; y la idea de que Bella había buscado esto era ridícula. Quería estrangularla, como estoy seguro, querían todos los demás miembros de mi familia, basándome en el eco de sus pensamientos. Incluso Emmett, que normalmente pasaba por alto sus defectos, se sintió mortificado por su comportamiento. Sin embargo, esta vez, podía sentir que Bella no iba a quedarse allí sentada y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto, como lo hacía en el pasado.

— _Rosalie, como le expliqué a Edward, no tienes ninguna obligación de sentarte aquí y escuchar mi historia. No te sientas ofendida. No hay necesidad de fingir. Ten en cuenta que cualquier decisión que tomes, funcionara para mí._

El tono de su voz y la ligera dureza de sus ojos me dijo que en los años transcurridos desde la última vez que la vi, Bella se había puesto de pie por sí misma. Sonreí internamente, tanto por su respuesta como por los pensamientos que tenía mi familia en respuesta a las palabras entre ellas.

_"¡Bien por ti, Bella! Rose, ¿te podrías callar?"_ pensó Alice con impaciencia.

"_Bueno, el ego de alguien sufrió un golpe hoy_," pensó Jasper con su habitual calma.

"_Rose, nena, por tan sólo una vez, ¿podrías pensar en alguien más además de en ti misma?" _pensó Emmett, triste y resignado.

Mi madre, la dulce, amorosa y paciente matriarca de nuestra familia, habló a continuación. Sus palabras fuertes silenciaron inmediatamente a Rosalie, y por el tono de su voz, incluso provocó una disculpa hacia Bella, aunque fuera poco sincera.

Bella pasó a explicar cómo rechazó a Jacob en su intento por comprometerse, lo que me dio un poco de alivio. Ella continuó hablando sobre su experiencia universitaria que la llevó a convertirse en maestra, así como a ayudar a personas con necesidades especiales. Incluso en la elección de su carrera, mi Bella mostró su inmensa naturaleza para amar y aceptar. Ella me había aceptado hace mucho tiempo, incluso cuando yo creía que nadie podría aceptar el hecho de que yo era un monstruo y, sin embargo, ella también me quiso y dijo que no le importaba. Y allí estaba ella pasando sus días, cuidando de aquellos que más lo necesitaban. Su propia madre, que en mi opinión, no le importaba lo suficiente Bella como le importaba a mi madre, ni Esme, que había seguido mi crianza, se mostró satisfecha con la elección de su hija, como estoy seguro que Charlie debió haberlo hecho. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su agradable voz otra vez cuando habló del _perro_ uniéndose a ella en la escuela. Pero, al menos, había tenido la oportunidad de asistir a la universidad y ampliar sus experiencias. Por eso, estaba agradecido.

Sentí que la conversación estaba tomando un giro que nadie en la familia estaba ansioso por escuchar, pero nos sentamos allí, esperando pacientemente a que continuara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¿Ella se quedó en su casa? ¿Él se quedó en la suya?_ No podía soportar la idea de ese perro callejero tocándola, aunque ella dijo que todo eso era sólo por su protección. Mi estado de ánimo era oscuro y sabía que mis ojos lo reflejaban, entonces sentí una intensa ola de calma enviada por Jasper, lo más probable es que fuera para mi beneficio. Debo estar poniendo a mi hermano en el infierno esta noche. Hice una nota mental de pedirle disculpas, así como preguntarle sobre los sentimientos de Bella esta noche, con la esperanza de que sintiera algo, _cualquier_ cosa por mí. Pero eso tendría que esperar.

Ella pasó a hablar sobre el negocio de Jacob y de cómo él planificó su futuro financiero. El dinero _nunca _había sido un problema para mi familia, pero tenía que darle crédito al perro. Él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a Bella, además de hacer todo lo posible por tenerla a salvo. Los asquerosos pensamientos de Emmett y sus palabras comenzaron a salir, afortunadamente, Rosalie lo detuvo.

_¿Paul? ¿Su madre? ¿Una guerra?_

_¿Es esto? ¿Así es cómo Bella se convirtió?_ Mis pensamientos corrieron a través de mi mente, mientras me preparaba para la información que esperaba, me daría una idea de lo que le había sucedido a mi Bella. Estaba listo para una pelea, dispuesto a destruir a lo que sea que le haya quitado la perfecta vida a mi Bella. No importaba el tiempo que me tomara o lo que tuviera que hacer.

Mis pensamientos giraban con todos los detalles que ella nos estaba lanzando. De repente, ella estaba hablando de Jacob de nuevo. El amor por su ex-marido era evidente, así como el anillo que tenía lo atestiguaba, evidentemente su anillo de bodas lo llevaba con ella. Ella aún lo amaba. No estaba seguro si podría aguantar mucho más.

_¿Ella se lo propuso… a él? _Si yo hubiera estado allí, si no hubiera sido un total y completo insípido, esto nunca habría pasado. Hubiera encontrado una manera de que funcionara. Me hubiera propuesto de la manera más románticamente imaginable. Cuando aún estábamos juntos, había tenido docenas de escenarios pasando por mi mente en cuanto a cómo asegurarla como mi futura esposa. Habría hecho algo tan completamente perfecto que no hubiera podido negarse. En mis días humanos, una mujer _nunca_ daba a conocer su intención de comprometerse. Eso simplemente no pasaba. Pero Bella no era una humana normal. Ella era especial. Ella se daba cuenta de lo que amaba y no lo soltaba; cuando estaba a punto de perderlo tomó las medidas necesarias para asegurarlo como suyo para siempre. No volvió a repetir mi error. Si yo hubiera hecho eso…

Me había olvidado por completo de mantener mi cara y mis ojos en orden, mi voz desprovista de cualquier emoción, cuando oí su dulce voz hablarme directamente otra vez.

— _Edward, ¿estás bien? ¿He dicho algo que te ha molestado de nuevo?_

Su voz sonaba sincera. Incluso durante su estrés, se comprometía a ahorrarles a los demás cualquier tipo de malestar. Tenía que responder. _¡Contrólate!_

— _No, Bella. Sólo estaba tratando de concentrarme en todo lo que decías. Por favor, no dejes que te detenga. Sigue adelante y continúa con tu relato,_ _— _Necesitaba mantener el control. Estaba seguro de que esta noche ya era suficientemente difícil para ella. Tuvimos que, básicamente, obligarla a venir aquí y ahora nos estaba contando los últimos diez años de su vida, reviviendo cada recuerdo doloroso. No podía simplemente incomodarla más.

— _Bueno, él cogió una pequeña caja de su escritorio; un anillo de compromiso. A continuación, se puso de rodillas y me propuso matrimonio. Fue rápido, pero muy dulce…_

Perro suertudo. Una vez más, tuve que darle el beneficio de la duda. Él estaba listo. Tenía un anillo y se consiguió a la chica. En ese momento deseé, tener en mi sistema comida humana para poder regresarla miserablemente. Mi estómago se retorcía por completo y sentí que en verdad valdría la pena poder liberarme de eso, con todo y sus molestias iniciales.

_¿Su madre no tomó exactamente bien las noticias de su compromiso?_ Estaba seguro de que ella no hubiera estado precisamente complacida de que ella se casara con un vampiro cualquiera, pero la idea de que se casara con un perro sucio… su madre tenía razón al mostrar desagrado por la decisión de su hija.

Alice comentó sobre lo obstinada que era Bella. ¡Ja! Todos nos reímos al recordar su infame terquedad. Ella no era de las que quieren algo y se echan a dormir. Yo había atravesado por esa terquedad una y otra vez. Era bueno ver que algunas cosas no cambiaron en Bella. Ella aún estaba allí, tenía que aferrarme a la esperanza de eso.

Afortunadamente, Bella no entró en detalles de su boda ni de su luna de miel con Jacob. La idea de ella, luciendo hermosa de blanco, caminando por el pasillo hacia otro hombre era imposible de comprender. Pero, de nuevo, esto es lo que había pensado para ella, aunque realmente nunca lo quise. Nunca pensé que tendría que enfrentarme cara a cara de nuevo con eso. Por eso tenía que sentarme y escuchar su voz nostálgica al contar sus recuerdos de una vida que yo había deseado para ella, mientras al mismo tiempo deseaba que el hombre hacia el que ella caminó hubiera sido yo. Que ella hubiera comprometido su vida a mí, que hubiera podido darle mi nombre, mi amor, mi vida, mi corazón. Ella siempre tuvo mi corazón, aunque nunca fue consciente de eso.

¿Cómo podría ser el destino más cruel?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Inmediatamente pude sentir el cambio en el tono de voz de Bella cuando empezó a hablar de su embarazo, mientras estaba a punto de terminar la universidad. Sorprendentemente, mi estado de ánimo mejoró un poco. Sin nada más, Jacob podía darle lo que yo no podía: un hijo. Ella contó los detalles sobre lo emocionados que estaban, como ella y su familia esperaban ansiosamente al nuevo miembro. Había visto las reacciones humanas y escuchado sus pensamientos por más de cien años y sabía como una persona tan pequeña podía cambiar la vida de una familia, la dinámica familiar. Había sido testigo de cómo un completo egoísta tiene un cambio radical de propósitos cuando un niño llega a su vida. Para muchos padres, sus hijos cambiaban completamente su manera de pensar, su enfoque, su dirección. Nunca dejó de sorprenderme como un ser tan pequeño podía poner la vida de las personas completamente al revés.

Pero Bella no era egoísta. Fue evidente, desde el momento en el que la conocí, que ella era diferente de un modo muy especial. Este niño habría sido la persona más afortunada del planeta por tener a Bella como su madre. Una persona capaz de amar, tan completamente capaz de aceptar a alguien, independientemente de lo que fuera, una persona que era capaz de ver sólo el corazón y que era capaz de ver aún más allá, sin importar la situación o circunstancia. De todas las experiencias humanas que deseaba para Bella, esta era la que más me motivaba.

La forma en que hablaba de Charlie y su obvia alegría ante la noticia de convertirse en abuelo, así como la aversión de Reneé a convertirse en abuela a una edad tan joven me hizo sonreír internamente. Ambos la amaban y el hecho de que ella les daría a su único nieto debe haber hecho que su amor se incrementara por diez.

Me preocupé cuando habló de sus problemas de embarazo. Después de haber ido a la escuela de medicina estaba plenamente consciente de los problemas que un embarazo le podría traer a cualquier mujer. Bella tenía un don para atraer cualquier cosa peligrosa y parecía como si su extraña habilidad la hubiera seguido en el último trimestre de su embarazo. Yo estaba agradecido, al menos, de que ese Jacob fuera bueno con ella durante ese tiempo y ella estaba bien cuidada y mimada. Ella se merecía eso y mucho más. Ella merecía solo lo mejor mientras estaba embarazada, y aunque yo nunca podría haberle dado eso, me complace que ella fuera amada, apreciada y protegida durante esos difíciles meses mientras esperaba la llegada de su hijo.

Pude sentir que había llegado a una parte crítica de su historia. Su mirada se centró en el suelo, mientras hacía girar la pequeña banda de oro trenzado en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Sus palabras salían más rápido, llenas de emoción, reusándose a mirar a cualquier miembro de mi familia, su rostro lució como el de alguien completamente concentrado, y al mismo tiempo que con dolor revivía algo que hubiera estado mejor dejarlo enterrado.

_¿Cesárea?_ Las complicaciones que podrían haber surgido con ese procedimiento… mi estómago se contrajo tan sólo con escuchar esa simple palabra. Pude ver la expresión en su cara cuando hablaba del temor que se desató en ella. Pero, típico de Bella, no estaba preocupada por su propio bien o seguridad, su única preocupación era su hijo. Justo como ella siempre estaba dispuesta a sacrificar sus propias necesidades por las de otros, esto no era diferente. Ella nunca pensó en sí misma y como no tenía auto-preservación como parte de su conciencia, esto la hacía aún más entrañable, aunque siguiera siendo desesperante para mí.

Era obvio que Jacob estaba a su lado, cuidando cada paso de su camino. Cuando ella tenía miedo, él la consoló. Cuando le faltaba autoestima, él la animó. Él le había dado todo lo que yo había esperado que llegara a Bella. Odiaba al chucho, pero lamentablemente sabía reconocer que su presencia había estado allí para ella cuando más lo necesitó. _Sin embargo, aún no podía entender porqué la había dejado ir._

Una niña. Mi Bella tenía una hija. Una niña… simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Qué aspecto tiene? ¿Era terca como su madre? ¿Tenia los mismos pensamientos, los mismos sueños, las mismas cualidades maravillosas que hacían de Bella tan absolutamente entrañable, tan perfecta? ¿Ella también sufría de la rotunda falta de Bella de entender lo que tenía para ofrecer a los demás? ¿Qué tipo de persona llegaría a ser?

Me había perdido en el abrumador bombardeo de información cuando la oí hablar de cómo Jacob se enteró de que tenía una hija. Como muchos hombres, protegía a su hija, pero aún así anhelaban varones; hombres fuertes para llevar el nombre de la familia, para crecer y convertirse en miembros respetables de la sociedad, reflejando su crianza. Una vez más, su reacción me sorprendió. Había imaginado que Jacob se resentiría con Bella por darle una hija, a pesar de que no era culpa suya. Su versión de los hechos me dijo que él estaba más allá de contento con su nueva bebé. Ella hablaba con tanto amor por este medio-hombre; este perro que yo odiaba, simplemente porque era un hombre lobo. Pero, si investigaba más, sabía que lo odiaba aún más profundamente porque él se había ganado el afecto de la única mujer que yo había amado. Tan poco sentido como eso tenía, pero yo quería matarlo.

Luché por controlarme internamente, decidiendo centrarme sólo en sus palabras y tratando de imaginar como debieron haber sido los primeros momentos de ella siendo madre. Me permití un momento de fantasía, imaginando que yo estaba allí, que había sido yo el padre de su bebé. Si el destino hubiera sido diferente, hubiera sido lindo, la hubiera conocido como humano, la habría perseguido, enamorado y me hubiera casado con ella, finalmente hubiera celebrado el momento de convertirme en padre a su lado. Hubiera tenido la oportunidad de presentarle a nuestra hija a mi bella esposa por primera vez, siendo parte de un momento íntimo familiar, y podría ver el completo aspecto de su alegría en su rostro como testigo de lo que nuestro amor había creado. En cambio, lo voy a escuchar de segunda mano y saber que ese tipo de existencia nunca sería mía.

Que nombre tan perfecto… Grace Alice. Pude escuchar los pensamientos de mi hermana mientras absorbía esta nueva pieza de información.

"_¿Grace… Alice? ¿Acaso nombró a su hija por mí? No… ella no lo haría. La herí demasiado. Pero, ¿Por qué _**ese**_ nombre?"_

Los pensamientos del resto de mi familia también eran de incredulidad.

"_Recuerdo a mi pequeño,"_ comenzó Esme.

"_¿Grace? ¿Estaba esperando que no heredara la torpeza de su madre?"_ pensó Emmett riendo para sí, su bondad brillando a través de su burla.

"_¿Un bebé? ¿Estás jugando? Una niña_…" los pensamientos de Rosalie hicieron eco en mi mente, rápidamente seguida por su voz y su expresión de celos.

— _Bella, ¿_**tenías **_una hija? —_

Los ojos de Bella se volvieron duros, su expresión, que había estado melancólica y llena de seriedad por sus recuerdos de lo que debe haber sido el día más importante de su vida, se volvió mortal. Ella saltó de su silla, acercándose a Rosalie, luciendo como una leona lista para atacar.

— ¡TENGO UNA HIJA!_ ¿Cómo te __atreves__ a decirme tal cosa? ¡Simplemente porque no puedo estar con ella, sólo porque ella está muy lejos de mí, y sólo porque ella __no__ tiene absolutamente una idea de quién soy, no significa que no sea su madre! Ella es _**mía**_ y nada puede cambiar eso. ¡Nada! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?_ —

Pude escuchar el gruñido aumentando en su pecho mientras empujaba a Rosalie lejos de ella con tal fuerza que mi hermana adoptiva casi cayó al suelo antes de que Emmett la tomara de forma segura en sus brazos. Bella se dirigió hacia las puertas que llevaban a la salida de la casa, lista para partir. Me entró el pánico, mi corazón sabía que si ella se iba, nunca la volvería a ver. Después de volver a verla por primera vez en una década, no podía perderla de nuevo. Necesitaba más tiempo. Tenía que detenerla, aunque fuera sólo para tratar de consolarla.

Toda la familia se detuvo, por respeto a ella. Algunos de sus pensamientos reflejaban los míos, mientras otros lloraban por su pérdida. A medida que pasó junto a Rosalie, tentativamente me acerqué a tocar su mano. Por sólo un momento, estuve asustado de que ella me alejara, pero tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Tomé su pequeña mano, la sensación de su piel en la mía me recordó cada vez más que había tenido la suerte de tener ese contacto cercano y personal. La giré hacia mí, la rapidez de mis movimientos forzaron su abrazo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, recordándome a mi mismo ser gentil mientras la abrazaba, encerrándola fuertemente bajo la protección de mis manos. Luchó al principio y temí que la estuviera sosteniendo excesivamente, puesto que ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que la tocara. Pero luego se relajó, mientras sentía su cabeza acomodarse en mi pecho.

Su olor era insoportable, la mezcla floral de fresias con su inconfundible olor natural de vampiro, eran nuevos para mí. Eso me hizo estremecer, dándome cuenta una vez más en lo que se había convertido.

Al no ser capaz de controlarme a mí mismo, rápidamente me acerqué más a ella, mi mano involuntariamente encontró un camino hacia su espesa masa de cabello caoba. Mis dedos tejieron un camino a través de su melena, poniéndola aún más cerca de mí, mientras permití que mi mejilla descansara en su cabeza. No podía pensar en ninguna cosa que pudiera decir para disminuir el olor que venía en olas desde ella. Podía sentir como los sollozos amenazaban con entrar en erupción desde su pequeña armadura. Por primera vez, sentí las diferencias físicas en ella. Su piel, que antes había sido suave, tan caliente, era ahora como la mía ahora. Ya no podía oír el latido de su corazón, que era como el ritmo sin fin de mis interminables días. Echaba de menos el latido de su corazón. Era una de las partes más importantes por las cuales me quedaba toda la noche a su lado mientras dormía, hace tantos años. Me tentaba y me tranquilizaba al mismo tiempo. Me maldije de nuevo cuando me di cuenta de que yo era la razón por la que ella había perdido tanto.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con más violencia y apreté más mis manos en torno a ella, poniéndola aún _más_ cerca de mí. Seguí acariciándola ida y vuelta, con la esperanza de estarle brindando un poco de alivio al dolor de no estar con su hija. Ella debería estar allí, todos los días, viendo crecer a su pequeña, abrazándola y observándola en cada pequeña experiencia que la vida tenía para ofrecerle. Se relajó aún más en mí y me permití creer que estaba ayudándola a atravesar por eso en este momento.

Más que nada, aprecié cada momento en que la toqué. Me permití disfrutar de su aroma, disfrutar de la sensación de ella en mis brazos. Pensé de nuevo en cada momento en que la había abrazado y aunque sabía que no podía durar para siempre, deseaba fervientemente que fuera así. Yo haría cualquier cosa, daría cualquier cosa por tenerla conmigo. Sentí que de pronto el destino me había dado un momento de paz, permitiéndome tener a este ángel en mis brazos y en cambio poder consolarla.

Demasiado pronto, ella se apartó de mí, mientras yo luchaba por dejarla ir. Mi cuerpo gritó que la mantuviera fuertemente apretada contra mi cuerpo. No había pensado en nada más desde esta tarde que en abrazarla, tocarla, estar cerca de ella otra vez. No, yo había pensado en estar con ella otra vez, como lo hice hace una década. Había cometido el mayor error de mi vida cuando me alejé de ella, independientemente de mis razones. Pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí agradecido del momento que acababa de pasar con ella. Si nunca volvía a verla después de esta noche, y oraba fervientemente de que ese no fuera el caso, podría mantener este momento como uno perfecto, independientemente de cómo se originó. Ella estaba pasando por tanto dolor y me había permitido consolarla. Sabía que si se quedaba, pelearía contra el infierno para hacerla mía, una vez más.

Ella se quedó mirando al piso, mientras mi mente, mis ojos, querían que mirara hacia mí. De nuevo, traté de pensar en algo que pudiera aliviar su sufrimiento y fue ahí cuando escuché los pensamientos de mi hermana. Decir que estaba impresionado por su simple declaración era un eufemismo.

"_Lo perdió todo."_

Ella estaba cerca de los dos antes de hablar y me puse ansioso por que Bella se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de dirigirse a ella. Había sufrido bastante y no le permitiría atacarla de nuevo esta noche.

— _Bella, lo siento tanto. Nunca quise ofenderte. Simplemente no puedo creer que lo tuviste todo. Tenías __todo. Todo__ por lo que yo daría mi inmortalidad. Tuviste una vida humana normal. Un marido que te amaba. La casa y tu propia bebé; una niña. Tenías todo lo que deberías haber tenido, lo que todos nosotros deberíamos haber tenido. Simplemente no puedo creer que esto te pasara a ti. No puedo creer que la perdiste, perdiste tu vida. Nunca quise… tú siempre serás la madre de esa niña. Por favor, perdóname. Oh mi… ¿Qué he hecho? Nunca quise que nada de esto te hiriera. _

Ella empezó a moverse, obviamente dispuesta a correr desde su espacio para ocultar su vergüenza. Fue evidente para mí, como lo fue para el resto de la familia, que ella y Bella habían encontrado algo en común. Tal vez no tanto en común, pero el exterior de acero que era Rosalie se había roto finalmente. Todos sabíamos que ella era la que más luchaba contra lo que éramos y cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella lo tenía todo y aún así lo perdió por culpa de un inesperado ataque de vampiros… bueno, era demasiado que entender para ella.

Rose se resistió en el agarre de Emmett por un segundo antes de que fuera capaz de soltarse, arrojando su cuerpo al de Bella. Ella la abrazó con tanta fuerza, que tuve miedo de que la hubiera lastimado, hasta que me recordé a mí mismo, otra vez, que Bella ya no era destructible. Se quedó allí por un momento, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Bella pareció aturdida hasta que, finalmente, le regresó el abrazo.

Nunca, en toda mi existencia, había visto algo así.

* * *

_Largo huh?_

_Bien, aquí esta el capi…. En el siguiente veremos un poco de porque Jacob y Bella no están juntos, y ya esta listo! …al menos ya se lo envie a la Beta i ahora solo es cosa de que ella tengo 5 minutos libres y me lo envie… so… pequeño adelanto:_

— No podia entender porque actuaba asi de extraño. En un principio, supuse que él todavía estaba nervioso de que nuestra pequeña no estuviera del todo fuera de peligro. Parecía colgarse de cada palabra que la enfermera decía, pero yo seguía sin poder entender porque se comportaba tan completamente diferente a si mismo.

_Plis reviews =DD_


	14. Capitulo13: Destino

Bien… el capi anterior me parecía muy repetitivo y no las quería tener esperando tanto tiempo por algo nuevo asi que… ¡nuevo capi! Cosas nuevas! Yeeeyyh!

En el capi pasado olvide decir un par de cosas importantes: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Mi plan era subir un capi en cada una de esas fechas pero no fue posible y cuando subi este ni siquiera lo recordé hasta que lei un review diciendo feliz año!... espero la hayan pasado super genial y cada dia de este año sea mejor que el anterior =DDD

Muchísimas gracias por lo reviews…favoritos…alerts….llenan mi bandeja de entrada de Hotmail con cada uno de ellos….lo cual es genial y no me quejo =D

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

Disfruten el capi… Nos vemos abajo

* * *

Capítulo 13:

Destino

Mientras nos preparábamos para salir de la habitación de Edward, todos caminando hacia la puerta, Edward corrió delante de mí, agarrando algo que estaba situado en la parte superior del escritorio de la esquina de la habitación que yo no había visto antes. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, que apenas tuve tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo lo hice, noté que había agarrado lo que parecía ser alguna una clase de fotografía. Rápidamente puso la fotografía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se hacía a un lado y hacía un gesto para que yo saliera primero de la habitación.

Junto al resto de la familia, salimos de su cuarto, Alice iba a mi lado mientras Edward apagaba las luces, cerrando la puerta y siguiéndonos rápidamente. Nos dirigimos a las escaleras, Emmett contaba chistes y todos reíamos juntos, mientras yo me concentraba en lo que había delante de mí.

Mientras descendíamos por las escaleras sucedió. _¿Por qué ahora?_ Había llegado casi al final cuando perdí el equilibrio, mi alto tacón se atrapó obstinadamente en el dobladillo de mis pantalones. Tropecé; para que después dos fuertes manos, que conocía muy bien, me atraparan.

Él se fijaba en mis pies mientras yo miraba hacia él, la mirada en sus ojos era de curiosidad y diversión, antes de que hablara. — Bella, de todo lo que pudiste haber retenido de tu humanidad, tenías que mantener tu torpeza. No creo haber visto a un vampiro tropezarse antes, sobretodo, ¡no con sus propios pies! — exclamó Edward, pensando en que su broma era muy divertida, tratando de controlar su propia risa mientras hablaba.

Todo el mundo había estallado en carcajadas para ese momento. Incluso yo, aunque estaba poco dispuesta a dejarme vencer sin una lucha. — Bueno, para que lo sepas, Edward, no me tropiezo cada día. Sólo una vez en mucho tiempo. También podría añadir que me ayuda a encajar mejor con los humanos con los que me encuentro a diario. ¿Podrías tratar de no ser tan gracioso y perfecto todo el tiempo? ¿Alguna vez has _pensado_ en eso? — Le respondí, tratando de sonar irritada, pero me puesto a reír para el final de mi discurso. Para entonces, también había visto la gracia de la situación.

— Bella, había extrañado eso. Tienes que visitarnos más a menudo. Yo, literalmente, ¡no me había reído así en años! — exclamó Emmett.

Entonces Carlisle nos interrumpió, — Muy bien, hemos tenido suficiente diversión a costa de Bella. Volvamos a la razón por la cual estamos aquí, si es que estás lista para continuar, Bella, — declaró, ofreciéndome su brazo para guiarme de nuevo a la sala de estar. Las fuertes manos de Edward me habían soltado para ese momento, pero había experimentado esas ondas de choque tan familiares, ahí donde sus manos habían hecho contacto con mi cintura.

— Está bien. Es realmente divertido, si se piensa en ello. Supongo que mi torpeza es sólo una parte bien arraigada a mi ADN, e incluso con mi _conversión_, sigue siendo igual de terca que yo. Pero sí, estoy lista para continuar, Carlisle, — respondí, tratando de que mi voz sonara iluminada, mientras que mi espíritu se convirtió en nada cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de revelarles.

Nos volvimos a reunir en la sala, todo el mundo optó por sus posiciones originales. Había llegado a la parte de la historia que más temía, la parte en que mi vida feliz se había derrumbado. La parte en la que finalmente comprendí que nunca había estado destinada al amor eterno y cómo había aprendido la lección de la manera más difícil posible.

Cada miembro de la familia me miró tranquilizadoramente, sus ojos brillantes y sus expresiones curiosas. Comencé por tomar un largo suspiro, aunque fuera innecesario respirar.

— Bueno, éramos una perfecta y pequeña familia feliz. _Estábamos tan felices._ Ocupados, cansados, pero increíblemente felices. Empecé a trabajar en la escuela de la reserva para el comienzo de octubre y Grace pasaba sus días con las esposas de la manada que se quedaban en casa con sus hijos. Ella estaba a salvo y mis días pasaban volando. Trabajar, recoger a Grace, correr a casa para hacer la cena; Jake llegaba a casa a comer, me besaba en la mejilla y jugaba con la bebé, mientras yo era la pequeña y feliz ama de casa. La vida era buena. La vida era… bueno, era malditamente maravillosa. Nunca pensé que podría ser así. Habiendo tenido a mis padres como ejemplo, me sorprendió que las cosas que solían ser normales pudieran ser tan grandiosas.

— Al final del primer semestre escolar, nos habíamos asentado en una pequeña rutina. Con Jake trabajando más de tiempo completo yo me hacía cargo de la mayor parte de las responsabilidades de Grace y de la casa. Comencé a trabajar en mi maestría en ese momento, cuando Grace no tenía ni un año de edad. El fin de año llegó y lo celebramos con unas pequeñas vacaciones familiares. El verano pasó volando y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el año escolar había comenzado de nuevo. Rápidamente nos establecimos de nuevo en la misma rutina.

— El segundo semestre de la escuela pasó sin ningún problema. Las cosas estaban tan ocupadas como siempre y manteníamos la misma rutina. Jake estaba listo para otro bebé, pero con mi posgrado en la escuela y lo ocupado que estaba él con la tienda, decidimos que debíamos esperar un poco más. Así que todo continuo como estaba. Las fiestas iban y venían antes de que les echáramos un vistazo, la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Me detuve, no quería continuar pero sabía que sólo pospondría lo inevitable. Así que me recuperé y seguí adelante.

— Una gran y desagradable brote de gripe se había extendido a través de Forks y La Push, de modo que la asistencia estudiantil disminuyó. Incluso yo había cogido el virus y me había tomado algunos días en el trabajo para recuperarme. Sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Grace también enfermara. Le temía al simple pensamiento de mi niña enferma, pero ella había estado expuesta no sólo por mí, sino por algunos "primos" de la manada también. Jake era impenetrable por ser un hombre lobo y todo. Él nunca se enfermó y si se lesionaba su tasa de curación no sólo era sorprendente sino también milagrosa. No tenía que preocuparme por él.

_O eso creía yo…_

Las juntas con los padres comenzaron y yo estaba reservada completamente por dos días seguidos. Hablar con los padres, especialmente con los de hijos con necesidades especiales, tomaba de una delicadeza especial y de mucha paciencia. Tuve la suerte de que los padres de mis estudiantes de ese año fueran muy comprensivos y me fue fácil acomodar los horarios para beneficio de todos.

Les expliqué que el primer día fue y vino como si nada. Durante el segundo día de reuniones con los padres, Grace se enfermó, realmente se enfermó. Emily, la esposa de Sam, trató de llamarme al trabajo, para decirme que necesitaba que fuera y recogiera a Grace y que existía la posibilidad de llevarla al hospital. Cuando no pudo ponerse en contacto conmigo, llamó a Jake. De inmediato él salió del trabajo y la recogió. La llevó al hospital, donde ella estaba ardiendo.

— Mi pequeña niña estaba tan enferma. Dejé el trabajo tan rápido como pude y me encontré con él allí. Jake se veía muy nervioso por todo el asunto. Grace nunca había estado tan mala antes, su temperatura estaba altísima y se estaba deshidratando, — recordé, antes de mirar a Edward.

Fue en ese momento que me acordé de que Edward había estado muriendo de la gripe española cuando Carlisle lo convirtió. La mirada en el rostro de Edward era de pura curiosidad. Me di cuenta de que podría estar reflejando su propia vida y de cómo algo tan simple como esta enfermedad, puso fin a su vida mortal, donde ahora, de hecho, la medicina moderna era capaz de salvar a cualquier persona que tuviera algo tan simple como gripe.

— Edward, lo siento. Acabo de darme cuenta de que esta historia podría ser inquietante para ti. Aquí estoy hablando sobre el sufrimiento de mi pequeña niña con un caso bastante malo de gripe y con lo que te pasó… antes de que Carlisle te cambiara, — mi voz se apagó.

— Bella, agradezco tu preocupación, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por favor, continúa, — dijo cuidadosamente, — ¿Qué ocurrió después de que llegaste al hospital? — preguntó.

— Bueno, ella estuvo en cuidados intensivos por un par de días, con una vía intravenosa debido a la deshidratación y proporcionando oxígeno para ayudarla a respirar. Comenzó a mejorar casi de inmediato y estábamos agradecidos de poder llevarla a casa pronto. Se veía tan pequeña en la cuna, tan pálida, incluso con su piel oscura.

— Pero Grace era una luchadora y finalmente respondió a mis caricias, a mi voz, y el doctor me dejó cargarla al segundo día, mientras le daba de comer. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo a un ritmo regular cuando me di cuenta de que el verdadero peligro había pasado. Jake nunca se apartó de ella. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado antes. No a mi gran esposo, a mi protector, — terminé en un susurro.

— Al tercer día, el médico dijo que podría volver a casa por la mañana y aunque traté de convencer a Jake de que se fuera a casa a descansar, él se negó. Me quedé toda la noche con él; así él pudo llamar a sus hermanos para ver como iban los "negocios" y luego llamó para ver como iban las cosas en su trabajo.

Me puse a explicar que por la mañana vino una enfermera para que firmáramos los trámites para que la dieran de alta. Me acerqué a los documentos junto con ella y hablamos de los signos que deberíamos cuidar para que Grace no recayera, así como la medicación y la atención que iba a ser necesaria hasta que estuviera completamente sana. Jake entró en ese momento, y después de revisar a Grace le hice señas para que viniera a checar las cosas y escuchar las instrucciones que la enfermera me seguía dando sobre la atención post-hospitalaria de Grace.

— Jacob miró a la enfermera de forma extraña. Rompió a sudar, lo cual era extraño tomando en cuenta que él estaba acostumbrado a su temperatura tan caliente todo el tiempo. La expresión de su rostro era completamente ilegible. No podía entender porque actuaba así de extraño. En un principio, supuse que él todavía estaba nervioso de que nuestra pequeña no estuviera del todo fuera de peligro. Parecía colgarse de cada palabra que la enfermera decía, pero yo seguía sin poder entender porque se comportaba tan completamente diferente a si mismo. La enfermera terminó y se excusó para salir, antes de que finalmente me dirigiera directamente a él.

— "_Jake, ¿estás bien? Grace está perfectamente. El médico vino esta mañana mientras hablabas por teléfono. La fiebre casi ha desaparecido y está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento. Ya puede mantener su comida. Tendré un par de días libres de trabajo para cuidar de ella. Todo está bien ahora. ¿Por qué no la abrigamos y vamos a casa? Sé que tienes tiempo de tomar una siesta antes de ir a trabajar. Jake, ¿me estás escuchando?"_

— "_¿Qué? ¿Qué decías, Bella?"_

Jacob todavía miraba en dirección a la puerta por donde había salido la enfermera cuando me respondió. Tuve que pegarle en el brazo para conseguir su atención. Creí que su comportamiento era debido al sueño. A pesar de que era un hombre lobo, aún necesitaba de lo básico para vivir y se había olvidado del sueño los últimos días. Finalmente pareció recobrar la compostura, tomamos a nuestra hija y nos fuimos a casa, finalmente. El viaje fue muy tranquilo. Jacob parecía estar a un millón de kilómetros de distancia. Lo dejé vagar en sus pensamientos, aún suponiendo que estaba cansado y lleno por los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

— Los próximos días pasaron como de costumbre. Jake estaba trabajando horas extras, después de haber estado alejado del trabajo por la enfermedad de Grace. Pasamos el fin de semana y el lunes yo ya estaba de vuelta en el trabajo. Grace estaba tan bien como si estuviera nueva, riendo y hambrienta, lo que era bueno para mí. Jake se ofreció a llevarla a casa de Emily esa mañana, así yo podría ponerme al corriente con las cosas que me había perdido durante mi ausencia.

Continué. — Las cosas deberían haber vuelto a la normalidad esa semana, pero el ánimo extraño de Jake continuaba. Traté de hablar con él sobre ello, pero él sólo se encogía de hombros, diciendo que estaba cansado e insistiendo en que no pasaba nada. Lo atribuí a su agotamiento, así como a todo el trabajo que había perdido. Él no era diferente con Grace. La cargaba todos los días cuando llegaba a casa y jugaba con ella. Podía hacerla reír haciéndole cosquillas en su barriguita con sus manos calientes. Era maravilloso verlos juntos. Se veía tan feliz.

Entonces expliqué como Jake se había vuelto tan distante conmigo. Al principio, no lo tomé como algo personal. Aún volvía a casa por las noches y me besaba, pero había algo diferente, algo de lo que aún no me daba cuenta. Asumí que tenía otras cosas en su mente y con todas nuestras responsabilidades, especialmente las de Jake, las cosas se ponían difíciles. Pero después de un par de semanas, no podía dejar de lado los temores que me perseguían constantemente.

— "_Jake, ¿Qué está pasando? Parece como si trajeras algo rondando tu mente. ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?"_

— "_Bella, todo está bien. Pero hay algunas cosas de la manada que tengo que atender. Me iré más por las noches, pero no es nada de que preocuparse."_

— Jake me explicó que tendría que hacer más patrullas. Al principio, pensé que ésa era la razón de su distanciamiento. Normalmente me decía todo lo que ocurría con la manada, pero ocasionalmente, mantenía para sí mismo uno que otro detalle. Creí que las cosas estaban mal otra vez, pero cuando lo mencioné, sólo se encogió de hombros.

— "_Jake, ¿algo está pasando? ¿Tenemos algún otro problema con algún aquelarre que anda de paso? ¿Debería estar preocupada? — le pregunté."_

— "_Bella, no hay nada de que preocuparse. Es sólo por precaución. No te molestes por ello. Sam y yo decidimos que las patrullas adicionales eran necesarias, así que sólo estaremos afuera un par de veces más a la semana, hasta nos sentimos satisfechos de que todo sea tan seguro. No me iré todas las noches, pero siempre habrá alguien para mantener un ojo en ti. Quil y Embry se dejarán ver de vez en cuando, sólo como medida de precaución, ¿de acuerdo? — terminó, antes de dirigirse afuera."_

— Traté de mantener mi mente ocupada mientras él estaba fuera. Era casi más fácil cuando no estaba en casa. Por lo menos de esa manera, no podía ver en primera fila que estaba empezando a perderlo. Intentaba verlo todo como en el pasado, pero todo lo que podía ver era que mi marido no me hablaba. Ya no me tocaba. Parecía como si no pudiera formar una frase coherente cuando estaba hablando conmigo, como si estuviera en otro lugar. El sólo estaba allí en cuerpo. Su mente ya no estaba presente. Pensé que se le pasaría, pero sólo empeoró.

Me detuve por un momento, mientras el agujero de mi pecho comenzaba a doler. El dolor era cada vez más fuerte, pero no me iba a dejar caer aquí. Abracé mi pecho, dispuesta a cerrar el agujero. Aún quedaba mi orgullo, a pesar de que no me dejara expresar lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Ya había tenido un arrebato esta noche. No haría una repetición de eso.

Les conté que las patrullas aumentaron para Jake y que su distancia se prolongó durante casi dos meses hasta que una significativa noche sonó el teléfono.

— Sam llamó a casa. Sam era el líder de la manada, el "alfa" por así decirlo. Sus órdenes no podían ser ignoradas y se mantenía en contacto con Jake para revisar la estrategia. Jacob era el segundo al mando, el "beta". — ¿Había dicho eso? Mi mente estaba lejos y mis palabras comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.

— Como sea, — me recuperé, — Sam llamó una noche. Me pidió que lo comunicara con Jake, pero cuando le expliqué que Jake estaba patrullando, Sam pareció preocupado.

— "_¿Patrullando? ¿Eso es lo que te dijo?"_

— Mi corazón se destruyó. ¿Jake estaba haciendo algo estúpido para protegernos? ¿Le estaba guardando secretos a la manada? Pero yo sabía, que no había secretos entre la manada.

Les hablé a los Cullen sobre las "fases" de un hombre lobo por primera vez, lo de la conexión entre sus mentes con cada miembro de la manada mientras estaban en su forma lobuna. — Al principio, Jacob odiaba esa parte. No había secretos, ni privacidad. Sin embargo, era muy eficaz para comunicarse. Ése era el punto. Si necesitabas de alguien y estabas en forma lobuna, podían llegar a ti rápidamente. Durante una pelea o en la horrible guerra que tuvieron con aquelarres, podían hacer estrategias de esa forma. Es difícil de explicar, pero están conectados mentalmente, pueden escuchar los pensamientos de los otros. Pero, de nuevo, no había secretos. — A estas alturas del relato, ya estaba divagando, temiendo revelar lo que me dolía aún más.

Seguí, forzándome a inhalar y exhalar, intentando mantenerme en calma. Esta parte de la historia era mucho más difícil de lo que pensé que sería, no podía evitar que mi mente entrara en pánico. Nunca me permitía pensar en esos eventos; simplemente porque dolían demasiado.

— "_Sam, él me dijo que iba a patrullar. Se ha estado yendo por lo menos cuatro o cinco noches a la semana. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hay algo que ni tú ni él me están diciendo?"_

— "_Bella, no te preocupes por eso. Voy a ir a buscarlo. Todo va a estar bien."_

— Sam no era de los que hablan, especialmente con mujeres. Esencialmente, él estaba a cargo, era el jefe de la tribu entera. Se suponía que ese honor era de Jacob pero se lo dio a Sam cuando se lo ofreció. El linaje de Jacob era mucho más fuerte, pero no tenía ningún deseo de estar a cargo. Él estaba feliz con el camino de las cosas y no quería agregar más responsabilidades que complicaran las que ya se encontraban en su vida. Se sentía realmente feliz de ser el segundo al mando.

— Finalmente corté la llamada con Sam, él me aseguró de nuevo que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara y que iba a encontrar a Jacob. Colgué el teléfono y traté de esperar pacientemente a que me devolviera la llamada o a ver que Jacob caminara a través de la puerta de nuestra casa. El pánico y el miedo me estaban enloqueciendo. El daño ya estaba hecho y no había absolutamente ninguna manera de solucionarlo. Mi vida feliz con Jacob, básicamente había terminado.

Me senté ahí por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, antes de que Emmett hablara. Había estado girando la banda dorada de mi dedo de nuevo; mirando en el vacío, perdida en la historia.

— Bella, ¿Qué quieres decir con que el daño estaba hecho? _¿Qué te hizo Jacob?_ — preguntó amenazadoramente, mientras sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura para mí. Pero los fuertes músculos de sus brazos se contrajeron, luciendo listos para una pelea.

— Sé sobre el tratado, Emmett. Jake me contó todo sobre ello. Pero _exactamente_, ¿Qué tanto conocen ustedes, acerca de los hombres lobo? ¿Han escuchado hablar de la imprimación?

* * *

Supongo que no hay nada mas que decir… la clave del próximo capitulo es la ultima palabra de este asi que… supongo que están ansioss... Yo también porque ustedes lo lean, pero hay que tener paciencia…

Plis reviews… =DD


	15. Capitulo14: Imprimación

**Gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews y por cada bla bla bla… ustedes saben, simplemente gracias por seguir aquí…**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

Disfruten el capi… Nos vemos abajo

* * *

Capitulo 14:

Imprimación

— _¿Imprimación?_ ¿Qué diablos es eso? — me preguntó Emmett; su rostro lucía desconcertado.

— La imprimación es cuando un hombre lobo conoce a su pareja real, al alma destinada a ser su compañera. Esto ocurre cuando ven a esa persona perfecta por primera vez. Es parte de sus leyendas, es casi mágica la forma en que hablan de ello. Una de esas cosas de "lobo", como Jacob lo llamaba. Ellos conocen a la persona que los completa. Jake me lo describió una vez como la gravedad. Ellos son sostenidos por esa persona y la gravedad normal cambia. Serían lo que fuera por esa persona. Todo lo que quisiera o necesitara.

— Ellos están en completa sintonía, saben exactamente lo que esa persona necesita; como completarlos, en realidad. Es muy difícil de explicar, pero el mundo entero gira alrededor de esa persona, de su pareja perfecta. No importa nada más que la felicidad de ella y esa es la primera preocupación y la fuerza de atracción que existe es imposible de ignorarla. Es irrevocable, imparable. El amor y la adoración son puros e innegables. No hay vuelta atrás.

Me di cuenta de que estaba hablando incoherentemente en ese momento, mientras seguía divagando, pero no podía detenerme. Me había repetido el mismo argumento en mi cabeza una y otra vez cuando había pasado, aunque sólo fuera para intentar salvar mi orgullo y detener el dolor que me había roto por dentro, por segunda vez en mi vida. El agujero que siempre estaba presente en mi pecho amenazaba con sacar todo de mí, mientras el dolor que había pensado olvidado, resurgía.

— Bella, ¿Jacob se imprimó contigo? O, ¿estás diciendo que se imprimó con otra persona? — preguntó Jasper, su voz tranquila fue traicionada por la confusión, estoy segura que la misma confusión de todos.

— Jake y yo supusimos que se había imprimado de mí desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso cuando nunca hablamos de ello. Creo que él quería creerlo, pero él sabía lo que se siente la imprimación, el sentimiento real. Mencioné antes cómo funcionan sus mentes cuando están en "fase", están conectados. Ellos no sólo ven todo, sino que también lo sienten. Si están molestos, enojados, felices, confundidos… toda la manada podía verlo y sentirlo. Como ya he dicho, no hay secretos. No hay privacidad. Gracias a sus hermanos, él sabia como se sentía la imprimación real, y por desgracia, no le había pasado conmigo.

— Entonces, estás diciendo que, ¿se imprimó de otra… mujer? — preguntó Alice, mirándome con cara de tristeza.

— Sí.

— ¿Con quién? — lanzó Esme en un susurro tan bajo que casi no lo escucho.

— Ese día cuando la enfermera vino con los papeles para llevarnos a Grace del hospital, Jacob la vio por primera vez y eso fue todo. Todo había terminado. A pesar de que no lo sabía en ese momento, todos los signos me estaban mirando a la cara. La forma en que él se colgaba de cada palabra que ella decía, como no podía concentrarse cuando ella se fue. Esta hermosa, pelirroja y alta enfermera me había robado a mi marido y _ella_ ni siquiera lo sabía.

— Oh por… — susurró Rosalie.

Miré hacia los siete rostros. Siete hermosos rostros llenos de compasión. Era demasiado. Sentí a mi resolución debilitarse. Había visto esa misma mirada en los rostros de las esposas de la manada, y en el resto de la reserva cuando Jacob y yo nos separamos. Mi orgullo estaba herido, pero mi corazón se sentía aplastado y la vergüenza de la situación era insoportable.

Pero no iba a dejarme caer de nuevo. Puse una buena cara y continué. — Jake llegó a casa. Lucía culpable; realmente culpable. Podía sentir esa culpa saliendo de él como olas. Ya había alimentado a Grace y estaba a punto de ponerla en su cama. Él me siguió hasta su cuarto, observando como ponía a nuestra hija a dormir. La dejé allí; caminando junto con él para salir de la habitación, incapaz de mirarlo directamente. Sabía que los siguientes minutos serían primordiales, pero no tenía idea de la lucha que se avecinaba.

— Me siguió hasta la sala de estar y esperó a que dijera algo. Estaba de espaldas a él, no podía hacerle frente a mi marido, a ese hombre que me había prometido tantas cosas. Que me había ayudado a sanar, que me amaba, que me protegía. Finalmente me volví hacia él, solo para ver la culpa y la vergüenza cubriendo su rostro.

— "_Jake, ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo miedo. Estoy más allá del miedo en este momento. Por favor, dímelo. ¿Qué es todo esto? Sabes que me puedes decir cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?"_

— "_Bella, no sé cómo decirte todo esto. Sam llegó y se encontró conmigo esta noche. Estoy seguro que debes saberlo a estas alturas, pero él no tenía idea de esto. Nadie la tenía. Ninguno de nosotros hemos estado en fase por un tiempo. Lo siento, te mentí, pero estaba tratando de protegerte. Tienes que creerme eso. Yo nunca te haría daño intencionalmente. Te amo. Nada que pueda pasar cambiará eso, pero… las cosas son diferentes ahora. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto? ¿Por qué ahora?"_

— Y entonces me lo dijo. Se había imprimado. Se imprimó de la enfermera del hospital. Me dijo que no importaba y que íbamos a solucionar las cosas. Lucharíamos contra esto, él y yo. Dijo que no había cambiado nada y que íbamos a ganar este partido. Nada de que preocuparse, — continúe, sabiendo que mi voz se había apagado mientras intentaba protegerme del ya tan familiar dolor que hervía en mi pecho.

— Cruzó la habitación para abrazarme, pero no se lo permití. Estaba tan enojada. Tan herida. Completa y totalmente avergonzada. A pesar de que había escuchado a esa voz de la parte posterior de mi cabeza, diciéndome que era algo que él no podía controlar, me sentía muy traicionada. Si no le importaba, ¿A dónde se había ido por tantas noches? ¿Qué más me estaba escondiendo?

— "_Bella, cielo, ¡por favor di algo! Sé que esto es difícil, pero podemos arreglarlo. Pero, tengo que saber qué es lo que estás pensando. Por favor, háblame…"_

— "_¿Qué se supone que voy a decir, Jake? ¿Cómo podemos solucionar este problema? ¿Hay una manera de arreglar esto? Y lo más importante, ¿Dónde has estado todas estas noches en que dijiste que estabas patrullando? Me prometiste que nunca me mentirías, ni siquiera para protegerme. ¿Dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo?"_

— Mi voz era chillona para ese momento y logré despertar a Grace. Corrí hacia ella y consolé a mi hija. Abrazándola mientras mis lágrimas caían. Ella podía sentir mi tristeza, mi frustración, mi cólera. Lo cual la hizo llorar aún más. Hice lo mejor que pude para calmarme, pero no funcionaba. Jake entró y la alejó suavemente de mí. Él siempre fue capaz de calmarla. Grace respondía al toque de su padre, a su cálido cuerpo. Rápidamente se volvió a dormir y Jake y yo volvimos a la sala para hablar.

— "_Jake, te hice una pregunta. ¿Dónde has estado todas estas noches? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Has estado con ella? ¿Me has sido infiel?"_

— "_Bella, te juro que no. He estado caminando por toda la reserva, peleando contra el mismo infierno para poder llegar a una solución. Nunca te he engañado. Te hice votos, Bella, votos que nunca voy a romper, a pesar de la imprimación. ¡Te amo! ¿No me crees?"_

— _¿Cómo voy a creerte cuando me acabo de enterar que habías estado mintiéndome durante dos meses? ¿Qué otra cosa no me habías dicho? ¿Qué más me estás ocultando?"_

— "_Bella, te prometo que no te estoy ocultando nada. Meghan no sabe nada de esto, lo prometo…"_

— "_¿Meghan? ¿Su nombre es Meghan? Así que no me has estado engañando y dices que ella no sabe nada de esto pero, ¿sabes su nombre? ¿Qué demonios se supone que voy a hacer con esa información? Primero me dices que me has sido fiel, que no has tenido a otra mujer en nuestra cama, o en cualquier otra cama, no importa, pero, ¿sabes su nombre? Me dices que ella no sabe nada de esto pero, ¿sabes su estúpido nombre insípido?"_

— "_Bella, lo lamento. No puedo evitar esto, aunque me gustaría; no sabes cuanto me gustaría. No tengo ningún contacto con ella, pero fui al hospital y me enteré de su nombre. No pude evitarlo. Pero eso es todo. Eso es todo lo que he hecho, lo prometo. No sé cómo solucionar esto. No puedo soportar el que esto te esté dañando, pero no sé que hacer. Sam dice…"_

— "_Me importa un bledo lo que Sam diga. Ya es suficientemente malo que todo el mundo sepa acerca de esto, que yo fuera la última en enterarme de que mi marido ya no me quiere más y que estoy siendo remplazada por alguien llamada Meghan…."_

— "_Bella, te lo juro; nadie más que Sam sabe acerca de esto. Te quiero mucho. No puedo siquiera empezar todo lo que significas para mí. Me gustaría mostrarte lo mucho que esto me está destruyendo por dentro. No puedo funcionar. La imprimación es imposible; la fuerza es inimaginable, pero _te_ amo. Eso no ha cambiado y nunca lo hará. Por favor, déjame abrazarte. Por favor, déjame tratar de hacer esto bien. No soporto verte así… me está matando…"_

— No podía mirarlo. Sólo me senté allí, en medio del suelo con lágrimas corriendo por mi cara. Jake trató de venir de nuevo y abrazarme, esta vez lo dejé, a pesar de que mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando. Era tan humillante. Él estaba enamorado de otra mujer, algo más puro que el amor, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto. Loca suerte ¿eh? Típico de Bella… — terminé, tratando de sonar viva mientras levantaba la vista.

Miré el rostro de Edward primero. Lucía completamente rabioso, lo que me sorprendió completamente. Cuando captó mi mirada, instantáneamente se echó hacia atrás, su expresión se relajó y se hizo impasible, aunque su postura era todo lo contrario. Cuando miré alrededor, vi expresiones similares en el resto de la familia. Parecía como si Alice hubiera sido capaz de asesinar a alguien en ese momento.

— Bella, ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó la voz más gentil de todas, Esme.

— ¿Qué podía hacer? Jake y yo hablamos toda la noche. Él se había imprimado, pero pensaba que podía luchar contra eso; creyó que podría ser la excepción de la regla. Pensó que nuestro amor podría ser suficiente para solucionar esto y hacer las cosas bien.

Entonces expliqué que lo intentamos todo. Una segunda luna de miel. Más tiempo juntos. Incluso que consideramos mudarnos lejos de la reserva, otro estado si fuera necesario. Pero también explique los otros cambios que comenzaron a pasar.

— Intentamos muchas cosas, pero no funcionaban. Podía ver que Jake era miserable, tratando de hacer que esto funcionara. Pero él no se rendía. Seguía intentándolo, a pesar de que yo sabía que eso lo estaba desgarrando. En su mente, él me había hecho promesas, promesas que él planeaba mantener, independientemente de lo que eso le costara. Incluso antes de que nos enamoráramos, él me prometió que estaría allí y él hacía todo lo posible por mantener esa promesa, a pesar de que eso le causara tantos problemas y tanto dolor. Pero esto era diferente. Con todo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba sacrificando la mayor parte de sí mismo y era demasiado doloroso ver eso. Podía ver el tormento en su rostro, podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo cuando me tocaba. Él aún me amaba, lo sabía; pero también sabía que su corazón ya no me pertenecía. Sabía, incluso antes de que todo se intensificara, cual sería mi destino. Le había pasado a Sam, Leah y Emily. Sabía lo que venia. Simplemente que aún no estaba dispuesta a hacerle frente.

Rosalie habló. — ¿Quién demonios son Leah y Emily?

Les expliqué cómo Sam y Leah habían sido novios en el instituto, se habían enamorado, hasta el día en que Emily decidió visitar a su prima Leah, y cómo Sam se imprimó con ella. Cómo las cosas nunca fueron lo mismo, y eventualmente, la atracción entre Sam y Emily fue imparable. Y cómo Leah se tragó su propio corazón para que ellos pudieran ser felices. Ése era mi destino ahora.

Tuve que dejarlo y dejar que fuera feliz, aunque eso significara el fin de todo para mí. Al menos, tenía a Grace. Esa era la diferencia. Las cosas, al menos, serían un poco mejor.

— Creo que la parte más difícil del triangulo Sam-Emily-Leah, fue que Leah se convirtió en lobo; no tenían ninguna vía de escape ni ella, ni Sam. Ellos estarían juntos de una forma de la que no podrían escapar. Cuando estaban en forma de lobo, sabían sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Sam conocía el dolor que le había dejado a Leah y Leah sabía qué tan profundo era el absoluto amor que él sentía por Emily. Me sentía tan mal por Leah. Ella nunca tuvo una oportunidad. También me sentí mal por Sam. Sabía que la había dañado, que había roto todas sus promesas, pero en realidad no había sido su culpa. Igual que no lo era…

— ¿Nos estás diciendo que hay hombres lobo hembra? — interrumpió Jasper. — ¿Hablas en serio? ¿La manada de La Push tiene una mujer entre ellos? — terminó, mirándome incrédulo por la información que acababa de darles.

— Sí. Leah fue una de las últimas en entrar en fase. Ella y su hermano se unieron al grupo, no mucho después de que ustedes se fueran. Las leyendas Quileutes se toman en serio. Pero los ancianos pensaban que sólo los descendientes varones portan el gen mutado. Cuando Leah se unió a la manada, hizo que el consejo entero se sentara a examinar todo lo que _sabían_ sobre sus leyendas.

— Jacob fue el último de la manada en imprimarse, _imprimarse de verdad_, y cuando lo hizo, se dieron cuenta de que cada hombre tenía que atravesar por esto para encontrar a su pareja. Creo que la manada lo sabía pero tenían esperanzas de que las cosas funcionaran para Jake y para mí. Que nunca se reuniría con esa persona perfecta para él, que _no la vería_, que el destino nos dejaría lidiar con el infierno a los dos, juntos. Pero eso no sucedió. Para ese momento, sabía que sólo tenía una opción. Tendría que sacrificar mi propia felicidad por Jake; así _él_ podría estar completo.

* * *

_Irenewmp; no te me desesperes….la paciencia será recompensada =D…._

_El siguiente capi es del punto de vista de Edward asi que esta enooorme…. Ya se lo envie a mi Beta y espero poder subirlo pronto…_

_Besos… KJ_


	16. Chapter15: Musica y Asesinato

_Ya saben, gracias por apoyar este pequeño proyecto de cien mil capítulos, por sus reviews, alerts, favoritos,, etc, etc…_

_El capi tiene un poco de demasiado desastre… y me refiero a que hay mucha cursiva, la autora me pidió que lo mantuviera asi y aquí estoy obedeciendo ordenes… la cosa es que; lo que esta con guion y cursivas son las conversaciones que hubo, lo que esta con guion y comillas "" son los recuerdos de Bella y los que esta solo con comillas son los pensamientos que lee Edward, sin mas… disfruten este capi…_

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 15:

Música Y Asesinato

_Edward POV_

Nos sentamos allí, sin saber que decir o hacer mientras Bella y Rosalie se abrazaban. De los pensamientos del resto de la familia no había nada; el puro impacto de la escena que estábamos viendo nos había dejado sin palabras, hasta que mi padre habló.

— _Creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso. Estoy seguro de que a Bella podría serle útil, igual que al resto de nosotros. Bella, ¿eso estaría bien contigo?_

— _Un descanso estaría bien, Carlisle. Esme, me encantaría conocer la casa, estaría bien ahora._

— _Eso sería genial, querida. Ven, sígueme._

Bella sonrió en dirección a mi madre y comenzó a seguirla hacia la entrada trasera de la sala, en dirección a la escalera. Alice la siguió, pisándole los talones.

Mi hermana tuvo una tremenda pelea internamente, estaba seguro de que era solo cuestión de tiempo de que a ella le diera su necesidad de información. Al igual que Alice, mi curiosidad estaba atravesándome salvajemente. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Alice encontrar el coraje para hacer la pregunta que estaba ocupando a toda su mente encontrar la respuesta… yo estaba curioso en cuanto a la respuesta que Bella le daría. Una vez que Alice encontró el coraje necesario para preguntarle a Bella por qué había nombrado a su hija como ella, mi hermana decidió eludir esa pregunta para no comprometerse con nada. No fue directo al grano.

— _Bella, ¿puedo unirme contigo y con Esme?_

Por un momento, Bella se sobresaltó. Me había movido al vestíbulo y les pedí a Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper que vinieran conmigo, así podríamos tener una conversación "casual", mientras las damas recorrían la casa con Bella.

En realidad, era insoportable estar separado de ella y acercándome a donde ella estaba me era más posible captar una que otra mirada pequeña de ella, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

El entusiasmo de Alice por unirse a Bella era evidente… no hacía nada para ocultar su cruda emoción. La enorme sonrisa en su rostro, así como sus pensamientos jubilosos la traicionaban tanto; para reunirse con su amiga, corrió a la mayor velocidad que le había visto.

— _Me encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. Vamos. Esme está esperando._

La impaciencia de Alice estaba comenzando a agravarme tanto a mí como a Jasper.

Él me habló con una simple mirada en mi dirección. Si bien, la expresión de su rostro era tranquila y serena, sus pensamientos eran una completa contradicción.

"_Me gustaría que se calmara. Esta noche ha sido bastante difícil para todos. Si tiene curiosidad, puede simplemente acabar con esto de una buena vez y preguntarle. Estará así hasta que lo haga…"_

Asentí una vez, casi sin mover la cabeza. Mis hermanos y yo nos habíamos hecho muy hábiles para comunicarnos sin hablar. Lo cual era muy útil si había oídos indiscretos alrededor o si necesitábamos transmitirnos información secreta.

Había sido una completa bendición cuando salvamos a Bella en aquel claro hace tanto tiempo, cada miembro de la familia me había ayudado a planear la estrategia mientras cada uno mantenía un ojo en Laurent, James y Victoria.

Alice continuó discutiendo con ella misma en su mente. _"¿Debería preguntarle?... No es asunto mío… Simplemente pregúntale…"_ Estaba teniendo una batalla que ni ella podía ganar. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ella ya lo había decidido, entonces habló. _— Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿O debo esperar hasta que empecemos de nuevo? _

La voz de Bella bajó por las escaleras mientras respondía. _— Vamos. ¿Qué hay en tu mente?_

Alice dejó escapar un suspiro. _"Aquí no paso nada."_ pensó. _— Dijiste que llamaste a tu hija Grace Alice. ¿Por qué _Alice_?_

Tan pronto como la pregunta dejó sus labios, se maldijo internamente y pude escuchar los gritos en sus pensamientos hacia su inhabilidad para controlar su rudeza y su naturaleza inquisitiva. Pero la pregunta estaba allí, colgando en el aire como las luciérnagas en una noche de verano. Los pensamientos de Alice estaban sobrecargados, más de lo normal; su mirada se había desplazado hacia el suelo. Su voz era tan suave y vacilante, no era en absoluto a lo que estaba acostumbrado de mi hermana favorita. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, a medida que su ansiedad crecía, esperando la respuesta de Bella. Desde mi punto de vista, capté una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Bella antes de que hablara.

— _Tú __debes__ saber la respuesta de esa pregunta. Cuando ella nació, nosotros realmente pensábamos que íbamos a tener un niño y había un montón de nombres de niño apropiados para él. Cuando surgió como una niña, pensamos en su primer nombre juntos, y tu nombre fue sólo una especie de adjunto al nombre. Jacob quería hacerme feliz, así que rápidamente lo aprobó y eso es todo_

— _¿La nombraste por mí? Pero, ¿por qué?_

— _Bueno, ella tiene el pelo negro, igual que tú. Y ella es alguien que me importa mucho, igual que tú._

Escuché la suave risa de Bella, que había estado ausente esta noche. Hizo que mi corazón se disparara, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me había perdido. Hice una promesa a mí mismo, de que haría todo lo posible por devolverle la risa a su persona, encontraría la manera de hacerla feliz de nuevo.

Volví mis pensamientos a los de Alice y me di cuenta de que no podía oírlos, lo que, después de tantos años, me puso muy ansioso.

Silencio. Traté de sondear en la mente de Alice y cuando finalmente escuché algo, era como un tren de carga.

"_¿Por mí? La dañé… hay una niña humana por allí con mi nombre… Bella está aquí y me está diciendo que tuvo una hija y que le puso mi nombre… nunca debí dejarla… por lo menos debería haberla contactado… no merezco esto… Ella no merecía ser tratada así… Bella tuvo una hermosa bebe humana y le puso mi nombre… ¡esto es asombroso!"_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, los pensamientos de Alice corrían más rápido de lo que creí que podrían correr.

— _Pero, Bella, sé que te lastime cuando… cuando nos fuimos. ¿Cómo puedes estar herida de esa forma y aún así llamar a tu hija como yo?_

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Bella suavemente tomaba a Alice por los hombros y le daba una pequeña sacudida, haciendo que Alice la mirara. La mirada en el rostro de Bella era de determinación.

— _Alice, por favor, deja de culparte a ti misma. Supongo que una de las principales razones de ponerle a Grace tu nombre era aferrarme a ti de alguna manera. Tú y Jasper hicieron tanto para ayudarme, para protegerme. Fuiste la primera en aceptarme en tu familia, después de… Edward; y siempre me trataste como una amiga. También me usaste como tu propia muñeca tamaño real durante el baile de graduación, pero no voy a poner eso en tu contra._

Jasper estaba tratando de mantener el control de las emociones que atravesaban a su esposa, cuando sus pensamientos me dijeron que ya había tenido suficiente y envió una ola de genuina alegría, particularmente fuerte, que todos sintieron.

Cuando Bella mencionó la palabra "baile", sólo por un momento, perdí el piso en el que estaba parado y mis pensamientos me llevaron de nuevo a esa maravillosa noche en que llevé a Bella a esa tradición anual humana. Ella estaba tan hermosa. Incluso con su cojera haciéndola aún más torpe de lo usual, ella lucía más impresionante de lo que nunca había visto. Respetuosamente le había pedido a Alice que le consiguiera un vestido y que tomara las medidas necesarias para tenerla lista para una noche que esperaba fuera memorable para los dos. Alice estaba muy emocionada por comprar y jugar a la humana por un día con Bella.

Bella se había mostrado reacia al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de a donde íbamos, pero al final, mientras la noche avanzaba ella lo disfrutó. Incluso aunque Jacob apareció y me hizo romper mi promesa de no dejarla en toda la noche, recuerdo cada detalle. Discutimos, más bien argumentamos, otra vez, sobre ella siendo una de nosotros, a lo que en ese momento, estaba completamente en desacuerdo.

Pero con todo lo que había ocurrido, tenía que cuestionarme la pregunta realmente importante: _¿Por qué no simplemente la cambié cuando tuve la oportunidad?_

Cierto, no quería condenarla a una existencia eterna. Si hubiera seguido ese bajo instinto, que podría habernos mantenido juntos por los últimos diez años. No hubiera existido ese horrible día en su cumpleaños, el dolor de nuestra separación, los últimos diez años de pura agonía. Podría haber tenido a mi compañera, a mi pareja; alguien con quien pasar cada minuto y alguien a quien amar cada día mas.

Cierto, ella no habría tenido a Grace, pero la cantidad de dolor que ella atravesaba cuando hablaba de su pequeña hija, era insoportable para mí.

Pero, yo me había ido.

Los últimos diez años habían pasado, y Bella y yo no habíamos estado juntos. Incluso ahora, yo estaba roto. Sabiendo que el destino había intervenido cuando ella se convirtió en uno de nosotros, aún quería todas esas cosas para Bella, incluso más de lo que quería que estuviéramos juntos.

Desde el momento en que me enamoré de ella, después de esperarla, sin darme cuenta, por más de ochenta años como un vampiro, mi primera prioridad era ella. Siempre sería ella. Ese hecho jamás iba a cambiar.

Regresé bruscamente a la realidad gracias a la voz de Bella, que llegó a mí por las escaleras, ella y Alice continuaban hablando sobre su reparada amistad. _— Por favor, deja eso a un lado. Lo único que importa es el aquí y ahora. ¿Podemos simplemente empezar de nuevo? Quiero decir, si eso es… lo que quieres. Si esto es una cosa de una sola vez lo entiendo perfectamente, pero, por favor, detén ya la culpa. Créeme, no vale la pena. _

— _Oh, Bella, esto __no__ va a ser cosa de una sola vez. Tengo a mi mejor amiga de regreso y no tengo ninguna intención de dejarla ir esta vez. No me importa lo que cualquier otro diga o haga._

Los pensamientos de Alice me golpearon de nuevo con fuerza. "_Edward, no te atrevas a cometer el mismo error otra vez. Y para que lo sepas, tú y yo vamos a hablar a detalle sobre esto una vez que Bella se vaya, así que no te atrevas a salir corriendo al bosque para estar "solo"._

Había mucho que discutir en familia después de que Bella se tuviera que ir esta noche, pero ya pensaría en eso más adelante. Quería quedarme aquí, en el presente, y saborear cada momento en que pudiera estar cerca de ella.

Bella y Alice se reunieron con Esme y puse atención a su pequeña conversación, mientras mi madre le preguntaba a mi Bella; _— Espero que no te parezca grosero Bella, pero no pude evitar escuchar la conversación entre tú y Alice sobre tu hija. Fue muy dulce de tu parte ponerle Alice. ¿Tienes alguna foto? _

— _Esme, no tengo fotos conmigo. Por razones que puedo explicar más adelante no tengo ninguna fotografía actual de ella. Se los explicaré pronto, lo prometo._

— _Bueno, querida, ¿Cómo luce? Debe ser hermosa, al igual que su madre._

Sí, si ella lucía aunque fuera un mínimo como su madre, sería hermosa. Realmente exquisita. Jacob Black tendría las manos llenas cuando los niños comenzaran a notarlo.

— _Bueno, ella es del color de Jacob. Una piel rojiza hermosa, el cabello negro y brillante, recto como una flecha. Pero, todo el mundo dice que se ve igual a mí. También tiene mis ojos marrones, lo cual fue una sorpresa. Charlie se sorprendió la primera vez que la vio._

Era difícil imaginar a mi Bella con la piel oscura y el cabello negro. Me pregunté si sería alta como su padre o más pequeña, como su madre.

Su comentario sobre Charlie no me sorprendió. Había oído sus pensamientos cuando aún vivíamos en Forks y el amor que sentía por su hija, aunque le fuera difícil expresarlo, era inmenso. Estoy seguro de que el amor que sentía por su nieta, lo llenaba por completo; teniendo en cuenta de que tendría más tiempo para estar con ella del que tuvo con Bella, cuando tenía su edad.

La mirada en el rostro de Bella era un poco triste, me pregunté que estaría pensando en ese momento. Alice preguntó de nuevo; ella no era de las que se quedaban sin preguntar. Era como un pequeño juguete de cuerda que nunca se agota, pero esa era una de las cosas que amábamos de ella.

— _¿Qué edad tiene?_

— _Cumplió cinco el mes pasado._

Esta vez, la mirada en el rostro de Bella, así como el tono de su voz, eran fáciles de leer. El dolor en el que se encontraba, al ser separada de su hija, era tangible. La tristeza que impregnaba su expresión, me era insoportable de ver. No quería nada más que ir corriendo con ella y abrazarla de nuevo, mientras mi mente pensaba en alguna forma de arreglar las cosas.

Aunque ni el estado de las cosas era factible en este momento; yo, en cambio, me encontraba simplemente intentando calmar mi agitación interna; antes de estar sentado frente a ella de nuevo, escuchando como se desgarraba su corazón mientras yo simplemente podía quedarme observándola.

Esme le mostró el estudio de Carlisle, mientras Rosalie aceleraba por las escaleras, sus pensamientos se mostraban ansiosos por unirse a nuestra madre y… ¿había escuchado bien?... ¿_hermanas_? Me di cuenta de que ahora, ella consideraba a Bella una hermana, casi me voy de espaldas; de nuevo, forcé a que el aire de mis pulmones saliera rápidamente, intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Cuando Rose se acercó a ellas, le sugirió amablemente a Bella que viera el cuarto que compartía con Emmett, a lo que Bella accedió provisionalmente. Parecía sorprendida por la recién comenzada relación que tenía con Rosalie, tal vez tanto como el resto de nosotros. Después de algunas pequeñas bromas de Emmett, ellas se metieron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Eso no ofrecía ninguna protección contra nuestro sentido auditivo, pero al menos nos daba la oportunidad a Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle y a mí de tener una conversación silenciosamente y sin ser vistos. El ataque mental comenzó tan pronto como escuchamos la puerta hacer "click" al cerrarse.

"_Edward, ahora que ella está de vuelta, ¿Qué vas a hacer"_. Los pensamientos de Emmett fueron directos a mí, tan contundentes como siempre. Estaba seguro de que cada miembro de la familia haría la misma pregunta.

Le contesté de la única manera que podía. Alcé los hombros; el gesto universal que todo el mundo entendía como: "_no tengo ni idea."_

Carlisle me miró directamente, un gesto que para nosotros significaba salir del lugar para poder tener una conversación abiertamente, alejados de la casa, donde no pudieran escucharnos. Me limité a negar con la cabeza. No me iría, que tal si nos necesitaban o tal vez se vería muy grosero, como si no nos importara. Cualquier conversación abierta que tendríamos, esperaría hasta que se fuera Bella.

Así que mi padre, siendo el hombre que era, saco un pequeño pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, así podríamos conversar más abiertamente. Empezó a hablarme a través de sus pensamientos, mientras yo escribía las respuestas en el pedazo de papel.

"_¿Cómo estás manejando esto? Sé que esta noche debe estar tomando un enorme control de ti_."

Carlisle siempre me podía leer tan bien. Aunque mis acciones de esta noche me habían regalado una agitación mental y todo lo que mi corazón estaba experimentando. Escribí: "_Ella ha pasado por mucho. Siempre supe lo fuerte que era, pero no tenía idea de lo mucho por lo que podría atravesar en tan solo diez años. Y tengo la sensación de que hay mucho más que ella va a compartir con nosotros, nada que pueda ser agradable. Pero lo estoy haciendo tan bien como se podría esperar. Es extraño. Estoy tan feliz de que ella esté aquí, pero la veo con tanto dolor… el mayor dolor en que la he visto, lo peor es que me desgarra por dentro. Esto es enteramente mi culpa."_

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, al igual que mis hermanos. Sus pensamientos fueron un unísono, como si pertenecieran al mismo grupo coral. "_No, no lo es."_

Sacudí la cabeza, no queriendo llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. La idea de la cantidad de dolor por el que atravesaba Bella era insoportable.

Fuimos interrumpidos por la angelical voz de Bella complementada con la de Rosalie, bajando por el pasillo. — _Rosalie, su habitación es simplemente hermosa. Tan romántica. Tú y Emmett deben estar muy cómodos aquí._

Me limité a pensar: "_Lo que no te daría si estuvieras aquí conmigo… tal vez sólo por… el resto de la eternidad."_

Emmett no pudo evitar dar una replica altiva: _— ¡Bella, __no__ tienes idea de lo cómodos que estuvimos allí! ¡Justo esta misma mañana!_

— _Emmett, estás en muchos problemas_, — lo cortó Rosalie a mitad de la frase, justo antes de escuchar bajar sus pasos furiosos por las escaleras.

Nuestro pequeño grupo de mujeres fue dejado por Rosalie y pasó directamente al cuarto de Alice, mientras Carlisle rápidamente escondía el pequeño papel. Actuábamos como colegiales temerosos de ser atrapados con la nota en mano. Una vez más, ellas cerraron la puerta al entrar en la habitación. Mi padre recuperó de nuevo el papel pero negué con la cabeza. Con Rosalie aquí, no tenía idea de cómo iba a responder a lo que habíamos estado hablando.

La población femenina tiende a unirse y presentía que en este hogar no era diferente, y con Rosalie aquí que ahora estaba tomando ciertas medidas para tener algún tipo de relación con Bella… no podía correr el riesgo. La continuación de esta conversación tendría que esperar.

Escuché los pensamientos de mi hermana cuando se unió a nosotros en el vestíbulo. "_Edward, lamento mis comentarios de antes. Sé que esta noche debe estar siendo difícil para ti."_

Sonreí débilmente en su dirección, para hacerle saber que aceptaba sus disculpas. Rose y yo nos amábamos, aunque no siempre fuéramos tan cercanos. Ella y yo teníamos un tipo de relación en la que no era necesaria una conversación diaria, pero si uno necesitaba del otro, estaríamos allí. Sin duda.

Bella y Alice estaban intercambiando bromas sobre el caos llamado "habitación de Alice". No siempre lucia así, pero Alice había estado actuando un poco maniaca últimamente. No era de extrañar que Jasper estuviera pasando tanto tiempo en su estudio. Alice tendía a quedar atrapada en su propio torbellino, a veces era muy difícil mantenerla en calma.

Los pensamientos de Alice comenzaron a gritarme, mientras ellas salían de su cuarto. "_¡Edward, ven aquí! Muéstrale tu cuarto. No dejes que Esme lo haga. Podemos salir y darles unos minutos a solas. ¡Apúrate!"_

Solos. No necesitaba ningún otro tipo de estímulo, así que corrí silenciosamente escaleras arriba, mientras mi madre hablaba. _— El tercer piso es de Edward. El sótano es donde tenemos la sala familiar, así como almacenamiento adicional. Jasper tiene su propio estudio allí también. ¿Quieres verlo?_

En ese momento me detuve frente a Bella, y le sonreí, con la misma sonrisa que solía decir que la "deslumbraba". Yo estaba más allá del juego en este momento. Usaría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella, incluyendo las armas que había usado en nuestra vida anterior juntos, o lo que sea.

— _Esme, estoy seguro de que a Bella le gustaría ver toda la casa. Bella, ¿te gustaría ver mi cuarto? Estas casas viejas utilizaban la tercera planta para tener un salón de baile y entretenimiento. Fui lo suficientemente afortunado de que mis hermanos me dejaran tenerlo. ¿Quieres verlo antes de continuar?_

Contuve el aliento esperando por su respuesta, al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún signo revelador de que mis viejos trucos habían funcionado. Después de que no hubo ninguna reacción, exhalé poco a poco, y traté de mantener una cara imparcial, podía sentir mi sonrisa comenzar a caer. Estaba decepcionado, pero no obligaría a nada a Bella, sobretodo no esta noche… _— Bueno, eso está bien. Podemos volver abajo, donde el resto de la familia está esperando._

Entonces ella habló, _— Edward, lo siento. Me gustaría mucho ver… tu habitación, no estaba tratando de ser ruda ni nada. No quise quedarme callada, pero mi mente está hasta el tope esta noche._

Apenas podía contener el entusiasmo que se propagaba a través de mí, pensando en tener sólo unos minutos a solas con ella.

Oí la risa de Alice, así como sus pensamientos mientras comenzaba a alejarse con Esme. "_Bueno, disfruta y haz buen uso de este tiempo, ¿lo harás? No puedo ver este tipo de cosas hasta…_ ", se rió en voz baja para ella misma, obviamente complacida con su maquinación, luego se detuvo bruscamente.

Bella había, no tan sutilmente, agarrado la mano de Alice, antes de que fuera su turno de hablar. _— Alice, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?_

Bella tenía una leve mirada de desesperación, golpeándome bruscamente. Ella no quería quedarse a solas conmigo. Mi sensación previa de júbilo se desplomó.

Pero Alice no se desalentó. Sus pensamientos me dijeron que tuviera paciencia y calma, antes de hablarle audiblemente a su amiga. _— Bella, tengo que ir a hablar con Jasper por sólo un minuto. Puedo regresar y unirme a ustedes dos cuando haya acabado._

Pero la terquedad de Bella se había quedado con ella, parecía haber agarrado de una tarjeta una de las jugadas de Alice. Ella tampoco iba a darse por vencida sin utilizar cualquier arma disponible. Su método de ataque fue directo a donde sabía que tendría mayor impacto en Alice. _— Jasper puede esperar durante unos minutos más. Además, lo ves todos los días. Sin duda, puedes quedarte conmigo por tan sólo unos minutos, ¿no?_

Sabía que habíamos perdido la batalla. Simplemente esperaría no haber perdido la guerra. Entonces hablé, para hacerle saber a Bella que su petición sería fácil de seguir. _— Alice, si eso es lo que Bella quiere, entonces únete a nosotros._

Alice habló, "_Edward, lo siento… lo intenté."_ tanto en sus pensamientos como verbalmente, haciendo todo lo posible para que Bella se sintiera cómoda. _— Bueno, supongo que tienes razón; ambos la tienen. Te seguimos Edward._

Comencé a subir las escaleras con ellas dos siguiéndome; cuando llegamos a nuestro destino abrí la puerta y encendí todas las luces. Di un paso hacia atrás y les di una sonrisa brillante, haciendo un gesto para que Bella entrara primero. Simplemente me quedé allí, intentando leer su rostro mientras ella entraba en mi residencia.

Sus ojos veían cada centímetro cuadrado, hasta que finalmente se quedaron en el piano de cola que Esme había insistido en poner en la habitación, aunque no hubiera tocado una sola nota desde que dejé a Bella; diez años. Era demasiado doloroso. Bella no había dicho ni una palabra y me di cuenta de que estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Alice me empujó en sus pensamientos a que rompiera el silencio. _— ¿Qué te parece?_

Se tomó un momento antes de responder, mezclando una risa con su respuesta. _— Bueno, ciertamente parece cómoda. Creo que la habitación es más grande que toda mi casa._

Eso era algo. La había hecho reír. Su mirada estaba centrada en el piano y decidí hacer algo que pensé que nunca volvería a hacer.

Crucé la sala rápidamente y abrí la tapa del piano, rezando porque no sonara demasiado mal por la falta de uso. Los pensamientos de Alice estaban inundados por la sorpresa, prácticamente se caía cuando tomó la mano de Bella y la arrastró hasta el piano. Bella era la única persona que podía inspirarme a tocar otra vez. Y me gustaría hacerlo.

_Pero, ¿Qué debería tocar?_

Instantáneamente pensé en la canción de cuna de Bella, pero rápidamente deseché la idea. Gracias a la plática de esta noche, realmente sentía que Bella ya no sentía ningún tipo de amor por mí. Esa canción era sobre nuestro amor. Sólo el nuestro. Únicamente la había escrito para tener una forma de expresar mis sentimientos por ella. Tenía cada emoción, cada toque, cada pensamiento. Solía usarla para calmarla, para ayudarla a dormir todas las noches. Ahora esa canción estaba terminada para nosotros, tanto como no quisiera que fuera así.

Y por mucho que eso doliera, mi deseo de proteger a Bella de otro cualquier sufrimiento era mi prioridad. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar una manera de tenerla de vuelta, aunque eso tomara el resto de mi existencia. Ahora, eso era lo único con un poco de certeza.

Comencé con la canción de Esme, una canción que mi madre no me había escuchado tocar para ella en diez años. Los otros miembros de la familia se aglomeraron en las escaleras rápidamente y en silencio, incrédulos.

Los pensamientos de mi madre eran distintos a los de mi padre y mis hermanos, y rápidamente fueron audibles para todos. _— Edward, eso fue hermoso. Gracias. ¡Muchas gracias!_

Al terminar la primera canción, rápidamente se convirtió en otra que me recodaba el dolor que sentía sin Bella. Me recordó todos los días agonizantes que había pasado solo desde aquél día en el bosque. Los recuerdos fueron abruptos y crueles, pero logré mantener los ojos cerrados y mi cara desprovista de cualquier emoción, mientras me concentraba en el hecho de que ella estaba aquí ahora y que con un poco de suerte, no me volvería a sentir solo. Que iba a quedarse y que podríamos empezar de nuevo.

Terminé la pieza y abrí los ojos, centrando mi mirada en mi hermosa Bella. Antes de que pudiera detenerme, le hice una pregunta que esperaba me diera alguna clara idea de sus sentimientos hacia mí. Mientras deseaba que todo lo que no pudiera sacar de su mente estuviera en completa oposición a todo lo que había visto en su aspecto… que ella aún se preocupara por mí. —_ ¿Te gustaría escuchar otra cosa? _— _Por favor Bella, pide tu canción de cuna,_ por favor… repetí el mantra en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, mis esperanzas se desvanecieron de nuevo, cuando su voz me respondió con la respuesta que yo estaba seguro que daría incluso antes de que formulara la pregunta. _— Bueno, me encantaría escuchar más pero tal vez deberíamos volver a nuestro tema inicial. Mi tiempo, desafortunadamente no es ilimitado._

La declaración de mi padre hizo eco de sus palabras. _— Deberíamos volver abajo. Bella está siendo muy amable al compartir estas cosas con nosotros y tenemos que tomar conciencia de sus limitaciones de tiempo._

Y con eso, todos regresamos a la primera planta, ávidos de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera compartir con nosotros.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Cuando salíamos, tuve un pequeño momento de pánico. Justo al lado de la puerta, en mi escritorio, había un signo muy revelador. Por más doloroso que fuera, me quedé con las imágenes de Bella. Alice solía decirme lo masoquista que siempre había sido y ahora, sabía lo acertada que era mi hermana.

No había muchas fotos de los dos juntos, Bella siempre había sido tímida frente a la cámara, pero cuando me fui tomé las fotografías que iban a ser enviadas a Reneé y las mantuve conmigo. Únicamente me quedé con las que la incluían a ella y no eran muchas.

Como sea, la imagen que había en el escritorio esta noche; esta noche llena de sorpresas, de sufrimiento e irónicamente, de felicidad, era la fotografía donde aparecíamos Bella y yo en la noche del baile de graduación. Esme, mi dulce madre en esta infernal existencia, había insistido en tomarnos fotografías a todos antes de salir al baile de la escuela secundaria.

Bella aún no sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero para hacer feliz a Esme, posó para las fotos y al pasar unos minutos, ella estaba riendo y sonriendo y yo la sostenía lo más cerca posible que me fue permitido.

Esos estúpidos límites sin sentido que yo había colocado en nuestra relación, los cuales eran necesarios en ese momento, hacían que mi corazón se volviera loco. Había tenido muchas oportunidades para mantenerla cerca de mí y lo había hecho con los brazos extendidos, ¿era esa la razón, cuando la dejé, cuando le mentí, cuando separe al uno del otro, que ella decidió dejar de lado el amor, su amor por mí y estar con otro?

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?_

Necesitaba quitar la fotografía de la vista y hacerlo rápidamente. Olvidando mis modales por un momento, pase al lado de mi familia corriendo y tomé la foto, colocándola en mi bolsillo. No importaba si la fotografía se dañaba. Me había tomado la libertad de tener cientos de copias; guardadas en una caja a prueba de fuego, así podría tener esta prueba física para siempre.

Incluso había ido un poco más lejos y la tenía guardada digitalmente, como precaución. Nunca tuve la intención de existir después de que la vida humana de Bella terminara, pero mientras esperaba cada década, cada año, cada hora, se extinguían lentamente. Me gustaba tener una forma de ver su hermoso rostro, además de en mi imaginación, que había guardado el recuerdo permanentemente.

Me hice a un lado, volviéndole a sonreír, fingiendo que no había hecho nada fuera de lo común. Esperando con cada fibra de mi ser que ella no hubiera visto lo que había hecho. Especialmente si ya no me amaba; la vergüenza sería demasiado difícil de soportar.

Bajamos las escaleras, Alice hablando animadamente con Bella, cuando tuve la extraña sensación de deja vu… ¿mis ojos me estaban traicionando? Casi en cámara lenta pude ver a Bella empezando a caer y sin pensarlo me impulsé hacia adelante y la agarré suavemente por la cintura, impidiendo que se hiciera daño. La dureza de su cuerpo me trajo de nuevo a la realidad de que ella ya no era humana, aún así, agradecía la oportunidad de poder protegerla, abrazarla, incluso aunque ella no pudiera dañarse.

Mis manos rodearon su pequeña cintura mientras le impedía hacer contacto con el suelo de las escaleras. Mientras ponía sus pies en el suelo, no podía dejar de rezar que este momento fuera para siempre y mis manos se quedaran donde estaban.

Entonces, no pude evitar reírme cuando noté la ironía de la situación; _— Bella, de todo lo que pudiste haber retenido de tu humanidad, tenías que mantener tu torpeza. No creo haber visto a un vampiro tropezarse antes, sobretodo, ¡no con sus propios pies!_

Pude ver el humor en sus ojos y aunque su voz tenía algo de molestia, me di cuenta de que ella notó lo irónico y lo gracioso de la situación. _— Bueno, para que lo sepas, Edward, no me tropiezo cada día. Sólo una vez en mucho tiempo. También podría añadir que me ayuda a encajar mejor con los humanos con los que me encuentro a diario. ¿Podrías tratar de no ser tan gracioso y perfecto todo el tiempo? ¿Alguna vez has __pensado__ en eso?_

El sonido de su risa podría curarme de cualquier enfermedad que pudiera tener. Por supuesto, Emmett no podría dejar de dar su pequeño comentario sobre el episodio de Bella, mientras toda la familia estallaba en carcajadas. — _Bella, había extrañado eso. Tienes que visitarnos más a menudo. Yo, literalmente, ¡no me había reído así en años!_

La voz de mi padre nos trajo a todos de vuelta a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que a regañadientes quitaba mis manos de la cintura de Bella. _— Muy bien, hemos tenido suficiente diversión a costa de Bella. Volvamos a la razón por la cual estamos aquí, si es que estás lista para continuar, Bella._

— _Está bien. Es realmente divertido, si se piensa en ello. Supongo que mi torpeza es sólo una parte bien arraigada a mi ADN, e incluso con mi __conversión__, sigue siendo igual de terca que yo. Pero sí, estoy lista para continuar, Carlisle._

Ella tenía razón. Le había explicado una vez a Bella que Carlisle creía que cuando dejábamos nuestras vidas humanas atrás para adentrarnos en la nueva vida inmortal, a veces reteníamos algo de nuestra humanidad, y normalmente se tornaban aún más pronunciados que antes.

Alice siempre había tenido sus visiones, mientras que Jasper y yo habíamos tenido características en nuestras vidas humanas que se hicieron más fuertes cuando entramos en esta existencia sin fin. ¿Qué otras cosas se había traído Bella de Forks?

Volvimos a nuestras posiciones originales en la sala de estar y sentí una familiar sensación de alivio al ser capaz de sentarme cerca de ella otra vez. La belleza de Bella aún me quitaba el aliento, y le daba, cada segundo, gracias al señor por haberla traído a mí de nuevo, sin importar la razón o el como.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero nunca pensé que sentiría cualquier tipo de felicidad de nuevo. El hecho de que ella estuviera aquí, en el mismo cuarto que yo, era más de lo que podría haber esperado.

Bella tomó una larga y suave respiración, preparándose para hablarnos, una vez más, de aquello en lo que se había convertido su vida.

— _Bueno, éramos una perfecta y pequeña familia feliz. __Estábamos tan felices.__ Ocupados, cansados, pero increíblemente felices. Empecé a trabajar en la escuela de la reserva para el comienzo de octubre y Grace pasaba sus días con las esposas de la manada que se quedaban en casa con sus hijos. Ella estaba a salvo y mis días pasaban volando. Trabajar, recoger a Grace, correr a casa para hacer la cena; Jake llegaba a casa a comer, me besaba en la mejilla y jugaba con la bebé, mientras yo era la pequeña y feliz ama de casa. La vida era buena. La vida era… bueno, era malditamente maravillosa. Nunca pensé que podría ser así. Habiendo tenido a mis padres como ejemplo, me sorprendió que las cosas que solían ser normales pudieran ser tan grandiosas. _

Estaba agradecido de que ella hubiera encontrado la felicidad. A pesar de que lo que me había costado, mi intención de que ella tuviera un vida normal y feliz se había materializado. Ella había encontrado la felicidad en un _perro_.

— _El segundo semestre de la escuela pasó sin ningún problema. Las cosas estaban tan ocupadas como siempre y manteníamos la misma rutina. Jake estaba listo para otro bebé, pero con mi posgrado en la escuela y lo ocupado que estaba él con la tienda, decidimos que debíamos esperar un poco más. Así que todo continuó como estaba. Las fiestas iban y venían antes de que les echáramos un vistazo, y la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

Una vez más, se me retorció el estómago al pensar en ella al lado de mi enemigo, él amándola en formas que yo nunca pude hace diez años. Él quería tener más hijos. Estaba más allá de lo confundido. Él quería continuar agrandando la familia pero, ¿dónde estaba ahora?

Habló de sus rutinas y pude sentir, gracias al crecimiento de la velocidad de sus palabras, que se aproximaba algo doloroso.

_No otra vez… ¿Qué había pasado ahora?_

Habló de un brote de gripe y su preocupación por su bebe Grace. Habló de su impenetrable marido hombre lobo y sólo me limité a pensar… _Dame cinco minutos a solas con ese bastardo y te mostraré que tan impenetrable es…_ detuve ese hilo de pensamientos. Era obvio que ella aún lo amaba y yo no haría nada para lastimarla, aunque tuviera que detener la enorme satisfacción que me daría su muerte.

Bella nos contó como fue la enfermedad de Grace; tan enferma que necesitó hospitalización. Ahora estaba totalmente confundido. ¿No nos dijo en su oficina, justo esta noche, que le había dicho adiós a su pequeña bebe? ¿Cuando dijo "adiós", se refería a una última despedida? ¿Su hija había muerto? No, escuché claramente cuando le dijo a Alice que había celebrado su quinto cumpleaños en agosto. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Habló de su gran y fuerte marido, completamente desconcertado por la enfermedad de su hija. Una vez más, le di un punto por eso. Sus prioridades, ciertamente tenían el orden correcto, la atención y consideración que tenía por su esposa y por su hija aún brillaban a través de las palabras de Bella.

Bella dejó de hablar y me miró, la preocupación era evidente en su mirada.

— _Edward, lo siento. Acabo de darme cuenta de que esta historia podría ser inquietante para ti. Aquí estoy hablando sobre el sufrimiento de mi pequeña niña con un caso bastante malo de gripe y con lo que te pasó… antes de que Carlisle te cambiara…_

Incluso en medio de esto, Bella seguía pensando primero en los demás. — _Bella, agradezco tu preocupación, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Por favor, continúa, ¿qué ocurrió después de que llegaste al hospital? _

Ella nos llevo a través de su hospitalización, el pánico que sentía con su hija enferma y en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Los niños, especialmente los más jóvenes, podían deteriorarse rápidamente en el hospital, incluso bajo la mejor atención, así que los temores de Bella no eran infundados.

Por ahora, la voz de Bella apenas era audible. Parecía que estaba llegando a la parte de su historia que la ponía más nerviosa compartir. El aspecto de la ansiedad en su rostro, así como su postura rígida, eran desgarradores. Si tan solo pudiera abrazarla…

_¿Una enfermera? ¿Jacob actuaba extraño? ¿Por qué iba a actuar de manera extraña con una enfermera?_

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta.

¡Ese bastardo estaba teniendo una aventura! ¿_Cómo_ pudo _engañarla?_ ¿Estaba sorprendido de encontrarla allí mientras su bebé luchaba por su vida? ¿Estaba impresionado por la amarga ironía de ser atrapado con su esposa e hija en la misma habitación? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a ella? Luché por mantenerme calmado, aunque no era un buen momento para intentarlo. Quería matarlo, torturarlo, hacerlo sufrir tanto como Bella estaba sufriendo.

Bella continuó la historia, confirmando mis sospechas. El estado de ánimo de Jacob seguía siendo inquietante y ella continuaba proviéndolo de excusas. ¿Cómo podía ella seguir amando a ese hombre cuando el había roto sus votos? Si la suerte me hubiera sonreído y yo hubiera sido el afortunado de casarme con esta hermosa mujer, habría sido fiel. NUNCA habría roto mi promesa de estar con ella y sólo con ella.

¿Era completamente inepto? Mi juicio inicial se vino abajo; esposo y padre responsable era demasiado precipitado. Mi rabia seguía creciendo. ¿Ahora él estaba buscando excusas para estar con otra mujer? ¿Esta "otra mujer"? Y sin embargo, ella seguía creyéndole, creyendo que él era honesto con ella.

Jacob era inteligente. Usaba la excusa perfecta para irse por las noches… _la manada_.

_¡Hijo de perra!_

Y sólo porque mi amada Bella lo amaba, ella le creía. Aquí estaba él engañándola, mintiéndole y ella seguía creyéndole.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños y mis dientes se apretaron con tanta fuerza que mi mandíbula comenzó a doler. Luché contra la urgencia de correr a La Push y cortarlo miembro por miembro, mientras su fuerza vital fluía libremente fuera de él. Anhelaba oírlo gritar de agonía, pidiendo por su propia vida mientras me tomaba mi tiempo en torturarlo. Lo mataría y sabía que lo disfrutaría.

Finalmente comenzó a decirnos cómo el extraño humor de Jacob era cada vez más obvio para ella, y cómo una noche recibió una llamada telefónica con la cual, su mundo feliz comenzó a desmoronarse. Habló con este "Sam" y él le confirmó los subconscientes pensamientos de su "amado" esposo. Él era el líder de esta generación de lobos y estaba tan preocupado por el paradero de Jacob como Bella.

Bella explicó lo de la mente colectiva y como ellos se podían leer los pensamientos. No tenía idea de que esto existiera con los lobos y la idea de escuchar los pensamientos de todos a la vez era algo que podía entender.

Habló de la inhabilidad de la manada para mantener secretos unos de otros y cuando Sam le confirmó que no le había pedido a Jacob patrullas extras, pude ver el pánico escrito en su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón.

_¿Cuatro o cinco noches a la semana?_ No pude evitar considerar ni siquiera un poco, lo que él había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo mientras dejaba a su esposa e hija en casa sin supervisión. El dolor en los ojos de Bella hacía eco de mis pensamientos y mi mente estalló entre calmarme a mí mismo y, diseñó miles de formas de asesinarlo esta misma noche.

Bella continuó, sus palabras salían más rápido ya que ella continuaba tomando respiraciones profundas cada dos por tres. Era imposible para mí quedarme allí sentado y no confortarla; el deseo de ir con ella era agonizantemente fuerte y sin embargo, me quedé allí, sabiendo que no podía hacerlo.

Habló de cómo se suponía que Jacob fuera el "alfa" de la manada y de cómo pudo haber sido el jefe de toda la tribu Quileute, mientras yo reía en mi mente. Podían no gustarme los habitantes de La Push, especialmente aquellos que eran hombres lobo, pero en mi mente, ese honor debería haber sido para alguien que fuera precisamente eso; honorable. Jacob Black estaba tan lejos de ser honorable como un hombre podía estarlo. Mi mente siguió procesando una batalla en la que Jacob era asesinado, por mí.

Miré a mi hermoso ángel mientras ella hablaba de lo siguiente, el simple impacto de mi corazón quebrándose en pedazos por encima de su dolor, mientras ella retorcía el maldito anillo en su dedo. Quería quitárselo y forzar a Black a que se lo tragara, antes de matarlo. Quería ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando supiera que su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Quería vengar a mi Bella.

— _Finalmente corté la llamada con Sam, él me aseguró de nuevo que todo estaba bien, que no me preocupara y que iba a encontrar a Jacob. Colgué el teléfono y traté de esperar pacientemente a que me devolviera la llamada o a ver que Jacob caminara a través de la puerta de nuestra casa. El pánico y el miedo me estaban enloqueciendo. El daño ya estaba hecho y no había absolutamente ninguna manera de solucionarlo. Mi vida feliz con Jacob, básicamente había terminado_.

Mi familia estaba casi tan molesta como yo lo estaba cuando Bella habló de cómo su amado esposo había roto su tierno corazón. Emmett parecía listo para unírseme a la destrucción de Jacob, aunque me gustaría hacerlo por mí mismo.

Emmett habló entonces, haciendo eco de sus propios pensamientos y de los del resto de la familia. — _Bella, ¿Qué quieres decir con que el daño estaba hecho? __¿Qué te hizo Jacob?_

Ella lo miró _—… ¿Han escuchado hablar de la imprimación?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_¿Qué?_

Era como si Emmett pudiera oír mis pensamientos. — ¿Imprimación? ¿_Qué diablos es eso?_

— _La imprimación es cuando un hombre lobo conoce a su pareja real, al alma destinada a ser su compañera. Esto ocurre cuando ven a esa persona perfecta por primera vez. Es parte de sus leyendas, es casi mágica la forma en que hablan de ello. Una de esas cosas de "lobo", como Jacob lo llamaba. Ellos conocen a la persona que los completa. Jake me lo describió una vez como la gravedad. Ellos son sostenidos por esa persona y la gravedad normal cambia. Serían lo que fuera por esa persona. Todo lo que quisiera o necesitara._

— _Ellos están en completa sintonía, saben exactamente lo que esa persona necesita; como completarlos, en realidad. Es muy difícil de explicar, pero el mundo entero gira alrededor de esa persona, de su pareja perfecta. No importa nada, más que la felicidad de ella y ésa es la primera preocupación, y la fuerza de atracción que existe es imposible de ignorarla. Es irrevocable, imparable. El amor y la adoración son puros e innegables. No hay vuelta atrás._

Así que, se le _ocurrió_ un nombre de lujo para hacer que sus trampas sonaran a leyendas. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

Jasper habló entonces, tan confundido como todos lo estábamos, pero no menos protector con Bella, — Bella, ¿Jacob se imprimó contigo? O, ¿estás diciendo que se imprimó con otra persona?

Habló de cómo ella y Jacob supusieron que él se había imprimado en ella hace mucho tiempo, pero que con los pensamientos colectivos de la manada, él sabía lo que se sentía la impronta real y que el amor que sentía por Bella no era así. El amor sí, pero no el aspecto más profundo conocido como imprimación.

— _Entonces, estás diciendo que, ¿se imprimó de otra… mujer?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Con quién?_ — preguntó mi madre gentilmente.

Bella continuó, habló de Jacob explicándole de su imprimación con la enfermera. Cómo ella se dio cuenta de todas las huellas en la mirada de Jacob y cómo finalmente cayó en la realidad, tan cruel como lo fue.

Seguía sin convencerme esa teoría de la imprimación. Aunque ciertos miembros de mi familia se comenzaban a creer todo ese cuento del que Jacob la alimentó, especialmente Rosalie, lo cual me sorprendió.

El rostro de Bella decayó de nuevo, antes de tomar otra respiración y continuar con su desgarradora historia. Jacob llegó a casa y ella sabía la lucha que se avecinaba. Pero obviamente, en ese momento, ella no tenía idea de que eso pondría fin a su matrimonio, su feliz vida humana que yo tan desesperadamente quería para ella.

Sus palabras salían con un constante tormento mientras relataba los momentos de su lucha. Jacob le prometió que iba a ser la excepción de la regla, que la amaba…

El hecho es que ella estaba avergonzada y humillantemente herida más que otra cosa. Ella no había hecho nada malo, simplemente confió en un hombre indigno, y ella fue la que tomó toda la culpa. Sabía que le había mentido y se preguntaba qué más le podría estar escondiendo.

Estaba más allá del asesinato, al igual que cada miembro de mi familia. Especialmente Alice. Ella siempre había considerado a Bella una hermana y el hecho de que su hermana lidiara con todo ese dolor hacía que sus pensamientos fueran en la misma dirección que los míos.

Bella continuaba con cada cosa de esa noche…

— "_Jake, te hice una pregunta. ¿Dónde has estado todas estas noches? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Has estado con ella? ¿Me has sido infiel?"_

Por supuesto que te ha sido infiel. Te ha mentido por dos meses y piensa que puede salirse con la suya sólo porque lo amas y lo perdonas. Piensa que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

— "_¿Meghan? ¿Su nombre es _Meghan_?_

Mi corazón estaba destrozado por ella. Él juraba que no había hecho nada, más sin embargo, sabía su nombre. Conocía el nombre de esa mujer y se lo arrojaba en la cara. ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo podía Bella haberse enamorado de este chucho, para empezar? ¿Había sido alguna vez el hombre dulce y cuidadoso que ella describió? Si yo la había dañado tanto que su habilidad para confiar en las personas correctas se había esfumado, ¿Qué había hecho con ella?

— "_Bella, te lo juro; nadie más que Sam sabe acerca de esto. Te quiero mucho. No puedo siquiera empezar todo lo que significas para mí. Me gustaría mostrarte lo mucho que esto me está destruyendo por dentro. No puedo funcionar. La imprimación es imposible; la fuerza es inimaginable, pero te amo. Eso no ha cambiado y nunca lo hará. Por favor, déjame abrazarte. Por favor, déjame tratar de hacer esto bien. No soporto verte así… me está matando…"_

Continuaba mintiendo, de tramposo, dañándola y aún así tenía la osadía de querer consolarla. Él era el causante de su dolor, de esa angustia insoportable y aún así, ¿creía que la haría sentir mejor?

Si Bella hubiera podido, estaría llorando. El dolor de su rostro era angustiante, pero aún así continuó. Me miró y su rostro fue traicionado por lo que estaba escrito en el mío. Mi expresión debe haber estado haciendo eco de mis pensamientos y sentimientos hacia Black, por o que me forcé a calmarme lo mejor que pude.

Intentaron que funcionara, en realidad, era ella la que intentaba que funcionara.

¿Una _segunda_ luna de miel?

Ese pensamiento me destrozó. Sabía que Black había estado con ella de esa manera pero pensar que lo seguía estando, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que había roto sus votos, hizo mi no existente sangre hervir. Había deseado esa experiencia con Bella y saber que Black la había tenido y la había desperdiciado…

Me di cuenta de que Bella, por su tono y expresión, había creído que él le había sido fiel. Yo, aunque eso me matara, le daría el beneficio de la duda, una vez más, por ella. Era evidente que ella lo conocía mucho mejor que yo. Pero cada indicio contaba una historia diferente. Si tenía la oportunidad de ver a Black se lo preguntaría y por sus simples pensamientos sabría la historia real.

Continuó diciendo lo miserables que ella y su marido eran, tratando que las cosas funcionaran, pero, a pesar de la tensión, él continuaba siendo el padre amoroso con Grace. Al menos Grace tenía a alguien que le cuidara la espalda en La Push, alguien que la amaba y que, esperaba, continuara protegiéndola del mundo, incluso si el bastardo le había fallado a su madre en todas las formas imaginables.

Su historia pasó a hablar de un triangulo amoroso… conocí a Sam a través de la historia de Bella pero, ¿quiénes eran Leah y Emily? Rosalie se lo preguntó, en busca de alguna aclaración.

Bella explicó que la imprimación ocurrió con estos tres individuos… que Sam se enamoró de Leah, hasta que conoció a Emily, la cual puso todo su mundo aparte.

_¿Cada hombre lobo de La Push usaba esto como una excusa para romper el corazón de una mujer y satisfacer sus necesidades primarias?_

Me había molestado con toda esta conversación, hasta que rompí mi dureza y volví al presente cuando escuché a Bella decir que esa Leah se había convertido en lobo. Justo cuando pensaba que mis ojos me habían estado engañando toda la noche, ahora mis oídos me estaban jugando trucos.

Mis pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras de Jasper, que simplemente preguntó; — _¿Nos estás diciendo que hay hombres lobo hembra? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿La manada de La Push tiene una mujer entre ellos?_

— _Sí. Leah fue una de las últimas en entrar en fase. Ella y su hermano se unieron al grupo, no mucho después de que ustedes se fueran. Las leyendas Quileutes se toman en serio. Pero los ancianos pensaban que sólo los descendientes varones portan el gen mutado. Cuando Leah se unió a la manada, hizo que el consejo entero se sentara a examinar todo lo que sabían sobre sus leyendas._

Nos quedamos allí, tomando otra pieza de información que sacudía por completo nuestras aburridas vidas. La idea de una mujer lobo era inimaginable. Jasper se había topado con hombres lobo mucho antes de unirse a nuestra familia junto con Alice, pero ellos no habían estado entre nosotros desde 1930, cuando se firmó el tratado con los Quileutes.

Absorbimos ese hecho increíble, cuando escuché las palabras que sabía que vendrían, pero dolía escucharlas finalmente.

La voz de Bella se volvió ligera, mientras pronunciaba el final de su existencia al lado de su marido mitad humano, _— Jacob fue el último de la manada en imprimarse, imprimarse de verdad, y cuando lo hizo, se dieron cuenta de que cada hombre tenía que atravesar por esto para encontrar a su pareja. Creo que la manada lo sabía pero tenían esperanzas de que las cosas funcionaran para Jake y para mí. Que nunca se reuniría con esa persona perfecta para él, que no la vería, que el destino nos dejaría lidiar con el infierno a los dos, juntos. Pero eso no sucedió. Para ese momento, sabía que sólo tenía una opción. Tendría que sacrificar mi propia felicidad por Jake; así él podría estar completo._

Mis pensamientos estaban llenos del tormento que me comenzaba a consumir. _Oh Bella, ¿es que siempre sacrificarías tu propia felicidad por la de los demás?_

* * *

_… en un capi se dice que Grace tiene seis y en este se dice que tiene cinco… bien, ella tiene cinco, el plan siempre fue eso, decir que tenia seis fue un error tanto de la autora como mio…_

_Ya tengo el otro capi conmigo…veteado y todo…. Vere como me hacen sentir sus reviews y mediré cuando debo subirlo…..sin presiones…. =)_

_Irene: sabia qe eras tu en cuanto vi un nuevo review… mi beta te leyó la mente y me mando ese mismo dial so capis…. De nuevo, paciencia extrema…_


	17. Chapter16: Comenzando de nuevo

Heme aquí! Es una larga historia: iba a actualizar el viernes pasado y ¡nevo como nunca habia nevado aquí donde vivo! Fue un caos, suspensión de clases, tuberías rotas, no agua, no luz, no comunicación y por ende ¡no internet! Casi me daba un ataque… pero en fin la luz regreso el sábado a media noche y el agua el domingo en la tarde… la cosa es que tenia un monton de trabajos por hacer y tuve que meterme de lleno en eso… tenia miedo de perder la luz de nuevo =( … i por eso y porque ayer tuve un examen (que seguro reprobare), apenas hoy puedo actualizar…

Vaya si que fue una historia larga…. En fin, esperemos que no nieve de nuevo por aca y continuemos con luz e internet =D Ls amoo y millones de gracias multiplicados por sus comentarios o por simplemente detenerse aquí a leer lo que sea que la autora tenga para nosotros…

Disfruten el capi =D

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 16:

Comenzando de nuevo.

_Bella POV_

— Jake y yo lo intentamos, pero era una batalla perdida. Nada estaba funcionando y sabía que eso tenía que cambiar. No podía soportar verlo en ese estado por más tiempo. Eran finales de primavera y la escuela terminaría pronto. Se sentía tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

— Había hablado con Charlie sobre mudarme junto con Grace durante la separación. Él estaba furioso con Jake, realmente quería matarlo. Traté de explicarle a Charlie que no era su culpa, las cosas pasaban y era mejor para todos si simplemente tratábamos de hacer esto tan fácil como fuera posible para nosotros. Charlie no se lo tragó, pero no hizo nada porque se lo pedí.

— Jacob vino del trabajo una noche, en su típico estado de ánimo. No podía concentrarse, me besaba torpe y suavemente, tomaba a Grace y la hacia reír, le hablaba y la miraba increíblemente enamorado de ella. Era difícil no llorar mientras los veía, pero seguí adelante. No podía hacer esto más difícil para él de lo que ya era.

— Cenamos en silencio. Jake llevó a Grace a la cama, mientras yo limpiaba la cocina. Regresó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, incapaz de hablar o siquiera mirarme. Supongo que él sabía lo que se venía.

— "_Jake, necesitamos hablar. Creo que los dos sabemos que esto no esta funcionando, ya no puedo soportar verte sufrir de esta forma. Me voy. Perteneces a Meghan. No podemos seguir negando eso por más tiempo. Esto te está matando y me preocupas demasiado, no puedo dejarte sufrir mientras te sientas allí. No puedo soportarlo."_

— "_No, Bella. Te prometí amarte por siempre. Te hice votos. No voy a herirte de esta forma. Se pasará con el tiempo. Estamos casados. Tú y yo nos pertenecemos y ninguno de nosotros va a ir a ninguna parte. Ella ni siquiera sabe nada de esto. La imprimación no cambia nada cuando se trata de tú y yo…"_

— Puse mis dedos sobre su boca para hacerlo callar. Él estaba tratando, demasiado, pero era tan infeliz. Esto no era su culpa, aunque me sentía decepcionada y herida, no podía culparlo. Sabía que él me amaba, pero en este punto, no era suficiente. No _fue_ suficiente, — dije, incluso yo pude distinguir el toque de tristeza que tomó mi voz.

— Entonces, las lágrimas vinieron. No podía sostenerlas por más tiempo y lo dejé abrazarme. Su cuerpo se estremeció junto al mío, en ese momento, lo comprendió. Ambos lo hicimos. Estábamos luchando contra algo mucho más grande que nosotros mismos. Estábamos luchando contra el destino. Y el destino siempre gana.

— No quería nada, más que permanecer allí con él, estar cerca de mi marido por siempre. Tener otro bebé, tener la familia perfecta que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Pensé que cuando me casara con Jacob tendría todo eso y envejeceríamos juntos, nos desharíamos con nuestros nietos… pero eso simplemente no podía pasar. Los dos teníamos que empezar de nuevo.

— "_Jake, me voy. Ya hablé con Charlie y me iré a vivir con él hasta que las cosas se enderecen. Ya me puse en contacto con un abogado para la mediación. Podemos organizar un divorcio amistoso, así como trabajar en la custodia de Grace. Aún podemos salvar algo de todo esto."_

— "_¿Divorcio? No Bells, no tiene porque ser así. Aún te amo. Tiene que haber una manera de solucionar esto, simplemente que aún no la encontramos. Seguiremos intentando. No estoy listo para decirle adiós a todo esto, para decirte adiós a ti. No puedo. Perderte no es una opción para mí."_

— "_Jake, ya no podemos luchar contra esto. Se que aún me amas, pero para que seas feliz y estés completo necesitas a esa mujer. Esto no es un adiós. Aún tenemos el pasado y podemos tratar de ser amigos después de todo esto. Yo quiero eso. No soportaría perderte para siempre, pero esta es la forma en que tiene que ser. Pero no todo fue malo. Tenemos a Grace. Tenemos una hermosa hija. Ella es algo que podemos ver y notar que esto no fue por nada. Aún la criaremos los dos; sólo que no será bajo el mismo techo. Me iré a vivir con Charlie y me llevaré a Grace, puedes venir y verla en cualquier momento que quieras. Trabajaremos en la custodia pero con la lactancia, ella necesita venir conmigo, al menos hasta que sepamos cómo serán las cosas."_

— Fue entonces cuando lo vi. La expresión en su rostro era dura y suave. Se había molestado de repente, no podía decir porqué, y tampoco lo entendía. ¿Qué lo haría cambiar de ánimo de esa manera? No tuve que esperar mucho para obtener una respuesta… — continué.

— "_Bells, ¿a qué te refieres con la custodia? Grace tiene que quedarse aquí. Ella es un miembro de esta manada. Ella es la hija de un hombre lobo. Su lugar es aquí. Las dos necesitan quedarse. Es el único lugar donde realmente puedo protegerlas a ambas. No puedo detener que te vayas, y quiero que te quedes pero ella no puede ir contigo, entiendes eso, ¿verdad?"_

— "_¿Qué quieres decir con que ella no puede irse de aquí? ¿De qué estás hablando? Ella necesita estar conmigo también, Jake, y yo no puedo quedarme aquí. Las miradas de lástima y… no puedo seguir viviendo en esta reserva. Tampoco puedo seguir trabajando en la escuela. No hay secretos, ¿recuerdas? Todo el mundo que vea tendrá esa mirada de tristeza escrita en su cara y no podré soportarlo. Te estoy dando la libertad para que puedas estar completamente con ella. ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no me permitirás ver a MI propia hija?"_

— "_Bella, no es así. Tienes que entender que ella no puede vivir en otro lugar. Voy a dejar esta casa y ustedes dos pueden seguir estando aquí. Encontraré otro lugar donde vivir. Pero ella es un miembro permanente de la manada. Protegemos a los nuestros. La protegeré con todo lo que tengo, así como sus "tíos" y su "tía" Leah. Si te quedas en esta casa, también te seguiremos protegiendo, pero si insistes en irte a Forks no podemos garantizar tu seguridad. Por favor, quédate aquí… por favor. Es más seguro para ambas."_

— "_Jake, no puedo estar aquí. ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? No puedo estar aquí mientras tú estas enamorado de otra mujer. No puedo ver eso. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿No ves lo suficientemente difícil que ya es para mí? ¿Cómo puedes incluso pedirme que me quede en La Push? Esto no funciona así. ¿No me merezco algo dentro de todo este lío? ¿No puedo ni siquiera mantener mi dignidad?"_

— La discusión se prolongó toda la noche. Finalmente me levanté y me fui a nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta con llave. Él se quedó en la casa pero no trató de venir conmigo de nuevo. Sabía que estaba molesta, pero se mantendría firme en su decisión. No podía creer lo que él intentaba venderme. En solo una noche, había pasado de tener una gran familia, un entero grupo de protectores; a nada. Ya ni siquiera era considerada como parte de la manada. Estaba perdiendo una gran parte de mí misma y, sin embargo, Jacob parecía querer incluso aún más.

— La mañana llegó y con ella, mi terquedad. Si Jacob no podía ser razonable, entonces, no me dejaba otra opción. Dije que estaba enferma y falté al trabajo, fui a ver a Charlie. Le dije que necesitaba un abogado y rápido. Me puso en contacto con un amigo suyo en Port Angeles, alguien especializado en casos sobre custodias. Inmediatamente presentó un mandamiento judicial contra Jacob, que le sería entregado al día siguiente. Corrí a casa a empacar, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Jacob supiera lo que había hecho.

— El día siguiente fue horrible. Jake esperó hasta que llegué a casa y comenzó la pelea. No podía creer que había hecho caso omiso de sus "órdenes" y peleamos casi toda la noche. Despertamos a Grace dos veces, antes de que lo convenciera de que se calmara e intentara escuchar. Regresamos a Grace a la cama y comenzamos a hablar de nuevo.

— "_Bella, sé que estás molesta. Tienes que ver la razón de esto. Ella es una Quileute. Su lugar está aquí. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte aquí, con ella, en nuestra casa? Sería más fácil para todos, especialmente para Grace. Éste es el único hogar que ha conocido. Además, es más seguro para las dos…"_

— "_¿Mas fácil para todos? ¿Nuestra casa? No hay un tuyo y mío de esa manera ¿Y que hay de mí, Jake? ¿Cómo es esto "más fácil" para mí? ¿Cómo se supone que debo enfrentarme a esto? ¿Cómo se supone que viviré aquí, pero no seré parte de esta manada? ¿Cómo se supone que te veré diariamente con otra mujer, enamorándote cada vez más de ella? Entonces que, ¿te casarás con ella? Te conozco, Jake. Eres hombre de matrimonio y nada más que darle tu nombre te hará satisfecho. Incluso si no es eso lo que harás, no puedo sentarme aquí a atravesar por eso. Es más de lo que puedo manejar, ¿no puedes ver eso?"_

— "_Bella, no tiene porque ser así. Encontrarás a alguien más para amar. Sé que lo harás. Serás feliz de nuevo. Te enamorarás de nuevo. Hay alguien por ahí para ti. Aunque me mate pensar en ti con alguien más, sé que encontrarás a alguien. Eres demasiado increíble como para no hacerlo. Ojalá nada de esto hubiera ocurrido pero tienes que estar aquí. Grace tiene que estar aquí. Estarán más seguras. Y el que contratarás a un abogado fue un golpe bajo. ¿Por qué harías eso? No hay razón para implicar a terceros en esto. Esto es cosa de la manada y podemos manejarlo aquí."_

— "¡De la manada!_ ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con que es cosa de la manada? Esto no tiene nada que ver con la manada. Esto es entre tú y yo. Tú y yo creamos esta pequeña vida; no ellos, tú y yo. No les voy a permitir que dicten cómo vivir mi vida o elijan dónde debo vivir. Si ya no soy parte de esta manada entonces, sus decisiones ya no significan nada para mí, ¿entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? ¿Verdad?"_

— En ese momento sonó el timbre. Era tarde para visitas, pero parecía que Jacob esperaba a alguien. Se levantó a abrir la puerta y escuché la voz de Sam. No me gustaba el sonido bajo de sus voces en el pasillo, — murmuré, incapaz de ocultar el tono ácido que se había deslizado en mi voz.

— Sam entró y se sentó, mirándome directamente. Lo respetaba como jefe de la manada, pero a veces su apariencia suave, como si nada lo molestara, me irritaba. Él era el líder, "el alfa". Todo lo que decía era ley. En esencia, él era el jefe de toda la tribu Quileute, lo que no ayudaba a que me gustara ni un poco, no más.

Sentí una oleada de ira al recordar esa conversación y el cómo me sentí atrapada; como sentí el que Jacob me entregara a Sam, sin dejarme otro remedio más que sentarme allí y someterme a las órdenes de él.

Sam comenzó, con voz baja, pero su tono firme e inmóvil. _— "Bella, entiendo que conseguiste un abogado ayer en lo que respecta a la custodia de Grace. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"_

— "_Ese no es asunto tuyo, Sam. Lo que yo haga no tiene nada que ver contigo. Aparentemente ya no soy parte de esta manada, así que mis cosas, son mías, de nadie más."_

— "_Bella, no tiene porqué ser así. Sin embargo, tengo que recordarte, como sé que lo hizo Jacob, que no puedes dejar la reservación con la niña. Ella es miembro de la manada y nos pertenece… a todos nosotros. Eres la madre de la niña y entiendo que Jacob te ha pedido que vivas aquí, mientras él busca otro lugar para él."_

— "Mi_ hija no te pertenece. Nos pertenece a su padre y a mí. A nadie más. Incluso espero que te des cuenta de lo ridículo que eso suena. Mi acuerdo de la custodia con Jake no se refiere a ti o a alguno de tus otros "hermanos", ni a Leah, por si acaso."_

— "_Bella, todos los niños de esta reserva son mi preocupación, especialmente aquellos que están estrechamente vinculados a la manada. Veamos esto objetivamente. Jacob te ha permitido amablemente que te quedes en la casa, y te continuaremos protegiendo de cualquier cosa que pueda atravesar la zona. Pero, si decides irte, esa protección no puede ser tuya. No tenemos recursos ilimitados y nuestra primera prioridad debe ser la reserva y las familias que residen aquí. Estarás más segura aquí, al igual que Grace. Incluso tienes que entender que…_

— "_Sam, muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos, y ser tan cortés en cuanto tu preocupación por mi bienestar, pero no voy a ser intimidada. ¿Me expresé con claridad?"_

— Sam se fue después de eso. Me sentía como una asesina en ese momento y furiosa con Jake por meterlo en esto. Sabía que no tenía otra opción. Me iría con Grace al siguiente día y solicitaría la custodia inmediata. El abogado que contraté me advirtió que probablemente vendría esto, y aunque no quería alejar a Jake, sentía como que no tenía otra opción.

Más adelante, expliqué como dejé el trabajo y me fui a casa a empacar tanto para Grace como para mí. Estaba echando todo a la camioneta cuando Jake llegó a la casa, temprano y sin previo aviso. Estaba furioso y comenzamos a pelear de nuevo. Sin embargo, no me disuadiría. Me iría y él tendría que lidiar con eso.

— Entonces Jake hizo algo que nunca esperé. Fui por Grace, que estaba dormida en su cuna, pero él fue más rápido que yo, y me impidió el paso. Se negó a dejarme pasar. Luché para poder atravesarlo pero él era mucho más grande y más fuerte. Comencé a gritarle, mi ira y frustración finalmente vieron la luz. Caí al suelo, ahora las lágrimas fluían libremente. ¿Cómo podría esto funcionar? ¿El destino jamás me daría un descanso?

— Jake parecía estar abatido al notar lo angustiada que estaba. Se hizo a un lado de la puerta y me miró en silencio mientras yo me arrastraba, desesperada por llegar a mi hija, que ahora gritaba. Todas esas peleas comenzaban a llegar a ella y simplemente la abracé, mientras llorábamos juntas. Sentía como si la estuviera perdiendo poco a poco, como si no tuviera una manera de hacer que esto funcionara, me sentía atrapada.

— Fue entonces cuando mi resolución se fortaleció. No sería la víctima de nadie.

— Me limpié los ojos y tomé su abrigo, antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta. Jake estaba sentado en la sala y me vio salir con ella. Corrió hacia la puerta y me tomo del brazo, con fuerza. Estoy segura que mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Escuché algo como 'pop', antes de sentir el dolor. Una terrible agonía. Sentía como si mi brazo derecho se me estuviera saliendo. Grité por la intensidad de eso, Grace comenzó a llorar otra vez. Miré a Jacob, parecía completamente mortificado. Salió corriendo lejos de la casa y se transformó casi frente a mí, antes de correr al bosque, entonces escuché un aullido torturado viniendo de la dirección en la que él había corrido.

Oí un rugido escapar de cada miembro de la familia Cullen, el más fuerte venía de Edward, se puso de pie, la mirada de sus ojos ahora era oscura, asesina y llena de ira. Literalmente, me asustó por un momento, antes de que hablara, o mejor dicho, gruñera. — ¿Te dañó? ¿Puso sus manos sobre ti? — gritó, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las ventanas se estremecieron por la fuerza de su voz.

— Edward, — lo miró Carlisle, su voz era baja pero llena de autoridad.

Mi voz era suave cuando me dirigí a él, — Edward, fue un accidente. Como dije, él nunca quiso tomarme con tanta fuerza. Sé que era difícil para él algunas veces, siempre cuidando la forma en que nos tocaba a Grace y a mí. Fue una perdida momentánea de su control y no fue intencional. Los dos estábamos estresados y él sintió que debía detenerme, porque nuestra seguridad estaba en riesgo; — de lo cual no tenía _ni_ idea en ese momento, — al instante supo que me había herido y se fue antes de que algo más pasara, lo cual, por cierto, no hubiera pasado. Pasó hace mucho tiempo. — Ni él ni nadie parecía entender. Sabía que él tenía que estar constantemente monitoreando su control cuando yo aún era humana y estábamos, bueno… juntos. Ese pensamiento me hizo inhalar con fuerza, los recuerdos vinieron a mí como si los hubiera disparado. Negué con la cabeza, volviendo a la actualidad. — Estoy bien ahora… de verdad. — le respondí, antes de que alguien más hablara.

— Bella, no me importa si fue un accidente o no. Podría, literalmente, tomar el siguiente vuelo a Seattle ahora mismo y matarlo por eso, — siseó _Emmett_ desde su asiento, con su tono bajo y amenazante. Rosalie tenía los ojos tan oscurecidos por el eco de su enojo, mientras sus suaves manos acariciaban a su marido tratando de calmarlo.

Jasper envió otra corriente fuerte para calmar nuestras energías. Él también parecía perturbado y por un momento, me sentí querida y protegida de nuevo. Era como si tuviera tres enormes hermanos que se pararían frente a mí y me defenderían contra cualquier cosa. Eso me trajo una sonrisa a los labios.

— Dime, Bella, ¿Por qué exactamente estás sonriendo? — preguntó Edward.

— Bien, con todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche, es agradable… — comencé.

— ¿Agradable? ¿Qué demonios de todo esto es agradable? — replicó Edward aún de pie, mientras la malicia en su voz seguía siendo evidente.

— Bueno, si dejas de interrumpir, podré terminar mi declaración, — lo miré, desafiándolo a contradecirme, mientras mi sonrisa seguía creciendo.

— Bien. Mis disculpas. Adelante, Bella, haré lo que pueda para no interrumpir, — respondió, su cuerpo seguía rígido por la furia.

— Es agradable sentirme… bueno, protegida, — quería añadir "cuidada", pero lo pensé mejor. — Ha pasado un buen tiempo… desde que no siento nada como eso, — terminé, mi sonrisa era tan grande como mis mejillas lo permitieron.

Siete pares de ojos se centraron en mí, haciendo eco de la declaración que acababa de hacer. Sentí alivio por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

— Bella, desde el primer día en que te conocimos, siempre has sido como una hija para nosotros, — intervino Carlisle, Esme asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

— Y eres como nuestra hermana, Bella. Nuestra pequeña hermana _torpe_, — se rió Emmett.

— Nadie se mete con la familia, especialmente la _nuestra_. — dijo Rosalie con aire de suficiencia. Su hermoso rostro retrató una fiereza, que también hablaba de su tenacidad. En sus ojos y en los míos, había ganado una hermana esta noche, y nada iba a cambiar eso ahora.

* * *

¿Qué tal con Rosalie? Raro huh? y me encanta la furia de Edward y Emmet...En fin… eso es lo que queda por hoy…

No se olviden de picarle abajo y dejar un hola… háganme feliz =DD (si no es mucho pedir, claro)


	18. Capitulo17: Logica de la manada

Mil gracias por cada review y alert y favorito y ustedes saben… y gracias por seguir aca… sin mas por ahora…

Disfruten el capi =D

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 17:

Lógica de la manada.

_Bella POV_

Sin dejar de sonreír pero sabiendo que debía continuar, me di cuenta de la hora en mi reloj. Era un poco más de la una de la mañana. Cualquier otra persona normal, _un humano_, estaría exhausto ahora, pero cuando eres uno de los nuestros, la noche no es realmente diferente al día. Dormir era innecesario e inalcanzable, aunque había momentos en que sería realmente bienvenido sólo para romper un poco con el calendario interminable.

Edward se acomodó en su asiento, visiblemente intentaba calmarse, al igual que los demás miembros de la familia. Viendo que ahora era indestructible, el enojarse por una vieja lesión era intrigante. Decidí que era un buen momento para continuar, aunque mi mente sólo quería sentarse y ponerse a reflexionar sobre lo acontecido en las últimas horas. El tiempo no era un lujo para mí, no _esta_ noche, así que continué.

— Bueno, fue casi surrealista. Estaba sosteniendo a Grace con una mano, mientras que la otra se encontraba entre un nauseabundo dolor. Fui capaz de poner a Grace de regreso en su cuna, mientras trataba de no mover demasiado mi brazo y me causara más daño. Pensé que Jake se había ido cuando apareció de repente, flanqueado por algunos miembros de la manada.

— Estábamos afuera cuando comenzaron a gritar, Jacob vino con culpa y remordimiento en sus ojos. Quil y Embry le gritaban que como había podido perder el control de esa manera. Sam se mantuvo tranquilo mientras Paul simplemente se sentó ahí, sonriendo con aires de suficiencia y evidente incomodidad. Más miembros aparecieron, hasta que Sam hizo un gesto para que todos se calmaran.

— "_Bella, tan decepcionado como estoy de Jacob ahora, no estoy sorprendido de que algo pasara. Te expliqué que no podías sacar a Grace de la reserva. Los resultados de tus acciones son lamentables, pero estamos hablando de la manada aquí. Grace es una bebé y pertenece aquí. Jacob, necesitas llevar a Bella a un hospital para que curen su brazo. Después, si aún lo desea, puede ir a casa de su padre. Bella, eres bienvenida a visitar a tu hija siempre que lo desees, pero alejarla de nuestra protección está fuera de discusión."_

— No me importaba lo grande que fuera, sentía como si fuera a matarlo, como si pudiera hacerlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera? Yo no estaba a sus órdenes y me rehusaba a seguir cualquier mandato que viniera de él. — susurré, mientras mis ojos ahora oscuros, recordaban la suave máscara de su rostro mientras me ladraba sus órdenes.

— "_¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Me voy y me llevo a Grace conmigo. Iré por mi misma al hospital. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de Jacob. ¡Fuera de mi camino!"_

— Sam me estaba impidiendo la entrada a mi propia casa, mientras el dolor de mi brazo comenzaba a querer desmayarme. Sabía que caería pronto si no conseguía algo de ayuda para mi lesión. Después llegaron las lágrimas, antes de sentir a alguien junto a mí, alguien que acababa de llegar. Era Leah y tenía una impactante mirada de ira en sus ojos cuando miraba a Sam. — continué relatando todo lo de esa noche.

— "_Sam, ¿te estás escuchando? No puedes alejar a una madre de su hija. Nada de esto es su culpa. Tú, de todos aquí, deberías ser capaz de ver la ironía de la situación. El único error que Bella cometió fue enamorarse de uno de nosotros. ¿Cómo podría saber ella que Jacob se imprimaría, incluso si nosotros sabíamos que eso probablemente pasaría mas temprano que tarde? En todo caso, esto es culpa nuestra. Debimos advertirle que esto podía pasar, y entonces, tal vez, toda esta situación podría haberse evitado."_

Leah sabía de primera mano lo devastadora que era la imprimación. Su propio corazón había sido aplastado hace algunos años por Sam, cuando algo tan simple como su prima vino de visita y efectivamente, la partió en dos. Leah se había imprimado hace solo unos meses, pero seguro recordaba el intenso dolor que sufrió cuando su vida se había puesto al revés por los crueles efectos de las leyendas de la tribu, no pudo hacer nada al respecto y mucho menos pensó lo mucho que podría afectarla. Sí, pudo haber encontrado a su alma gemela, pero entendía perfectamente cómo me sentía en ese momento, el hecho de que tenía sólo un hijo me ponía la situación peor.

— "_Sam, no puedes amenazarla con la idea de que no estará protegida si sale de la reserva. Podemos turnarnos. No puedes esperar que ella siga aquí como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Recuerdas? No secretos. Todos saben lo que está pasando, y yo por mi parte me niego a sentarme aquí y dejarte imponerte en la vida de todos sin que realmente veas las consecuencias de tus acciones. ¡Creo que Emily y todas las mujeres de la manada estarían de acuerdo conmigo! ¿Escuchas lo que estoy diciendo?"_

— Me quedé ahí sentada, mirando con asombro a Leah. Ella se había enfrentado a Sam cuando nadie más lo había hecho. Cuando Sam daba una orden, tenía que ser seguida. Sin preguntas. Pero cuando Leah jugaba la carta de las esposas, sabía exactamente cómo golpearlo. Al menos ella sabía que me había dado un poco de tiempo. Por un momento, me olvidé de todo… el dolor, la incertidumbre. Corrí a la casa para tomar a Grace, encontré a Jacob, deteniéndola en sus brazos, con lágrimas en sus ojos, — estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba haciendo eco de mis emociones.

— "_Jake, por favor, llévame a un hospital ahora. No creo poder manejar con un solo brazo…"_

— "_Bella, lo siento tanto. Sólo quería detenerte… estoy muy preocupado acerca de la protección de ambas. _Nunca_ quise hacerte daño. Jamás te dañaría. Te vi salir y todo pasó simplemente muy rápido. Por favor, tienes que creerme. Esto fue sólo un accidente. No podría dañarte. Te amo tanto; todo esto me está partiendo en dos y perdí el control, sólo por un segundo. Estoy tan aterrado de que algo les vaya a pasar y no podría soportar que eso sucediera. Por favor Bella… por favor entiende. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a arreglar esto…?"_

—"_Jake, sé que fue un accidente. Pero, por favor, estoy a punto de desmayarme con todo esto. ¿Podemos por favor, simplemente sacar a Grace de aquí e ir a un hospital? Necesito un doctor."_

— Crucé la habitación, puse la frente contra la mejilla de mi hija, mientras dormía plácidamente en los enormes brazos de su padre. Se inclinó para besarme la frente y lo dejé, así él podría entender que yo sabía que lo que había hecho no fue intencional. De nuevo, le pedí que me llevara al hospital, tan suavemente como pude. Estaba exhausta y mi brazo dolía como el infierno, además, sabía que tendría un daño permanente si no recibía atención médica pronto.

— "_Jake, sé que fue un accidente. Sólo estoy tan molesta como tú por todo esto, que no sé que más hacer. ¿Puedes, por favor, llevarme al hospital ahora? Y, absolutamente, tendremos que llevar a Grace con nosotros. Me asusta que si la dejamos aquí, Sam o los otros se la lleven y no podría soportar perderla. Ella es todo lo que me queda. Por favor… te lo ruego…"_

— Para entonces yo ya estaba llorando, mientras le rogaba a Jake que entendiera lo mucho que me asustaba perder a mi bebé. Jake rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con lo que estaba diciendo, incluso si era sólo para aplacarme. Nos preparamos para salir, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Sam y Leah seguían discutiendo en la sala de estar. Sam nos vio antes de que llegáramos a la puerta. Era obvio que tenía más que decir, y no podríamos salir hasta que lo hiciera.

— _Bella, si deseas irte esta noche no te detendremos. Las seguiremos protegiendo a ti y a Grace. Espero que seas justa en tus negociaciones de la custodia con Jacob. Por favor, ve a buscar un poco de atención a tu brazo. Hablaremos más tarde._

— No tenía intención de hablar más con Sam, pero no lo dejaría saberlo. Jake me ayudó a entrar en el coche, poniendo a la bebé en su asiento de la parte trasera, antes de que empezara a manejar y se dirigiera al hospital. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra. Tomó mi mano y fuimos al hospital en completo silencio.

Expliqué la visita al hospital. El médico rápidamente diagnosticó que mi hombro se había dislocado y llamó a un cirujano ortopédico para que relevara su lugar. Recordé, vagamente, el doloroso procedimiento por el que pasé y el alivio inmediato cuando todo estuvo en su lugar. Mientras me preparaba para el cabestrillo, el doctor se dio cuenta de que la contusión que había comenzado a formarse en mi brazo, encajaba perfectamente con un golpe de la enorme mano de Jacob, quien estaba a un lado de mí, sosteniendo a nuestra hija. El doctor le pidió a Jake que saliera antes de comenzar a hacer preguntas sobre abuso conyugal, lo cual negué con vehemencia.

Estaba perdida en los detalles de la historia cuando fui interrumpida de nuevo.

— Pero, él te dañó. Te dislocó el hombro. ¿Cómo pudiste defenderlo? — me preguntó Alice en voz baja pero con incredulidad, sus ojos se oscurecían más a cada segundo que pasaba.

— Alice, como dije antes, fue un accidente. Tal vez estoy siendo ingenua, pero en mi corazón, realmente sé que Jake nunca me dañó intencionalmente. Sin embargo, el doctor fue implacable. Le pidió a una enfermera que me diera una inyección que ayudara con el dolor que tenía entonces, antes de dejar la habitación. Antes de que lo supiera, Charlie irrumpió por la puerta, parecía que se estaba preparando para matar, — terminé antes de mirar a cada una de las personas en la sala que permanecían inmóviles, esperando que continuara.

Sentada allí, pensé en Charlie, en papá. Mudarme a Forks a vivir con él había comenzado muchas cosas. Había pasado la mayor parte de mis años, creciendo, temiendo la experiencia de que llegara el verano y tuviera que visitar Forks, pero una vez que me fui a vivir con él, todo cambió. Nuestra relación se profundizó. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba, aunque no hacíamos gran espectáculo de eso.

— _Bella ¿Qué te paso? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Dónde está? Atraparé a ese hijo…_

— _Papa, cálmate. Fue un accidente. Las cosas se pusieron demasiado fuertes, pero no es para nada lo que piensas que es… de verdad. Está tan molesto. Nunca quiso que esto pasara. Te lo juro, estoy bien. Solo cálmate antes de que tengamos que internarte en el hospital._

— _¡Bella, no te atrevas a decirme que me calme! ¡Nadie le hace daño a mi hija y se sale con la suya! Maldita sea. Mira tu brazo. ¿Qué tanto te duele? ¡Que te dijo el médico?_

En ese momento, al escuchar la conmoción, Jake regresó a la sala de exámenes. Había escuchado nuestra conversación y se paró frente a Charlie, no sin antes dejar a Grace, completamente dormida en su carrito.

— _Charlie, lo siento mucho. Te juro que nunca quise dañarla. La amo, me preocupo tanto por ella. Como ella dijo, las cosas se salieron de control, pero fue mi culpa, incluso si fue un accidente. Nunca dañaría a Bella, no intencionalmente. Lamento mucho haberla lastimado y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, pero puedes arrestarme. No pelearé, me lo merezco._

— _¡Tienes toda la maldita razón en que te lo mereces! ¡Hijo de perra! Me prometiste que nunca la dañarías. Primero, ella me dice que se irá de La Push porque tú _no_ eres _feliz_. Luego le sacas un brazo de lugar, por no mencionar ese moretón. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡E hiciste esto con Grace en casa! ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto?_

— Jake puso sus puños delante de él, haciendo un gesto a Charlie para que lo esposara, entonces me di cuenta de lo que habían estado hablando. Instantáneamente me entró el pánico, me puse entre ellos dos, no quería que esto llegara más lejos, — indiqué con mis manos, tratando de transmitir el pánico que había sentido en esos momentos.

— _Jake, ¿Qué estas haciendo? No mereces ser arrestado. Fue _un accidente_, nada más que eso. Vamos, ¡ustedes dos! Esto se está saliendo de control. ¡Ya basta! Por favor… no soportaré más esta noche. ¡Por favor, acaben con esto! ¿Podemos simplemente calmarnos y hablar de esto?_

— Con mi comentario, los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, se detuvieron para mirarme, mientras comenzaba a desmoronarme. El medicamento me estaba haciendo efecto y la noche me tenía exhausta. Comencé a tropezar, dándome cuenta, finalmente, de lo agotada que estaba, antes de que Jacob diera un paso y me detuviera, me puso de nuevo en la camilla de la sala. Mis fuertes súplicas habían despertado a Grace de nuevo, Charlie se abrió paso entre Jake para tomarla. Se puso frente a mí como para protegerme, sosteniendo a su nieta, incapaz de ocultar su mirada furiosa mientras veía a Jacob, — conté.

Una vez, Charlie había amado a Jacob. Amaba lo que él había hecho por mí. Lo amaba porque yo lo amaba. Ahora, Charlie quería hacerle daño. Dañarlo, porque él me había dañado. Charlie no sabía la magnitud de las cosas que habían ocurrido debido a la imprimación, y yo nunca se lo diría. Primero, no podía. Y segundo, acabaría odiando aún más a Jacob de lo que ya lo hacía. Él había confiado en Jacob y se había sentido realmente traicionado.

— _Charlie, llevemos a Bella a casa. A tu casa. Honraré sus deseos ahora. Le daré lo que sea que quiera, lo que sea. Por favor, créeme, me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Amo a Bella y todo lo que alguna vez he querido es que ella sea feliz. Me temo que no puedo hacerla feliz ahora, sin importar cuanto lo intente. Lo intentaré aún más ahora y si dejar la reserva y estar contigo la hace feliz, bien, eso haremos._

— Charlie aún no estaba listo para confiar en Jake, pero lo convencí de que trabajaríamos juntos en esto. Lo único que necesitaba en este momento era confiar en mí, aunque sabía que estaba teniendo un momento realmente difícil entendiendo porque había perdonado a Jacob. Conocía a Jake mejor que mi padre, mejor que nadie en realidad; así que finalmente convencí a Charlie de que todo iba a estar bien y que en ese momento no quería nada más que ir a casa y dormir junto con mi hija.

Charlie se hizo cargo desde ese momento. El mismo hombre que había tenido momentos difíciles con la paternidad cuando me mudé a Forks, siempre temiendo que sus habilidades paternales fueran escasas, mostró un lado de sí mismo esa noche, que yo siempre supe que existía, pero que nunca había salido a la superficie. Era mi padre y me protegería con todo lo que tenía, incluso si eso significaba tomar el control de la situación, lo cual nunca fue algo suyo.

— _Bells, ¿estás lista para irte? ¿Ya te dio de alta el doctor? Yo llevaré a Grace. Podemos irnos si estás lista. Conseguiré a alguien que cubra el resto de mi turno y te llevaré a casa. Jacob, ve a buscar al doctor. Asegúrate de que los papeles estén en orden… Bella, vayámonos a casa. Jake, puedes irte a La Push. Yo haré las cosas a partir de aquí. _

— Como dije antes, Charlie no entendía que no estuviera tan dispuesta como el quisiera a darle la espalda a Jacob. Sentí como si tuviera que limpiar el aire antes de que fuéramos más allá esa noche, — continué.

— _Papá, Jake tiene que decirle como es debido buenas noches a su hija. Sé que no puedes entenderlo, pero, ¿no te hubiera gustado tener esa oportunidad conmigo cuando era pequeña? Sabes a lo que me refiero. Me rehúso a mantener a Grace alejada de su padre. Ella le pertenece a él tanto como me pertenece a mí. Por favor entiende lo que estoy tratando de decirte. Jake puede llevarnos a casa y luego se irá. No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Nadie lo tiene, ¿de acuerdo?_

— _Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, Bella, entonces no discutiré contigo. Iré a buscar al doctor y traeré los papeles para sacarte de aquí. Jake, ¿puedo confiar en dejarte a solas con mi hija? ¿Y con mi nieta?_

— _Sí, señor. Le prometo que nada le pasará a ninguna de ellas._

— Charlie salió de la sala y Jake me ayudó a bajarme de la camilla. Puse mi brazo bueno alrededor de él, esperando que entendiera que realmente no estaba enojada con él, que sabía que todo fue un accidente. — mi voz era tan suave en ese momento, no estaba segura de si me estaban oyendo.

— _Bella, cariño, lo siento mucho. ¿Aún te duele? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que todo sea mejor para ti?_

— _Jake, está bien. En serio. Sé que no me dañarías. Eso simplemente es imposible. Por favor deja de culparte a ti mismo por esto. Todo se arreglará. No tengo idea de cómo, pero ya lo averiguaremos. ¿Me ayudas a llevar a Grace? No puedo agarrarla con el estúpido estribillo de mi brazo. Vayámonos y ya podremos hablar de esto mañana, ¿está bien?_

— Jake nos llevó a casa de Charlie. Ninguno dijo una sola palabra; Jake simplemente me tomó la mano. La tristeza en el coche era dolorosa y comencé a llorar de nuevo. Solo quería que todo terminara. No. Lo que realmente quería era volver a los días en que Grace estaba enferma y haberla llevado a otro hospital… cualquier otro. Quería que las cosas volvieran a como habían sido antes, pero todo había terminado. Los eventos de esa noche me hicieron darme cuenta de que había luchado en vano para aceptarlo. También me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, sentía mi cuerpo fuera de lugar y el medicamento llegando a mi cerebro. Ahora sólo quería que la noche terminara y que la mañana llegara cuando quisiera. Ya había tenido suficiente para ese momento y no tenía ganas de enfrentarme de nuevo a todo a la mañana siguiente.

— Llegamos cuando Charlie ya estaba ahí. Entró en la casa mientras Jake me ayudaba a meter a Grace. Charlie había puesto una cuna en mi antigua habitación para cuando lo visitáramos. Jake cargó a Grace, mirándolo como si no fuera a verla de nuevo. La acunó en su pecho, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras le tarareaba en voz baja a su hija. La besó en la frente antes de dejarla en la cuna. Me miró con inmensa tristeza en sus ojos, antes de decirme las últimas palabras de la noche.

— _Bella, las estaré cuidando a las dos esta noche. Lo prometo._

Y con eso se había ido.

* * *

Ame a Charlie! Es tan super genial su sobreprotección extrema… aunque me hubiera gustado que lo arrestara o lo golpeara, pero Bella ama tanto a Jake…

Espero que estén bien y nos vemos en los reviews =D


	19. Capitulo18: Heroe

Siiiii! New Capi… estaba de humor, pro sobretodo, tengo examen de ecología y me da muuuucha flojera esa materia, asi que decidi subir capi =D

P.d. Tomen algun pañuelo si son hipersensibles a la muerte de ciertos personajes...

Disfruten el capi =D

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

* * *

Capitulo 18:

Héroe

_Bella POV_

Se extendió el silencio, mi mente estaba envuelta alrededor de todos esos recuerdos, ninguno de ellos felices. Estaba llegando al final de mi triste historia y luego ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

Una suave voz me sacó de mis profundos pensamientos. — Bella, es maravilloso que Charlie se pusiera de pie por ti. Sé que él es tu padre, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te ama, — la voz cadenciosa de Alice habló, rompiendo por fin el silencio de la sala.

— Bella, ella tiene razón. Yo podía oír sus pensamientos. Te ama más de lo que puedes imaginar. Debe extrañarte justo ahora. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha estado haciendo? — intervino Edward, mirándome suave y seriamente.

Charlie. _¿Qué ha estado haciendo?_ Esa es una pregunta que realmente no esperaba esta noche.

— Bueno, les agradezco sus opiniones sobre Charlie. Fui muy afortunada al tener a un padre como él. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por mí. Lo que fuera, lo único que necesitaba hacer era pedírselo, — hablé, mi voz se quebraba de nuevo, traicionando el dolor que sentía dentro.

— Bella, él aún es tu padre. Con todo lo que te ha pasado, ese simple hecho no cambia. Sin duda _debes_ entender eso, — me dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Si, Rosalie. Tienes razón, salvo que… — no pude terminar. ¿Cómo iba a decir esto y no deshacerme de nuevo?

— ¿Salvo qué, querida? — preguntó, Esme.

— Debería haber mencionado esto antes. Charlie murió. Aproximadamente un mes después de que Grace y yo nos mudamos con él, — finalmente mi voz se rompió, mientras mi mano se fue distraídamente a mi frente, intentando alejar el estrés y el dolor. Estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno y también a punto de ser golpeada por otro torrente de recuerdos que creí olvidados de mi vida humana, lo cual era demasiado para soportar.

— ¿Murió? — preguntó Alice con dolor evidente en su voz.

— ¿Cómo? — Carlisle se sumó a la conversación, su tono triste también comenzaba a llegar a sus ojos.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Cada rostro me mostraba tristeza o dolor. Era demasiado. Cerré mis ojos, dispuesta a calmar mis emociones, mis manos se abrían y se cerraban, antes de sentir otra ola intensa de calma de parte de Jasper, calmante paz.

Me volví hacia él con agradecimiento antes de verla, mi corazón decayó ante el dolor de su hermoso rostro. Su pequeño cuerpo se desplomó hacia adelante, su cabeza cayó en el suelo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Se movía hacia atrás y adelante con fiereza, como si estuviera tratando de atrapar la enorme bomba que inocentemente acababa de caer en ella.

Parecía que Alice se caería en pedazos en los brazos de su marido, mientras él apretaba con fuerza a su esposa, girándola para verla al rostro. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras sacudía su cuerpo suavemente, su rostro se hundió en su cabello. Le susurró palabras de calma en su oído, el dolor de mi amiga era evidente para todos. Ella había pasado mucho tiempo en casa después de mi "accidente" en Phoenix y se había encariñado con Charlie, justo como él se había encariñado con ella.

— Alice, puedo detenerme ahora. No tengo que continuar. No puedo verte sufrir así.

— No, Bella, — me miró, su rostro se contorsionó por la pena, — por favor, dime qué pasó con Charlie. Necesito saberlo.

Continué. — Charlie fue genial cuando nos mudamos. Organizamos nuestros horarios en el trabajo para poder tomar turnos y cuidar a Grace. El _amaba_ pasar tiempo con ella. Su cosa favorita era darle la cena. El hacía esas caras ridículas y la convencía de comer. Ella se reía e instantáneamente él sonreía también… — Me detuve, mientras mi garganta se cerraba, — era muy entrañable. ¡La amaba tanto! Charlie hizo todo lo posible para ayudar a que esto fuera más fácil para mí. Él se comportaba debidamente cuando Jake venía de visita y me animaba diariamente a que atravesara. Él estaba allí para mí cuando lo necesitaba. Él era… perfecto.

— Era una noche de un martes lluvioso. La escuela acababa de terminar y ya estaba en casa con mi bebé. Charlie recibió una llamada de un accidente especialmente horrible en la carretera, a las afueras de la ciudad. Unos chicos se habían volcado. Charlie fue a ayudar a investigar y a mantener el tráfico en movimiento, mientras levantaban los autos y el desastre.

Pensé en las últimas palabras que me dijo.

— _Bells, hay un accidente fuera de la ciudad. Suena bastante mal, así que voy a ayudar con el tráfico y la limpieza. No debe tardar mucho, ¿estarán bien Grace y tú hasta que vuelva?_

— _Ch… papá, estaremos bien. Esperaré a que llegues a casa, así podrás llevar a Grace a la cama, ¿suena bien?_

— _Suena genial. Bells, yo… — _no sabía como continuar.

— _Lo sé, papá. También te amo. Ten cuidado y regresa pronto._

— Cuando Charlie llegó, los conductores ya iban camino al hospital, y todo lo que quedaba era restos de los autos. Charlie comenzó a dirigir el tráfico y fue entonces cuando pasó. Un conductor impaciente se desvió de la línea. Golpeó a Charlie, matándolo instantáneamente. Al menos no sufrió, — mi voz se quebró una vez más, pero esta vez fue audible para todos.

— Oh, Bella, — oí exclamar a Esme, mientras corría hacia mí, dejando a Carlisle en el sofá. Echó sus brazos alrededor de mí, y la abracé de regreso, mi frente se apoyó en su hombro y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sentirme confortada era extraño en esta vida, así que decidí aprovecharlo mientras lo tenía disponible. Me frotó la espalda, tratando desesperadamente de calmarme.

Mientras ella me abrazaba, alcé la vista para ver a Edward. Su mirada nunca me dejó y el dolor de sus ojos era evidente. Él había pasado muchas tardes viendo eventos deportivos con Charlie en nuestra casa, por lo que el tiempo que pasó con Charlie fue inconmensurable. Él conocía a mi padre… sus acciones, sus pensamientos. El dolor penetró en sus hermosos ojos topacio, resplandeciendo intensamente mientras otro par de manos tomaba las mías.

— Bella, lo siento. No puedo creer que se haya ido. Esto es tan injusto. Has perdido tanto… has perdido todo, — la voz de Alice, que inicio baja, se hizo más fuerte con cada palabra, antes de que el dolor la hiciera callar. Su cuerpo se estremeció con sollozos tranquilos, sin lágrimas, cada uno más grande que el anterior. El dolor debe haber sido intenso, Jasper se sentó allí, mirándose impotente en cuanto a calmar a su esposa.

Me quedé ahí, mientras Esme alejaba sus brazos de mí y acercaba de un tirón a Alice. La abracé con fuerza y ella se desplomó en mi cuerpo, los sollozos agitaban su pequeño cuerpo aún más fuerte. Ella era la que necesitaba consuelo en esta ocasión y yo estaba más que dispuesta a proporcionársela. Tomé la parte posterior de su cabeza, mis dedos acariciaron su suave cabello, mientras apretaba mis manos en ella, esperando pacientemente a que sacara todo lo que traía adentro. Nos quedamos allí durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse al igual que los sollozos suavemente se calmaron, su pequeño cuerpo dejó de temblar. Levantó la vista para mirarme.

— ¿Mucho mejor? — le pregunté a mi amiga, buscando en su rostro alguna respuesta que quisiera darme.

— Un poco, — respondió en voz baja y después de un momento, prosiguió. — Bella, aquí yo debería confortarte a ti. Perdiste a tu padre… — comenzó, antes de que la hiciera callar.

— Y tú perdiste un amigo. Estoy afligida por Charlie. Aún lo extraño, lo hago, pero tuve mi oportunidad de decir adiós hace muchos años. Esta información es nueva para todos ustedes. Sé que pasaste mucho tiempo con él, Alice, pero no creo que sepas lo mucho que se preocupaba por ti. Después de que se fueron, él nunca habló de ninguno de ustedes, pero no creo que eso disminuyera sus sentimientos, Alice. Él te veía como su pequeño demonio. Alguien en quien confiar… alguien que podía inyectarle entusiasmo en cualquier cosa. En realidad, Alice, él te amaba. Deberías saber eso.

Ella me miró y sonrió débilmente. Supe en ese momento que ella no se había dado cuenta del impacto que había tenido tanto en mi antigua vida humana tanto como en la de Charlie. Cuando ese entendimiento se invirtió y ella se dio cuenta de la influencia que había tenido en la sencilla vida de un hombre, eso la atravesó, como el sol atraviesa las nubes en un día nublado, rápida y forzosamente. Ella había jugado un papel importante en la vida de Charlie, un simple humano que se había preocupado por ella. La dejé ir entonces, mientras Jasper la rodeó en un abrazo en el que mi amiga apenas era visible, acunándola como a un niño, hasta arrancarle una sonrisa de los labios.

— Bella, ¿Qué paso entonces? — Carlisle rompió el silencio que se había apoderado de la sala.

Lo miré, tratando de forzar una sonrisa, antes de continuar: — Los embajadores llegaron a la casa esa noche. Supe por la expresión de sus rostros que algo terrible había pasado. Me dijeron que Charlie había sido asesinado mientras estaba en servicio… después se pasaron a los detalles horribles e innecesarios. Llamé a Jacob, quién me llevó al hospital. Me acompañó a identificar el cadáver, lo que fue horrible. Jake no me dejó entrar ahí sola y estuve realmente agradecida de que fuera tan persistente en eso. Tuve que atravesar por todos los desagradables detalles de un funeral y él se quedó conmigo, los dos nos quedamos allí, sosteniendo a Grace la noche entera después de regresar a casa. Se ofreció a hacer cualquier cosa para que esto fuera más fácil para mí. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, él seguía siendo mi amigo. Nos amábamos y me dejé llevar por la comodidad y el apoyo que me estaba dando. Seguía siendo el mismo Jacob maravilloso del que me había enamorado, y fue tan bueno para mí que estuviera allí esos días después de que Charlie murió.

Les conté que el funeral fue un día después. La buena gente de Forks despidió a su favorito jefe de policía a lo grande. Los compañeros de Charlie lideraban el camino en sus patrullas, con el coche fúnebre en el centro, la limosina llevándonos a Grace, Jacob, Reneé, Phil y yo detrás de él, mientras la gente de la ciudad iba a la sepultura. El paseo por la ciudad fue un espectáculo de los grandes. Los disparos en el cementerio. Los elogios brillaron intensamente. Charlie lo habría odiado. La única cosa que habría apreciado es la tranquila tumba que conseguimos debajo de un árbol, un majestuoso pino en el cementerio de la ciudad. Me acuerdo de un sinnúmero de personas de la ciudad, desconocidos a mis ojos, abrazándome y diciéndome que si necesitaba algo se los hiciera saber.

La manada entera vino a decirle adiós, junto a Billy Black, quien estaba devastado por la perdida de su amigo. Incluso con lo que había sucedido, ellos respetaban a Charlie e hicieron aparecer ese respeto, haciendo su aparición. Jacob sostuvo mi mano el día entero, lo cual permití, probablemente porque no podía moverme por mí misma. Había estado sobrecargada emocionalmente por tanto tiempo que la falta de sentimiento era casi un alivio. No hubiera soportado más.

Necesitaba su confort, pero sabía que pagaría por ello más tarde, cuando estuviera sola. Pero Jacob y yo estábamos haciendo grandes progresos con el mediador y habíamos establecido la custodia. Alguien siempre venía a hacer patrullas en casa de Charlie, las cosas se acomodaban en una nueva rutina familiar, una completamente diferente.

— Un planificador de bienes me llamó a los pocos días. Charlie había planeado todo meticulosamente. Había planeado y pagado por su funeral y años atrás tuvo la visión de asegurarse de que todo quedaba para mí.

— El planificador explicó que había estado en el proceso de dejar una pequeña porción en un pequeño fondo para la universidad de Grace, pero no habían podido terminarlo por su pronta muerte. No importaba. Yo quería hacer eso por mí misma.

— Lo tenía todo. La casa, el fondo de su retiro, todo. Charlie era un gran ahorrador, por lo que era una suma considerable; la cual me sorprendió totalmente. Nunca habíamos tenido tanto dinero antes, y eso nunca me importó pero apenas ahora entendía. Él había estado ahorrando cada centavo, tratando de dejármelos como último regalo. Incluso después de su muerte, me mostraba lo mucho que me amaba y logré traer a la superficie todo el dolor que no había sacado. Me di cuenta de que siempre había sido mi héroe. Para la ciudad de Forks, él los protegió. Para mí, él me protegió _y_ me amó. Aún me estaba proporcionando cosas, ayudándome. Lloré durante días, hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

— Trabajé con el planificador para establecer una cuenta y que el dinero fuera transferido. No tomó mucho tiempo. Decidí rápidamente, que no podía continuar viviendo en la misma casa, así que la puse en el mercado rápidamente. El agente de bienes raíces me dijo que no estaba pidiendo lo suficiente, pero no me importaba. Tenía que empezar de nuevo y había demasiados recuerdos para mí en ese lugar como para volver a empezar.

— Pasé una semana entera ese verano pintando cada habitación. Pinté los viejos gabinetes de la cocina que no habían cambiado en más de veinte años. Arreglé todo lo que pude. Cada pared ahora era blanca, mientras trataba desesperadamente de hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva con mi vieja vida. Sentía como si la pintura pudiera comenzar a borrar todo ese dolor, todos los recuerdos que estaba tan desesperada por olvidar.

— Sorprendentemente, la casa se vendió muy rápido. Tuve una rápida venta con los compradores. Empaqué y encontré una pequeña casa de alquiler que estaba más cerca de la reserva, haciendo más fácil tanto para mí como para Jake el cuidar de Grace. El divorcio sería definitivo en cuestión de semanas. El tiempo voló rápidamente y antes de que lo supiera, el año escolar estaba por comenzar.

— Por una vez, tuve suerte, conseguí un empleo en el instituto de Forks. Sí, lo sé, simplemente no tenía suficiente de ese viejo lugar. — Sonreí, mientras Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y Edward sonreían conmigo, — pero ellos necesitaban un nuevo profesor de Arte y Lengua y dado que yo era la hija del jefe Swan, me ofrecieron el puesto. La escuela comenzó y los días se movieron rápido. Jake y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, aunque a veces era difícil y el acuerdo de la custodia funcionaba realmente bien para ambos. Hice todo lo posible para mantenerme ocupada, trabajando. Lo que me permitía seguir. El trabajo y Grace.

Miré todas las caras en la sala, y me di cuenta de que al fin había llegado al punto de la historia que temía decirles. ¿Cómo una simple decisión que tomé cambió las cosas para siempre? Cómo Bella Swan murió realmente esa fatídica noche hace tantos años…

* * *

='( No puedo decir nada mas que DEP Charlie…. Todos amamos este personaje y es realmente cruel lo que paso, pero véanlo d esta forma, Charlie no tuvo que sufrir por la "muerte" de Bella…

p.d... nos acercamos al capitulo: Mordida... el cual ya estoy traduciendo ;)

¿Reviews?


	20. Capitulo19: Mordida

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

¡Disfruten el capi!

* * *

Capitulo 19:

Mordida

— El curso escolar comenzó. Nuevos estudiantes, nuevas rutinas. Pasar de la escuela primaria a secundaria tomó mucho de mí. Tuve más planificación que hacer y luché por encontrarme un momento para mi misma. Sin embargo, las clases tempranas eran geniales. Podía llegar a casa más temprano y pasar más tiempo con Grace.

— El otoño pasó volando. Halloween vino y llevé a Grace a una fiesta de disfraces en la reserva. Las mujeres organizaron una fiesta en casa de Sam, Leah tuvo la genial idea de no manejar los dulces, todo fue un simple truco. Me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y estuve realmente aliviada de que las caras de compasión hubiesen desaparecido.

— El divorcio fue definitivo y el acuerdo de la custodia iba bien. Vestí a Grace como un pequeño gatito ese año, un hermoso gatito con rayitas en gris y negro. Ella se veía tan adorable y se reía enérgicamente cada vez que tenía que hacer un truco.

— El Día de Acción de Gracias vino. Jacob tuvo a Grace para esas fiestas. Fui invitada, pero sentía como que Jake tenía que pasar más tiempo con su hija. Grace comenzaba a acostumbrarse rápidamente a estar a solas con sólo uno de nosotros a la vez.

— Él había iniciado una amistad con Meghan, lo que me sorprendió. Ellos aún no habían empezado a salir, pero estaba segura de que no tardarían mucho en hacerlo. Ella pasó las fiestas con Grace y Jake, y escuche de todos que era muy agradable y que empezaba a enlazarse con mi pequeña. Yo no estaba muy emocionada con eso pero Jacob era el padre de Grace y él necesitaba a esta mujer para estar completo, así que seguí adelante y agradecí que ella fuera dulce con mi pequeña.

— Elegí pasar las fiestas con algunos compañeros de la escuela. Fue muy tranquilo y estuve en casa antes de las cinco. Pasé el resto del fin de semana trabajando en mi tesis de maestría, la cual terminé y estaba lista para presentar. ¡Por fin! Estaba decidida a terminar esta parte de mi educación, ya que significaba más tiempo con Grace y un agradable aumento de sueldo que ayudaría con mi nueva vida.

— Había comenzado a sanar, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Seguía extrañando a Jake como loca, aún lo amaba… — de repente escuché a Edward tomar un fuerte respiro. Miré hacia arriba para ver que me había perdido. Una vez más, Edward lució incómodo, casi enfermo. Sus ojos se negaban a dejar mi rostro, aunque la expresión de dolor en su rostro me era difícil de comprender. _¿Por qué estas tan enojado, Edward?_

¿Había dicho algo que fue malinterpretado por toda la familia? Miré alrededor para ver si alguien más compartía su reacción, lo único que pude notar fue que todo mundo parecía tranquilo, esperando a que continuara. Y lo hice.

—… Pero el tiempo ayuda a sanar. Tentativamente me puse a buscar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, aunque no tenía idea de lo que sería.

— Diciembre llegó y con él, mucha nieve y frío. Comencé a preparar la casa para las fiestas, decidida a hacer algo especial para mi niña. Compré cosas mientras Jake tenía a Grace y esperé interesada por una navidad especial, sólo ella y yo. Había acumulado una pequeña cantidad de regalos para ella y hornearía galletas en la noche de Navidad, mientras ella observaba. Sus ojos seguirían cada movimiento que hacía, mientras decía cosas como "mamá" y cocinar", lo cual me haría sonreír. Ella reiría y lamería la cuchara de lo que fuera que hiciéramos.

— Los últimos días de la escuela se acercaban y los alumnos estaban deseando tener un largo y agradable descanso, al igual que yo. Grace estaría conmigo todas las vacaciones de Navidad y no podía esperar más para eso. Adoraría tenerla sólo para mí por una semana, aunque Jake y yo habíamos comenzado un plan de visitas, después de una llamada, para vernos cuando la extrañábamos demasiado. Aún era difícil, pero lo hacíamos funcionar. Jake y yo aún éramos amigos, nada más.

— Cuanto más cerca estaban las vacaciones, más locos se ponían los estudiantes. Ustedes deberían recordar eso. — Les hice un gesto a los "niños" Cullen, antes de continuar, — Les di un poco de trabajo en equipo, mientras llegaba el gran día y los encomendaba a sus inocentes padres. — Me reí, pero luego me detuve. Lo que estaba a punto de divulgar no era para nada agradable.

— El último día de clases llegó y yo estaba feliz de poder liberar a los alumnos. Tuve mucho trabajo antes de lograr retirarme esa noche a casa. Mi plan era muy simple. Me quedaría en el trabajo, no importaba que tan tarde saliera, así podría pasar toda la semana con mi bebé. Me quedaría y ordenaría todos los documentos, registraría todos los resultados, limpiaría el salón entero… todo lo que pudiera hacer para que mis vacaciones estuvieran libres de trabajo.

— Uno por uno, mis compañeros se acercaron a desearme unas felices fiestas, _advirtiéndome_ que no me quedara hasta tarde. A mediados de la noche-tarde, supe que era la única que quedaba en el lugar. Los guardias también se habían ido, ansiosos por comenzar sus vacaciones. Sabía que me quedaban un par de horas antes de que pudiera regresar a casa y obtener un merecido descanso.

Relaté los acontecimientos de esa noche casi metódicamente, mientras tomaba respiraciones rítmicas. Estaba temiendo esta parte de la historia. Pero era lo que cada Cullen había esperado pacientemente durante horas por oír.

— Para las once, sabía que estaba realmente cerca. El entusiasmo que tenía era casi palpable. Estaba orgullosa de que había llegado a mi meta y estaba preparándome para salir. Recogí la caja con lo regalos que me habían dado los estudiantes, tomé mi bolsa y mi abrigo. Nunca escuché la puerta de mi aula al abrirse, pero escuché el "click" al cerrarse.

— Los vellos de mi cuello se erizaron, me giré para ver quién o qué había entrado a mi salón.

Me detuve, la respiración se me atoró en la garganta, incapaz de seguir. Podía sentir la tensión creciente en mis hombros y apretándose en mi estómago.

— Bella, — la voz aterciopelada de Edward me llamó, — ¿Quién estaba allí?

— Edward, pensé que _todos_ ustedes se habrían dado cuenta de eso para ahora. — Le contesté, tratando de mantener mi voz tranquila y mi expresión suave.

— Bella, hemos estado aquí contigo toda la noche. Por favor, dinos quién te hizo esto, — preguntó Rosalie, su voz era suave pero insistente.

No había más tiempo para retrasos. Me senté con las espalda recta en el asiento, apretando las manos antes de responder.

— Victoria.

Por una fracción de segundo, el silencio se mantuvo en la habitación, hasta que estalló el caos. Edward se levantó, incapaz de controlarse a si mismo y corrió al otro lado de la habitación, sus movimientos eran un borrón, antes de que estampara su puño contra una ventana, haciéndola añicos y haciendo temblar la casa entera.

Emmett y Jasper se levantaron de un salto, al igual que Carlisle, corriendo al lado de Edward para detenerlo antes de que derrumbara toda la casa. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a él, había saltado por la ventana, corriendo a toda velocidad mientras los otros tres Cullen lo seguían, a través de la misma abertura enorme que él mismo había hecho.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Rosalie y Esme salieron, esta vez por la puerta principal, dándole caza.

Me quedé a solas con Alice, quien vino a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — miré a mi amiga, con la esperanza de encontrar algunas respuestas en su expresión. Sus reacciones me habían dejado totalmente confundida.

— Edward, — comenzó sin saber como continuar, —… bueno, no estoy segura…

— Alice, — lo intenté de nuevo, — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está tan molesto?

— Bella, esto no es fácil para él. Pero creo que él debería explicarte lo que esta pasando. No es de mi… — dijo antes de que un rugido la interrumpiera, rompiendo la quietud del bosque.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunté, sabiendo ya la respuesta. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, todos los miembros de la familia Cullen que habían salido tan sorpresivamente regresaron, esta vez por la puerta principal, que había quedado abierta cuando Rosalie y Esme salieron hace unos minutos. Emmet y Jasper flanqueaban cada lado de Edward, mientras Carlisle lo seguía de cerca, como para impedir que se escapara de nuevo.

Nerviosa, comencé. — Me voy. Nunca quise molestar a ninguno de ustedes. Edward, lamento si la conversación tomó un giro que no esperabas. Simplemente tomaré mis cosas y me pondré en camino, — terminé mientras caminaba a la entrada de los Cullen.

Emmett se puso en frente de mí, deteniéndome en seco, antes de colocar su enorme mano en mi hombro. Incluso después de tanto tiempo, aún me sentía intimidada por su enorme tamaño. — Bella, Edward está bien. Sólo acaba de tener una rabieta, pero ahora ha vuelto a la normalidad. Por favor no te vayas. No te hemos visto en años y yo, por mi parte, me gustaría conocer el resto de tu historia.

Miré alrededor a cada rostro, a Edward lo dejé para el final, — Edward, ¿estás bien? No soporto verte tan molesto. A ninguno de ustedes. Les advertí que mi historia no era… agradable. Estaba segura de que ya se habían dado cuenta para ahora del… bueno, de lo que me pasó. Me iré si quieren que lo haga. No voy a forzar mi presencia o mi historia a ninguno de ustedes.

Edward me miró directo a la cara, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de odio. Daba un poco de miedo y sentía como si estuviera retrocediendo de su cercanía y de la furiosa hostilidad de su expresión.

Detectó la expresión en mi cara y el efecto que tenía sobre mí, fue muy visible lo mucho que se esforzó en calmarse, tomando respiros hondos y moviendo su cabeza atrás y adelante, pasando sus largos y delgados dedos a través de su cabello, como si intentara aclarar su mente, antes de tomar mis hombros en sus manos. La cercanía de él, la sensación de su tacto, incluso a través de mi chaqueta, y el olor de su aliento mientras tomaba una gran reserva de aire, me dejó completamente noqueada.

Se puso incluso más cerca antes de hablar, — Lo _siento_ mucho, Bella. Esto es totalmente mi culpa. Debí haber estado allí para protegerte, para mantenerte a salvo de esa _excusa de criatura… esa perra. _Esto es enteramente mi culpa. Perdiste _todo_… por mi culpa. Nunca me perdonaré nada de esto. Si simplemente hubiera sido más fuerte y hubiera hecho lo correcto, pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto… Esto no es como se supone que debería ser…

— Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando? Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es simplemente lo que las cosas con… fueron para mí. No podrías haber tenido una idea de que ella volvería. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable por esto? — lo miré, desesperada por encontrar algún indicio en su rostro… su hermoso y perfecto rostro.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente continuas tu historia, Bella? — contestó en voz baja, esta vez, indispuesto a mirarme a los ojos.

— Si, Bella. Si estás lista, nos gustaría escuchar el resto de tu historia. — agregó Carlisle, con una mano en mi brazo, y con la otra haciendo gestos hacia los espacios que habíamos abandonado con todo el alboroto.

— Bueno, si están seguros… — respondí con voz insegura.

— _Por favor_, — rogó Edward, se giró y apartó su rostro de mí.

Todos retomamos nuestros lugares, me instalé en el mío, lista para continuar e intentar terminar con esto.

— Bueno, Victoria estaba allí. Parecía tan salvaje como esa noche en el claro, su cabello enredado, su cara retorcida en alguna extraña sonrisa. Se puso en marcha en un camino que llevaba hacia mí mientras hablaba.

— _Bueno, pensé que este día nunca llegaría. Debo darte un punto por eso. Eres buena buscando protección para ti misma. Es una lástima que las cosas no funcionaran para ti y el perro. Lo único malo es que eres terrible manteniendo el interés de un hombre, pero es que eres una simple humana. Nada de importancia, definitivamente nada especial. Pero este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que jamás podría esperar recibir. Finalmente tendré mi venganza. Porque por ti, perdí a mi James._

— _¿Por qué matarme? Ya no estoy con Edward. El se fue hace años. Nunca me amó; no me quería. Me lo dijo… justo antes de dejarme._

Escuché a Edward respirar profundamente, levanté la vista para verlo con los ojos cerrados, pellizcándose el puente de su nariz, un hábito que empleaba cuando estaba molesto o frustrado. En ese momento, yo, de nuevo, sentí el dolor de aquella noche cuando se fue, pero lo empuje a un lado mientras luchaba desesperadamente por encontrar mi camino de regreso a la historia, a esos momentos de terror, los últimos momentos de mi vida humana, antes de que Victoria se llevara todo de mí. Recordé sus palabras amenazadoras y el carmesí de sus ojos mientras me hablaba.

— _Oh, sé que Edward te dejó. Es algo tan claro como que tú nunca podrías tener a alguien como nosotros… uno de nuestra especie. No eres más que una insignificante humana. Sin embargo, hay un precio que pagar, una deuda que debe ser saldada. Y tú, mi querida, pagarás ese precio. No he esperado todos estos años para ser decepcionada de nuevo. Entonces, encontraré a Edward y a su familia y ellos tendrán que pagar también. Pero no antes de que le diga que cambié a su pequeña "mascota"._

— ¿Ella realmente te dijo que iba a _cambiarte_ y no a matarte? — preguntó Jasper con voz incrédula.

— Sí.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? — preguntó Esme.

— Estoy llegando a eso, — respondí, incapaz de mirarla directamente.

— _¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cambiarme? ¿Por qué no simplemente matarme y acabar de una vez?_

— _Porque necesitas pagar un precio; un alto precio. Te morderé y te dejaré sufrir aquí por tres largos días. Cuando despiertes, estarás tan sedienta como no te has sentido nunca antes; pero, te dejaré una pista de dónde encontrar tu primera comida._

— Ella había cruzado la habitación y había avanzado hacia mí, antes de ponerse justo detrás de mí, apretándome el hombro para que no pudiera correr. Cogió algo de mi escritorio con la mano libre y lo miró amenazadoramente… una fotografía de mi Grace.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

— _Cuando despiertes, la primera cosa que verás es este objeto de tu hija. Los bebés suelen ser comidas deliciosas, su sangre joven es tan dulce y pura. No tengo ninguna duda de que la de tu hija lo será, incluso siendo mitad perro. La he olido yo misma. Desearás su sangre más que cualquier otra. Ella huele muy parecido a ti, y no serás capaz de controlarte. La drenarás con tanta rapidez que no te darás cuenta de lo que estés haciendo hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Si tienes suerte, la manada acabará contigo. Si no, puedes vivir con la culpa de que mataste a tu propia hija por el resto de tu existencia._

Me detuve a continuación, cerrando mis ojos, incapaz de seguir adelante. Tomé una respiración enorme y me tranquilicé a mí misma antes de comenzar de nuevo.

— Y entonces, su risa en mis oídos, mientras ella me levantaba de mi asiento e inclinaba su cabeza hacia mi cuello, mordiéndome. Estaba tan esperanzada de que ella se dejara llevar y acabara conmigo, pero fiel a sus palabras, sólo me mordió una vez, aunque fue insoportable, la frialdad del veneno incrustándose en mis venas. Luego, el intenso fuego comenzó. Ella se quedó allí, asegurándose de que el veneno me dejara paralizada, como lo había hecho en Phoenix. Cuando estuvo convencida de que el cambio estaba en marcha, me golpeó. Volé a través de la habitación y cuando caí al piso, me escupió en la cara, antes de salir de ahí. Pude oír como tomo las llaves de mi auto, dejándome ahí, muriendo sola…

Silencio.

Ni una palabra de nadie.

Finalmente, la suave voz de Alice rompió la tranquilidad de la habitación. — ¿Ella te mordió y se fue? ¿Dejándote atravesar por eso sola?

— Alice, ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? ¿Qué ella se quedaría y sostendría mi mano? — El sarcasmo de mi voz escapó antes de que pensara en detenerlo. Vi el remordimiento en la cara de Alice e inmediatamente me arrepentí y añadí. — Lo siento, Alice. No tenía intención de ser así contigo.

De nuevo, silencio. La falta de sonido era casi ensordecedora. Miré alrededor ansiosa, todos estaban sentados allí, sin decir nada, sus expresiones eran completamente iguales: ojos y bocas abiertos, las frentes arrugadas… sorprendidos. No podía soportarlo por más tiempo.

— ¿Podría alguien por favor decir algo? — Rogué.

Con eso, Edward se levantó lentamente de su asiento, sus puños apretados a sus costados, la rabia evidente en su rostro, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían con furia… más furia de la que había visto antes en toda su impresionante cara.

— ¿Di algo? ¿Cómo es esto, Bella? _Me voy_, — escupió; cada palabra goteaba maldad, aunque el nivel de su voz era bajo y tranquilo.

Esta vez me levanté de mi asiento, — ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? — Le pregunté, confundida una vez más. _¿Por fin se había cansado de compartir el mismo aire conmigo?_

Su siguiente declaración me sorprendió. — Voy a encontrarla y matarla. ¿A quien le gustaría unirse a mí? — Casi parecía como si estuviera buscando alguien que se le uniera para una tarde de películas.

Con eso, cada miembro de la familia se puso de pie, aceptando silenciosamente la petición de Edward, antes de que yo sintiera la necesidad de intervenir.

— Edward, no hay necesidad… — comencé, pero me interrumpió bruscamente.

— Bella, existe toda la necesidad. Ella arruinó tu vida y voy a terminar lo que empecé. Pensé que ya estaba muerta, pero no cometeré el mismo error esta vez. Seguiré cazándola hasta encontrarla y… — continúo y lo corté de nuevo.

— Edward, te estoy diciendo que _no_ hay necesidad de ir en busca de Victoria… — Nuevamente fui interrumpida.

— Bella, dame una muy buena razón por la que _sientes_ que no hay necesidad, — soltó, con impaciencia en su voz, dando un paso hacia mí.

— Porque Edward, yo ya la maté… — mi voz se apagó.

* * *

Yeyh! Al fin sabemos quien fue, como fue y todo eso. Me encanta la sobre exageración de Edward!

Bueno fue un larguísimo tiempo cierto… lamento tener que decirles que este es el ultimo capi que subiré…

Bueno, al menos del Pov Bella, hasta que pasen los dos PoV de Edward podre subir algo nuevo de ella. Por eso tarde tanto en actualizar… quería tener traducido el primero de Edward para no tardar demasiado esta vez… creo

Y bueno espero que FF no siga fallando, tarde 2 dias en poder subir el capi =/

Gracias por pasar y por su paciencia extrema. =D


	21. Capitulo20: Pensamientos de besos

Un poko de tiempito libre…. Espero no me apaleen por tardar tanto y no me apaleen por lo que tardare con el próximo =D

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de **Stephanie Meyer**. La historia es de **Enthralled **que me dio su autorización para traducir esta hermosa historia. Y este fantástico fic es Beteado por la fantástica **DiAnItA LiNdA** que tiene mis supremos y máximos agradecimientos. Sin ti, la historia no sería nada. Mil gracias.

¡Disfruten el capi!

* * *

_**Capitulo 21:**_

_**Pensamientos de Besos.**_

Edward' POV

Me senté allí, incapaz de saber cómo consolarla, y continué escuchando este cuento de nunca acabar de los acontecimientos que le habían sucedido a Bella, después de mi partida. Fiel a su persona, ella estaba a punto de sacrificarse una vez más.

— Jake y yo lo intentamos, pero era una batalla perdida.

Tonterías. Por mucho de que yo estaba encantado de que ella estuviera aquí, el que ella siguiera apoyando esa lamentable excusa de hombre, comenzaba a romperme los nervios. Él no hizo nada para protegerla, para apoyarla, para amarla en la manera en que ella se merecía.

— Había hablado con Charlie sobre mudarme junto con Grace durante la separación. Él estaba furioso con Jake, realmente quería matarlo…

¿Charlie quería matarlo? Charlie estaba en lo correcto… yo estaba realmente dispuesto a destruirlo.

¿Tenía él alguna idea, algún mínimo indicio, de lo mucho que esto la destruyó? Y si la tenía, ¿si quiera le importaba? Para cualquier persona que tuviera la rara experiencia de ser amada por esta mujer y luego tirara ese amor lejos, estaba fuera de lo razonable. ¿Era mentalmente competente?

Yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo con ella, pero esta noche, mi rabia no me permitía concentrarme en mí y mis errores.

— Jacob vino del trabajo una noche, en su típico estado de ánimo. No podía concentrarse, me besaba torpe y suavemente…

Lo que no daría en este momento por ponerla entre mis brazos y besarla. Realmente besarla. Yo sabía, de ver los pensamientos de mis padres y hermanos que los castos besos que había compartido con Bella durante nuestro tiempo juntos, aunque fueron maravillosos, cálidos y completamente memorables, solo arañaban la superficie del éxtasis que podíamos compartir. Ahora que ella no era frágil, que no era _humana_, mi mente se volvía hacia los pensamientos más impuros y el deseo que tenía de besarla.

Para explorar su boca con mi lengua y saborearla, y que ella hiciera lo mismo conmigo, abrazarla con fuerza a mi cuerpo, para permitirme completamente el besarla y seguir besándola tanto como deseo; explorar ese tipo de intimidad física que nunca me habría permitido tener cuando estábamos juntos en Forks… no tener que ser consiente de cada momento en el que podía matarla con mi fuerza o mi ridícula sed. Para ser completamente libre con ella, tan sólo una vez… Black continuaba actuando de tonto, habiendo tenido esa oportunidad y dejándola ir libremente.

Los pensamientos de Jasper llegaron a mí, rompiendo mi concentración en Bella por un segundo. — _Whoa, amigo. Sé que no la has visto en diez años, pero ¿no está tu mente tornándose un poco lujuriosa? Puedo sentirla viniendo en ondas de ti… y tengo a Alice en mi regazo. Ayuda a tu pobre hermano…_

Inmediatamente me vi forzado a dejar de pensar en cosas referentes a Bella, a pesar de que quería besarla más que nada en este momento. Mis padres me criaron mejor que eso y Bella era una dama. Tenía que seguir recordándome que por más que la deseara, no tenía derecho a ella… _aún._

— "_Jake, necesitamos hablar. Creo que los dos sabemos que esto no está funcionando, ya no puedo soportar verte sufrir de esta forma. Me voy. Perteneces a Meghan. No podemos seguir negando eso por más tiempo. Esto te está matando y me preocupas demasiado, no puedo dejarte sufrir mientras te sientas allí._

¿Qué hay sobre ti, Bella? ¿Qué te había hecho esto? ¿Acaso le importaba lo mucho que te había destruido? Y ¿Qué hay sobre la niña? ¿Tu hija, Bella? Sabía por mis años leyendo los pensamientos de otras personas la cantidad de daño psicológico que puede causar un divorcio en un niño, haciéndolos cuestionar la confianza, cuestionando el que las cosas puedan ser normales de nuevo. Yo no había tenido acceso a los pensamientos de Bella, pero sabía cuanto daño le habían hecho sus padres con el divorcio.

— "_No, Bella. Te prometí amarte por siempre. Te hice votos. No voy a herirte de esta forma. Se pasará con el tiempo. Estamos casados. Tú y yo nos pertenecemos y ninguno de nosotros va a ir a ninguna parte. Ella ni siquiera sabe nada de esto. La imprimación no cambia nada cuando se trata de tú y yo…"_

Mi estómago se revolvió y mi rabia se comenzó a construir. Continuaba diciendo lo que cualquier mujer desearía escuchar. Pero, ¿Qué si yo estaba equivocado? ¿Y si él quería hacer que esto funcionara? ¿Qué si él la amaba, realmente la amaba? ¿Qué si esta cosa de la imprimación era real?

Los pensamientos de Esme lo creían; ¿Quién era yo para juzgar? Esme creía en ese legendario proceso en el que de una sola mano, se había destruido la feliz y humana vida de mi Bella, lo que yo deseaba tan desesperadamente para ella.

Era irónico. Yo la quería conmigo más que cualquier otra cosa, y sin embargo, yo quería que tuviera su vida humana de regreso, para que ella se reuniera con su esposo y su hija, Grace.

Pero, no podía simplemente salirme de la conversación. Lo que estaba frente a nosotros era en lo que teníamos que trabajar. Bella estaba aquí, con el corazón roto y visiblemente solitaria. Y más importante aún, ella era un vampiro. Lo que nunca había querido para ella, y se había convertido de alguna manera, era lo más maravilloso que me pudo haber pasado, no me importaba lo egoísta que sonara al admitirlo.

Si sólo me permitiera entrar de nuevo en su corazón, podríamos comenzar de nuevo, esta vez como verdaderos iguales y logrando encontrar felicidad en el otro. Pero, ¿me estaba adelantando demasiado a los hechos? _Ruego _que no…

— Sabía que él me amaba, pero en este punto, no era suficiente. No _fui_ suficiente.

Pude ver la desesperación en sus ojos, el triste desaliento que la atravesaba lentamente.

_¿Qué no era suficiente?_ Bella era más de lo que cualquier persona merecía. Ella me había aceptado como era y me había amado. ¿Cómo pude alguna vez dejarla ir?

Ese fue el día más difícil de mi vida, más difícil incluso que cuando descubrí en lo que me había convertido hace ya tantos años, cuando desperté de esos tres días de tortuoso dolor y Carlisle me contó lo que había sucedido. Incluso más difícil que cuando me fui y dejé a mi familia para seguir mi propio camino solo para ser aplastado por la culpa y regresar a Esme y Carlisle como su hijo pródigo.

Pensaba en ese día a menudo, recordaba perfectamente el vacío llegando a los ojos de Bella, realizando millones de mentiras mientras destruía su tierno corazón. Ella pensó que yo no la quería, que _nunca _la había amado. Eso me rompió en dos y el dolor aún seguía allí. Había hecho eso por ella y aquí estoy sentado, pensando en que probablemente había regresado a mí. Era un completo idiota. Aún lo soy…

— Entonces, las lágrimas vinieron. No podía sostenerlas por más tiempo y lo dejé abrazarme.

Me dolían los brazos por abrazarla…

— No quería nada, más que permanecer allí con él, estar cerca de mi marido por siempre. Tener otro bebé, tener la familia perfecta que había esperado por mucho tiempo. Pensé que cuando me casara con Jacob tendría todo eso y envejeceríamos juntos, nos desharíamos con nuestros nietos… pero eso simplemente no podía pasar. Los dos teníamos que empezar de nuevo.

Ella aún lo amaba. Era obvio. ¿Cómo podría ella mantener en su corazón un poco de amor por mí si aún estaba completamente enamorada de esa bestia mitad humano, mitad animal, que la había herido, ese _hombre_ que le había roto el corazón?

Lo que yo quería para ella, ella lo había querido para si misma. Ella consiguió ese sueño sólo para que fuera cruelmente alejado de ella, incluso si ella había ayudado en ese proceso. Pero esa era Bella, siempre sacrificando su felicidad por el bien de los demás.

Explicó cómo se había preparado con un abogado para que comenzara los procedimientos del divorcio y de cómo Black no estaba seguro de esos planes. Cuando me dijo que él no estaba de acuerdo con que Grace saliera de la reserva…

_Simplemente ¿quién demonios se creía que era para mantener a Bella alejada de su propia hija?_

Mi rabia seguía creciendo; primero él la engaña, rompe su corazón, básicamente la deja emocionalmente en quiebra, mientras ella trata desesperadamente de arreglar la relación que _él_ destruyó, y ahora ¿cree que puede mantenerla alejada de su propia hija?

Mis hombros se comenzaron a apretar, mientras podía sentir cómo mis músculos se tensaban involuntariamente, como si se prepararan para luchar. Tomé varias pequeñas y profundas respiraciones, tratando de no atraer la atención a mí, intentando calmar mi temperamento, mientras mantenía mi cara tan suave como la piedra podía serlo. No sabía cuanto tiempo podría contener más mis sentimientos.

Bella habló de la humillación que sentía mientras nos describía la miserable excusa de su esposo; pero ella no podía permanecer en La Push, y no podría soportar verlo enamorándose de otra mujer.

_¿Enamorándose?_ ¿Tan siquiera su trasero sabía lo que era el amor?

Yo amé a Bella. La amé con todo mi ser. Estar solo, con sólo mi familia por compañía, por tanto tiempo, había hecho que me sintiera completo. Todo eso cambió cuando conocí a Bella. La única mujer, humana, que me había aceptado sin más. Ella sabía lo que yo era y nunca huyó de mí.

Incluso después del accidente en el prado, donde sabía que la había asustado, a pesar de la terrible experiencia que vivió con James en Phoenix, ella nunca se alejó de mí. Ella quería ser parte de mi vida y estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida para lograr ese objetivo.

Ella misma me dijo ese día, cuando explicó que sabía que su vida estaba en riesgo en cada momento que pasaba conmigo, y sin embargo, ella se quedó. Recuerdo que ella me dijo: _"____Tenía miedo__**,**__ porque, bueno además de lo obvio__**, **____porque no puedo estar contigo__**, **__y____porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería"_

_Estaba orgulloso de que Bella se pusiera de pie por sí sola, y tomara medidas para obtener su libertad, a pesar de que eso le costara. Ella seguía siendo la misma hermosa, terca, e increíble mujer que recordaba de hace tantos años._

_Ella había crecido, madurado y reforzado en su determinación de hacer lo que sea que necesitara… continuaba confiando en sí misma, lo que hizo mi orgullo por ella crecer aún más fuerte. También me entristecía. No debería haber tenido que enfrentar esto por sí sola, y no la escuché mencionar a alguien que estuviera a su lado, mientras se enfrentaba a esta triste y tortuosa prueba de su vida humana._

_Jacob la había sanado cuando yo la dejé, pero él la había roto esta vez. No tenía a nadie para ayudarla a rehacer su vida esta vez y eso me rompió el corazón. _

— "_Bella, no tiene porque ser así. Encontrarás a alguien más para amar. Sé que lo harás…_

_Ese hombre estaba sentado justo enfrente de ti, Bella. El mismo hombre que te ha amado desde el primer momento en que te vio, quien aún te amaba, incluso más, si eso era posible. Eres increíble y te amo. Sólo deseo que lo sepas porque no tengo idea de cómo decírtelo. Y, estoy incluso más ansioso sobre el cómo vas a reaccionar cuando te des cuenta. ¿Me rechazarás? No merezco menos…_

_Ella volvió a hablar de Sam y de cómo él la amenazaba con la pérdida de su única hija. Mi enojo se elevó de nuevo, mientras pensaba en Black sentado allí, viendo como Bella era humillada e intimidada por su "alfa", mientras él estaba ahí sin hacer nada._

_Bella habló de cómo Jacob la había protegido y tuve que preguntarme a mi mismo, ¿Por qué dejar esa protección? Vi el miedo y la rabia mezclarse a través de su delicado rostro, mientras ella hablaba sobre tomar medidas para salir de la reserva con Grace y solicitar la custodia inmediata._

—…pero él fue más rápido que yo, y me impidió el paso. Se negó a dejarme pasar. Luché para poder atravesarlo pero él era mucho más grande y más fuerte.

_¿Esa acción lo hacía sentir poderoso? ¿Mantener a Bella alejada de su hija para poder controlar la situación? Ella le estaba dando todo lo que quería y él aún quería más. ¿Cómo terminaría todo esto?_

_Como si ella pudiera oír mis pensamientos, escuché lo que sucedió después._

—…Jake estaba sentado en la sala y me vio salir con ella. Corrió hacia la puerta y me tomo del brazo, con fuerza. Estoy segura que mucho más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Escuché algo como 'pop', antes de sentir el dolor. Una terrible agonía. Sentía como si mi brazo derecho se me estuviera saliendo.

No pude contener mi ira por más tiempo. Un gruñido escapó de mi pecho antes de que pudiera detenerlo. — ¿Te dañó? ¿Puso sus manos sobre ti? — Le grité, arañando mi cráneo con mis dedos.

Mi mente se llenó con los pensamientos y palabras de reproche de mi padre. _"Edward, la asustarás. Debes controlarte a ti mismo. Si no puedes hacerlo, te pediré que salgas de la habitación y de su presencia. ¿Me entendiste?_

Bella hizo todo lo posible por asegurarme que el monstruo que se hacía llamar su amado marido la había dañado sólo por un accidente y nada más.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, antes de que Emmett, mi cariñoso y sincero hermano robara las palabras de mi boca. — Bella, no me importa si fue un accidente o no. Podría, literalmente, tomar el siguiente vuelo a Seattle ahora mismo y matarlo por eso.

Cada miembro de mi familia tuvo los mismos pensamientos. Amaban a Bella y la idea de que Black la tomara a tal grado de dañarla físicamente, disparó nuestras emociones y sentimientos de protección hacia ella a toda marcha. Eso era inaceptable.

Mientras Jasper usaba su don para calmar a cada persona de la habitación, una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en los hermosos labios rosados de Bella.

Me confundió su reacción y de nuevo, antes de que pudiera detenerme, mi ira por las revelaciones de la noche hizo su aparición, mientras la lanzaba hacia la mujer que amaba, a pesar de que mi enojo no era hacia ella. — Dime, Bella, ¿Por qué exactamente estás sonriendo?

— Bien, con todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche, es agradable… — Comenzó.

De nuevo, luché por controlar la rabia que seguía consumiéndome. — ¿Agradable? ¿Qué demonios de todo esto es agradable?

Sus ojos adquirieron una calidad divertida, lo que no hacía nada para calmar mi ira. Sin nada más, me confundía muchísimo cómo ella entrelazaba sus pequeños dedos, antes de ponerlos en su regazo, mirándome con una brisa de impaciencia. — Bueno, si dejas de interrumpir, podré terminar mi declaración.

Respiré profundo antes de responder, aunque cada palabra salía con un tono similar al de un coche cruzando con estruendo la carretera. — Bien. Mis disculpas. Adelante, Bella, haré lo que pueda para no interrumpir. — Lo que sería difícil.

— Es agradable sentirme… bueno, protegida

Bella no tenia idea de lo mucho que quería protegerla, como la había dejado la primera vez sólo para mantenerla a salvo y como lo seguiría haciendo con todo lo que me fuera posible, inclusive, de mi última innecesaria respiración.

Como siempre su respuesta no dejaba de sorprender a cada miembro de la familia, incluyendo a Rosalie, que habló haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

Bella estaba aquí y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para hacerla comprender todo lo que siempre la he amado.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Luché internamente para calmarme. Carlisle no estaba bromeando en lo más mínimo cuando dijo que me sacaría de la sala si no me controlaba alrededor de Bella.

El pensamiento de ella estando aquí y tener que alejarme de ella, me daba el incentivo necesario para encontrar ese equilibrio de calmada y educada curiosidad en presencia de Bella.

Ella continúo con su historia y volvió a hablar de la conducta condescendiente de Sam hacia ella, así como el dolor de que la fuerza de Jacob le impidiera irse con su Grace. Mi paciencia fue puesta a prueba una y otra vez. Los lobos de La Push habían puesto a Bella a través de demasiadas cosas y yo no iba simplemente a sentarme y permitir que eso pasara.

En mis días humanos, un hombre, un hombre de verdad, no se hubiera simplemente quedado sentado ahí, permitiendo que sus seres queridos fueran asaltados mientras observaba con los brazos cruzados. Y esto no era diferente.

Pensar en alguien intentando controlar a Bella era un poco divertido, ya que ella nunca fue de las que se les decía que hacer, pero aún me frustraba que parecía estar sola en esta situación, sin alguien que abogara por ella.

¿Leah? Bella había hablado de Leah, nos dijo como ella, también, había sido víctima de la ridícula imprimación que los lobos trataban de venderle. Gracias al buen Dios… Leah estaba de pie frente a estos matones, tratando desesperadamente de apoyar a Bella como me hubiera gustado hacerlo. Otra mujer del lado de Bella; bueno, una mitad mujer, por lo menos.

Escuche los pensamientos de Rosalie, _"¡Se necesitó de una mujer para que se callaran! No es de extrañar… son tan malditamente suertudos de que yo no estaba allí._

Me reí internamente, pensando en Rosalie frente a una manada de lobos. Rosalie podía ser el equivalente a la belleza misma, pero no era una pura flor. Había visto su pelea, había sido receptor de su lucha de vez en cuando, cuando nuestros ánimos sacaban lo mejor de nuestra especie. Rosalie se podía proteger, aunque Emmett lo hacía completamente innecesario. No había un hombre en nuestra casa que no protegiera a su pareja, física o emocionalmente, con todo lo que poseían.

Espera. ¿Qué había dicho? _Leah se había imprimado._ Antes de que Bella mencionara que cada lobo se había imprimado, pero no asumí que también se refiriera a la única hembra de su manada.

Por mucho que me doliera, esta cosa de la imprimación podía ser real, y si lo era, era una de las cosas más raras que había encontrado en mis cien años de _vida._

Por irónico que fuera, me encontré riendo, aunque fuera sólo en silencio, de nuevo. La idea de esta loba de pie frente a su alfa, amenazándolo con decírselo a su esposa era gracioso. Yo sabía de primera mano cómo las mujeres de nuestra casa se protegían. Comprar era una cosa, pero ellas no eran del tipo que se dejaba pisotear. Podían parecer delicadas; pero sin embargo, eran todo lo contrario. Ciertamente, las mujeres eran superadas en número en esta casa,_ pero yo tenía la esperanza de cambiar eso…_

La cara de Bella era grave, intentando recordar los recuerdos humanos de aquella terrible noche. Ella atravesaba por dolor físico y emocional, había sido humillada y acosada y había tenido que depender de otra mujer para tener alguna defensa. ¿A dónde se había ido Jacob? Como su marido, aunque su matrimonio estaba prácticamente terminado, era su deber protegerla.

Ella habló de la escena en el patio, con su brazo colgando inerte, Jacob sosteniendo a su hija, intentando reparar el daño que le había causado. Ella lo amaba y lo perdonó, al igual que, lo hizo en su turno mi estómago. ¿Cómo podría tener la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad con ella, si ella aún lo amaba?

Ella le rogó que la llevara al hospital y estaba desesperada por llevar a su hija con ella. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había sucedido esa noche, no estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad que ella regresara a su casa y se encontrara con que su hija había desaparecido. La idea de Bella teniendo que rogar por algo hacía que mi temperamento se elevara de nuevo. Yo le daría cualquier cosa libremente, si estuviera en mi poder.

Cuando ella nos dijo que el médico le había diagnosticado el hombro dislocado, tomé una tranquila respiración. Recordé el tiempo que había pasado en la escuela de medicina y como había estudiado esos casos. El profesor me había explicado lo increíblemente dolorosa que era esta lesión y cuánto daño permanente puede causar si el cuidado apropiado y permanente no se administraba.

Pero cuando se puso en manifiesto que la fractura podría haber sido causada por Black, luché por mantener el control. De nuevo, volvieron los pensamientos de dañarlo, sólo que más intensos. ¿Cómo pudo herir a alguien tan pequeña como Bella? Antes de que pudiera decir nada, mi querida y dulce hermana hablo por mí, pero de una manera mucho más tranquila de la que yo pude haberlo hecho.

Los pensamientos de Alice hacia Jacob Black eran todo menos tranquilos… _"¿Cómo se atrevió a dañar de esa forma a mi amiga_?" mientras su voz se hacia audible, aunque mezclada con su preocupación evidente y confusión. — Pero, él te dañó. Te dislocó el hombro. ¿Cómo pudiste defenderlo?

— Alice, como dije antes, fue un accidente. Tal vez estoy siendo ingenua, pero en mi corazón, realmente sé que Jake nunca me dañó intencionalmente… Antes de que lo supiera, Charlie irrumpió por la puerta, parecía que se estaba preparando para matar,

¿Charlie estaba allí? ¿Cuándo exactamente llegó Charlie? Me hice hacia el frente de mi asiento, juntando mis manos y recargándome en mis codos, sobre mis rodillas, mientras me colgaba de cada una de sus palabras. Como me gustaría haber estado ahí para poder ver el cambio que sabía que se avecinaba. Sabía lo mucho que Charlie amaba a Bella, incluso con todo y sus dificultades para demostrárselo. Podía ver cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza cada vez que él y yo estábamos cerca. Él protegería a Bella como cualquier padre lo haría y sabía que esta vez no sería para nada diferente.

— _Bella ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Dónde está? Atraparé a ese hijo…_

Me quede sorprendido por el lenguaje de Charlie. Por lo general él era tan pasivo y calmado. Este era el Charlie que siempre supe que estaba allí, justo debajo de su personalidad de profesional con los pies en la tierra, el invocado y admirado jefe de policía de la población de Forks.

Bella le rogó a su padre que entendiera, pero sentí que realmente entendía lo difícil que tuvo que ser para Charlie, a sabiendas de que su hija estaba herida y sabiendo quién era el responsable. Eso no sería olvidado con tanta facilidad.

— _¡Bella, no te atrevas a decirme que me calme! ¡Nadie le hace daño a mi hija y se sale con la suya! Maldita sea. Mira tu brazo. ¿Qué tanto te duele? ¿Qué te dijo el médico?_

¡Por fin! Alguien que estaba dispuesto a proteger a Bella, en la manera en que necesitaba ser protegida, merecía que la mantuvieran a salvo.

Si yo hubiera estado allí… pero no lo estuve.

Recordé mi rabia cuando James la había amenazado, esa noche en el claro. Cómo tuve que luchar contra cada instinto para no partirlo en pedazos allí mismo, con el fin de sacarla de la peligrosa situación en la que tan imprudentemente la había puesto. Solo podía imaginar cómo habría matado a Black, si hubiera visto como su "amado" esposo la había herido.

Poco a poco cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba para mí mismo… mi plan para que ella tuviera esta perfecta vida humana no había salido como lo había planeado…

— _Charlie, lo siento mucho. Te juro que nunca quise dañarla. La amo, me preocupo tanto por ella. Como ella dijo, las cosas se salieron de control, pero fue mi culpa, incluso si fue un accidente. Nunca dañaría a Bella, no intencionalmente. Lamento mucho haberla lastimado y nunca me perdonaré por eso. Aún no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, pero puedes arrestarme. No pelearé, me lo merezco._

— _¡Tienes toda la maldita razón en que te lo mereces! ¡Hijo de perra! Me prometiste que nunca la dañarías. Primero, ella me dice que se irá de La Push porque tú _no_ eres _feliz_. Luego le sacas un brazo de lugar, por no mencionar ese moretón. ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡E hiciste esto con Grace en casa! ¿Cuándo te convertiste en esto?_

Mi concentración volvió de nuevo cuando su hermosa voz contó los eventos de cuando Charlie se peleó por primera vez con su yerno, al mismo tiempo que quería arrestar a Jacob, luché por detener la sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en mi cara.

Arrestar a Jacob era suficientemente duro. Bella continúo con los detalles de la noche, ella intentaba evitar que su padre tomara a su abusivo marido bajo custodia judicial, accidente o no.

— Con mi comentario, los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, se detuvieron para mirarme…

Mientras mi cara se mantenía en calma, mi aliento salió por mis pulmones y luché por mantenerme allí, en mi asiento. Mi frío y muerto corazón se partió en dos, de nuevo, cuando la oí decir esas palabras. _Los dos hombres mas importantes de mi vida…_

Yo quería ser uno de esos hombres. Me dolía que esa parte vital e importante en la vida de Bella, la había perdido con su declaración. Estaba más que dispuesto a compartirla con Charlie, pero saber que no me encontraba entre su lista casi me destruyó.

Me tragué el dolor que me acababa de ser entregado y me concentré en Bella. Yo era tan egoísta, pensando que después de todo lo que había hecho, ella me permitiría la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella de nuevo.

Cada idea de besarla, sostenerla, confortarla, me atravesaba mientras ella hablaba de lo que era correcto para ella. Me gustaría saber lo que en realidad estaba bien y hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para proporcionárselo, aunque eso hiciera de mi vida una miseria.

Charlie continuaba protegiendo a su hija y a su nieta de Jacob. Era obvio por lo que ella nos estaba diciendo, que Charlie estaba más allá de enojado. Él había confiado en Jacob una vez. Sabía mucho de eso por sus pensamientos. Él había sido muy cercano a la familia Black y con Jacob no era diferente. Pero dado su comportamiento de la noche, en conjunto con la disolución de su matrimonio con Bella, el comportamiento de Charlie hacia Black había cambiado permanentemente. Él ya no confiaba en esa persona que había dañado a su hija; estaba decidido a proteger a Bella justo como ella merecía ser protegida.

Mientras ella estaba tratando de poner un cierre a la conversación que detallaba los acontecimientos de esa noche, una vez más no me sorprendía su deseo de permitirle a Jacob la oportunidad de decirle apropiadamente buenas noches a su hija y ser parte de su vida.

Ella sabía de primera mano lo que era ser hija de un divorcio y eso la había dañado. No creo que ella conociera a Charlie casi tan bien como yo; yo había podido leer sus pensamientos y eran una vergüenza. Si ella y Charlie hubieran tenido la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo juntos mientras ella crecía y maduraba, sólo puedo imaginar lo maravilloso que había sido para ella.

Bella estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto para su hija, a pesar de que Charlie no pudiera comprender porqué se comportaba tan indulgente, tan empeñada en hacer las cosas justas para ella y para Jacob. Pero ella estaba haciendo todo esto por el bien de su hija. Una niña que ya no podía ver.

Bella continuó contando su historia, mientras su rostro se retorcía de nuevo por el dolor y su mente se arrugaba por el estrés. —… La acunó en su pecho, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras le tarareaba en voz baja a su hija. La besó en la frente antes de dejarla en la cuna. Me miró con inmensa tristeza en sus ojos, antes de decirme las últimas palabras de la noche.

— _Bella, las estaré cuidando a las dos esta noche. Lo prometo._

Nos habló del momento en que ella y Jacob realmente se separaron. El dolor en su rostro era una completa tortura para mí, mientras ella relataba cómo finalmente él le daba lo que ella tanto quería y al mismo tiempo, lo que nunca había deseado. ¿Cómo el hombre que una vez afirmó amarla, finalmente la dejaba ir?

Sabiendo lo egoísta que era de mi parte, esperaba poder sustituir ese lugar en su corazón. Ser ese hombre al que ella mirara para todo; amor, apoyo, y lo mas importante, comodidad.

* * *

Perdon por la tardanza, pero de verdad ODIO traducir los capis de Edward son tan extremadamente largos…. =/

Plis review…


	22. Capitulo21: Confusion y angustia

**Lo siento! Lo siento! Ni siquiera tengo palabra alguna…. Simplemente las dejare leer..**

**Aaaah y tal vez mañana subo el siguiente :D**

**Disclaimer: NADA **de esto me pertenece (solo la traducción) la maravillosa historia es de **Enthralled**… Mi hermosa Beta (sin la cual no seria nada) es** DiAnItA LiNdA **y por supuesto los honores de haber creado estos excepcionales personajes son para** Stephenie Meyer :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Confusión y Angustia.**

Edward POV

Bella se tranquilizó, ya que el resto de la familia esperó pacientemente a que continuara. Sus pensamientos continuaban yendo y viniendo entre asesinar a Jacob y la tristeza absoluta por Bella, mientras la escuchábamos sacar su historia frente a nosotros, la agonía estaba claramente escrita en su cara, su voz se detenía de vez en cuando cada vez que revivía algún momento doloroso.

Alice estaba más allá de emocionada cuando Charlie finalmente apareció para defenderla, para protegerla cuando más lo necesitaba. Su voz hizo eco de sus pensamientos. — Bella, es maravilloso que Charlie se pusiera de pie por ti. Sé que él es tu padre, pero no tienes idea de lo mucho que te ama.

Secundé ese pensamiento y añadí. — Bella, ella tiene razón. Yo podía oír sus pensamientos. Te ama más de lo que puedes imaginar. Debe extrañarte justo ahora. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha estado haciendo?

Bella me miró, con una inexplicable mirada de tristeza absoluta en su rostro. ¿Sus pensamientos aun estaban centrados en Jacob? ¿O en Grace? ¿Podría haber algo más que pusiera su mirada tan triste, tan distante?

_¿Ahora qué?_

Inspiró profundamente y luego soltó el aire de golpe, su rostro era una mezcla de emociones difíciles de descifrar. Su mirada se centro en el suelo antes de hablar; — Debería haber mencionado esto antes. Charlie murió… — Se frotó la frente, supongo que intentando consolarse.

Fue como si pudiera oír la ruptura del tierno corazón de Alice, mientras que la única palabra que fue capaz de pensar fue _"Charlie…" _mientras una imagen de su rostro, sonriendo, pasó por sus pensamientos. Cuando nos fuimos Alice también dejó atrás a Charlie, un hombre humano que había logrado amarla.

Nunca se lo había dicho a ella, para evitarle la carga, pero pude oír los pensamientos de Charlie con respecto a mi pequeña hermana y él estaba completamente obsesionado con ella. Ella estaba desolada por el dolor, mientras Jasper intentaba, en vano, calmarla.

Jasper envió una de las más fuertes olas de paz y tranquilidad que alguna vez haya sentido de él, Bella lo miró con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en sus labios. Su rostro decayó cuando vio a Alice, y aunque apenas podía ver su rostro, sus pensamientos hablaban de su inmensa tristeza.

Bella parecía aún más dolida, sus ojos y su frente se arrugaron antes de hablarle a mi hermana. — Alice, puedo detenerme ahora. No tengo que continuar. No puedo verte sufrir así.

Alice tuvo un momento difícil antes de responder, su voz ahogada por el dolor. Volteó su cabeza para mirar a su amiga más cercana. — No, Bella, por favor, dime qué pasó con Charlie. Necesito saberlo.

Mi corazón se rompía por mi hermana casi tanto como por Bella en ese momento. Raras veces la había escuchado con tanta pena… bueno, sólo cuando dejamos a Bella.

Bella hizo una pausa por un segundo, con su rostro lleno de emociones, mientras sus ojos la traicionaban en su lucha de si continuar o no. — Charlie fue genial cuando nos mudamos. Organizamos nuestros horarios en el trabajo para poder tomar turnos y cuidar a Grace. El _amaba_ pasar tiempo con ella. Su cosa favorita era darle la cena. El hacía esas caras ridículas y la convencía de comer… Ella se reía e instantáneamente él sonreía también… era muy entrañable. ¡La amaba tanto!

La cara de Bella tenia una tonalidad melancólica mientras recordaba a su padre e inmediatamente pude verlos en su pequeña cocina, mientras Charlie alimentaba a esta hermosa bebé, su única nieta, en una alta silla, haciendo todo lo posible para entretenerla y recibir como única y maravillosa recompensa su pequeña y suave risa. No tenía ninguna duda de que Charlie amaba pasar tiempo con la hija de Bella y el hecho de que reorganizara su vida por ella no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Ella continúo contando como la última noche de vida de Charlie comenzó y la forma tan simpática en la que le hablo a su única hija antes de salir al lluvioso día a cumplir su deber. Sus últimas palabras hacia ella fueron casi proféticas, mientras mantenían esa extraña y similar manera de comunicación de Charlie… él la amaba y luchaba por decírselo. Pero, afortunadamente, Bella sabía que su padre la amaba y yo estaba realmente agradecido de ese intercambio final antes de su prematura muerte.

Mi mamá se apresuro a ir con Bella, sus pensamientos sólo hablaban de consolar a su hija. Esme había aceptado a Bella incluso antes de que la llevara ese día a casa, hace tantos años. El hecho de que yo la amara era suficiente para ella. El corazón de Esme y su inigualable capacidad para amar tan rápidamente eran impresionantes. Ella intentaba consolar a Bella de otra pérdida, mientras sus pensamientos hicieron eco de los míos… _¿Cuánto más podría posiblemente perder Bella?_

Bella alzó la vista y atrapé su mirada. Traté de expresar cada gramo de compasión por su pérdida, mientras mis ojos la ayudaban a entender cuanto sentía que su padre muriera tan trágicamente, y sin previo aviso. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a los míos y deseé, una vez más, poder leer su mente.

La pequeña mano de Alice se acercó a Bella y se apoderó de ella, — Bella, lo siento. No puedo creer que se haya ido. Esto es tan injusto. Has perdido tanto… has perdido todo. — Habló hasta que no pudo seguir. Sus pensamientos eran una maraña de dolor, tanto por ella como por Bella.

Con eso Bella se alejó de su silla, soltando el agarre de Esme y acercándose a Alice, aferrándola a ella, mientras intentaba darle un respiro a su dolor. Muy similar a lo que habían hecho más temprano en la noche.

Bella siempre fue fiel a su naturaleza y empujó a un lado su propio dolor para hacerse cargo del de mi hermana, quien finalmente comenzaba a sentir una pequeña cantidad de alivio. Ella habló, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos cálidos, mientras buscaba un poco de comodidad para Alice. — ¿Mucho mejor?

Alice tomo una pequeña e irregular respiración, antes de hablar. — Un poco…

Bella y Alice continuaron confortándose entre si, hasta que Jasper atrajo a su esposa y la puso entre sus brazos. Bella recupero su asiento y miró a mi padre, quien le dijo: — Bella, ¿Qué pasó entonces?

La charla sobre el día después de la muerte de su padre torturó mi corazón. Por mucho que odiara a Jacob Black, estaba agradecido de que ese bastardo hubiera estado ahí, ofreciéndole consuelo mientras ella atravesaba por una situación tan difícil, especialmente cuando se trató de identificar el cuerpo de Charlie.

Eso debe haber sido pura angustia para Bella, especialmente si se toma en cuenta como murió. Ella pasó todos los detalles del funeral, ya que sabía como se sentiría cuando ese bastardo la dejara de nuevo y tuviera que sufrir el dolor de nuevo.

Estaba completamente desconcertado cuando ella habló de la llamada telefónica que recibió del planificador de bienes. Habiendo leído los pensamientos de Charlie, sabía que se tomaba su responsabilidad financiera muy en serio, especialmente tratándose de Bella. Era un hombre sencillo con gustos sencillos y eso lo ayudaba económicamente cuando se trataba de ahorrar para su única hija. Su último regalo hablaba completamente del carácter de Charlie. Bella estaba en lo cierto. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella… todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirlo.

Me entristeció cuando habló sobre vender la casa. Ella y yo tuvimos tantos momentos maravillosos en ese lugar. Mis pensamientos se derivaron de nuevo a la primer noche que pasé con ella después del prado… nuestro prado…suspiré.

Recordé aquella sencilla noche en que la sostuve mientras ella dormía, escuchando sus latidos y mi nombre saliendo de su boca mientras soñaba. Cada insignificante vez que mi nombre salía de sus labios, yo estallaba en alegría.

Amaba a esta pequeña mujer y la manera en que pronunciaba mi nombre me hacia sentir como un hombre por primera vez en tantos años de existencia. _Quería escucharla decir mi nombre así de nuevo, aunque ya no pudiera dormir…_

Me reí, junto con mis hermanos, cuando Bella nos dijo que había conseguido un puesto de maestra en la secundaria local de Forks. Fue un poco difícil imaginar a Bella de pie, frente al aula, intercambiando sus conocimientos con los alumnos. Las mismas aulas en las que ella y yo nos habíamos conocido. Me pregunté que salón se le había asignado y si sus estudiantes habían disfrutado el tenerla como maestra. Sin duda era una extraña serie de eventos que la habían traído de vuelta a nuestra vieja escuela secundaria.

Bella parecía nerviosa cuando llegó a este punto de la historia, mientras sus ojos volaban por la habitación, parecía que luchaba por encontrar una forma de continuar. Mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar cuando me di cuenta de que finalmente había llegado el momento de la historia que quería escuchar desde el principio de la noche.

_¿Quién le había hecho esto a mi hermosa Bella?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Las palabras de Bella venían más rápidas ahora. La falta de tranquilidad en su rostro sólo mostraba lo asustada que estaba, una vez más, sobre lo que había ocurrido después de nuestra separación. De nuevo, luché contra el impulso de ir con ella y abrazarla en un intento de consolarla.

La expresión de su mirada era de nerviosismo y pura agonía y de nuevo, sentí la sensación de fracaso cuando vi por lo que estaba pasando, sabiendo que era mi culpa.

Habló de cómo fue recibida de nuevo en la reserva y como las esposas las acogieron de nuevo a su bebé y a ella bajo sus protecciones, lo que me ofrecía un poco de consuelo. Bella no habló ni una sola vez de ningún otro amigo, entonces supe que la reserva era su única red de apoyo.

Intenté imaginar a esta niña, que estaba sin rostro para mí, vestida como un pequeño gatito para Halloween, así como a Bella llevándola de puerta en puerta. Sólo podía imaginar la sonrisa en el rostro de Bella mientras su hija era completamente feliz en sus vacaciones. Saber que los días de mi amada con su hija estaban contados hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

De nuevo su conversación planteó una vil excusa para ese hombre. Así que, ¿él actuaba noblemente y no salía con esta Meghan?

Que lindo, pensé sarcásticamente. No me dejé engañar por este acto. Él debe haber cometido adulterio y me deprimía pensar que Bella seguía suspirando por su marido mientras él ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella. La nueva expresión de su rostro era totalmente desgarradora mientras hablaba de la unión de esta mujer con su hija.

Los pensamientos de Esme me llegaron directamente. _"Se que no podría manejar el entregar ninguno de mis hijos a otra madre. ¿Cómo diablos lo maneja ella? Y esa pobre niña ahora tiene una madre diferente y nunca podrá saber lo maravillosa que es su VERDADERA madre._

Me sentí realmente orgulloso cuando escuché a Bella decir que su maestría estaba completa. Siempre había sido una estudiante excepcional y no me sorprendía que hubiera logrado esta parte de su educación.

Pensé en todos los temas que ella y yo podríamos discutir y buscar juntos, si ella me diera esa segunda oportunidad.

— Había comenzado a sanar, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Seguía extrañando a Jake como loca, aún lo amaba…

No pude detenerme. El violento aliento que tomé fue para tratar de sofocar el dolor que venía de mi corazón, muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo? _Te amo, Bella. ¿No puedes ver eso?_

Ella me miró y compuse mi rostro en una máscara de mármol que había perfeccionado con los años. Parecía confundida cuando miró en mi dirección, mientras paseaba la mirada por la habitación, buscando algo, aunque no logré entender el qué.

Continuó. —… Pero el tiempo ayuda a sanar. Tentativamente me puse a buscar un nuevo capítulo en mi vida, aunque no tenía idea de lo que sería.

Mis hombros comenzaron a relajarse un poco, mientras tomaba un poco de esperanza de su reciente declaración. El tiempo ayuda, aunque no mucho. Esperaba con impaciencia por ser el próximo capitulo en la vida de Bella y poder ser el que terminara su libro, un libro que continuara para siempre, si al menos tuviera algo que decir en ese asunto, _pero ¿cómo?_

Ella habló de su noche de Navidad y cómo la pasó con su hija. Había visto a Bella cocinar innumerables veces para Charlie y podía verla claramente, con su pequeña niña observando cada movimiento que hacia alrededor de la cocina, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces.

La idea de la comida humana era repulsiva, pero era capaz de sonreír algunas veces, imaginando el tiempo de calidad que había gastado en su hija… tiempo que, al parecer, corría muy rápidamente para esos entonces.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos mientras consideraba lo que sería una noche de navidad de los Cullen, si Bella estuviera aquí, conmigo. Nunca dormíamos en la víspera de navidad como otras familias… usualmente pasábamos el tiempo viendo películas y jugando en la nieve.

Carlisle normalmente trabajaba alguno de esos días, para permitir que sus compañeros humanos disfrutaran con sus familias. Como él mismo dijo, los humanos se limitaban mucho de la compañía de sus familias por sus empleos, en cambio él tenía toda una eternidad para estar con nosotros. Cuando regresaba a casa, Esme se las arreglaba para ponerlo debajo de una de las ramas de muérdago que Alice se encargaba de esparcir por toda la casa.

Desde que nos habíamos alejado de Bella, Alice había dejado esa tradición. Mi familia había hecho todo lo posible por mantener sus muestras de cariño en el más bajo nivel alrededor de mí, sabían lo mucho que me dolía verlos, aunque no recordaba haberles pedido conscientemente que restringieran las actividades con sus cónyuges. Las navidades Cullen habían sido una gran decepción desde que dejamos Forks.

Nuestras actividades se habían enfocado en una dirección diferente, hasta los dos últimos años. Ahora teníamos otras cosas que exigían nuestra atención, y no me dejaba a mí mismo concentrarme en aquellos tiempos.

Habíamos tratado, en vano, recapitular el espíritu de las fiestas el año pasado o algo así, y pasamos por la tradición de intercambio de regalos entre nosotros. Alice siempre sabía lo que recibiría, ya que podía ver su regalo en el momento en el que hacíamos la elección, pero ella siempre estaba agradecida y con ese espíritu indomable que nos mantenía en marcha.

Las fiestas favoritas de Alice eran Navidad y ella mostraba el amor por cada miembro de la familia decorando absolutamente toda la casa, hasta las empuñaduras de las puertas. Todos y cada año pensábamos que no se podría superar, y cada año demostraba lo contrario.

_Nunca fue una buena idea apostar contra Alice._

Si Bella hubiera estado con nosotros, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. ¡Las cosas que he querido darle! Cuando habíamos estado juntos, ella odiaba que gastara dinero en ella. Su cumpleaños había sido testimonio de eso.

Ella me prohibió absolutamente que no gastara ni un solo centavo, a pesar de que tomé hasta la última gota de mi fuerza de voluntad para no correr a la joyería más cercana y dejarla vacía. Pero esa era una de las cosas que me encantaban de Bella. Ella no se fijaba en lo que tenía, sino en quién era. Ella me veía como un hombre de un cuento de hadas.

_¿Cómo me veía ahora?_

Si se me daba la oportunidad, sacaría todo de mí por Bella, todo lo que su corazón deseara. Yo le daría el mundo, si sólo me permitiera entrar de nuevo en su corazón. Mis vacaciones de navidad serian infinitamente más especiales, con ella a mi lado. Nuestra familia estaría completa y las cosas serian como deberían haber sido si hubiera escuchado a mi familia y no hubiera dejado que mi terca naturaleza dictara decisiones respecto a Bella.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Bella habló del tiempo que pasaría con Grace y del entusiasmo de los estudiantes de Forks por las próximas vacaciones. Esas semanas antes de las vacaciones siempre me han exasperado, como la mente de cada estudiante se ponía en toda marcha en expectativa a sus viajes, sus planes y los regalos que esperaban recibir de sus amigos y familiares.

El volumen de la voz de Bella continuó tranquilo, mientras se acercaba a algo en su historia que era inquietante. Temía que por fin llegábamos a cómo Bella se convirtió en uno de los nuestros, la única cosa que nunca quise para ella. Continuó mirando hacia el suelo, el techo, la chimenea… cualquier lugar excepto a nosotros.

—…Nunca escuché la puerta de mi aula al abrirse, pero escuché el "click" al cerrarse. Los vellos de mi cuello se erizaron, me giré para ver quién o qué había entrado a mi salón.

Ella dejó de hablar. Por el aspecto de ella, con su pecho completamente inmóvil, me incliné despacio en mi silla para no asustarla.

Hablé en voz baja. — Bella, ¿Quién estaba allí?

Aún sin levantar la vista del suelo, me respondió. — Edward, pensé que _todos_ ustedes se habrían dado cuenta de eso para ahora.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie se impacientaban cada vez más, y dejo caer de su boca las dudas que teníamos todos en mente. — Bella, hemos estado aquí contigo toda la noche. Por favor, dinos quién te hizo esto.

Bella estaba sentada en el sillón mullido, lo que la hacía parecer aún más pequeña en comparación. Sus manos se crisparon mientras dio una fuerte respiración, antes de pronunciar la palabra que estaba seguro que llegaría pero que no me había permitido pensar… — Victoria.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando o antes de que pudiera detenerme, mi rabia se desbordó. La misma persona que odiaba con toda mi existencia le había robado la vida a mi Bella. La criatura que había estado cazando y que me había esquivado, había llegado a mi amor, antes de que pudiera encontrarla.

Le había fallado a Bella, la rabia que sentía tomó todo el control sobre mí, mientras mi bestia interior se burlaba de mí con decepción. Salté de mi asiento, sabiendo que tenía que salir de la casa, absolutamente indispuesto a ser detenido esta vez por mis hermanos. Sabía que me impedirían salir por cualquier salida tradicional, así que decidí crearme una.

Me gustaría cazarla, encontrarla, torturarla y matarla antes de poder regresar, ver a los ojos a Bella y decirle que la amenaza había sido contenida.

Crucé la habitación y me acerqué al gran ventanal que daba al patio delantero de la casa y obligue a mi puño a atravesarla, destrozándola por completo. La pura violencia del acto hacia sonreír a mi monstruo interior.

Esto es lo que soy. Un monstruo.

Un monstruo que le había fallado a la única mujer que había amado. Ella perdió todo por mi culpa y mi nueva misión era vengarla. Pensaba que lo que significaba Victoria no era un problema, que estaba contenida, pero no lo dejaría pasar esta vez.

Seguiría adelante hasta destruirla y miraría con deleite cada parte de su cuerpo al quemarse, y el humo purpura, espeso y con su asqueroso olor, se elevaría al cielo y no regresaría.

Sabia por los pensamientos de mi familia que estaban justo detrás de mí, pero aún así salté por la ventana, salté la valla del porche delantero y corrí hacia el bosque que rodeaba nuestra casa, corriendo con más velocidad de la que había reunido antes.

Por ahora, mis dos hermanos y mi padre me perseguían, pude oír la puerta de la casa abrirse, mientras Esme y Rosalie se les unían. Podía oír la embestida de sus pensamientos, pidiendo que me detuviera y que no huyera justo ahora. No entendían que tenía que hacer esto. Tenía que encontrar a esa perra y matarla.

No estaba huyendo. Estaba resolviendo asuntos pendientes.

_"Edward no te vayas"._ Suplicó Esme.

_"Hijo, no te vayas así, ella no va a entender."_ Dijeron Carlisle y su calma habitual.

No podía escuchar, así que seguí corriendo.

_"Maldita sea Edward. ¿No puedes quedarte y enfrentarlo? No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora."_ Los pensamientos de Rosalie me gritaban. Ella me estaba alcanzando, pero aún así era más rápido. No me alcanzarían.

_O eso creía yo…_

Continué corriendo, cuando me enteré que los cinco pares de pies detrás de mi se habían convertido en cuatro, sentí a alguien detrás de mi, una fracción de segundo después escuché sus pensamientos. _"Edward, detente. Esto no está ayudando. Le prometiste a Esme que no harías esto. No puedes irte, Edward… no te dejaré."_ La voz de Jasper me llamó a través de sus pensamientos mientras saltaba en los aires y se estrellaba contra mí, capturando a su presa. Sus fuertes brazos me agarraron por detrás de los hombros, golpeándome en el suelo mientras rodábamos en la hierba.

Luché por recuperarme, pero los grandes brazos de Emmett intervinieron fuerte y eficazmente, amarrándome al suelo.

_"Edward, cálmate. No te irás… ya te tengo. Sólo relájate."_ Los pensamientos de Emmett, normalmente bulliciosos, de repente estaban calmados, obligándome a escuchar.

Dejé de luchar y mi cuerpo se resignó a lo inevitable. Mis hombros se relajaron y clavé las palmas de mis manos en los ojos mientras Carlisle se arrodillaba a mi lado y me daba un abrazo paternal.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió con toda la frustración que sentía, antes de que pudiera contenerme por más tiempo. El estruendo que escapó de mis pulmones era feroz, haciendo eco en los arboles y regresando de nuevo al pequeño claro en el que nos encontrábamos actualmente, pude sentir a Esme y Rosalie dar un paso atrás, impresionadas por la fuerza de mi rugido.

Los ojos de mi madre brillaban mientras hablaba. "No puedes huir de esto, de nosotros. Lo prometiste." Dijo Esme.

La miré, con mis ojos rogándole, que comprendiera lo que estaba tratando de hacer. — Yo no estaba… No lo entienden. — Repliqué.

La voz serena de mi padre me susurró al oído, aunque el resto de la familia también escuchó. — Edward, vuelve allá y escúchala. No puedes cambiar lo que pasó. Pero tienes que estar ahí para ella, es lo que ella necesita en este momento, — concluyó.

Emmett me miró y con sus pensamientos calmados me dio un ultimátum. _"Si aflojo mis manos NO correrás. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?_

Asentí, completamente agotado. Decepcionado. Ácido. Enojado. Furioso. Culpable.

Emmett y Jasper se pusieron de pie, mientras Jasper extendía su mano izquierda para mí, ayudándome a levantarme del duro suelo del bosque. No pude ver a nadie a la cara y en silencio volvimos a casa, Jasper y Emmett estaban a cada lado de mí, Carlisle nos seguía por detrás y Rosalie y Esme nos dirigían de vuelta a casa, donde Bella estaba esperando por nosotros, espero.

Iba atenerla frente a mi en cuestión de segundos y aún no estaba dispuesto a estudiar sus hermosos ojos y decirle que le había fallado, de la manera más horrible. Que no la había mantenido a salvo.

Entramos por la puerta principal, uno a la vez y en voz baja a medida que regresábamos a la sala. El rostro de Bella parecía confundido y molesto, ya que su frente estaba arrugada mientras buscaba palabras que decir; — Me voy. Nunca quise molestar a ninguno de ustedes. Edward, lamento si la conversación tomó un giro que no esperabas. Simplemente tomaré mis cosas y me pondré en camino.

Siempre tan imponente, Emmett se puso justo delante de Bella y colocó sus manos gigantes en sus hombros, evitando que se fuera. Sus pensamientos llegaron a mi, "_Yo me encargo de esto, Edward"._ Mientras le hablaba directamente a la que él consideraba su hermana más joven: — Bella, Edward está bien. Sólo acaba de tener una rabieta, pero ahora ha vuelto a la normalidad. Por favor no te vayas. No te hemos visto en años y yo, por mi parte, me gustaría conocer el resto de tu historia.

Bella miró a cada uno de nosotros, uno a la vez, su expresión continuaba siendo una mezcla de aprehensión y malestar. Entonces ella me miró, sus ojos suaves y cautelosos. — Edward, ¿estás bien? No soporto verte tan molesto. A ninguno de ustedes. Les advertí que mi historia no era… agradable. Estaba segura de que ya se habían dado cuenta para ahora del… bueno, de lo que me pasó. Me iré si quieren que lo haga. No voy a forzar mi presencia o mi historia a ninguno de ustedes.

Mi corazón se rompió ante esas palabras. Aquí estaba ella habiendo perdido todo, la vida que quería para ella, porque no pude lograr mi meta a tiempo. Lo había intentado. Había dejado todo en mi vida para encontrar a Victoria y mantenerla alejada de Bella, evitar que la dañara; la culpa de haberle fallado debía estar escrita en toda mi cara. Forcé a mis ojos a encontrarse con los suyos. No estaba preparado para su reacción.

Las hermosas facciones de Bella se alejaron de mí, su cuerpo retrocedió de mi cercanía. Mi expresión debe haber sido terrible, así que de inmediato tomé medidas para tranquilizarme mientras esperaba ansiosamente no haberla asustado al grado de que huyera. No me merecía menos, por supuesto. Me aparté de ella, pasando mis manos por mi cabello, mientras tomaba enormes respiraciones, dispuesto a calmar a la bestia interior. No podía perderla ahora. Tenía que controlarme.

Cuando me sentí más civilizado, me volví para mirarla. Tomé sus delgados hombros entre mis manos y la acerqué más a mí. Luché contra el deseo de abrazarla, de susurrar cuanto lo sentía, de tirarme a sus pies y rogar por su perdón. Necesitaba tiempo para explicar lo que había sucedido, en privado y este no era el momento.

— Lo _siento_ mucho, Bella. Esto es totalmente mi culpa. Debí haber estado allí para protegerte, para mantenerte a salvo de esa _excusa de criatura… esa perra. _Esto es enteramente mi culpa. Perdiste _todo_… por mi culpa. Nunca me perdonaré nada de esto. Si simplemente hubiera sido más fuerte y hubiera hecho lo correcto, pero pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto… Esto no es como se supone que debería ser…

Me detuve, antes de dar a conocer más información. Para ella, saber que le había mentido no era algo con lo que se podría lidiar fácilmente en este momento. Tuve que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar las cosas y mi mente estaba hecho un completo revoltijo como para formar una frase coherente.

Los ojos de Bella nunca dejaron los míos y luché desesperadamente contra el deseo de besarla. Necesitaba ese pequeño toque. Necesitaba esa intimidad que había perdido todos estos años.

Sus ojos se arrugaron por la confusión, mientras me hablaba. — Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando? Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es simplemente lo que las cosas con… fueron para mí. No podrías haber tenido una idea de que ella volvería. ¿Por qué te sientes culpable por esto?

De nuevo, supe que no la merecía. Le había fallado de todas las formas imaginables y ella no me culpaba. ¿Cómo es que no lo hacía? Yo había hecho esto. Yo no había contenido el problema. Su vida, la forma en que era ahora, era un fallo que caía lentamente a mis pies, de muy buena gana.

Sentía como si ya no pudiera apoyarme en mis piernas mientras ella me miraba con ojos ahora color ámbar, un constante recordatorio del fracaso. Forcé a mis ojos a permanecer en su mirada y pedirle que continuara.

Bella vacilo en su decisión, sin saber como continuar. En este punto, la idea de ella huyendo me aterraba. Le rogué, — _Por favor_, — fue todo lo que pude decir.

Habló de cómo Victoria se mofaba de ella en su propio salón de clases. El miedo que debió sentir, pensando que su vida estaba a punto de terminar, mientras se esforzaba por mantener la calma. Victoria habló de su necesidad de venganza y eso era algo con lo que podía identificarme. Tan pronto como tuviera la oportunidad, me gustaría tener mi revancha.

— _¿Por qué matarme? Ya no estoy con Edward. El se fue hace años. Nunca me amó; no me quería. Me lo dijo… justo antes de dejarme._

Esa declaración me aniquiló. Tomé una enorme respiración antes de poder detener mis pensamientos.

_Bella, NUNCA he dejado de amarte._

Le dijo eso aquel día, sólo para ayudarla a terminar nuestra relación, así ella podría seguir adelante. Que ella creyera aún en esa mentira fue el peor castigo que podría haber recibido. Me pellizqué el puente de mi nariz, con la frustración recorriendo mi cuerpo y mi lucha interna por aparentar control.

—…_tan claro como que tú nunca podrías tener a alguien como nosotros… uno de nuestra especie. _

Pude ver que ella realmente creía en eso, su belleza natural poseía un corazón que rivalizaba incluso con el de Esme. Era la criatura más exquisita que había conocido. Creer que ella creía que era todo menos increíble y perfecta, era doloroso.

Entonces lo capté… _cambiarte_. ¿Por qué demonios, después de tantos años, cambiaría Victoria a Bella? ¿Qué razón podría tener?

—…_pero, te dejaré una pista de dónde encontrar tu primera comida._

Estaba perdido en cuanto a sus razones. ¿Por qué le haría esto a Bella?

Bella explicó que Victoria intentaba que se alimentara de su propia hija, su Grace. Mi estómago se retorció antes esas palabras. Esto era demasiado horrible. Esto era peor que todas las vidas que había tomado durante mi rebelión. El que una madre saciara su sed de sangre con su propia hija desafiaba toda razón en cualquier manera de explicarlo.

Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo cuando describió la simple picadura en su cuello. Esa única mordida podría haberla matado. Era más que posible que el veneno no se hubiera inyectado en su sistema y en vez de que se convirtiera en uno de nuestra clase, pudo haber tenido una muerte atroz, aunque el proceso de conversión era algo que todos recordábamos, excepto Alice.

Mi familia se quedó en silencio, al igual que sus pensamientos. Era extraño, el silencio, especialmente para mí. Rara vez disfrutaba de la tranquilidad. Bella miró con ansiedad la habitación, de un miembro de la familia al otro, sus ojos crecían frenéticamente con cada uno.

La pequeña voz de Alice rompió el silencio mientras hablaba con aprehensión. — ¿Ella te mordió y se fue? ¿Dejándote atravesar por eso sola?

Ella pareció completamente sorprendida de que Alice le preguntara algo tan simple y a la vez tan estúpido, incluso Alice lo supo en el momento en que la pregunta salió de su boca.

— Alice, ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas? ¿Qué ella se quedaría y sostendría mi mano? — Bella instantáneamente cerró sus ojos, como lamentando haber sido ruda con su amiga y se disculpó con la misma rapidez.

Una vez más, el silencio impregnó la habitación. Bella habló de nuevo. — ¿Podría alguien por favor decir algo?

Ya no pude permanecer sentado. Mis piernas se levantaron lentamente por voluntad propia, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer. Sentí la oscuridad en mis ojos y mi rostro estaba otra vez lleno de una inmensa cantidad de furia. Afortunadamente, fui capaz de controlar mi voz antes de hablar. — ¿Di algo? ¿Cómo es esto, Bella? _Me voy_.

El rostro de Bella se volvió frenético, sus ojos cada vez más grandes mientras se ponía de pie, como para detenerme. — ¿Te vas? ¿Por qué? — preguntó con su tono incrédulo.

Luché contra el impulso de sonreír, porque mi próxima oración sonaría demasiado simple y fácil de entender para todos. — Voy a encontrarla y matarla. ¿A quien le gustaría unirse a mí?

Cada miembro de mi familia se puso de pie, sus pensamientos consentían mi petición. Queríamos salir de inmediato y no volver hasta que todo estuviera resuelto. Ella no escaparía esta vez.

Bella dio un paso hacia mí, mientras sus manos se levantaban frente a ella, intentando evitar la situación. — Edward, no hay necesidad…

_¿Ninguna necesidad?_ ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Por mucho que la amara, no escucharía sus excusas para mantenernos a salvo. Victoria no era un rival para siete vampiros con experiencia. Matarla sería…. Casi _demasiado_ fácil.

— Bella, existe toda la necesidad. Ella arruinó tu vida y voy a terminar lo que empecé. Pensé que ya estaba muerta, pero no cometeré el mismo error esta vez. Seguiré cazándola hasta encontrarla y… — traté de explicarle a Bella y de nuevo, me interrumpió.

— Edward, te estoy diciendo que _no_ hay necesidad de ir en busca de Victoria…

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, sabiendo que cada momento que estábamos sentados aquí, Victoria seguía contaminando el aire con su inmundicia. No podía esperar más. Me acerqué a ella, y deliberadamente le hablé a mi amor, — Bella, dame una muy buena razón por la que _sientes_ que no hay necesidad

Su respuesta simplemente me sorprendió: — Porque Edward, yo ya la maté…

* * *

Otro tedioso capi de Edward pro ya viene uno de Bella :D perdon de nuevo a tods!

Al fin pude actualizar! Fan Fiction no me dejaba i no tenia idea de porque... =(


	23. Capitulo22: Cambio

**Disclaimer: NADA **de esto me pertenece (solo la traducción) la maravillosa historia es de **Enthralled**… Mi hermosa Beta (sin la cual no seria nada) es** DiAnItA LiNdA **y por supuesto los honores de haber creado estos excepcionales personajes son para** Stephenie Meyer :D**

* * *

Capitulo 22:

Cambio

Cada miembro de la familia Cullen se volvió para mirarme con sus bocas abiertas, como si no hubieran entendido lo que acababa de decir. Esperé, dispuesta a romper el incómodo silencio que había envuelto la habitación.

Con su ceño fruncido, Emmett preguntó: — ¿Qué quiere decir con que la mataste? — Su voz fue acallada en pleno auge, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la casa Cullen.

— ¿Qué crees que quiero decir? La rastreé. La seguí. La encontré. La maté. Es tan simple como eso. — Respondí, sin saber porque parecía tan sorprendido por el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos de mi historia.

— Bella, eras un vampiro recién nacido. Victoria no era una criatura demasiado joven o inexperta. Ella había estado aquí por años, con lo que nosotros creemos, el don para huir, evadir su captura. Nosotros mismos la rastreamos y no pudimos encontrarla. ¿Estás segura de que la mataste a ella y no a ningún otro vampiro? ¿Sabes cómo matar y destruir adecuadamente a uno de los nuestros? — Respondió Jasper.

Edward siseó; — Jasper, no interrumpas. — aunque sus ojos parecían ser presas del pánico y realmente molestos, mientras miraba en la dirección de su hermano.

Apenas y pude comprender lo que estaba diciendo mientras pensaba para mis adentros; _¿Qué quieres decir con "la rastreamos"? _Puse la idea a un lado y negué lentamente con la cabeza, tomando una profunda respiración antes de responder, la molestia e incomodidad comenzaban a filtrarse en mi voz. —Jasper, ese primer año, absolutamente todo mi tiempo, después de dejar La Push y Forks, lo gasté en buscarla. Cuando la encontré, me hice cargo del problema. No había absolutamente ninguna manera de que la dejara con vida y posiblemente volviera y matara a mi hija. Y, para tu información, Edward me dijo hace mucho tiempo cómo matar a un vampiro, estoy bastante segura de que resolví ese problema.

El silencio en la habitación sólo duro un instante. Emmett me sonrió maliciosamente, con lo que, dada la conversación, no lo comprendí en absoluto. — Bueno, Bella, si estoy maldito. Para ser una cosa tan pequeña, ¡seguro puedes dar un buen golpe! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Terminó con su tono ligero y su sonrisa contagiosa.

No estaba segura de cómo proceder. Si continuaba, tendría que seguir por temas de los que no estaba muy segura de abordar en este momento. Pero, ¿Cómo podía detenerme ahora?

— Emmett, llegaré a eso. Pero aún hay más historia. Todo lo que pasó antes de que encontrara y me hiciera cargo de Victoria. ¿No te gustaría escuchar eso primero?

— Bella, — intervino Carlisle, — procede como mejor te parezca. Y recuerda lo que dije antes, no tienes que sentirte presionada a decir cosas con las que no te sientas cómoda, — terminó, lanzando una pequeña mirada a Emmett que, efectivamente, lo calló.

Lo miré, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, ya llegaste hasta aquí. Puedes seguir adelante.

— Cuando el dolor terminó, finalmente — me estremecí, recordando la tortuosa agonía de esos tres días; — me levanté. Mi salón era un desastre, no había ninguna duda de la paliza que me habían dado. Nunca había sentido algo así antes. Pero me sentía más fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que podía recordar sentirme alguna vez. Comencé a recoger las sillas, antes de darme cuenta de que había quebrado una. Eso me asusto un poco. Para ese entonces aún no me había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta de que había anochecido. ¿Por qué aún estaba aquí? Aún no había recuperado el uso completo de mis sentidos. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero entonces me golpeó. Esa sed tan abrumadora.

— Una sed como si no hubiera bebido nada en años. Traté con agua y la escupí, el sabor era repugnante. Estaba confundida y no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces cuando la vi. La imagen de Grace en mi escritorio, derribada y con el vidrio roto. Todo flotó de nuevo hacia mi… — Mi voz se apagó.

Continúe contando como es que corrí al baño del personal, directo hacia el espejo y vi mis ojos de un rojo brillante por primera vez. Cómo me di cuenta de que mi piel era tan pálida y casi blanca. Como mis sentidos se encendieron por completo, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño y hubiera encontrado a los colores y los olores tan intensos, tan completamente sorprendentes. Supe en lo que me había convertido y eso era todo lo que sabía. ¿Qué podía hacer? La sed era tan insoportable y sabía que no podría aguantar para siempre.

Salí del edificio. No había nadie a los alrededores. Instintivamente me dirigi a mi auto, pero no estaba ahí. Empecé a correr, pero me detuve cuando me di cuenta de lo rápido que iba. Era realmente desconcertante, la velocidad. También esperaba comenzar a avanzar en cualquier momento, pero mis pies no se despegaban del suelo que estaba pisando. Entonces me di cuenta de en donde estaba.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Alice, inclinada hacia adelante en su silla, aferrada a cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

— Me encontraba en la vieja casa de Charlie. Era extraño, como si tuviera una conexión con ese lugar, pero no podía recordarlo. Me encontré mirando por las ventanas, viendo a la familia que había comprado la casa. La casa estaba decorada para Navidad, un enorme árbol, comida recién hecha, canciones navideñas saliendo de la radio y un ardiente fuego rugiendo en la chimenea.

Les hablé de cómo los recuerdos de Reneé y Charlie llegaron a mi, de mi vieja vida, que comencé a recordar las cosas, y lo abrumador que fue recordar la vieja vida que había perdido.

— La fuerza de esas emociones me tiró al suelo y no pude hacer nada por el momento. Oí una puerta abrirse y entonces el hombre que había comprado la casa salió con una bolsa de basura; incluso con la pestilencia que desprendía la bolsa, pude olerlo a él y mi estomago dio vueltas. Mi sentido del olfato parecía ser particularmente fuerte y estaba teniendo dificultades para nombrar ese sentido en particular. Me escondí entre las sombras para que no pudiera verme.

— _¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Mike? ¿John? ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo? Tantos olores… esto es ridículo. ¿Qué es ESE olor? _

—Sabia lo que debería estar haciendo… no era algo consciente, pero sentía que sólo tenía que dejarlo ir y que las cosas cayeran en su lugar. Sin embargo, no pude. Simplemente no pude… no sabía porque. Algo me lo impidió, algo en mi subconsciente. Seguí mirando a este hombre desde la distancia, hasta que volvió a entrar a casa. Besó a su esposa en la mejilla y ella lo abrazó. A pesar de que susurraban entre si, podía escuchar cada sencilla palabra claramente.

— Feliz navidad, Kelly.

— Feliz Navidad. Te amo John. ¿Puede creer que estemos aquí en nuestra casa? Nuestra primera navidad en nuestra propia casa. Es tan perfecto. Acabo de poner a Mark en la cama. Esta muy entusiasmado por mañana…

— Fue entonces cuando recordé que tenían un hijo. Me encontré corriendo al frente de la casa y subiendo por el árbol de la ventana a mi vieja habitación. Vi al pequeño chico mientras dormía en mi antigua habitación, mientras más recuerdos me llegaban de golpe. Me sostuve a ese árbol como si quisiera salvar mi vida, mientras la presa me golpeaba como un tren de carga. Salté la ventana y me metí al lugar, como tantas veces lo había hecho Edward… — No terminé mi línea de pensamientos.

Me negué a mirar a Edward mientras me inclinaba hacia adelante, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, o peor aún, que alguien interrumpiera y me pidiera que terminara de decir lo que estaba tan desesperada por ocultar.

_Solo sigue adelante… solo sigue hablando…_

—… Me acerque al niño, dormido tranquilamente en su cama, fue entonces cuando mis instintos se hicieron cargo de toda mi fuerza. La sed era demasiada… no podía luchar contra ella más tiempo. Él estaba dormido sobre su estómago, su rostro en dirección a mi y su cuello perfectamente a la vista. Incluso con la luz apagada en la habitación, podía notar cada detalle de su pequeño y perfecto rostro. No podía ser mayor de cinco años, su cabello corto y oscuro. Estaba profundamente dormido y ni siquiera sabría lo que estaba pasando hasta que casi estuviera terminado…

¡Oh, Bella! ¿Bebiste de él? — Exclamó Alice.

— No.

— ¿No lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te contuviste? Su fuerza debe haber sido insoportable… la sed… todos hemos estado allí. — Cuestionó Esme, su mirada llena de amor y aliento.

— Me acerqué a su pequeño cuerpo y lo olí. Podía oler su sangre, pero era… terrible, — hice un gesto de asco.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Rosalie, incrédula.

— ¿Exactamente qué es lo que intentas decir?

— Él olía terriblemente, o más bien, su sangre lo hacía. Y cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me sentí tan… avergonzada. No podía tomar la vida de este niño, sin importar lo malditamente mala que la sed era. Me alejé, salté por la ventana y seguí corriendo, tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían en ese momento.

— Espera, Bella. Aún no entiendo a lo que te refieres con que su sangre olía "terrible". Es decir, cada persona tiene un olor diferente. Algunos son florales, algunos mas condimentados, son posibilidades infinitas. Pero no entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir. — Edward me interrumpió, inclinándose en su asiento, obviamente intrigado por esta nueva pieza de información.

— Lo único que se me ocurre es que traje un poco de cuando era humana a esta nueva… vida. Al igual que mi torpeza, sigo tropezando de vez en cuando; es una gran parte de lo que era. ¿No recuerdas, Edward? Podía oler la sangre, la sangre humana cuando aun era 'Bella'. Creo que esa capacidad se fortaleció cuando cambie y ahora el efecto es mucho más fuerte. No puedo soportar el olor de la sangre humana. Hace que mi estómago de vueltas y aunque ya no soy débil, pasado un tiempo se hace insoportable.

— Se podría decir que es similar a lo que ustedes atraviesan. No pueden estar alrededor de ello y funcionar con normalidad; la atracción es muy fuerte e instintivamente comienzan a caer. En mi caso, no me puedo concentrar, no puedo mantener ningún tipo de credibilidad. Pero aun así, la fuerza es muy fuerte. La bestia dentro de mí aún quiere sangre, sangre humana; pero esta cuestión sensorial no me permite dejarme llevar. Se ha vuelto más fácil con el tiempo, pero aún esta ahí. — Terminé.

Los ojos de Edward encontraron los míos. — Bella, — comenzó, con sus ojos mirándome suavemente y su rostro sereno; — si no puedes soportar el olor, ¿Cómo te alimentas? — Era obvio que sentía curiosidad.

Sus hermosos iris topacio se quedaron mirando los míos. — Edward, aprendí algo de ustedes cuando aún estaban en Forks. No tengo más remedio que vivir de los animales de la zona, aunque los hechos son los mismos. El olor sigue siendo terrible, pero se hace más fácil cada día. Mis ojos no mienten… ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Edward seguían sin abandonar los míos y mientras lo miraba preguntaba… _¿Mis ojos te dicen cuánto te amo? ¿Lo mucho que dolió perderte?_

Cada miembro de la familia Cullen me miro, incrédulo, antes de que Carlisle hablara.

— Bueno, esta sin duda es la primera vez que veo algo así. Recuerdo tu fuerte aversión a ver y oler la sangre, Bella, pero nunca pensé que un rasgo humano como ese se pudiera traer a esta vida. Puedo ver que tus luchas internas son muy diferentes a las nuestras. Pero el lado positivo es no tener que lidiar con la culpa de quitar la vida humana, eso es realmente bueno.

— Carlisle, aprecio tu apoyo y tus palabras, pero eso no me convierte en una santa. Sólo dije que no podía tolerar el olor. Pero la fuerza, la atracción sigue ahí. Supongo que soy afortunada de que el olor sea tan terrible. Esa parte sensorial de mi es ridículamente fuerte. Es como encontré a Victoria. La podía oler desde cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Pero me estoy adelantando demasiado…

Alice interrumpió. — Cuando dejaste el cuarto de este pequeño niño, ¿A dónde fuiste?

Tome un profundo aliento para continuar. — Bueno, no podía confiar en mi misma para ir a casa, para estar tan cerca de Grace y de muchos otros humanos, así que volví al único lugar que tenía sentido en el momento. Me dirigí de nuevo a la escuela. Regresé a mi salón; que aún estaba hecho un desastre, nada estaba donde debía estar.

— ¿Qué hiciste entonces? — Preguntó Esme.

— Hice la única cosa que podía hacer, la única cosa que parecía tener sentido en ese momento. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Jacob.

* * *

Belli Bells esta de vuelta…. Bno tengo muy poco tiempo ahora, pro voy a la mitad del siguiente… GRACIAS por seguir aqi a pesar de mis tardanzas extremas…. No saben lo qe significa cada review suyo :D ls amoo!


End file.
